


Obscured (Yandere! Emperor! x Female! Reader!)

by miminuyu



Category: Horror - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, emperor - Fandom, insert - Fandom, yandere - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Reader-Insert, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 128,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miminuyu/pseuds/miminuyu
Summary: [ Yandere! Emperor! x Female! Reader! ] The Emperor of Intuuin is bloodthirsty and dangerous. The Emperor has taken over every single other kingdom, country and nation known to man. The world lays in the clutch of his hands, mercilessly and dangerously. [Name] is just an innocent and impotent embroiderer, skilful with her hands in the art of textiles, tailoring and embroidery especially. When appointed to becoming the Emperor’s private tailor, what will happen when she catches the Emperor’s interest? (cover by @Starfire_Vixella on wattpad)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yandere: Female Self Insert





	1. One

Smoke painfully nestled itself in the air. Everything was rayless, dark and cold. The only thing that would ever remind you of the world that used to exist was the snow, crunchy and soft, resting upon the ground beneath your small, bare feet. Flashes of the past pulsed through your mind: bombs, fire and screams of help had spread so far, that the whole country could hear. The only light was the fire that came off the towering buildings, mercilessly falling onto the impaired roads. However, there was no longer any country. There was no longer any ‘ _home sweet home’_. There was no more _happy family_.

The smoke attacked your lungs. It was choking you without an ounce of hesitation, taking you to the afterlife like how it had done to every person you loved and called dear. _Nearly,_ every person you loved dearly. There was still a feeble shimmer of hope that desperately fought its way through, and that was your big brother. But he lived in a country ruled by the one who had done this all to you—that _monster_.

However, your cloudy sight snapped into pitch-black darkness. Your heart skipped a beat in panic, and as your eyes snapped open, no longer did you see the definition of discord. 

Instead, your [E/C] orbs met with the dark brown ceiling of what was now your _home—your_ last resort to escape the past’s pain. The sound of children laughing, adults conversing, and birds singing flooded into your ears. The smell of warm, vegetable soup attracted your nose, causing your head to turn over to the side. 

Your eyes softened at the sight before you, seeing your older brother sitting by your bedside. His skin being a shade lighter than your own, cloudy grey eyes like a stormy night, and snowy white hair that stopped right above his shoulders. He wore a vibrant orange tunic with black embroidery mixing in splendidly. A thick black cloth was tied around this tunic, hugging his abdominal muscles tightly, as black shorts peeked through the bottom. He wore light wooden sandals that tapped pleasingly against the hardwood floor at a slow yet steady tempo. In his hands was a white porcelain bowl full of his enticing vegetable soup.

“Here’s breakfast,” He began, greeting you with a pleasantly habitual smile. “I noticed you had that nightmare again. I made something easy to eat so you can calm down a bit.” He said, placing the porcelain bowl onto the dark, wooden bedside table that rested next to your bed.

“Thank you, Kai. It smells delicious..” You responded gratefully, picking up the cheap and thin metal bowl that held the soup. You raised a spoonful to your lips, promptly greeted with the warm and delicious family recipe Kai had memorised and practised for so long. 

“No problem, it’s my pleasure. I’ll be downstairs in the workshop; I have to add some finishing touches to my submission to the competition.” Kai announced nervously, sighing. He looked up to the ceiling, staring off into space. 

“I poured my heart and soul into it, so I hope the Emperor chooses me as the victor,” Kai mumbled dreamily before resting his hands upon his knee and standing up. “Wish me luck!” He exclaimed before hurrying his way out of your bedroom, his loud thumping footsteps still being heard as he rushed down the thin stairway of the rickety old house you both owned.

You stared at the soup, remembering the competition Kai had entered. It was a unique competition held by the Emperor himself to find a suitable new tailor. Tens of thousands of people had joined, yet only the best of the best would be picked out by fashion experts and given to the Emperor for the final picking. Then, the winning tailor who created the outfit for the Emperor would be with no doubt, showered with riches of all kinds and granted prosperity and fame for the rest of their lives. Sadly, however, women were not allowed to join. They were seen as dolls who could only model fashion but could never really know how to make a fine outfit from scratch properly.

You sighed, upset with the gender-biased society that you lived in. Women had close to no say in anything until a group of ‘rebellious’ women stood up for equal rights, only to be crushed down again and again by men. You took in another spoonful of the soup, dreaming of how your life would be if Kai managed to win. Besides, even if he was not a very well known tailor, his hands had skills beyond comprehension.

Kai knew how to sew, embroider, plan, merge and do every sort of thing you could ever do in the world of fashion. He knew about every technique, every fabric and every element that went into making the final showpiece. However, the one area where he barely came second in, was embroidering. 

You had many skills as well, though you were not allowed to show them off and get admiration for them due to being a woman. Despite this, you admired embroidering. You used the most ancient and complicated technique in the history of Intuuin, able to make the threads come together and form the sweetest melody, most pleasing to the eye. 

This skill grew from the pain of your past and was something you would always treasure. Back in the countryside of the fallen country of Geniroa, your mother had taught you the art of traditional embroidering techniques. All before the disaster occurred, you had learned how to use them to the best of your ability. You shook your head, desperate to banish the melancholy memories from your mind—these memories which would stick with you for the rest of your life.

Being a sick, frail and bedridden child gave you the underhand of being delicate and barely having enough strength to push the lightest things. Yet as you sat bedridden in most of your childhood days, imagining yourself playing outside with the other children, you focused on embroidery. You were determined to become the best of the best, after all.

You mindlessly ate the vegetable soup as you scrolled through your mind, thinking of the overwhelming sadness of your childhood. You smiled solemnly to yourself, shaking your head. “No, today is not a day to be sad. Today is a day to be hopeful.” You reminded yourself, finishing the last of the vegetable soup. 

You threw your legs off the side of your creaky and uncomfortable hay bed, slipping on your white slippers with faded pink detail and frayed edges due to old age. You had no money to spend on flashy and expensive clothing, so you wore a simple dark blue dress all the time. It hugged your figure in all the right places, becoming looser at the bottom of the sleeves, and with a plunging collar. There was orange embroidery carefully detailed, by your pretty self on it. You headed over to the large white door whose paint peeled off like a frozen battlefield and grabbed the old wooden doorknob, twisting it to the right and opening the door gently, careful not to damage it in any way. Doing so would take a painful bite out of the household funds.

Your figure slowly made its way down the narrow corridor that consisted of another door, Kai’s bedroom, and an opening leading to the stairs. As you descended the stairs, you entered the cramped kitchen, with three medium-sized windows that had red, translucent curtains barely keeping out the daybreak.

You placed the bowl and spoon into the rusting white sink with a small ‘clunk’ before heading over to Kai’s workshop. If you couldn’t become an independent tailor/designer, you could at least assist Kai when he needed it. Plus, he did manage to pay the rent and provide the basic human necessities for not only him but for you as well.

Turning to your left and leaving the black-and-white themed kitchen, you saw Kai’s orange door, paint just starting to chip away. You knocked timidly, not wanting to surprise him and therefore cause him to make a mistake on the masterpiece he was working on. “Come in, [Name], come in.” He called from inside, allowing you to enter. You opened the door and stepped into the medium-sized room, closing the door behind you.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” You asked him, smiling at the beautiful yet somewhat messy workshop. The walls had light blue wallpaper with charming white flowers blooming on it. There were three large, dark wooden desks, each filled with either material, paper with plans of future outfits, books on the art of tailoring or needles, thread, buttons, brooches and all sorts of small items. In the middle of the room was a black stand, only about a foot off the ground. On it was a dark black mannequin, orange and white flowers painted on it some time ago. 

Upon the mannequin’s figure was a long red tunic. On the tunic was a golden adornment of coins to symbolise wealth, long-legged birds symbolising longevity in life, and white flowers purity and innocence. Much the opposite of the Emperor you so despised. However, this opportunity had the chance to change your life, so whoever the opportunity came from, you and Kai had to take it. There was a black collar with the words’ fortune’ sewn into it in cursive, adding a special touch to the outfit. There were also black cuffs on the end of the long sleeves, trailing slightly further down than how long the Emperor’s arm could be. A lucid black fabric was wrapped around the waist and abdominal region, a thick golden string holding it in place. The shoes at the mannequin’s feet were matching in colour, with flourishing red flowers on it. However, there was no headpiece as Kai most likely expected the Emperor to own a much more fine headpiece, decorated with the most dazzling jewels.

Kai looked over to you, his deep grey orbs gazing towards you. “Little sister, there is nothing I need at the moment. However, there is a huge favour I must ask of you.” He commenced, dropping all he was holding and turning his entire figure to you in a severe manner.

“What is it, big brother? I’d be happy to help you.” You respond, wondering what his orders were for you.

“[Name].. I want you to take the outfit to the Emperor’s palace. As you know, I have poured my heart and soul into this, as well as a lot of time. Unfortunately, I now have barely any time to waste. I have multiple orders to finish and completed orders I need to drop off while you are gone.” Kai stated, looking at you expectantly.

“But, brother..” You said, eyes widening. You had never been asked to go to such a grand and wealthy part of town, this was a new exciting adventure and certainly a scary one as well.

“But nothing. I beg of you, little sister. I will carefully pack the outfit into our largest and most expensive-looking case. Not to mention, I have summoned a fairly cheap carriage to take you to the palace. I just.. I want to make sure our creation can make it there in time.” Kai explained, simpering at you.

You smiled at him in a determined manner, with shining resilience. “Kai, I will not let you down. I will make sure to be respectful.” You assured him while making a mental note to be respectful and stay out the way of anybody who looked essential and of a higher status than you. 

You dusted some imaginary dust off your dress, contemplating whether or not you should find another one more suitable for such a momentous occasion. That is if you even had one. Your closet was as barren as the Sahara desert: the only things inside being an apron, an outgrown pink dress from your childhood and two pairs of worn-out shoes, broken at the ends and looking as though they would collapse at the slightest touch.

As though he had read your mind, Kai walked over to you with a snowy, white faux fur scarf which appeared to be incredibly thick. A small smile graced his thin lips as he securely placed the fur scarf around your shoulders and, pushing either end between your arms, made it drape off your shoulders in a more fashionable sense of style. “I hope... that this slight touch will make them give you a little more respect. It’s not of the highest quality, and it is just a mere spare... however, I hope you treasure it as a gift from me.” Kai muttered to you in a significantly relaxed tone.

“Kai, I cannot do such a thing. You need all the materials you can get, and you have already given me so much. I am very indebted to you; I owe you my life. I cannot accept this gift. I will return it once I return, and that is that.” You answered quickly, eyes widening at the expensive fur that caressed at your skin. “I do not care if it is just a spare, you need it.” You argued in an attempt to convince Kai to keep the scarf, as it could go to a much better cause, in terms of money and finance of course.

Kai shook his head and laughed at your rejection of his gift. “No, keep it my dearest little sister. If you don’t, I will feel very disheartened. Do you want me to be solemn and isolated?” Kai pouted, playing the guilt card. He knew you were quite gullible and easy to persuade, especially when interrogated with feelings of sadness.

You became flustered, cheeks red in nervousness as you clung onto the fur scarf, your fingers intertwining with the long strands. “Fine, then, brother! If you insist. I don’t wish to see you melancholy and depressed... gosh, why do you guilt trip me in this way?” You questioned, your eyes squeezing closed with uncertainty due to your decision. 

He let out a loud and hearty laugh, “Do not fuss. You are just too easy to persuade. Now, go and fetch anything you want to bring with you to the palace. Not too much, though, the outfit’s case will already be fairly heavy for your frail body.” He stated, petting the fur and enjoying its soft texture. He brushed it the correct way, trying his best to neaten it up before taking a step back and gazing at you. “Ah, how you’ve grown..” Kai mumbled under his breath before you made haste and zipped around instantly, hurrying up the stairs and into your bedroom to take the belongings you wished to bring with you on the moderately long journey to the palace. An estimation of about fourteen hours long.

Once inside your bedroom, you searched every nook and cranny for your old, black satchel. Your eyes stopped and fixated on the black handbag, seeming to blend in with the dark bedside table it rested on upon first glance. You hastily swiped the satchel up into your clutches and opened it up, looking inside. There was a small, torn and crumpled up piece of paper at the bottom of the satchel; a reminder messily scribbled onto it from much too long ago. You grabbed the piece of paper and tossed it mindlessly onto your unmade bed from the early afternoon before digging your hand into the bottom of the satchel, collecting a few coins of spare change, not even enough to buy a slice of bread. You put the coins back into the satchel before looking at all the other bibelots it hid. One of them being a tiny box, with a pin cushion impaled with needles. 

There were also varying types and colours of threads in the box, along with buttons and spare fabrics. Next to the box was a plain white textile scratched tightly in a wooden hoop, seemingly begging to be embroidered and made into something beautiful, vivid and new.

“[Name]! The carriage has arrived, hurry up!” Kai called for you from downstairs, his voice reverberating in your mind with alertness, reminding you again and again, to quickly get your things. You buttoned your black satchel before running downstairs, the floorboards of the old wooden house creaking underneath your swift movements. As you entered the cramped downstairs area where the massive front door was, you saw Kai standing by the door, holding the case in both of his arms. He looked up at you nervously, his this lips pursed into a straight line.

“My dear little sister.. please, take upmost care of not only this outfit but yourself as well during the three-day journey. You need to be at the palace by eleven in the morning tomorrow, alright? Don’t forget to hire another carriage to drive you home as well! Make sure you save enough money to pay for a carriage. Gosh, this is much too nerve-wracking for my own good. It is just that... this outfit permits us to change our lives completely. It is a chance for a life of leisure and ease; we will not have to suffer any longer. We can do the things we like, whenever we please and nothing could stop us.” Kai declared, before clearing his throat.

He sent you a stern and straight glare that boarded into your figure. “I know how how much I tell you this outfit is a great opportunity and all, but if something were to happen in the _Yunoaiu_ district of the kingdom, I want you to prioritise yourself over this outfit. You are the number one priority. This outfit comes second. Remember, if something goes wrong, contact me by telephone or write me a letter as soon as humanly possible.” He ordered and cautioned you, making sure you would be careful and take care of yourself as well. You nodded timidly in response, finding his grave language uncommon and something you definitely could not disobey.

“I understand, big brother. I will do my best not to get into any trouble and get things finished swiftly. While I am gone, make sure to take care of yourself too. Do not worry over me; try your best not to at least. I am nineteen, a young adult now.” You comforted him, hoping to ease Kai’s nerves even the slightest bit.

“[Name].. I will pray to the gods for you to be safe and sound on this journey. I will pray to the gods to watch over you and bring you back home to me without a single scratch.” Kai uttered worriedly before gazing down at the light blue case in his arms, with his name and address inked onto the top left corner in case it were to get lost.

“And I will pray to the gods to look after you while I am away.” You responded, a small smile creeping onto your lips before Kai dropped the light blue case in your arms. It was relatively heavy and weighed you down slightly more than you had expected.

“The _Yunoaiu_ district is the closest to the kingdom. That means its residents are all of high status and incredibly rich. If you are to even bump into one of them, they will make sure you are charged with theft or some sort of crime. If you do not look and act like them, they will despise you. Trust me, I know. So, be careful. Be swift. Be cautious.” Kai perfected his warning before taking out a small pouch made of translucent red fabric with ten shiny golden coins instead, bumping into each other with a slight ‘clink’.

“Take these ten golden coins with you on the journey. Find an Inn to stay at, nothing too expensive though. Good luck, [Name].” Kai began to say his goodbyes as he put the sack of gold coins into your satchel. He then took out a small, neatly folded piece of paper and slipped it into your pitch-black satchel as well. “This piece of paper has everything you need to do on it, and my address, my number, emergency service numbers and such. Farewell now, my darling little sister.” Kai said, bending over the large, light blue case to embrace you in a tight, warm hug. 

“Goodbye, Kai. I will miss you terribly.” You returned, smiling solemnly at Kai as he pulled away, gently pushing several strands of your [H/C] hair behind your ear.

“Good luck and goodbye.” He said, caressing your cheek gently before parting his soft touch from your skin. He opened the front door for you, revealing the fairly dull, beige looking carriage that waited outside with a pair of black horses standing side by side. 

You hurried out the door and jumped onto the road, opening the carriage door for yourself, being wary not to drop the case in the process. As you stepped into the carriage, you saw the interior was light blue with dark, navy cushioned seats facing each other. The transport was relatively small, yet it was big enough to hold four people. 

You hurriedly gazed out the window as the sound of the horse’s trotting at a walking speed began to flood into your ears. There stood Kai, his idealistic white hair drifting in the wind like clouds in the sky. He waved you goodbye, and you returned the action. Waving in a very energised manner and smiling in a way that said a thousand ‘I’ll miss you’s. 

You sighed solemnly, feeling heavy weight dawn upon your heart as he faded out of sight, disappearing into the distance along with the home you grew up in. You faced forward, placing the case on the seat in front of you, followed by your black satchel by its side. You leaned back into the cushioned seat, finding it slightly comfortable yet still not the best quality, to relax.

“We’re making our way for _Yunoaiu_ district, correct?” The driver questioned, making sure that he got the right customer and destination to head to.

Your head snapped up to face the small window in front of you. The back of the driver’s head peeked through, bobbing up and down under the carriage’s repetitive bumping along the stone road. You gradually calmed down and nodded as though he would be able to see you. “Yes, that’s correct.” You confirmed, your eyes trailing back out to the window, observing as people walked by and houses seemed to fly past your sight.

“May I ask why? If it’s not confidential that is, I have no wished to intrude on private business.” The driver stated, trying to uphold a conversation with you to make the fourteen hour-long ride a little more bearable and a little less bothersome.

“Ah, I’m delivering the outfit to the palace for the Emperor’s tailoring competition. My boss made the outfit you see, and he’s quite busy, so I’m making the journey in his stead.” You responded, not wanting to give away too much information about your private life. Well, technically, you weren’t lying. Your brother was your boss either way, and you were pretty much his favourite assistant. His only assistant, actually.

“That makes sense. I heard that the winner gets to become the Emperor’s private tailor and that the Emperor will even wear the winning outfit to his first matchmaking session.” He replied, his voice barely audible over the loud clicking of horseshoes against the cobblestone road.

“First matchmaking session?” You pressed, not having heard about that part of the competition prize before.

“Yes. It is funny really, the average life span of a person from Intuuin is one hundred and ten years old, yet the Emperor’s grandmother insists he finds a wife at the ripe age of twenty-one. However, I heard that the young man is cold, heartless and cruel to everybody except his adviser and grandmother. After all, word does spread fast in Intuuin.” The driver asserted, laughing slightly afterwards as he made a turn.

“Ah.. It’s funny how not much is even known about the Emperor. From what I’ve heard, he’s a bit of a fickle character when he wants to be.” You replied, a smirk cracking on your lips at your remark.

“True, I’ve heard so as well. He is a bit of a playboy, I would reckon. Unfortunately, for the girls he plays around with, they all end up being mercilessly cast away as soon as he loses interest. Gosh, the Emperor. I wonder if all these things are true. He takes over the world in just three years; it blows my mind.” The driver responded, his head visibly shaking from outside the small window as a brief breeze swayed the brown strands of his hair to the side. 

You both continued to converse among yourselves about everything you knew about the Emperor. It was true, despite the Emperor being rich, proud, successful, charming, handsome and overall the nearest thing in humanity to perfection, his personality wasn’t as perfect.

He was indeed a bit of a heartbreaker: a good persuader, merciless, heartless and, consequently, cruel. However, there is nothing definite to back up these assumptions and rumours the people have heard about him. Not to mention, ever since the Emperor’s parents died when he was such a young age, his grandmother had been so protective over him, not letting him out to play, nor greet his subjects at festivals and so forth. Overall, the Emperor was just as mysterious to his people as he was compelling to the entire world. 

Soon enough, the sun had fallen beneath the world, and the moon had risen. Its silver rays of light twinkling wonderfully upon every surface it came into contact with. You rested your head upon the cold and lumpy pillow of your faux fur scarf, which you also relied on to provide you with warmth from the cooler temperatures of the evening. Despite the late night, the loud noises of laughter - especially from intoxicated men - chatter and music were still reverberating throughout the lively and ambiguous kingdom of Intuuin. During your sleep, the carriage had slowly made its way into the _Yunoaiu_ district: the district of the fortunate, famous and wealthy. 

Somewhere, you would feel so out of place. 

However, the sunlight slowly began to creep up again at dawn; the bustling kingdom never dying out. A new day was gifted to the people, and the usual morning errands were run. The typical business done and the ordinary sounds heard. Your eyes fluttered open while you childishly wiggled your fingers in an attempt to wake your hands up a bit more.

The driver of the carriage just so happened to hear you waken and also seemed to catch the loud yawn emitting from the back of the carriage, causing him to chuckle sleepily. “We’re nearly there, girlie. We’ll be there in just about five minutes or less.” He informed you, finding it convenient how you had woken up at just the right time.

You stretched your arms forward and circled your ankles order to stretch them as well. You blinked rapidly, making your eyesight clearer before looking out the window, excited to see what the Yunoaiu district looked like. Your [E/C] eyes widened to the size of saucers, and you gaped like a goldfish at the fantastic sight. The people on the street wore the most exquisite fashion couture, the latest trends and the most expensive fabric and jewels you had ever seen in your entire lifetime. The buildings were all several floors tall, some rising to ten storeys tall at the most. The buildings were made of white marble, and the rooves were colourful, each seeming to be a unique and wholly different colour of the spectrum. The windows were large, shiny and clean. Nearly everything seemed to be lined with gold, just letting anybody know at a glance how wealthy the district was and how the quality of life was far above average. Compared to how things were at your home district, _Ouiy_ , things seemed so different to the point you felt the need to complain about how it was unfair. While they lived lavish and luxurious lives, everybody back in the _Ouiy_ district was much less wealthy, and everything was made of cheaper stone or wood.

You pouted at the sight but still could not help but smile at how everybody was so up to date with fashion. It truly astounded you how the couture appeared well put together at every seam. You tapped your chin curiously at the prosperous district before you were interrupted by the driver.

“I’ll be dropping you off at a fairly cheap inn that’s within a twenty-minute walking distance to the palace. As you can already guess, even the simplest things here are more expensive than back at home. Gosh, I wish I was rich.” The driver said, frowning to himself as his eyes could not help but twinkle at the glamorous city that he drove through.

“Alright, that sounds good.” You responded before deciding it would be best if you began gathering your stuff. You grabbed your coal-black satchel and slung in around your figure before pulling the heavy case onto your thighs, presently ready to exit the carriage as soon as he stopped. You reminded yourself mentally to be cautious like Kai had warned you to be, as well as to lay low and be swift. You nodded your head in conviction, wanting to do the best you could on your first journey to the big city, and an important one at that.

“We’ve arrived now,” The driver mentioned, slowing down the carriage before it came to a complete stop in front of a tall building that looked just as extravagant as all the other ones. It was made of pure white stone with statues and details everywhere upon it, making it seem just that little bit more magical. The roof was purple, symbolising wealth and the flooring made of high-quality tiles. There was a guard next to the large glass door, the _entrance_ , who looked too intimidating for his own good. “It was a pleasure driving you here, girlie. Goodbye!” The driver finished.

You sighed, slowly getting out of the carriage with the heavy, sky blue case in your arms as you somehow managed to close the carriage door behind you. As soon as you stepped onto the bustling pavement, the chauffeur and his four-wheeler drove away, leaving you all alone.

Gulping nervously at the sight before you, you headed towards the entrance of the supposed inn. The guard seemed to look at you with a twinge of disgust as he opened the door for you, causing you to feel slightly insecure. “Welcome.” He said in a monotone and faint voice as you trekked past, muttering a quick ‘thank you’.

Inside, the reception was large and spacious. There was a large sitting area to the left, full of plants, flowers and white sofas spread about the area. To your right was an all you can eat buffet with an arrangement of dining tables and chairs scattered about in that area. Then, in front of you was a long desk with roughly seven disparate people working. That is where you assumed you would need to pay for the accommodation and such.

Imagining how expensive it would be to stay in such a place, you sluggishly dragged yourself over to the front desk, your shoes satisfyingly clicking against the black marble floor, to buy a room for yourself, walking under the colossal and breathtaking crystal chandelier that managed to illuminate the entire reception perfectly.

You approached one of the people at the front desk, a tall woman with snowy pale skin with wrinkles beginning to form, long light brown hair and kind black eyes. She smiled surprisingly kindly to you and greeted you,

“Hello miss. Welcome to the Veridalu Hotel. My name is Faye Yu. How may I help you today?”

Status: Edited


	2. Two

The loud streets of the Yunoaiu district flooded your ears. It was late morning, and you had decided to skip out on breakfast not to waste any of the money Kai had generously given to you. The bed you had slept in last night was extraordinarily luxurious but at a whopping price of 2 coins for just two nights. You had tried your very best to negotiate with the woman at the desk for a lower price, but she insisted that they had the most economical prices compared to any other hotel that was nearby the palace. 

You had eventually given in and paid the requested fund much to your dismay, and it still lingered on through to the morning despite the expensive and high-class room relaxing your nerves immensely. Presently, you were walking uphill towards the large palace which rested at the very top of the hill. Thankfully, the mountain was not that steep, causing the journey to the castle to be a little less complicated and a lot more bearable. 

Your feet hit the stone ground, the large case held in your arms as you slowly made your way towards the palace. The city was bustling with people hurrying to do daily chores or going to their workplaces. Everybody who walked past you wore clothes made of the most expensive-looking fabric, carefully woven to perfection. Anything less than perfect was considered foreign and unacceptable in the Yunoaiu district.

If the Yunoaiu district was like this, the very place where the young Emperor had grown up, you could barely imagine how snobby the Emperor may be. However, you shook the thought out of your head, deciding not to already set impressions on the Emperor without even having met him yet, as though you would meet him any time soon anyway. Large and immensely appealing trees lined the pavements, around five meters apart each. They provided shade from the sun rays which beat down upon the wealthy district, yet the Yunoaiu people still carried around parasols of different colour and shape.

As you got closer and closer to the palace, your surroundings got increasingly grander in size, the amount of gold and painite¹ and other expensive trades from all around the world also becoming more frequent in your line of sight. You could hear the people who walked past you either whispering at how disgusting and low-class you looked. You could see the occasional glare of disgust from some passers-by. 

‘Do I honestly look that bad?’ You contemplated, pursing your lips in embarrassment now that you had considered their rude remarks. Thankfully, you had finally arrived at the bridge which went over a vast canyon dropping down into an endless void of smoke and intimidation. 

Fortunately, high walls surrounded the edges of the canyon, and there were reasonably high, thick glass barriers on either side of the full bridge. Your [E/C] eyes wandered to the opposite end of the elegant bridge, catching yet another set of high walls which were the colour of blood red, with golden detailing shimmering in the sunlight.

You stepped onto the bridge, not bothering even to stop and look over the edge due to admittedly having a small fear of heights. There was a children’s story created for the very purpose of making people scared of heights. It became so popular over the years that a saying soon arose, warning people not to stare too long down from a high area or else they may start hearing the ‘call of the void’.

The density of people seemed to decrease, and now there was only the occasional wagon or incredibly beautiful carriage going up and down the bridge’s road. Remarking each carriage, you were reminded of the conversation you had had with the chauffeur. The one about the grandmother of the Emperor demanding him to look for a bride. 

You concluded that noble ladies or even princesses from all complex sorts of places were riding in those passing hansoms. Heat rose from your cheeks, and you began thinking of how they may be laughing at you or glaring with repugnance inside their carriages. That terrible thought now in mind, your feet hit against the floor at a much quicker tempo, desperate to get away from the well-to-do’s gleaming eyes.

Finally, you had approached the massive and open gate. A duo of guards stood on either of its sides, permitting the carriages to enter. However, not without checking who was inside first. Smaller gates encircled the large one, most likely for those who were scurrying in-and-out of the palace. You made your way towards a guard that sat in a small booth by the lower gate which you had presumed you had to go through.

You stopped in front of the booth, scared that the guard on the other side may not let you in. The guard wore a navy blue uniform with a silver lining, his name embroidered over the left side of his chest. He appeared to be middle-aged, with strands of light brown hair poking out of his navy blue, peaked cap. Decorating it in the centre was the national flower. He lazily looked up at you with black almond eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“State your name and business.” He said, his eyes now glaring into you rather than the paperwork he looked down at just a second ago. Either he hated his job or the fact he had to be up so early in the morning. In any case, he didn’t appear welcoming.

“[Name] Fuyomui. I came here to hand in my boss’s entry for the tailoring competition.” You responded clearly, beads of sweat forming on your forehead. What would happen if he didn’t let you in? What if he thought you were a criminal because of how you looked and threw you into the prison? 

He bores his eyes back down into the paperwork and swiftly slid out a form out of a small box at the edge of his desk. Placing the form in front of himself, he scribbled some writing onto it with black ink, using a feathery white quill that looked fairly expensive. Your lips formed a straight line, realising that everything was valuable in this city: even the stationery, the food, the places, the people, everything.

The guard took scrabbled onto the form for a few more moments before indolently looking up at you, his dark orbs holding no interest in you or your business whatsoever. 

“Take this form and head through the gate. Take a left, and you should see the rest of the people who are also submitting their entries, waiting in the garden. Your submissions will be taken, and you will wait in the garden for about... several hours.” The guard informed you, telling you about the incredibly long wait time. You felt like letting out a groan, already feeling the boredom you would have to endure over the next few hours settling into your soul.

“Understood.” You replied in a voice nearly as monotone as his own while he handed the paper slip over to you. You took the rough paper into your clutches and were careful not to crumple it or even drop it, risking the form to fly away with the wind to god knows where. It was difficult, however, incredibly tricky in fact, to balance the large and heavy, light blue case in your arms while holding tightly onto the slip of paper. 

You turned away from the booth, proceeding on, walking past the guards standing at either side of the smaller gate in an intimidating manner. Your feet hit the path nearly silently as you turned to your left and continued following the path of stone. In the distance, you could see a large number of chairs set out, flawlessly arranged, all facing towards a large stage. There were groups of people sat on the chairs, scattered around here and there. Some people looked just as impotent and scared as you while some looked rich with confidence. They all had cases in their arms, each a different colour from the last one you had spotted.

Around the small clearing were bushes of the most luscious green, the most attractive flowers known and multiple magnolia trees, thin but tall and glorious. 

Chatter sounded, coming from those who had presumably arrived much earlier than you, as you could see that nearly all the seats were taken. As you soon arrived at the clearing, you could feel your hands shaking nervously, the harsh warmth of the sun providing close to no comfort at all. 

Slowly, you walked along the rows of neatly placed, light wooden chairs. You searched for a seat and eventually came across one in the fourth row away from the stage.

Timidly, you sat down just two seats away from a loud group of young men. Their matching black tunics suggested they came from the Jaiquio district, a district known to be overflowing with thieves and crime, an absolute disappointment to the entire kingdom. As you took your seat, their conversation was your only sense of entertainment. Despite knowing that eavesdropping was wrong, you still wanted to listen in. Besides, was it really eavesdropping if you were in a public area? Well, the palace grounds aren’t open grounds once you thought about it.

Giving in to the temptation, face slightly redder than before, you listened in on their conversation. “Gosh, I feel like trash. How disrespectful of them to throw us out into a garden so we won’t cause any commotion for those... snobby royals in the palace!” One of the men complained, his features entirely out of your line of sight. He spoke with a very thick accent and a raspy tone, one that made him seem like a criminal of some sort.

“Quieten down, Feru! If any of the nobles or even the palace staff hear us, we could get into trouble!” A younger sounding male responded. His voice was higher and more innocent, and honestly, he sounded like the type to worry too much over nothing. 

“Oh, please, Deri. They can’t hear us over the sound of the regal music they’re probably listening to in the ballroom right about now.” The supposed Feru hissed in response, despite obeying his friend Deri by lowering his voice slightly, only making it more difficult for you to listen in.

Out the corner of your eye, you spotted a short male with golden locks of blonde cascading down to his tailbone. His skin was middle-toned, a beautiful honey brown and his eyes held the limitless sky and ocean within them, a lively and boundless tone of blue. “My friends, do not fuss any longer. We must stay focused on the competition.” The blonde-haired man cut in, breaking the small argument beginning to form between his companions. The duo responded with a quiet ‘yes’, making it evident that the blonde who had spoken up was who they were working for, or perhaps just the leader of their group.

As you continued to listen to their meaningless but somewhat amusing conversation, your eyes caught sight of a tall man. He had incredibly pale skin, as white as the sheet of paper you were holding in your hands, with only a light dust of rose settling upon his cheeks to make him seem as though he were alive. His eyes were a beautiful purple resembling the rarest gem. His eyes looked otherworldly, like they had been given to him by the Emperor himself. His hair was a light shade of blue, holding the sky within its strands. He wore a white dress shirt with a neat black tie which had a sky blue gem encrusted onto it. Over his shirt was a navy blue vest, the golden buttons holding it closed looking like stars in the night sky. Lastly, he wore a pitch-black cape that went all the way down to his middle calf, meticulously decorated with gold at the shoulders. 

Underneath, he wore black pants that had not even the slightest fault or wrinkle in them, stopping right at ankle-length. A, indeed, genuinely trendy outfit despite the fact he wore only one colour. His feet had black shoes on them, excessively polished as they seemed to be a second moon with how well they reflected the sunlight.

The tall and mysterious man walked onto the stage, his shoes creating an ominous clack against the hard wood. You weren’t the only one who noticed his presence, with an aura that demanded you gave him your full attention. Everybody in the crowd had either hastened to sit down or had fallen painfully silent. The crowd’s eyes were now glued upon his figure as the young man cleared his throat. “I am Octavi Kirayo. Now, I must inform you of a few things. One, I am one of the most well-known critics in the fashion industry. Two, I’m filthy rich and high standing, be grateful I am looking after you. 

“Finally, three, if none of you is deemed worthy of becoming the Emperor’s tailor, the job automatically goes to whoever I see fit, whether it’s one of you lot or not. Now that you are acquainted with me, I will say the rules. You are not to cause a commotion; you are not to disrespect any of the staff. You are not to disobey the instructions you are given. If you happen to be one of the ten finalists chosen, you must not stray from the staff member who is guiding you. And if you ever come across anybody of a higher status than you, do not make eye contact and do not talk to them.” He spoke in a monotone yet tortuously strict tone, intimidation lacing each word that left his mouth.

Octavi then proceeded to snap his fingers, causing some people in the crowd to jump from the unexpected action. Right after the snap had resonated through the air, five palace guards came out, wearing the same uniform as the one you saw at the booth earlier, except they wore golden head chains on their head and had a dull red eye drawn onto their forehead with what you assumed was red paint.

“Give your cases to these men then sit back down,” Octavi demanded, however, nobody moved. Once everybody had gotten through their heads what he wanted, they all scrambled to their feet, and so did you. 

Carrying the bulky case, you stood in the long queue that quickly formed in front of the five guards. The line progressively became smaller, and you placed your case upon one of the stacks of cases. Once you had done so, you obediently went back to your seat and sat firmly upon it, hoping that you and Kai would win the position of the Emperor’s tailor. You did not come all the way to the Yunoaiu district just to disappoint after all.

Soon, everybody sat back down on their seats. But the chatter did not return, most likely because everybody felt threatened by Octavi Kirayo. The guars picked the pile of cases and carried them all up the hill and towards the palace, as though they were made of sheer feathers. 

Seeing them do so made you begin to understand how weak you were. As you eventually had wandered into thought, you were quickly snapped out of your head by the positively clear voice of Octavi.

“Alright. You will now all wait several hours until we announce the ten finalists.” Octavi finished before swiftly leaving the stage and disappearing out of sight. Slowly, the sound of chatter and conversation began to rise again, mostly just people focusing the discussions on the infamous Octavi.

You pursed your lips in boredom before your ears began hearing the thick, raspy accent of the man called Feru. Still, you had not seen or even greeted yourself with the trio of men and didn’t plan to. If you ever dared to, they’d mostly question why a woman was here, laugh in your face and tease you or just flirt with you as though you were some object to be won. At least, that is what you expected as that is how every single man you had talked to had treated you, other than Kai and the kind local baker who you had wasted many hours conversing to during your early teen years.

“That Octavi guy sure is something. I bet the Emperor is gonna let him choose either way. We’re just wasting our time.” Feru snapped, the emotion of anger audible in his voice.

“Now, Feru. Stay hopeful, my friend, at least we are given a chance.” The blonde had reacted in a calm tone, causing you to conclude that he was the peacekeeper out of the three friends.

“Lysander, I am thankful for the chance we have been given but that Octavi.. he is incredibly irritating. He makes my blood boil. He thinks he’s so much better than us!” Feru complained to the blonde male, who you had now discovered to be called Lysander.

“I just want to go home..” Deri whined, his voice high pitched and soft as though he were a young boy. However, he was a fully grown man but unfortunately a lot skinnier than his two best friends.

Lysander paused, and a small grin made its way onto his lips before he faced you. His emerald eyes fixated upon your figure, his eyebrow mildly rising. You could see him staring you down out the corner of your eye and eventually grew annoyed, but you felt more disturbed. 

Feeling his eyes burn holes into you, your [E/C] orbs slowly stared right back into his as you face him head-on. “Miss. I know you’re eavesdropping on our conversation.” Lysander said courageously, a smirk on his lips. Your eyes glanced over to Deri, who was relatively short with jet black hair, tanned skin and emerald green eyes currently wide with shock - only having just noticed you. Beside Deri was a very tall and bronzed muscular man who had emerald green eyes as well. However, his hair was white, the utter opposite of his friend.

“I’m sorry?” You responded, not sure what to say due to being called out. You bit your lip, hoping they wouldn’t give you a hard time. Besides, as you had heard, they were from the Jaiquio district, a hell hole where criminals thrived. 

“Instead of eavesdropping, just join our conversation. Let me introduce myself,” The blonde-haired man began as he put his hand on his chest in a respectful manner, “I am Lysander.” He stated. A small smile graced his lips as he gestured to his short and weak looking friend, “This is Deri,” He introduced, “And this is Feru.” Lysander finished, gesturing to the tall and muscular man. 

You gulped, feeling threatened by Feru who just so happened to be burning a deadly glare into your figure. Taking notice of your discomfort, Deri quickly nudged Feru. “Feru, stop glaring like that.” He began before looking at you with his strikingly beautiful, green eyes. “He’s just examining you... not in a weird way. It’s a habit of his.. he... he always looks angry or scary, it’s just his natural resting face I guess.” Deri explained, laughing nervously afterwards.

Feru’s orbs immediately snapped towards Deri once he had finished talking, a small frown appearing on his lips. He deliberately looked back at you, a twinge of solemnity in his eyes. “My deepest apologies, miss. I cannot help it..” Feru mumbled, his accent and croaky voice still prevailing in his now quieter tone.

You smiled reassuringly and waved your hand wide open and side to side in resistance. “No, no! Don’t feel bad. I just didn’t know; I thought you were angry at me for, well... y’ know...” You responded.

“Eavesdropping.” Lysander perfected your sentence for you before flashing you a toothy smile. “Anyway, since you listened in and can see our black tunics, you know we are from the Jaiquio district. Which district do you come from?” Lysander questioned, trying to keep the conversation flowing. After all, you had several hours to spare.

“Ah, I am from the Ouiy district.” You revealed, a sheepish smile on your face. The Ouiy district was famous for trading as it was right by the ocean with an incredibly large pier. If you were from the Ouiy district, you were either a business entrepreneur, a preoccupied employee or a trader. It was known to be a bustling district not only because it was one with a high natural increase² but also because it attracted many people. This attraction was partly due to how much trade went on and the high number of merchants.

“The Ouiy district? The one by the ocean?” Deri mused aloud, tapping his chin curiously. You nodded ‘yes’ in response, earning a pleased grin from Deri. “Ah, I’ve always wished to venture to Ouiy. I wish to look at the beautiful trades they have from all around the world and ride on a boat!” Deri exclaimed, earning a slight eye roll from Feru.

“Deri, you get seasick just by being anywhere near the sea and ocean. Going to Ouiy may harm your health.” Feru objected, his hard stare promptly fixating onto Deri.

Deri’s childish smile soon turned upside down into a deep frown. “I just won’t go too close to the ocean! Besides, I can deal with a twinge of sea sickness here and there.” Deri complained, their banter quickly ending when Lysander clicked his tongue in interruption.

“Please, stop with the banter. Every time you both are near each other, it ends in a disagreement that is not orderly sorted out.” Lysander cut in, obviously beginning to become irritated with their annoying behaviour.

Along the next several hours, you all got to know each other a bit more. You thought it best to make a friend or two in the crowd, so you didn’t feel completely alone. You all shared laughs and information about one another, completely ignoring the rest of the groups around you. It seemed you had finally found a group you could fit into during your time in Yunoaiu. Now that you had met Lysander, Deri and Feru, Yunoaiu didn’t seem all that bad. After hours seemingly sped past with the fun conversations, your attention was transferred to the handsome yet professional Octavi.

Octavi had finally made his way up the steps once again, his very presence causing everybody to fall into silence. “Thank you all for the submissions. Regrettably, there were some disgusting pieces of garbage we had to touch. Fortunately, we also found some beautiful pieces. Now, with that word. I will be announcing the ten of you, which will follow me to the palace to wait for the Emperor to try on all your outfits and choose the victor. When I call out your name, please stand, walk over to the guard and line up in an orderly fashion.” Octavi commenced, gesturing over to the palace guard who stood beside the stage, his face barren of any emotion whatsoever.

Octavi cleared his throat, his soothing voice becoming slightly louder to announce the names of the ten favourite outfit submissions. “Detya Fop, Wedni Kippsto, Berlo Kim, Genevia Ceni, Wefu Husbin,” He began to call out. You bit your lip in anticipation, not noticing your entire figure shaking desperately and your ears hearing out for your name to leave his lips. “Xiao Ho, Yu Mai, Xavier Ori, Lysander Shin and [Name] Fuyomui. You are the ten finalists. Hurry up, do not waste my time.” Octavi called out, his tone loud and clear.

You sighed with relief, your heart overflowing with joy. A broad smile made its way onto your face as you sprung up from your seat. “Great job, [Name]!” Feru congratulated you as you hastily made your way towards the guard to line up. Lysander followed close behind you, earning a simple, “Don’t let us down, Lysander!” From Deri as he left his seat.

Stood in the line, your hands clenched into fists. Not with any particular anger but rather because you felt incredibly anxious for the outcome. You needed to know now, or else you might have a breakdown. You inhaled and exhaled deeply, focusing on your breath and practising mindfulness, trying your best to calm your nerves so that you wouldn’t be a trembling mess in front of Octavi if he were ever to approach you personally.

“Let us proceed to the palace. Do not stray away from the line, or else you will be dealt with accordingly like a criminal.” Octavi warned, his face looking stricter than ever before he turned around, his cape flowing in the breeze as he did so. He began to lead the way, walking up a path that brought you back to the main road going towards the palace. As you were walking up the hill, you took note of the grand castle that towered above you.

The palace was rather prominent; its immense outer walls were a burgundy colour. The roof consisted of beautiful tiles, each identical to one another, with the pitch of the black and jade green upon them. Finally, the windows were large and circular with golden linings. Leading up to the castle was a set of stairs, around ten to twenty that pointed to a front door with two white and light green marble pillars at either side. The handles were golden, and there were pairs of guards everywhere.

There was a pair at the end and top of the stairs, along with some by the door. A few others marched around the outside of the palace, patrolling the area. It seemed as though the Emperor had many enemies, so much to the point he or his grandmother was incredibly paranoid about it. There were many guards on palace grounds, even around the Yunoaiu district.

Octavi led the group of ten up the stairs, a guard trailing behind at the very end for extra security. Though you should have felt like you were about to win a rather extravagant prize, you did not. Instead, you felt like you were going to some sort of dungeons. Once you had reached the top of the steps, the guards hastened to open the door for Octavi. This man had, without a doubt, power.

You stepped into the palace, and you saw an unbelievable sight. The main room was a long hall, a red carpet trailing down the middle of it. The walls were made of red wallpaper with golden detailing, and the floor of dark and luxurious looking tiles. There were sets of sliding doors all along the hallway, each looking identical to the last. Not to mention, it was all well lit with giant chandeliers hanging above you like angels flying around in heaven. It was truly a sight to behold. You continued to walk behind Octavi and the queue, everybody just as speechless as you were. 

However, you snapped your attention fully onto where you were going when your leader had made a sharp turn, slid a door open and walked inside. Some people looked at one another, fearful of what might come next.

You went into the room and through the sliding door to see a room full of luxurious settees, around four, all facing a large semi-circular window that went into the ground. The sofas were a beautiful shade of light blue, matching the wallpaper which had bluebells and such on it. The floor was made of white marble, and honestly, the blue and white theme of the room calmed you down ever so slightly.

Octavi suddenly spun around to face the line of competitors and smacked his lips, obviously unimpressed before demanding, “Sit down until the victor is called. You’ll be waiting for fifteen minutes.”

Octavi then proceeded to hurry past the line, out the door and out of sight. He had shut the door behind him, leaving you all with the silence. Slowly, everybody went to their desired seats and began to chat with one another.

You sat on the couch closest to the window with Lysander, your figure sinking into the sofa, letting comfort take over your senses. Lysander began to speak, anxiousness in his voice, “I’m frightened.. you must be too. Whoever wins, let the other graciously lose. I wish you the best of luck with your submission, [Name].” Lysander mumbled comfortingly to you.

The hold you had on the edge of your dress loosened at the sound of his voice. You let out a weary sigh before replying, “Thank you, Lysander. I wish you the best of luck as well.”

From then on, you and Lysander were silent, the tension building up in the room as time wavered on. At this moment, time was a tremendous burden to you, as it always was. There was either too much of it or too little of it. It would go by too fast, or in this case, much too slow for your liking. You gazed out the polished window, your [E/C] orbs examining the traditional garden that had been planted before you. The minutes felt like hours, and your grip on the end of your dress had tightened once again. You could sense how stressed Lysander was as well; you could feel how stressed everybody was. 

Everybody was mute, desperate for the news, their ears begging to hear something as the silence rang in your ears in such a teasing manner. 

Finally, the dreaded yet much-anticipated footsteps of Octavi broke the silence like a knife on a thin string. The sound of his footsteps cut the silence apart mercilessly as he slid the door open. Behind the young and handsome man was yet another palace guard. He cleared his voice to make sure all attention was on him, although everybody was staring at his figure wide-eyed.

“The Emperor has officially chosen a victor. The victor will come with me to their new working studio, and I will tell them all the information they need to know about their new position as the Emperor’s private tailor.” Octavi began, eyes drowned with delight, seeing how he had caused you all to suffer so long with anxiousness.

“The victor is [Name] Fuyomui. Miss Fuyomui, please follow me. Let us make haste to your new chambers. The rest of you may politely leave, following this palace guard to the entrance. Now, chop-chop.” Octavi demanded, his orbs grazing across the crowd for whoever you were out of the ten people. 

Wordlessly, you made the first move out of the group and stood up. Even if you had boldly done so, you promptly clung onto your faux fur scarf rather than the ends of your skirt. You were nervous, scared of Octavi and somewhat confused. You didn’t know that the victor would be living in the palace. Not only that, but you also felt egotistical. You were not the real victor; the actual victor was Kai. It did not matter if you were the one who embroidered all the detail on and chose the fabric, Kai was your boss, so he deserved the spot. However, you could not help but feel overjoyed at the same time. Hastily, you made your way over to Octavi who was staring at you as if his eyes were a snake’s venomous fangs pressing onto innocent prey.

“Follow me,” Octavi ordered, turning around and walking past the guard. You raised your eyebrows slightly at the sudden movement before scurrying after him. The only ensuing sound was the symphony of his shoes clacking violently against the floor. Your footsteps barely created any noise in comparison to his. 

“As the new private tailor for the Emperor himself, you will be given prompts for different outfits you will be making in his honour and an appropriate deadline. If you fail to meet a deadline, you will suffer a big cut from your monthly payments or even worse, be fired if you do not meet the Emperor’s high expectations. Please, try not to disappoint.” Octavi established.

“You will be paid 150,000 golden coins a month for your work, and you may request for an assistant or two to help you. You will not directly speak or look at the Emperor on any occasion, and you will never leave your private room until granted permission to do so. A maid will bring food to you; breakfast, lunch, snack and dinner, and you are allowed to leave the palace to buy fabric, threads, and whatnot if needed. Once finished with the outfit, you have been told to make, leave it in the red chest that will be in a corner of your room. Two maids will come to pick it up on the day of the deadline.” Octavi explained. You felt your heart skip at the words that left his mouth. You would be paid so well and would be given the five-star treatment as long as you did your work correctly and surpassed the expectations they had of you.

Still, you could not shake off the thought of Kai. So, you decided to inform Octavi. “Sir Octavi Kirayo. I have a confession. I did not work on the outfit alone; my boss put the outfit together. I worked with him on it. I did the embroidering and chose the fabric. Is it alright.. if I give him a call? Is it alright if I ask him what he wants me to do with this situation?” You asked timidly, scared that Octavi may bark at you.

“You have a telephone in your private quarters. This boss of yours can either come here and work as your assistant or may stay wherever it is he is. You are free to send a portion of your pay to him every month of course. However, you will stay as the private tailor. The Emperor praised the embroidery itself. Besides, merely putting together an outfit is something even the lowliest peasant with no tailoring skills at all can do.” Octavi responded. 

“You are the tailor now, miss Fuyomui. That will not change unless you are to be fired. The Emperor praised the embroidery on the outfit. That is something he has not done for a long time. He often hates any sort of fuss on his outfits, any sort of detail. He tends to like it plain. I was impressed myself.” Octavi admitted before stopping at a large, double sliding door made of dark wood. It had beautiful golden detailing upon it. 

“Anyway, here we are. Stay here. If you wish to leave for the market place as I said you could before, you have to ask to do so first. Just ask a maid to confirm if you are allowed.” Octavi finished, gesturing to the door. “I will see you around. I will be checking up on you now and again. If you disappointment me, I will not hesitate to punish you how I reckon is correct.” Octavi said his farewell before leaving you be, disappearing down a different hallway. 

Slowly, you slid open the double doors, coming face to face with a beautiful room. In this room was a large, king-sized bed with attractive white and minty green bed sheets, fluffy pillows and a bed frame that was only slightly off the ground, causing the foundation to only be up to your knees at most. On the other side of the room was a strangely large desk with two large wardrobes on either side, detailed with fine gold. The floor was made of dark hardwood, the same as the door. There was a large, burgundy carpet with beautiful details of white flowers on it. The wallpaper consisted of blossoming white petals and there, in the middle of your room was a small stage that held a mannequin upon it. Around this stage were several other mannequins, and against the wall where the door rested, was a large red chest, in which you would presumably put the final products. 

There were two other large black chests; however they were wide open, rolls of expensive fabric resting within them. It indeed was like a dream. Not to mention, there was also a bookcase, packed with numerous books. The wall directly across you was made wholly out of glass. Beyond the glass was a small balcony with a seat and a table overlooking a garden filled with tall magnolia and plum blossom trees.

Walking to the side of the bed, where you found a marble bedside table with a red telephone resting on it, and a vase full of superbly pink water lilies. You had to call Kai to help you know what to do next. You were both unaware that if you won, you’d have to live at the palace. So, you opened the black satchel which hung around your figure and pulled out the now slightly tattered piece of paper Kai had given to you. Placing the piece of paper beside the telephone, you shakily dialled the number.

You brought the phone up to your ear, now waiting for Kai to pick up. “[Name], my dear sister? Is something wrong?” Kai picked up the phone, his concerned voice loud and clear.

“There is nothing wrong, my dear brother. We have won the tailoring competition. However, the tailor is supposed to stay and live within the grand palace of Intuuin. My brother, I did not know this. I am being paid 150,000 golden coins a month. I am allowed to send the money back to you, and I can even make you my assistant. We can work here together, Kai. I did not mean to take credit for your work. Please, do not be irritated or angry with me.” You begged, then, biting your lip, prepared yourself for whatever answer Kai had in store for you.

“Silly girl, I knew of this. I do not wish to work at the palace. This is my home, and I enjoy providing for my current clients. Just send a small portion of the money back to me every month. I am sorry I lied to you. I wanted you to become the tailor. I wanted you to live a great life. I am already pleased with mine, and money is all I need now to make it better. Besides, you are an adult. You should know how to look after yourself and have some sort of independence. I am not going to live forever [Name]. I will always miss you. Call me every day, alright? And please, visit me once in a while.” Kai responded, revealing the truth.

You gasped, “My brother, how selfless and humble can you possibly be? Are you sure you do not wish to come and work here alongside me?” You persisted.

“I am sure. Besides, a woman like you deserves to have her talent known to the world. I am not one who enjoys fame and attention, to be honest. You are much more skilled than I am; you deserve the position. You put just as much work into the outfit as I did. Do not feel bad or selfish. I wanted this to happen. I will miss seeing you every day. Please, call me every day.” Kai replied, his voice silky smooth and sweet.

“I will miss you, Kai. I will call you every single day that we are apart. I will visit you, I swear. I will send you 50,000 gold coins every month, alright?” You said, a solemn smile now on your face.

“That is much more than enough, [Name]. Thank you. Do well and thrive, show them what you have. Prove those who doubt you wrong. I must make haste and end this call now, my dear sister. I have a client at the house at the moment, choosing fabric for her next desired outfit. Take care.” Kai ended the call, the silence now coming back to you. 

You smiled and silently put the phone back down. Taking a deep breath in, you turned to face the enormous room you would now call home. Was it really ‘home’ without Kai, though? Your heart ached, missing him dearly. However, you could not help but also feel joyous with the fact you had won, giving you and Kai a comfortable life from now on. 

This was going to be your life, and you were determined to stay resilient and surpass the Emperor’s high expectations. You were now the Emperor’s private tailor.

¹ Painite, a very rare borate mineral. Discovered by British geologist and gem dealer, Arthur C.D. Pain. May be mistaken for Sapphire. 

² Natural Increase, when birth rate is higher than death rate.

Status: Spell checked


	3. Three

Sunshine peeked in through the space where either side of the opaque curtains met. The darkness of bedtime was shunned away by the glorious rays of the sun which paved a path for the morning. The people’s blessed God of The Sun had gifted them with yet another day to thrive in. You found it funny how people could change with time, fortune and place. The promised blessing of the new day filled you with excitement and anticipation for what was to come. The beautiful song of the birds from outside could not be heard within your new room, rather the only sound was the steady tempo of the clock on your bedside table. The sky blue clock ticked emotionlessly, however alarmed you with the need to wake up at the exact moment it’s long hand hit the twelve. 

The blaring sound of the alarm woke you up nearly instantly and caused you to fumble around in your soft, linen bed sheets before quickly stretching our the warm comfort of your bed, your hand being bit by the cold air, in the process of turning off the alarm. A shiver ran down your spine before you blinked several times, regaining your senses and memories in just a few moments. Your eyes widened with delight as you recalled your new life, your tiredness immediately banished away as you buzzed with joy.

Sitting up excitedly, you scanned your new bedroom, and working room in fact, with much hope for the future. As you hurried onto your feet, hitting the cold floor with your bare soles, you sprung up from your bed. Hastily, you made your bed before proceeding to pull the long and large curtains open, welcoming in the sunlight. Your lips could not help but form into a happy grin, looking out the window over the kingdom. However, you could only see so far away.

From this large and tall castle, you could not see the entirety of the kingdom. That was just how massive the kingdom was. Not to mention, all other lands have been conquered. So quickly and easily, with the most sneaky plans and victorious defeats, the people of Intuuin were tempted to call their dark and mysterious ruler the most successful emperor.

As you made your way to your wardrobe, you slipped off your night gown, made of fabulously soft and comfy, rich and purple silk off and slid it into one of the shelves in your wardrobe, ready to wear it again the next night. You scrambled through the contents of the wardrobe to find a lovely, warm white dress. It was decorated with frills, another layer of white translucent fabric upon the opaque one, and had a frilly mock-neck collar with a loosely tied, large royal blue bow hanging from the neck area. Quite happy with your choice, you decided to put it on. The dress hugged your figure in all the perfect places and stopped at around mid calf area. It allowed you to move around easily, and the elastic bands at the end of the long sleeves kept the fairly long sleeves from going past your wrist and onto your hands, which would without a doubt interfere with your work. The dress was fairly practical and yet was still cute. Delightfully, you put on some ankle length white socks, followed by some fluffy and incredibly comfortable indoor slippers. After all, it was basic human decency in Intuuin to not wear outdoor shoes indoors.

You fixed yourself up and did what you had to do in your private bathroom before returning to your private room. You tapped your chin, unsure of what you had to do. Were you supposed to wait around until somebody came to assign you something to make? Thankfully, before too much of your time could be wasted, there came a knock on your door, followed by the all too familiar voice of Octavi.

“[Name] Fuyomui. Are you decent? I have been ordered to inform you formally on all the basics of palace life, the rules and on some simple etiquette. I have big news.” Octavi’s muffled voice says sternly and seriously from the other side of the large wooden door. 

“Yes, I’m decent. You may come in, Sir Kirayo.” You respond formally, smart enough to know that you two were not on the kind of terms where you could speak informally and carelessly. Besides, he was your superior.

Octavi’s slender, pale fingers slide the left door open before he walks in, wearing the exact same outfit as he had been wearing yesterday. In fact, it seemed more like a uniform than it was an outfit. His cold, purple hues glazed over your figure, taking in your appearance before he began to speak in his usual, listless tone. “Good morrow, Fuyomui. Just call me Octavi, as we’ll be working alongside each other for quite a while. Anyway. The big news, is that the emperor wants to meet you himself. So, let me go over the etiquette and rules quickly, as you are due in his presence in just fifteen minutes. Is that alright with you, [Name]?” He questions, your name rolling off his tongue and into your ears like the most peaceful ocean wave.

You nod in response, preparing yourself for an entire lecture from Octavi as you stood perfectly still. “Good. You are not to look at the emperor directly unless he grants you permission. You are not to wear red, only the emperor may wear red. You are only to speak to the emperor if he asks you a question or is the first one to speak. You are to eat at the same pace at the emperor, not the other way around. You are to keep your head low and not even try to look past the translucent, red sheet that will separate the two of you.” Octavi begins. Taking in all the information, you could already begin to take the hint. It seemed that it Yunoaiu, there was a lot of classism. 

Thankfully, ten minutes flew by like a breeze before Octavi had finally finished speaking and running over the basic etiquette of eating with the emperor and some palace rules. Now you had only just noticed, Octavi held a fairly thick, black book in his hands. He walked towards your desk and set it down on there before clearing his throat. “This is the rule book, full of all the guidelines you must follow. Break one, and you will be punished accordingly. If you are to disrespect or harm the emperor in any way, the punishment you receive may be fatal but will be carried out with no hesitation.” Octavi finishes. His words made your heart skip a beat as you felt dread and anxiousness seep into your skin, taking over your body. Pursing your lips, you could only nod due to the fear your voice would come out embarrassingly weak or shaky due to how all the pressure of meeting the emperor made you feel.

“Let us go now then. It’ll take several minutes to arrive at the private tearoom.” Octavi says, before gesturing over to the door, “Ladies first.” He mutters, waiting for you to leave the room first. Timidly and silently, you hurry out the room before you could waste too much time and possibly have your fear of seeing Octavi’s bad side come true.

Octavi slides the door closed behind you before stepping in front of you and leading the way, the quick tempo of his polished heels tapping beautifully and perfectly with each step against the floor. You both walk in silence in the seemingly endless hallway within the palace walls, the silence deafening. However, before long he walked up a flight of stairs, which had a red carpet, with golden flowers embroidered into it. Curiously, you followed him. As you went up the stairs continuously, ignoring all other landings, you had finally stopped at the sixth floor. 

Slightly out of breath, you could barely to get the energy to examine your surroundings. Everything on the sixth floor of the palace was grand. You also noticed that only on this floor, besides the stairs, there was a red carpet in the middle of each walkway, the detailing of gold much more dense and wealthy looking than those on the stairs however. “Be silent.” Your superior, Octavi, orders before leading you to the left, past the dark grey walls and ceiling. The doors were all coated with golden detailing and gems of all sorts. Every now and again you would pass by a small table that would hold a large vase full to the brim with pure white and vicious red water lilies. 

Octavi came to a halt in front of a circular door and cleared his throat before knocking upon it ever so gently, much gentler than he had done upon your own door. “Permission to enter, your majesty.” Octavi asks, his voice still as serious as before but with a much more gentle undertone. 

“Permission granted by the emperor.” The voice of a guard echoed from inside. This made you raise your eyebrow, was the emperor a mute of some sort? Or was he too good to speak to anybody of a lower class than him?

Octavi proceeds to slide the door open gently before stepping inside with you following shortly after. Octavi closes the door behind the two of you as you take in your surroundings. The wall was a beautiful snowy white with magnolias carefully painted on, their stigmas all made of gold. The floor was a shiny and polished black marble with golden speckles in it, causing you to question how wealthy the kingdom actually was. As you looked straight ahead of you, your eyes spotted a red, translucent curtain hiding the figure of the emperor. It appeared that he was sitting at a large balcony that was on the other side of the curtain, appearing to be having breakfast. You could barely make out his figure, only able to see the outline of things thanks to the sun rays. At either side of the curtain were two guards, their uniforms much more tribal looking and decorated with emeralds to symbolise their high status among the ranks of the guards. 

In front of you but before the curtain was a fairly small, wooden table that had white flowers painted upon it and a maroon, cushioned seat. On the table was a layout of traditional pastries, a tea set and a plate full of rice, boiled eggs, vegetables and seasoned fish. “Sit down at the small table.” The guard instructs, before the other guard continues. “You may leave, Sir Octavi Kirayo.”

Timidly, you sat down at the table, feeling very intimidated not only by the emperor but also by the guards. The guards were shockingly silent as the sound of birds singing outside and the occasional clink or sound of movement from the other side of the curtain filling your ears. As Octavi had taught you, you decided to keep your head down in fear that the emperor would notice that you were trying to catch a glance of him through the curtain.

“Greetings, my tailor.” A silky smooth voice purred from the other side of the translucent curtain. Your eyes widened as you came to the realisation that the emperor himself was speaking to you. Each of his words rolled off his tongue lusciously like the sweetest venom and even his pronunciation of the very words made it obvious that he was of a higher class. Truly, the emperor was mysterious. In fact, his voice was fairly low and had a small growl to it. You were not sure what you had expected but you certainly didn’t expect for his voice to be so intriguing and sweet.

You were unsure whether or not to respond, it was the emperor after all. Octavi had taught you not to answer unless he directly asked you a question, however you felt like staying silent would be fairly rude. “Greetings, emperor.” You respond, your voice awkwardly shaky and quiet with fear. He had the power to kill you in just a second. You had to be cautious with every word that you said.

“How have you been?” The emperor questioned as you kept looking down at your food, unsure if you’d be able to eat or not. However, the beautiful treats and wonderful smelling breakfast in front of you made you give in. You desperately wanted to give it all a taste. Was high class food as delicious as it was said to be?

“I’ve been wonderful. How about you?” You respond. One of the guards glanced over at you with concern as you said this, as though you had made an error in your words. You zip your lips shut, preparing yourself for the worst. If you were going to die today, then at least you should eat something delicious. You shake your head, your hungry stomach obviously doing no good to you or your focus.

“I’ve been quite well. I was impressed by the outfit you had made for me. My suitresses praised and thought highly of it last night.” He says, his voice smooth as silk and as unique as every piece of embroidery to exist. You felt the need to respond but you were unsure if it was right for you to respond to the emperor just to keep the conversation flowing, as you definitely weren’t high status enough to do so either ways.

“If I may ask, where ever did you attain those embroidery skills?” He questions, false curiosity hinting itself in his voice. You begin to think of an answer, unsure if you should fully tell the truth. Remembering who you were talking two, you decided that the truth was the best decision for you.

“My mother taught me the basics, however I made the skill my own with years and years of practise, your majesty.” You reply before picking up one of the pastries and taking a large bite out of it. You felt the delicious definition of pure bliss meet with your taste buds, only plunging you with hunger for more. Slightly surprised, you continued to eat the pastry. You knew that high-class food was well spoken of but you did not know it was this delicious indeed. In fact, you thought you would discover it to be over rated but you were proven very wrong. 

“Ah, that’s lovely. Either ways, I have another outfit which I’d like you to make for me by.. next week, per se. Shall I give you the briefings?” He questions, aware of the rule where you could only answer if he asked you a question. You were tempted to just nod but you knew he would not be able to see you anyway. 

“Yes, sir.” You respond, before the emperor continues on. “Very well. I am to have yet another matchmaking session next week, however this time my grandmother desires it to be in a much more relaxed environment. We will be going outdoors instead and I’ll be having tea with each of my suitresses by the beach. As you can imagine, it sometimes gets a bit tiring. I would like something not too harsh on the eyes but still rather high class and more focused on nature. Is that alright with you?” He finishes his request, the silence as he waits for your response seeming to beat you down.

“Yes, it is not a problem at all, your majesty.” You respond before continuing to stuff your mouth full of delicious pastries and food. You made sure to be silent as you did this, not wanting to have a bad impression on the emperor. If he knew how starving you were by now, by the fact you haven’t eaten in nearly two days now, maybe he wouldn’t think of you as a low and starving beggar in your old life. 

“Wonderful. Now that the most important matter has been taken care of, we may enjoy breakfast peacefully. Tell me, do you like your private quarters?” The emperor continues on the conversation, trying not to make it obvious he was only doing so to be polite. 

You began to respond, “Very much so. My room is very lovely. I must thank you,” You began your response. However, you perked your head up slightly as you heard shifting of clothing from the other side of the curtain. Soon enough, you heard footsteps. They were heavy but they sounded as light as feathers at the same time. 

The sound, of what you now knew were the emperor’s footfalls, slowly got louder and louder as though he was nearing you. Eyes wide with shock and fear, you immediately squeeze your eyes shut tightly and look down at your lap. Only just a few moments after you had snapped your vision to face directly downwards, you could see the ends of the red curtain being shifted away.

The silent and fairly curious emperor had made his way to the curtains to hold them open with his arm. As he did this, he looked down at your form. He examined all he could of you, as he couldn’t see your face directly due to the rule of not being able to look at him. His sharp and narrow eyes nestled their gaze on your [H/C] locks, inspecting their cleanliness, colour and how the sun seemed to reflect beautifully off each strand. His orbs were as intriguing and mysterious as the blood red moon with the curiosity they once held in them faded away. Such a young man he was, however had no trace of childlike wonder, immaturity or playfulness in his look and posture whatsoever.

His long, jet black strands of hair framed his face and stopped around his tailbone, like a waterfall of the night. His skin contrasted with his hair, being a pale white like the pearls on a wealthy woman’s neck. “A-And, I look forward to working with you, your majesty.” You finish, your voice now quiet. Despite your best attempts of not doing so, your body could not help but twitch slightly with nervousness and intimidation. The emperor’s aura was indeed mysterious and heavy.

His perfectly sculptured facial features held no emotion whatsoever as he replied in what you now assumed was his usual tone, “It is my pleasure. Please, pardon me. I only wish to be able to see my tailor. I find it fairly strange not knowing what you look like but I guarantee this is the only time my eyes will rest so willingly on your figure. I’m relieved you know the rules and etiquette of being around somebody such as myself. That will be all, Fuyomui. Do not let me down.” He finishes, his tone of voice slowly becoming more icy cold with each passing second that he spoke. The seconds seemed to be hours as you cowered with fear, feeling no comfort at all in the emperor’s powerful glare.

The emperor released the curtain and turned back around, making his way back to where he once sat down before. He took a mental note of your appearance and attitude towards meeting him for the first time, after all his grandmother asked herself what the new tailor was like. He did not want to disappoint his dearest grandmother of all people. 

“Take your leave.” The emperor demanded, his voice laced with no care for you whatsoever. After all, he had more important matters to attend to. Slowly, you raised your head and slowly opened your eyes, keeping your [E/C] orbs as far away from the curtain as you possibly could. This encounter had truly shaken you to your core, the emperor was obviously somebody not to mess with. 

He was as dangerous as he was mystifying and bizarre. Nearly immediately, you stood up onto your feet, not giving a care if the guards would ridicule you for your mouse-like behaviour to that wild cat of an emperor. Silently yet expeditiously, you went out of the room, sliding the door and closing it behind you with little concern of the level of noise it would make. 

As you left the room, before you could hurry down the hallway and stairs, back to the confines of your room, you halted at the sound of Octavi’s voice. Your head whipped around as he began to speak, eyes consulting with one another.

“[Name] Fuyomui. Lovely to see that you made it out of that room alive. Either ways, inform me on what occurred, I could not hear a thing through these terribly thick walls.” Octavi spoke, his voice cutting viciously through the silence. He had been standing right beside the door, his eyes interlocking with your youthful figure. His gaze broke away from you as he began moving forward, obviously leading you to somewhere else. Either back to your room, which you very much hoped that he was, or some place else you had no knowledge of.

“It was.. stressful to say the least. His majesty was all the more intimidating and mysterious. He had gotten up, moved the curtain and stared at me for what had felt like decades and decades. He is frightening, dear god. Do not be disappointed, I did not look up at him. I still have not a clue what he looks like.” You reply, your voice shaky as you were only just beginning to calm yourself down from the meeting.

“Ah, his majesty. He most likely did so just to intimidate you in order to enforce that you knew your place. He is one to be wise and knowledgeable in so many more ways than one. Soon, you will get used to his personality. He is not at all like Emperor Xin Yu, bless his soul,” He muttered under his breath, as there was a rule of not being able to say the past emperor’s name without saying so afterwards, “Who was much more cheerful and open. However, that only made Emperor Xin Yu, bless his soul, very weak. He was gullible as he was happy, he was as weak as he was generous and he was as wealthy as he was kind. It seems to me that Emperor Xin Yu, bless his soul, and the current emperor are polar opposites.” Octavi explains, giving you some sort of comfort in order to help calm your nerves down at least slightly at the best.

“On another note, I’ve been wondering about something. If you’re a famous, top-class tailor and fashion designer, why do you spend so much time here in the palace?” You question, following close behind Octavi like a duckling following mother goose.

“Ah, I’m actually the fifth assistant of the emperor. He was about six but only really spends time with the first two. Either ways, I’m required to stay in the palace at all times unless given direct orders to do so. I must be ready to assist the emperor whenever he needs me,” He sighs deeply, “He rarely does though. So I tend to spend my time tailoring for the filthy rich.” Octavi clarifies, deciding that you might as well know his true role if you would be spending quite a while together.

“I have to make another outfit for the emperor by next week. Please, wish me luck.” You counter back, a large and nervous grin spreading on your lips.

He hums thoughtfully before nodding his head ever so slightly. “I wish you the best of luck. I trust that you will not disappoint me. If you do however, do not let us converse ever again.” He contorts, a satisfied grin on his face.

You frown slightly, “Well, isn’t that fairly rude?” You mumble under your breath, still loud enough for Octavi to hear. “My apologies, it is only the cold hard truth.” He responds before leading you two down the stairs and back down the hallway you initially came up from. 

As you both approach your room, he decides to pick up the conversation once again. “So, you get lunch in five hours and dinner seven hours after that. If you need any sort of snack, just call for a maid or butler and your desire shall be fulfilled.” He informs you before halting in front of your bedroom door. 

Being the gentleman he is, he politely opens the door for you and timidly steps to the side, making way for you to actually enter. You smile thankfully and bow your head slightly, “Thank you, Octavi.” You thank him before making your way into your room. 

“Until we meet again, [Name].” Octavi responds, saying his farewells before quickly yet quietly closing the door behind you. As the door shut closed, you took in a deep breath. The pressure was beating you down but you still felt incredibly determined to do your best. Deciding to waste no time, you hurry over to your desk. 

Taking a seat in your wooden chair which had a [F/C] faux fur throw on top of it, you immediately rummage through the drawers of the desk to find the things you needed. Before you got to work actually making the outfit, you’d have to make sure it was all planned out to the best outfit you possibly could.

You lay out a large sheet of parchment paper that takes up nearly the entire length of the desk, smoothing it our with your fingers to feel the dry and coarse material. From the conveniently placed pen pot that rested at the top left corner of your desk, you took out a beautiful looking quill of snowy white. Spotting a black ink pot directly next to the pen pot, you were delighted as everything was indeed conveniently placed for your comfort and efficiency.

You pauses for several moments, contemplating and mapping out the outfit out in your head. It was likely you would make several drafts and carry out your favourite one to completion. Once you had a thought of what you wanted to do in your head, you instantly submerged the quill’s metallic new nib into the pit of black ink and then speedily began scribbling away on the paper. First, you took note of all the materials you would use and which colours would be best suited. You also took estimations of measurements for each component of the outfit. Once this step was complete, you drew a faceless figure onto the paper, the nib’s black ink forming a beautiful river of darkness and a satisfying sound with each movement.

Despite the fact you were completely focused on the task of hand, you could not help but let your mind wander slightly at the thought of the emperor. Your first encounter was indeed quite the strange one. You definitely didn’t expect the emperor to get so up close just to take a look at you. Silently, you mentally thanked Octavi for teaching you the basic rules you had to know. If he hadn’t taught you so kindly then you probably would’ve been in jail by now, waiting in death row for a merciless public execution in some other district. After all, the wealthy people of Yunoaiu took no interest of finding entertainment in such grim things. They believed such entertainment was for lazy and lowly peasants who had nothing better to do and just simply couldn’t afford a better lifestyle.

You began to wonder if the emperor even really wanted to be meeting all these suitresses. It was difficult to tell what the emperor felt was his voice was painfully monotone and held no clues of his emotions, making all the more unpredictable. Even if the first encounter was intimidating, it only made you even more curious about how he looked like. Due to the rule, you didn’t get to set your [E/C] orbs upon the young man’s figure. Not that looks really mattered either ways, you were just curious. Biting your lip slightly, you shake your head. You remembered, curiosity killed the cat. Besides, it wasn’t your place to think about and want to see his appearance. It didn’t even matter either way. You were just wasting your time away on childish curiosity as though you barely knew a thing like any other toddler in the kingdom.

Shaking all these thoughts about the one and only emperor from your mind, you divert your full attention back to your current task at hand - making the emperor’s new outfit.

As you had been multitasking, you had finally completed sketching out the first outfit. Instead of just being a long tunic/robe, it rather had long pants of cool toned white that would have grey embroidery finely done onto it and a tunic made of pale sky blue on top with long sleeves that would drag out like bat wings and which the length would be up to mid calf, and would have white lace on the ends and finely done embroidery which would have a nature theme. By making the clothes lighter colours but not too bright that they would be harsh on the eyes, you would make the emperor comfortable in the heat, even if he had some personal servants of some sort to fan him, and would also make him looking fatally attractive in such a light-hearted and summer time setting. You had also decided to add a conical hat to top it off, which would have strands of gold made into it to make it all the more rich.

Satisfied, you continue drawing onto the next section of the parchment paper for your second idea. This time, it was the same style as the last one but without the hat and would instead have a colour theme of sunny yellow and pale olive with a painful heap of embroidery done onto it.

Besides, you had thought that perhaps pants were better for the occasion. Since the emperor would be at the beach, wearing pants would allow easier movement. However, you were unsure if he would actually be walking on the sand, would be carried by his soldiers to make a royal entrance or if he would simply only stay on some sort of pier, platform or some sort of firm platform.

Doing your head in, you continued to scribble away for the sake of the emperor and your new position. Perhaps this job would be as joyous and fun as it would be stressful.

Status: Spell Checked


	4. Four

The young emperor examined the outfit in the mirror, seeing how it caressed his figure perfectly in the correct places. The colour went well with the theme of the event he would be attending to. In the end, you had made something that well indeed exceeded his expectations. He was currently wearing a pearly white, kimono shirt that went up to his elbows, with golden embroidery of many different types of fish, which ended at a tight piece of plain black cloth that was tied neatly around his waist, hugging his figure. From under the belt of black, sprouted out loosely fitting, pastel sky blue pants that stopped just above the ankle. His feet were nestled in golden slippers, the base made of cork in order to be sturdy but lighter than wood would be. On top of all this, you had given him a light blue, thin and over sized jacket that matched with his pants and stopped at mid-thigh length. It was decorated with red and golden flowers, adding an extra touch of wealth to his outfit to show off his high status.

Around his neck was a long necklace of white jade, to represent the increasing energy of love, and topaz beads to represent love and affection. Of course, his grandmother herself had chosen the jewelry to go along with it rather than himself. The young emperor was stood on top of a stage in the middle of his elegant dressing room, full of drawers and doors leading to walk in closets full of only the richest of things.

Several maids and butlers hurried around him, keeping their heads down in order to show respect as they did so, never daring to stare at him directly. The maids were fixing his dark strands of hair into a low ponytail, tied with a golden cloth. One maid in particular stood on the stage, in order to place the hat onto his head. In her clutches was a conical hat that was fairly large, but still would make his handsome features visible. It was made of bamboo and threads of gold, also made with many different shades of bamboo in order to make it all the more fitting for his expensive taste.

The maid cautiously went onto her tiptoes and began to put the hat onto his head, before moving in front of him and tying the light blue, fabric strings on either end of the hat to keep it in place. She didn’t dare look up at him directly in the eyes, but just by looking at the lower part of his face, she could feel her heart skip a beat. After all, he was a real hit with the ladies. The emperor was known for charming women then quickly getting bored, not bothering to pursue them whatsoever.

After all, he had every woman in the kingdom head over heels for him. He had no need to get on his knees and beg. Whatever he wanted, he got. Whichever girl was lucky enough to catch his eye, instantly fell for him and became boring much too quickly. The emperor took nearly no notice of the maid, looking straight over his head and continuing to stare at himself in the mirror. You had certainly done a good job with his outfit. Once finish neatly tying a draping bow, the maid scurried off and out the room, most likely to continue her chores. The other two maids in the room were cleaning up the mess that had been made while preparing the emperor of Intuuin for the day. Soon, they left as well, followed by the butlers at the same time.

Finally, he was left with the two guards, standing painfully still like the silence right by the door that went out to the hallway. However, stood right next to the emperor was Octavi. He was there in order to help the maids pair his outfit with the most suiting ornamental minerals and to make sure the outfit was put on correctly. As always, Octavi was wearing his usual uniform while staring rather emotionlessly at the mirror, watching the emperor judge the outfit.

“Quiet nicely done, I must say. Fuyomui does have the talent. Doesn’t she, Kirayo?” The emperor questions, giving a look of approval to his reflection.

“She does indeed, your sovereignty.” Octavi responds plainly and clearly, without a single fault in his voice. His delicate purple orbs looked over to the emperor, who now was looking straight back at him. The emperor’s gaze was bloody yet calming. However, Octavi kept all his opinions to himself, as the only opinion which mattered was the opinion of the members of the royal family.

“Tell me, does Fuyomui seem suspicious? Friendly? What is she like? I have no need to go see her personally. It would be a waste of time, so just tell me of her right now.” The emperor questions, dusting off imaginary dust from his outfit and adjusting the last few things by himself.

“Lady Fuyomui is certainly not suspicious, I can easily confirm that she is not a spy. After doing a thorough background check on her, I have found that her birth is not recorded in any of Intuuin’s hospital records. She has never been involved in any suspicious activity and has no criminal history. She has no educational records in the system either, so she is most likely not that bright or either home schooled. She lives with a man named Kai Fuyomui, her big brother. He is a professional tailor and has no criminal background.” Octavi informs the emperor, having memorised the whole report that the private investigators had done, knowing that the emperor would ask him about it.

“Brilliant. However, what is her personality?” The emperor asks, wanting some sort of entertainment in the time he had remaining before they had to leave.

“She is quite clumsy. During the past week, I’ve seen her lose several needles and fall over multiple times over the same step in front of the storage room. Fuyomui is also very humble. I have noticed that she barely talks about herself and sends a generous amount of money back home to her brother. She is also very bad at telling jokes, it’s humourous how bad they are. Fuyomui spends most of her time making the outfits while listening to music, practising embroidery or calling her brother on the telephone. However, I have noticed she has no other family recorded.” Octavi explains, his face unchanging as he speaks in such a formal manner, not daring to use any sort of informality with the emperor.

“Could she possibly be an immigrant?” The emperor questions, hitting Octavi with question after question.

Octavi opens his mouth, about to respond, only to be interrupted by the sound of the guards opening the door with a small creak. In comes a fairly short, old woman. She wears a long, minty green dress with white detailing, a matching scarf over her head to keep the sun from heating up her hair, and a transparent, white coat that seemed rather similar to the emperor’s. Her hair was grey and white, dyed by time and was curled to a short length of just to her jaw. She had happy, kind eyes that were pitch black, and she had her makeup done in a natural way. She had a rather small pair of full moon glasses with a golden frame hanging around her neck by a string of rose quartz beads.

“My dearest grandson!” She calls out in a weak yet incredibly cheerful voice, her old age evident in her tone. She hurries over to the emperor, immediately climbing onto the stage where he was.

“Oh, that new tailor of yours has done so well. You look so handsome!” She exclaims joyously before grabbing both of his cheeks in her surprisingly strong hands. She pinches his cheeks and squeezes his face out, laughing proudly. “Doesn’t my grandson look so handsome, Octavi?” The emperor’s grandmother questions, not even bothering to glance at Octavi as she does so, focusing all her attention on the emperor.

“Certainly, your highness.” Octavi responds immediately, wanting to show no hesitation to the emperor’s grandmother. She tended to call him by his first name, as she was much more relaxed, loving and open than the emperor was. The emperor just called everybody by their last name when addressing them directly, keeping everything incredibly formal. However, his grandmother brought a much more calm feeling into the air than he could ever.

“I have arranged for 47 women of high status to meet you today! I hand picked them with the maids, picking only the best of the best. After all, my sweet little grandson deserves only the best! I’m sure you’ll love one of them, or even more! Ah, the carriage is waiting. Alas, we must hurry sweetheart. We don’t want to keep them waiting!” His grandmother had a much louder character, and immediately let go of his cheeks to instead grip onto the emperor’s wrist and drag him along.

Even the guards at either side of the door were slightly surprised. ‘Sweetheart’ was definitely one word to not describe the monarch. In fact, the exact opposite. Surprised by such the contrast the two of them had, the guards eyes had widened slightly, only to instantly return to their original, statue-like position as soon as the duo left, completely disregarding Octavi.

Finally, they were in the carriage. The royal grandmother and her sweetheart of a grandson sat in the elegantly made carriage, consisting of the finest wood, gold and red cushions for the seating. Emotionlessly as always, the emperor gazed out the window at the scenery passing by. The only reason he had agreed to do this is so he could possibly make his grandmother happy after everything she had done for him.

“My grandson, there is one woman in particular who I think you will like.” His grandmother speaks up, subtly breaking the silence and breaking his wall of cool and calm exteriors.

Instead, a small shimmer of curiosity hinted in his eyes as he raised his eyebrows and slid her gaze onto her weak, and funnily cute figure. “Is that so?” He questions, his voice still quite bored.

“Her name is Sua Suho. Her father is an incredibly wealthy business entrepreneur who makes deals and trades with farmers. She’s incredibly beautiful, she’s the main model for the second-leading makeup brand and has been known for being incredibly talented in all areas. She’s also very mature like you. I think you’ll adore her.” His grandmother says, a satisfied grin gracing onto her lips as she pictured how beautiful of a couple the two would make.

“Are there any others you like in particular?” The emperor asks, seeing if there could possibly at least a single woman in the whole world who was fit to his liking. He had high standards and he had no consideration to lower those standards whatsoever. Besides, women fell for him too quickly. It was a boring thing to spend time with women who just give themselves to you so easily, married or not.

“There’s also Via Resniyi. Her father is the head of the foreign affairs office, Mr. F Resniyi, and her mother is a well known photographer and one of the most pricey to hire. She hosts charity events and such as well. She must be such a kind and caring woman! Just what you need!” The emperor’s granny exclaims, letting out a hearty laugh.

A small smile sneaks itself onto the emperor’s thin lips, curling up the corners of his lips and revealing only one dimple on his left cheek. “Grandmother, I am still young. Don’t you think I should wait a little bit?” He interrogates, beginning to wonder why his grandmother was so desperate to find him a woman.

His grandmother frowns slightly and looks down, taking in a deep breath before looking at the emperor directly in his eye and grasping onto his hands. “My dearest grandson.. I don’t want you to be alone. I’m not going to live forever. You’ve already lost so much, and even if you own the entire world, I know how isolated you feel. I can’t imagine how much more worse it would be. Besides, at least one high-class and capable woman will be able to make you fall in love. I know it. And.. you won’t be so alone.” She croaks out, choking back some tears.

His small smile turns into a large frown as he reassuringly squeezes his grandmother’s frail hands. “Do not worry, grandmother. I can find love myself. I will do this matchmaking session for you, so do not worry. Alright? Please live the days you have remaining with no stress.” He whispers to her, his voice showing some hint of emotion know as his words smoothly and comfortingly rolled off his rosy tongue.

Meanwhile, Octavi had made his way to your private quarters and knocked confidently and loudly on the hardwood door. “[Name], I bring good news.” He calls your name, his voice still as emotionless as the emperors, however fortunately not that heartless and cold sounding.

“Come in then, Octavi!” You yell back, causing him to scrunch his face up slightly. He slides the door open, an unpleasant look on his face as he steps in, all high and mighty with his powerful aura.

“If you bring good news, why do you look so upset?” You ask, tilting your head to the side curiously as you dusted off your summery yellow dress that stopped right above your knee. The fabric had small white doves printed onto it, and on top of it all you wore a loose, thin and white kimono that was untied and hung freely on your figure. You also wore some wooden sandals, overall having dressed for the weather. Today was hot as summer painfully nestled into the air, making you feel sweaty and unpleasant.

“Because you make me deaf. There is no need to shout so loudly if I’m outside the door.” Octavi complains, his harsh gaze of purple orbs stabbing into your [E/C] ones.

“My deepest apologies, I won’t do it again..” You mumble, slightly disappointed in yourself for making Octavi upset.

“Anyway, let us move onto the good news. We’ll be venturing to the beach in a carriage behind the emperor. We certainly won’t be joining him, we shall enjoy ourselves on a different part of the beach. I decided that..” He pauses for a moment, obviously becoming slightly embarrassed and flustered as his harsh gaze falters and his orbs wander to the side for a moment, “Perhaps you deserved a treat for your hard work. Besides, I need a bit of a day off myself. Let’s enjoy ourselves today, shall we?” He asks, recovering from his flustered self and reverting back to his serious self.

“Thank you, Octavi! That sounds absolutely splendid. Are we going right now?” You question, immediately picking up your new white handbag that was medium sized. You slung it around your body, having already prepared it for a day out. Inside of it was a small pouch of around one hundred golden coins, an emergency sewing kit in the unfortunate case of a fashion emergency, a small notepad, a pencil and some other knick knacks.

“Yes, we are. The emperor of Intuuin has just left with his grandmother, headed towards the private beach. It’s only about fifteen minutes away.” Octavi confirms, before gesturing to the black satchel around his body which you had barely noticed as it easily blended in with his uniform. “I’m already prepared.” He finishes.

You nod and quickly respond, “Give me just a second then,” as you quickly went into your dresser to store a one-piece, summery yellow swimsuit into your handbag. You weren’t sure what you’d do with it if you got it soaked, as you didn’t wish to put it into the handbag after the trip and face a mess. However, you were in a rush and had no time to complain and think up solutions. Despite this, a sudden thought came into mind. And with that thought, you grabbed the wretched old keepsake, light blue case that once belonged to Kai. You put inside, a spare outfit and a swimsuit for the Emperor which you had made with the time remaining you had before the deadline, in case something went wrong. You were always great at being prepared for the worse. 

“Alright, I’m ready.” You tell Octavi, causing him to instantly leave the room and start heading towards the main entrance, not bothering to wait behind for you. You quickly sped after him, carrying the heavy case in your arms like the time you first arrived at the palace. You only slowed down your pace when you were finally walking alongside Octavi. It was always difficult to keep up with him. He never waited behind for you and his long legs granted him the ability to do such large and confident strides.

“You must not interfere or be anywhere nearby the emperor at any time. Do you understand?” Octavi interrogates you, making sure you had remembered what he had taught you the past week about how to act, manners, rules and all sorts of things. In fact, he felt like more of a tutor to you at this point because of it. 

“I understand, we already went over the rules only about 39 times, Octavi.” You bite back, obvious annoyance lacing your tone which you had held back all those hours he pestered you on how to act. 

“It was only necessary,” He begins, obviously trying to defend himself from the fact he was a bit too worried about you messing up.

“To do it twice.” You cut in and finish for him, your voice obviously still annoyed. A breathy sigh escapes him as he nods his head, admitting that perhaps he did go a tad little overboard.

Soon enough, you both were on the carriage towards the beach. You could already feel your excitement getting higher and higher. This would be your first time leaving the palace ever since you arrived about a week ago. You were excited to breathe in the fresh air, play in the sand and live carefree after the stressful week you had in order to finish your first assignment.

“So, let me tell you about the beach we’ll be going to.” Octavi begins, causing you to look over at him from the carriage window. Of course, your carriage wasn’t as high-class as the one belonging to the emperor, but it was still more classier than what you were used to.

“The sand at the beach is black. This is because of volcanic remnants, so do not think it’s anything too terrible. It comes from the volcano named Xiongol’s Rage. As you know, we had an emperor thousands of years ago, named Xiongol Ian. He was a very short-tempered man, known for being heartless. He was determined to achieve what our current emperor already has, dominating the whole world. However, Xiongol had barely any smarts, and rushed into things despite the royal cabinet’s warnings. Whenever things didn’t work out, he only did the same thing but with much more force. Sadly, this was his downfall. He risked the lives of hundreds of thousands of soldiers for nothing, causing the people to break into the palace, overthrow him and make him pay for the lives he had spent so recklessly. If only he had some strategic knowledge, perhaps things wouldn’t have gone so terribly bad. However, only one week after his murder, the volcano erupted. Many more people were lost, and the new emperor made a demand for the youth to cause an enormous baby boom. So, since the volcano was one of the worst of our time and happened just one week after Xiongol’s death, it’s been named after him.” Octavi explains, giving you a full history lesson on what had happened so many years ago.

To be fair, Octavi made you feel incredibly stupid. Kai didn’t have enough money to send you to school and didn’t have the time to home school you. As a result of that, you lacked the basic education that most of the kingdom luckily received. Unlike you, Octavi was incredibly bright and intelligent in every way. He could solve nearly any solution and at the very least, knew heaps more than you ever would. Now that you had the money, you were debating on getting a private tutor. Even if you did, you would feel ashamed and stupid. You were simply too shy to get beginner stage education at this age and decided that perhaps you should just live with it.

Before too long, the two of you had arrived at the beach. You had settled down on two sun chairs leaving your belongings there. Around you, were several other people from the palace having a great time. You smiled slightly to yourself, excited to enjoy your entire day and just waste it away. You hastily disappeared into the changing rooms, not wanting to waste any time.

On the other hand, the emperor pleaded to himself for the day to end just so he could quickly get the matchmaking over with. He was sat on the large dark wooden balcony of the summer house, sitting at a fairly medium sized white marble table, riddled with sweets and pastries. There was also beautifully decorated porcelain tea sets, matching together very pleasingly. He sat on a wooden chair with red cushioning, symbolising his high status.

A butler stood next to him, his black strands of hair beginning to turn grey and less dense as he began losing hair and growing old. The butler poured him some green tea very cautiously with his gloved hand. After around five minutes of waiting for everybody to settle down, the first woman was let out from the bamboo circular door that now provided them with privacy, as one of the two guards standing by the door closed it shut.

The young woman was glamourous, wearing a purple, long sleeved dress that went just past the knees and had white flower patterns upon it. Her fiery red locks of hair matched his eyes nearly exactly, and her eyes matched with the blue ocean that glimmered under the harsh sun. As she approached him on the far side of the balcony, the butler stood next to him raised a large, bamboo and paper parasol that was a burgundy red with gold detailed upon it. The butler kept it over the emperor, making sure to shield him from the harsh heat and from the possibility of the sun tanning his porcelain pale skin.

She stood in front of the table and bowed her head a bit too deep for his liking as she finally spoke, “Thank you for having me, your majesty.” With a mature sounding yet fairly high and content sounding voice. He pursed his lips, already not enjoying just the very tone of her voice.

“Please do sit down.” He responds, a gracious yet unknowingly fake smile appearing on his lips. He forced himself to stay composed and to cope with how much he despised doing these sorts of things. it was for his grandmother, so he would carry on.

The redhead proceeded to sit down, a big grin on her thin red lips. She had olive toned skin that blended nicely with the sunlight dancing upon it. She obviously couldn’t contain her happiness by the fact she could possibly end up marrying the emperor. Oh, if only she knew.

“My name is Via Resniyi. You may have heard of my mother and most likely my father. I’m aware you’ve met him several times, yes?” She questions, smiling graciously towards the emperor with high hopes for the future. Hopes that were going to be crumbled much too soon.

“Yes, I have.” The emperor responded, obviously uninterested in her. Despite this, she did not notice as she was blinded with determination. The butler stood next to the emperor winced at the situation unfolding in front of him. The poor woman did not realise that the emperor wasn’t interested in her, not in the slightest. Her meaningless attempts only made him want to cringe into a shell of comfort somehow.

Via bites her lip, finally catching on and realising that perhaps the mature woman act wasn’t going to get her anywhere. So, she decided to take on the sexy woman act. She had practised in her mirror certainly many many times, and had no doubt in her mind he would fall head over heels for her with this act.

“Oh, emperor..” She mumbles, blushing slightly and obviously sticking her chest out slightly more while twirling some of her red locks around her thin finger. 

The emperor stares at her emotionless and unmoved by this act, causing her confidence to falter slightly. “Yes?” He asks, obviously trying to beat her out of the act, knowing that she was only trying a plethora of different ways to approach him to see what kind of woman he liked best. He had been through it all a million times already. By just two minutes after she had introduced herself, he had forgotten her name with the many other names of the women he had met the week before. It seems that they just never gave up. He applauded their resilience but despised every other thing about them to his very core, even if he never showed it and just stayed clam and collected on his handsome exterior.

“Uh.. I like your hair..?” She mumbles, obviously beginning to catch on that he had been through this process countless times before and was incredibly skilled at maneuvering ever single trick a woman could have up her sleeve.

The emperor let out a small chuckle at her helplessness before staring at her directly in the eye with his fiery and hungry orbs. “Thank you, I do not deserve such a compliment from a lovely woman like yourself.” He whispers to her, deciding that he might as well toy around a bit if he was going to have any sort of fun today.

Via’s eyes widen as hope is restored in her body, evident with her big wide eyes. “Th-Thank you!” She exclaims, incredibly flabbergasted, honoured and thankful that he had complimented her. Many men had complimented her glamourous appearance during her lifetime but to get a compliment from the emperor himself was something much much better than any compliment the common men could give her.

“Now, please take your leave. You are not my type. I’m terribly sorry, I hope we meet again. If I change my mind, I’ll make sure to write to you a letter.” He interrupts her brief rejoice of happiness, crumbling all her hope down into just a dream too far out of reach. 

She was miserable for a moment, tears threatening to fall down form the corners of her eyes, misery settling in her ocean orbs. However, the ocean soon turned into a raging storm out at sea, a sailor’s worst nightmare as she glared right back at the emperor. “I have prepared the last two years for this! You’ve only known me for five minutes! Maybe even less! How dare you treat me like this! I am your type!” She bellows, an end to her complaints seeming to be too far away. 

Angrily and enraged, instantly losing control over her nerves, she dared to point her thin, perfectly manicured finger at the emperor. As she does so, he silently sips from his porcelain teacup, dreading the entire day to come. It seemed that this one had the guts to stand up to him, however she would obviously falter and beg on her knees once her anger burnt away and she was left with guilt and worry about what sort of punishment she would recieve.

Ah, here it came. He could soon see the treacherous storm pass, leaving nothing but a single drop of the anger that he had just seen. “E-Emperor! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn’t mean it! I can be a polite and mature consort, I swear!” She exclaims, before the emperor’s gentle and pleased, however fake smile slowly melts back into a straight line. He simply nods his head, and one of the two guards make their way over to the young woman. Via resists and backs away hastily, keeping her distance from the guard until she in eventually cornered. Mercilessly with no hesitation, the guard grips roughly onto both of her wrists and bring them around to her back before taking the small side door to leave, not wishing to cause a commotion for the other guests that were waiting right behind the main door to the balcony where the emperor was.

He sighs in annoyance, only to feel a wave of relief as the butler announces, “Your two minute break begins now.” 

It seemed to him that everything was scheduled. Everything had to be on time. Everything had to be perfect. He had no complains about it due to being a perfectionist himself, however it seemed to get boring every once in a while. His fiery orbs wandered over to the two small figures of Fuyomui and Kirayo playing in the ocean from a distance. He had never seen Kirayo act so childlike in his life and Fuyomui, well, he was still learning about.

They seemed to be having so much fun. At least, more fun than he was having. He knew that the women only wanted the high class, the money and the power. His good looks were only a bonus and his love and their love in return was irrelevant. He had quickly come to the conclusion at a young age that true love did not exist.

Quite contently, the emperor’s eyes watch the two of you mess around in the pitch black sand. He continues to sip his tea, hearing the far away laughter and words that your voice echoed throughout the air, along with Kirayo’s.

You were playing happily on the black sand, paying no attention whatsoever to the leering predator like eyes of the emperor that bored into your very soul. Currently, you and Octavi were having a sand castle building competition to see who would make the best one. Sadly for you, you only had enough skill to have made a small hill of the black volcanic remnants while Octavi had gorgeously made what seemed like an accurate representation of the exterior of the palace which you both lived in. He even decorated it with shells, obviously just showing off now.

You pout with jealousy, “Do you seriously have to show off and be good at everything?” You complain, feeling the tempting urge to knock down and trample all over his sand palace. However, you didn’t let those negative feelings get the best of you as you suppressed yourself from doing so.

“Giving up already? Or have you even begun yet, Lady Fuyomui?” He bites back strongly, causing you to gasp in exasperation due to how disrespectful he was. You found it homourous though, since the two of you were just enjoying yourselves in the sun and playing around.

“No! I’m just not as good at it as you are! How did you even remember only about every single thing about the palace?” You whine, feeling as though you were now living the harsh reality of how it felt like to have a rude older brother who was better than you in nearly every way. You had heard your friends complain about their own brothers endlessly, only to never be able to relate at all since you had lived with an angel. Only now could you relate to their issues.

“I’m just very bright, you see. I’m the emperor’s fifth assistant after all.” He explains, a proud expression now on his face as he straightens his back with an unbreakable pride.

As the two of you continue to play around, the butler interrupts the emperor who was still, watching the two of you. “Your majesty, your break has now ended. The next woman shall enter.” He states plainly, causing the emperor to sigh and return once again back to his harsh reality.

Status: Spell Checked


	5. Five

“Lady Fuyomui, the emperor wishes to have tea with you.” Octavi states whilst fixing his collar with his pale and slender fingers. He closes his eyes for a moment, as if praying to the gods that you wouldn’t mess up your second meeting with the emperor.

You sat at your desk, already beginning to plan future outfits for many different occasions. You liked to plan ahead, as it gave you free time but most of all allowed you to work in a more relaxed environment. Today, you were wearing a white blouse and a long, beige skirt that stopped mid-calf. On your feet were white ankle socks and fluffy pink indoor slippers. As Octavi had distracted you from your buzz of creative energy, you looked over at his figure from over your shoulder.

“Why is that?” You ask suspiciously, barely having any sense of trust in the emperor at all. You turn your body around completely to face Octavi in order to be in a more comfortable position. 

“He wishes to discuss your next assignment and to interrogate you today. He is expecting you in..” Octavi digs into the pocket of his uniform and pulls out an expensive and shiny, golden pocket watch that emits a quiet and subtle ticking sound. “Nine minutes, fifteen seconds and counting.” Octavi reads from his watch before his cold, heartless purple orbs glared over at you, urging you to hurry up and prepare yourself.

You gulp slightly and scratch your head with anxiety, fearing your soon-to-come encounter with the emperor. “Alright then.. just give me a moment then.” You responded timidly, obviously frightened to the core due to the last encounter that you had with him. You took a silver hand mirror from out of the bottom right drawer of your desk, where you kept some of your toiletries that had to do with beauty in. 

You were about to hold the mirror to your face in order to make sure you hopefully looked presentable enough for the emperor. However, you paused before you could see your reflection, your grip on the mirror handle turning sweaty as you looked over your shoulder at Octavi who continued to stand motionlessly by the door, his gaze piercing cruelly into you. 

Such a sight made it difficult for you to believe that the man glaring at you right now from behind, was the same man who was laughing and frolicking around so childishly at the beach just a week ago. Not only that but he had somehow refrained his porcelain pale skin from getting a tan without you ever seeing him put on or bother to reapply sun protectant to his skin during the sunny day at the seaside. 

However, you focused on the fact that he was staring at you as if he had no basic human decency. You felt uncomfortable touching yourself up in public, or in front of anybody for that matter. Seeming to get the message, Octavi turned around and crossed his arms, obviously finding your small quirks and dislikes slightly bothersome to his daily routine of babysitting you. 

As soon as he had turned the other way, you proceeded to fix your silky smooth strands of [H/C] hair that had been washed thoroughly with expensive and the intoxicating sweet smell of cherry blossom ginseng. You ran your fingers through your strands of hair, making sure it was well kept for your meeting with the emperor. You purse your lips, glaring at your facial features and wondering if they looked attractive to the emperor. Of course, only because you wanted to please him and keep your job.

You then placed the hand mirror down onto the wooden working desk before you stand up and dust off your long skirt, making sure you looked as close to perfect as you could. Then, you hurried over to Octavi who surprisingly already began to walk outside and towards the staircase as soon as you began to near him. Sometimes it seemed as though Octavi had eyes on the back of his head. You tagged along in silence, your mind troubling you with so many different ways the situation could play out or even fail terribly. As you worried in your mind helplessly, Octavi continued to lead you up the staircase and through the hallway with the beautifully decorated red carpet and high-class decor. 

Finally, you approached the same door as you had done beforehand. You listened to the frightening knock of Octavi’s knuckles against the slide door. He spoke out the same routined words, as if he had been practising all his life.

“Permission to enter, your majesty. I am Sir Kirayo, accompanying Lady Fuyomui for the scheduled meeting over tea.” Octavi states monotony and not as confident as you would have expected him to. “Permission granted by the emperor.” The guard responds, just like last time. The memory of your first meeting with the emperor seemed to replay itself in your head like a broken record, making you feel as though your mind was trying to make you more stressed than you already were.

Octavi slides open the door, and steps inside after you. He closes the door behind himself, examining the inside of the new room. As always, it was the same set up. Your small table was decorated with more summer themed pastries and sweets suitable for tea time and cold beverages due to the warmer weather starting to settle into the kingdom. Octavi could barely make out the silhouette of the emperor through the red, translucent curtain despite the sunshine of the all powerful plaguing the inside of the room in hopes of brightening the emperor’s spirits in some way.

“Lady Fuyomui, sit at the small table. Sir Kirayo, you may leave.” The guard states with fake confidence and pride in his job. As he says so, he does not even flinch or bother to look around the room. The guard continues to stare straight ahead like he had been commanded to do. 

You hastily sit down at the seat and table, still feeling just as uncomfortable as you did last time. You gaze over at Octavi, finding comfort in his presence, only to have that comfort shattered to pieces as he slides the door shut behind him. You gulp silently before looking over at the plethora of snacks and delicious food that tempted you. However, you found that your appetite was nearly overthrown with the anxiety that riddled your body, causing your skin to have goosebumps and for you tremble slightly with every move that your limb made.

“Greetings once again, Lady Fuyomui. I have several matters that I wish to discuss.” The emperor began, pausing to see if you had forgotten the rule of you not being allowed to answer unless he directly asks you a question or even gives you an order. However, he is only met with the sound of your uneasy and uneven panting of stress from the other side of the curtain, causing him to feel slightly amused. He indeed liked to see just how much control and power he had over people.

“First of all, very well done on the beach outfit. It certainly impressed all my suitresses and especially my grandmother. I am pleased to see that the very fact you got the position hasn’t gotten to your head and has made you less hard working in any way. In fact, it seems to me as though you worked even harder. Despite this, I would like to request my next outfit. In three weeks time, there will be a royal ball for all the high status people who have been personally invited by either me or my grandmother,” He mumbles something under his breath while he pauses at the end of his sentence, causing you to grow curious as you raise your eyebrow.

“I need you to make me something grand that shows off my status and will stand out. So please, do your very best to not disappoint me. I know that you are a perfectly capable tailor.” The emperor finishes, having given you the briefing on what he would like you to make for him this time. You continue to stay silent, remembering specifically the rules that Octavi had taken out of his day to teach you.

“Now, onto the second subject I’d like to converse to you about. What is your history?” The emperor interrogates you, now curious as to where you had come from and what you had done for your whole life.

You pause for a moment, feeling slight rage pull your strings as you partially blamed him for what happened to most of your family. “Well, I am a foreigner who left my other family to help my brother in his job as a tailor. That is all, your majesty.” You state, being short and incredibly vague.

“More detail.” The emperor commands, his suspicions on you beginning to rise. If you were in fact a spy or some sort of hidden and foreign enemy, it would be a disgrace to his entire security system and he would need to execute you immediately.

Your lips nervously form a straight line as you shake your head with resistance, not wanting to risk the fact you could breakdown in the emperor’s presence if you talked too much about the past. You had managed to gain enough confidence to shakily let out a small and quiet answer. 

“No.” You reply anxiously, scared to what his reaction would be. As soon as you had let out your answer, you felt like throwing yourself off of a cliff. Had the pressure messed with your head? Who in their right mind would dare to go against the emperor of the world? You bite your lip, about to beg for forgiveness only to be cut off by a hollow and emotionless chuckle from the other side of the curtain.

“Oh? Would you rather be thrown in a prison cell?” The emperor threatens after letting out the intimidating chuckles, causing shivers to run down your spine and shocks of fear to vibrate through your body. “In detail, I said.” He orders bluntly, his voice now much more pressing and strict than it was before.

You finally give in, taking a deep breath in an attempt to hold back at least some of the tears from falling down your soft cheeks. “Your allied forces overthrew my country when I was only a young girl. They murdered my entire family except for my older brother. So, I fled to my older brother. He was my only hope for survival. Ever since, he has taken care of me.” You bite back, now using a harsher tone than before. Instead, you found that your melancholy emotions were quickly replaced with sparks of rage breaking out, threatening to cause a dramatic complaint to the emperor.

“I see.” The emperor responds, taking a sip from his teacup. He sounded much more light hearted and pleased now, seeming to understand slightly. However, you knew that these emotions were only false. You bite your lip, restraining the rage and letting your sadness wash over and burn out the anger once again.

“I knew something wrong when the official files confirmed you to be deceased. That is why I was suspicious. Now I see, there truly is nothing to worry about. I can tell in your voice. You’re like a ghost. I can see straight through you.” The emperor mentions, taking yet another sip of tea from his teacup.

“I never got to venture to your homeland for a visit. Tell me, what did it look like?” The emperor questions, investing himself into the conversation much more than you had asked for or expected form somebody like him.

“There were the oldest and most breath-taking cherry blossoms in sight on every street. The buildings reflected the entire past and tradition of our country. The people were even more beautiful and charming than the country though. We were all like family, so happy and carefree. It was truly a sight to behold. It was my favourite place in the world. Tell me, what is yours, your majesty?” You fall into a dream like state as you chatter to the Emperor about your country. However, those dreams of the good old days came crashing down as your remembered all the pain you felt back then. Pursing your lips, you decide to question the emperor instead in an attempt to make him speak instead, feeling your voice begin to crack with pity for yourself.

“I do not have one as I do not often leave the palace grounds. The world is simply mine for the taking. There is not beauty in it.” The emperor responds strictly, finding dislike in the way you had broken a rule. To not question him. He was the one to question you. Just as he was about to open his mouth in order to complain about your rude behaviour and threaten you mercilessly in order to put you back into your place, he was cut off by your voice.

Harsh and violently cutting through the air as you dropped the teacup that you caressed in your hands for comfort. It smashed onto the floor as you began to yell and scold the emperor, now completely losing control of your rage. “You own the entire world. The entire world is in the palm of your hand and your hand only! You own the entire world but you don’t even see the beauty in it. You don’t even care about the beauty, the happiness and cultures that you destroy just for what? Your pleasure? There is still beauty in the world, even if you can’t see it. You must take the time to look around yourself. Look at the beautiful things that are all at mercy to you, you twisted sadist!” You scream at the top of your lungs, voice resonating throughout the palace as you now stand up from your chair.

“Do what you wish with me. Somebody needed to say it.” You threaten him, standing confidently and strongly alongside the remains of your teacup, completely disregarding the cuts it had brought to your legs. You needed to stand up for yourself. No, you were not standing up for yourself. You were standing up for those he had murdered. You were standing up for the beauties and wonders of the world that he simply did not see as if he was blind, partially because he was cooped up in palace.

“Guards, accompany Lady Fuyomui to her quarters. Lady Fuyomui. Finish the outfit in two weeks. An extra week is needed for fitting, accessories and preparation.” The emperor states, completely disregarding your sudden outburst of anger. You were unsure whether he would make somebody murder you in your sleep or if you’d need to watch your back everywhere you went from now on. However, you knew that from now on nothing would be the same.

Hastily, you turned around and left the room, not bothering to wait for the guards. You flee from the emperor’s floor in the palace, trying your best to get away from it all. If he had not ruined your home in the first place, you wouldn’t have suffered for all those years. You wouldn’t have seen your mother crying and cradling you in her arms, pleading the knights and vicious murderers form his kingdom for mercy. Not for her, but for her sweet treasure. [Name].

Octavi speeds after you, having heard every word of the conversation from outside of the door. “[Name]! What have you done!” He scolds you out of concern with what the emperor could do to you in the future. He races after you, only to be met with your bedroom door slammed close in front of his face, locking out all comfort except for the type that could be found in one’s self.

You hurry to the curtains and slide them closed, locking out the bright summer’s daylight, entrapping yourself in an artificial night, finding some sort of twisted comfort from the darkness. You lay down on your bed, remembering everything that had happened. The friends and family you had lost. The past behind you that was lost. All for nothing. All just because the emperor wanted to. Because he felt like it. Or at least, that was all that you had assumed so. The flashbacks of fire, screams and bombs flooded out Octavi’s concerned cries from the other side of the door, as his fist beat against it, threatening to break it down any second.

Meanwhile, the emperor stayed sat down in his seat, staring outside at the garden full of nature before him. Putting down the expensive teacup, his slender and pale fingers played with his clothing. “How improper of her.” He mumbles under his breath, having been told off for the first time in his life. Naturally, anybody who went against him was automatically given the death penalty. However, he couldn’t quite figure out why he didn’t want to get rid of you yet.

He continues to gaze at the bamboo trees and carefully grown flowers in the garden, wondering what everybody could see which he could not. He squinted his eyes slightly, and sighed slightly. It seemed, that the troubles of his life had rid him of even enjoying his life the slightest bit.

The emperor straightened up and replaced the confused atmosphere with his usual serious one as the maids entered the room in silence to hastily clean up the mess Lady Fuyomui had left carelessly on the floor.

The emperor continued to contemplate to himself, wondering if there was some way he could be taught what the beauty of life even was. Ever since he was young, it seemed that the every breath that left his body was pure torture.

As he contemplated carefully to himself, you continued to sulk. You had prayed to yourself to not breakdown, only to do so and much worse than you would have liked. Even if Octavi was great comfort, you hurried to your telephone as soon as Octavi had left, taking notice of the fact you perhaps just wanted to be alone while you processed the situation at hand.

The ringing of the telephone rung into your eardrums, a sad smile replacing your frown as you hear a blissful voice. 

“[Name]? Why did you call so early today?” Your older brother questions from the other end of the phone, sounding fairly concerned already for you, as if he could easily tell that something was wrong.

“I messed up, Kai.. my dear brother, I scolded the emperor himself as if I was some thrown away concubine. I am in no place to do such a sin. I may meet the grim reaper sooner than expected.” You confide in him, your voice falling apart and interrupted by the pants and sharp breaths in your took due to your frail and uncontrollable state.

“[Name], I am aware you meant no harm whatsoever. I am sure that whatever happens, you will try your very best. If you ever feel incredibly endangered.. then escape. If you feel as though he may execute you, then you simply must run away. Do you understand? You must come home as soon as any signs of violence show up.” Kai responds, his voice crackling due to the far distance.

“He has not gotten rid of you yet, so that must mean he will not. However, punishment by torture may come. I will not stand for that, do you hear me?” Kai converses with you, taking utmost care and concern with your safety beyond all else. 

You continue to smile slightly to yourself at his words, thankful you still had family by your side. Thankful there was somebody who could properly understand.

Status: Spell Checked


	6. Six

The emperor sat on his throne, a listless expression set upon his face. He was sitting down in the throne room, which was arguably the second grandest room in the palace only to the ballroom. The carpet leading up towards him was made of pure gold and the floors were made of pearly white marble with small hints of gold here and there. Everything seemed to glimmer with beauty and pricelessness, with things from all corners of the world displayed around the room. The walls were a blood red, matching the colour of the emperor’s eyes.

He was already fairly exhausted even if it was only five in the morning because of how many people had actually came so early just to meet him and discuss business matters, for example asking for permission to build certain boutiques, shops and what not. His first assistant stood several meters away, not anywhere near the extravagant throne and carpet. The assistant had slightly tanned skin and eyes that shone like the purest yellow honey, matching his blonde hair quite spectacularly. 

“Your majesty, your grandmother has requested to have breakfast with you.” The assistant mentions, before two guards open a large door to the Emperor’s left, suggesting that his grandmother was that way. The emperor felt a small twinkle of excitement shiver through his veins yet kept his voice and face emotionless.

“Very well then.” The emperor replies before standing up and heading towards where he would meet his grandmother. In the meanwhile, his grandmother sat anxiously at the small coffee table with a full Yunoaiunese breakfast prepared in front of her by the finest chefs in the land. She looked over at the wall made entirely of glass, admiring the beautiful garden and the sound of the raindrops against the glass, falling from the greyish blue sky.

Her head perks up when the emperor walks in, lifting his hand to signal the guards to leave, wishing to chat with his grandmother in private. He sat across from her, a rather delighted smile now settling across his features.

“Grandmother, you have no duties to attend to. You don’t have to wake up so early just to have breakfast with me. I will make time for you if needed.” The emperor converses with his grandmother pouring her a cup of jasmine green tea into her small teacup. 

“I know, however I do not wish to interrupt your busy schedule. Besides, I have to speak with you about something.” Grandmother responds, a fairly serious look now settled on her face.

“Of course, what is it you wish to speak with me about?” The emperor questions, a small smile still resting on his beautiful lips that looked as soft as a thousand cushions of silk.

“You can’t take over the world without even appreciating the things that now belong to you. I understand the pain you feel, however you can’t release your pain out onto the world. Many others have suffered just as badly, or even more than you have because of the way you've treated them. I know you take over the world for the country and for the people, however I feel like it’s wrong.” His grandmother strictly informs him. The emperor purses his lips, remembering a sad moment of his childhood at her words.

“Merry Derunalio, my dearest grandson! Look, grandmother has got you so many of the finest gifts from all over the world. I hand picked them all, just for you my little angel.” The young emperor’s grandmother says, a weak smile on her features as they sat by the window in private, shielding themselves from the beautiful yet freezing cold snow falling outside with a roaring fireplace to keep them warm.

It seemed like hundreds of presents were placed before the tree made of gold, all just for the young emperor. However, the young emperor purses his lips with disappointment. 

“Isn’t this the day mummy and daddy went away? It’s been a whole year, Nana.” The young emperor complains, looking desperately out the window at the road leading up to the palace, hoping to see the miracle of his parents returning. Ever since the accident, he had never seen them again. He could feel a deep sorrow and longing in his heart, and just at this age did the emperor’s tall, impenetrable walls begin to build.

“I’m sorry my darling but they’re not coming back.. I know you miss them. I do too.” His grandmother comforts him, wrapping her arm around his body and pulling him into a tender hug.

However, the tenderness of the hug contrasted with the sudden tears of immense sorrow falling down the young emperor’s cheeks. 

“Did mummy and daddy really ever love me? If they love me, why won’t they come back?” The young emperor asks his grandmother, his voice cracking as his melancholy emotions begin to take over.

“All the other children have mothers and fathers. They get to play catch with their dads. They get a mother who looks so glad to see them everyday when they come home with school. They get parents who give them so much love. They all look so happy. Why couldn’t god let me be happy?” The young emperor sobs, tears streaming down his face and all over his grandmother’s sleeve.

“Grandson, I know how much it hurts. Your parents love you very very much but they just can’t come back. You have to be strong. Don’t be sad, it’s Derunalio today. I have so many presents and toys for you.” His grandmother comforts him once again, embracing the young child even tighter in her arms.

“I’m grateful for them, Nana but.. I don’t want any presents. I want a mummy and daddy again. I will give up all my presents this year if I can see them again for even just a little bit.” He cries out, stuffing his face into his grandmother’s neck, looking for comfort on the one year anniversary of his parents’ death.

As his grandmother looked down at the young boy, she could feel a small burning anger and longing beginning to grow inside of him, seeing the violent red eyes that a child definitely shouldn’t have. Those eyes weren’t the eyes of a child.

“Grandmother, you know it wasn’t all my doing. The general is the one who suggested and carried out most of growth of our empire.” The emperor complains, not wanting to seem so vicious.

“Grandson, ever since your parents passed away, you became a completely different child. I know the grief is difficult to handle but please don’t make others suffer because of it. For pete’s sake, you’ve grown cold and distrustful to everybody around you other than me because of their deaths. I’m aware that you don’t know how to reach out to others or open up. I’m aware you can not trust anybody. However, this is not the solution. Yes, you are methodical, smart and strong, but also greedy. You have taken over the entire world in just ten years of you being the emperor.” His grandmother complains in response, an unpleased look settled on her expression.

The emperor looks down, before feeling a whole tsunami of anger begin the rush through his veins. “Of course I am like that, grandmother! These people killed my parents! They took everything from me!” He yells, a dark and emotionless void beginning to form in his red eyes.

His grandmother immediately grabs his arms and gently strokes it, calming the emperor down slightly.

“Takahiro Nathaniel Xiang Wang! Lower your tone!” His grandmother exclaims his full name, using a strict and cold tone in her voice for what seemed like the first time in forever. The emperor immediately seals his lips shut in a straight line and sits down, obviously hoping he didn’t annoy his grandmother too much.

“I suggest you change. I know your parents passing away isn’t the only traumatising thing you’ve experienced in your life. Still, there is still beauty in the world. If you see that beauty, maybe you’ll change.” His grandmother explains to him as he bites his lip anxiously in the process.

During all this was occurring, a small ring resonated through your dark room, the opaque curtains only letting the tiniest bit of daylight in. You grumble and open your eyes slightly annoyed, wishing that perhaps you could’ve slept for longer. However, you had an outfit to make, even though the emperor was a completely rude and inconsiderate of your feelings, it was your job and he was paying you well. This life was better than your life back then, at least. The only thing to make it the best life you could live is if Kai was here alongside you.

You turn off the alarm clock by your bed, letting out an abnormally loud yawn. You stretch slightly before deciding to stay in your pajamas for the next several hours before breakfast would be served to you by one of the maids. The fact the maids would do pretty much whatever you told them to made you feel incredibly high class for once in your lifetime. Either ways, you sit up on your bed, your legs hanging off the edge. You slip on the pair of fluffy pink slippers, which they gave to you as a welcoming gift, as you stand up, ready to start your day.

You sit at your desk, looking at the stack of ten large sheets of paper sprawled out upon your wooden desk. It was definitely difficult to decide which outfit would best suit him. You sat on your chair, able to tell it may take you a while to choose, especially because you tended to indecisive from time to time. Carefully, you continuously look at each sheet of paper, soon narrowing it down to two choices. It took you only about five minutes to choose between the two, deciding to go with a fully red and golden outfit that had pitch black under clothing and such. Once this process was done, you spent an hour or two checking which fabrics would be best for the occasion and which wouldn’t be. Thankfully, you managed to narrow it down soon enough, just before there was a knock on the door.

“Ah, breakfast!” You squeal excitedly after having tried to ignore your stomach’s desperate pleas for food over the last several hours that seemed to have just flown past. “Come in, come in!” You exclaim welcomingly, losing control of yourself and ending up sounding terribly desperate, nearly as though they had been starving you for weeks.

However, the usual plain looking made with blonde hair and blue eyes didn’t come through the door when it was slid open. Rather, it was nobody other than Octavi once again. He held a silver tray with a delicious smelling breakfast radiating from it and intoxicating your senses. 

Octavi chuckles slightly and raises his eyebrows, “Somebody seems desperate for some breakfast.” He says, walking into your room with a cheeky grin on his lips. It was funny how much he had changed around you since when you first met at the palace gardens. 

“O-Octavi? Why are you here? Where’s Diana?” You ask with a surprised tone lacing your voice, your eyes even widening slightly as you spoke, taking in the presence of Octavi serving you breakfast and, indeed, a whole new surprise.

“I decided to serve you breakfast today as I’m leaving in an hour. I’m going to be gone for a few days, so you won’t have me to babysit you. You need to be a big girl, alright?” He says, a playful smile on his face as he places the breakfast on the coffee table in front of a small couch in the corner of your room. He then proceeds to walk over to the curtains, opening them for you. The new found light slightly stung your eyes but the pain soon melted away.

“What are you talking about? I’ll be absolutely fine!” You exclaim, a pleased smile on yourself, truly believing you could survive a few days without the guidance of Octavi in the palace. 

“Sure you will.” He replies, obviously not joking around. He truly didn’t believe you would survive even the first hour alone here without him. “I don’t get paid enough.. I should charge more for babysitting.” He mutters to himself under his breath.

“Did you say something?” You ask, barely hearing whatever he said after the first part of his response. “A-Anyway, why are you going away?” You ask out of curiosity, a small and child-like smile embracing your features.

“To do some business for the emperor. There’s been some rebellion in the North-East again but it’ll be easy to handle. Then, after that I must meet a certain somebody for even more business yet this time for my family. Every single member of my family has served every single member of the Xiang family, the current family who has ruled over our country for the past several centuries. Everything else is classified.” He responds, a now more serious expression on his face as he returned back to his usual self. It seemed that sometimes Octavi tended to suddenly become so light-hearted and playful, even if his usual attitude seemed to be exactly the opposite for most of the time. It seemed to convince you that maybe he even had a split personality.

“Ah, I see.. come back safely!” You exclaim, a large smile embracing your features despite how much you really hated the fact of Octavi leaving you alone for so long. The next few days would be without a doubt, incredibly lonely and silent. That’s when the thought of buying a record player popped into your head, a more sincere smile now on your lips at the thought of lovely music filling your room while you work.

“I will, goodbye [Name]. Till we meet again. I’ll call you if I have some time.” He says before leaving the room swiftly and sliding the door behind him. As he had left, you peered over to the clock on the wall. It had barely been even a minute and you already felt so alone, the silence not making it any better. You decided that you’d ask for permission later today to buy a record player from the city, or at least get somebody to do it for you, as well as several records.

You got up onto your feet once again and sat on your couch, your body sinking into the exquisite fabric as you eyed the delicious meal, steaming with perfection right in front of you. It was incredibly enticing and nearly without even a second thought, you decided to dig into your meal. The day would feel much longer without Octavi.

In another part of the palace, the royal emperor was sat in his study, attending to the papers and issues that needed his attention. He had made sure that everything fit together perfectly and that nothing would go wrong in his kingdom. He had given the people with senior citizenships even more benefits like they had asked and had lowered the tax payment for those in poverty even more. As long as everybody was happy, he felt as though he could keep going on.

However, a small sigh left his lips as he threw his red feathered quill back into the ink pot so carelessly. He felt quite distressed and didn’t like the fact that you had actually stepped up to him and so confidently as well. Most people in the past who objected the emperor were sent away without a second thought or would faulted in confidence and beg on their knees for forgiveness after knowing what they had just did out of bottled up anger.

He tapped his fingers against the rich hardwood, thinking for several moments. He sighs once again before taking a map out from the drawer of his study and spreading it out onto his desk. The map had every country in the empire, numbered by order of which he took them over. He eyed each and every one of them before coming to a quick decision and swiftly storing the map away. 

“Eli, come here.” The emperor summons his first assistant from the small sofa he was resting on in the corner of the room, silently looking through files and the emperor’s future schedules.

Eli stands up from his seat, wearing a black and grey yukata, specially imported from overseas as a gift from the emperor himself. He approaches the emperor, standing in front of his desk and waiting for whatever the emperor wanted from him.

“Remind me, how many countries have we taken over?” The emperor asks, resting his elbow on the desk, followed by resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

“148 countries, 129 including our own. That’s the entire world, your majesty.” Eli responds, a slightly pleased smirk on his features. Working for the most powerful man in the world made him feel so powerful himself. It was his duty and will to risk everything he had for the emperor, without a second thought.

“I want 148 statues, each for one country. I want the statues to be an enlarged version of their national flower, made with marble, gold and crushed gems to colour them. I want these statues to be placed in the remembrance park down south of the city. I want them done within two to three weeks.” The emperor orders, his dark red eyes glaring at Eli.

“If I may ask, why the sudden decision, your majesty?” Eli questions out of curiosity, not scared of getting any punishment for just breaking a rule and asking the emperor a question. Besides, Eli and the emperor were more like childhood friends. Eli had been taught from a young age how to adjust himself to the emperor’s personality and needs, after all, his whole family had always served his. Just like the Kirayo family.

“Just to commemorate those that have been lost. My grandmother has brought it to my attention that perhaps I have lashed out my pain onto the world and have split families apart. I hope that these statues will make the hatred these families must feel against me slightly less terrible. I met a girl yesterday who told me I had killed her entire family. She sounded a lot like my grandmother, scolding me.” The emperor responds casually, tapping his other hand’s fingers on the table, creating a soft and hollow beat in the room.

“You mean the tailor? It’s funny you mention her now. She has requested a record player. Do you give her permission to get one?” Eli states, a playful smirk on his lips once again before he sits down at the seat facing the emperor.

“Give her a record player. Not one of the pure golden type ones. Just one that is a bit better than average quality. Give her five boxes of records to go along with it. Don’t tell her it was from me either.” The emperor states, huffing slightly.

“Have you taken some interest in the common girl, your majesty?” Eli teases, a large and playful grin spread across his cheeks and he writes down the order for the statues into his file, ready to send it out as soon as he could.

“Please, it’s the first woman to scold me like my grandmother does. Besides, she has done well in her job. So this can be counted as her bonus.” The emperor states before waving away Eli with a small shooing motion, “Now leave me be, you nosy mole.” He hisses before picking up his quill once again and continuing to finish looking through the documents and official matters on his desk.

You sneeze harshly in the middle of sewing, thankfully not hurting yourself or creating any errors. You were finally starting to put together the under pieces first after a lot of thought. ‘Somebody’s talking about me..’ You think to yourself, as it was believed in many countries that if you sneezed once, it meant something good was being said about you. Twice, and something bad was being said about you.

“Kai maybe?” You ask yourself, talking to yourself like an utter idiot trying to console herself of her loneliness. You continued pinning and cutting out the fabrics, before being interrupted once again by a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” You ask curiously whilst quickly placing your things down and scrambling to your feet. You hurry over to the door, ready to open it after their reply.

“Sir Eli Zhang, first assistant of the emperor.” Eli states, waiting for you to open the door. He eyes you down once you finally slide the door open, revealing yourself to still be in your pajamas. Having forgotten the fact you were in your pajamas, you felt nearly no awkward tension at all. However, Eli couldn’t help but feel his cheeks slightly heated up at how informally you were dressed. However, he wasn’t one to speak, especially since he was wearing a grey yukata, which was a casual outfit for men to wear.

Eli snaps his fingers and suddenly six maids, all in a perfect line come walking into your room. Completely puzzled, you only understood when you saw what they were holding. The first one held a large black box which was the presumed record player with small red detailing. She was followed by five other maids, each carrying a cardboard box full of records. You felt spoiled and surprised to the brim, having suggested only a casual record player and several records to keep yourself entertained.

“Here are the record player and records you suggested. The emperor has approved your request.” Eli says before leaving out of your train of sight, walking down the hall, soon followed by the maids after they each placed their things down on top or around your bed before leaving behind him as well. The last one bowed her head towards you before quickly sliding the door closed and disappearing with the others. Slightly puzzled, you scratch your head at the quick scene that seemed to speed by right in front of you. 

You simply shrug your shoulders and decide to look and admire the record player. They had always been too expensive for you to buy before, even if you had wished for one for so long. You open the black and red box to reveal the place where the records were to be put. You could hear yourself squealing with excitement before picking up a random record and placing it into the player. It was a more traditional styled song being sung by a female, so beautifully you thought you would cry.

You decide to check who the singer was, instantly taking a liking to their beautiful voice. Looking at the small packaging of the record, there was a slit for the record to be put back in there. On the packaging there was a young woman with beautiful, long locks of wavy black hair, dressed traditionally in red and gold. Her skin was as fair as snow and her eyes were closed shut so you were unable to see their colour. It seemed like this was her fourth album, judging by the number four in bold on the album cover. 

You looked for an artist name, however the only name was ‘BLANC’, and that didn’t really seem like a proper name to you. So, you decided to continue scrolling through the boxes while the music played, looking for any other records with the name ‘BLANC’ on them. Hope was running out as you checked the last box, only for your hope to be regained as you managed to find her second album, the number two boldly imprinted on the packaging. You took it away from the boxes and set it beside the record player, wanting to play this album after the one that was playing at the moment.

Pondering to yourself, you begin to wonder what Octavi was doing at the moment. Sighing slightly, you look over to the clock. It was only twelve in the afternoon, he had barely been gone for even five hours.

You were interrupted once again by a small knock on the door. You perk up and hurry to the door again, wondering why nobody cared to give you some privacy and always had to knock on your door. Chances were that you just felt agitated due to being fairly lonely without Octavi. You slide your door open, to reveal the short and fairly timid maid. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and you knew her name to be Jiku. She would come in while you worked in order to clean your room here and there, but every one or two weeks you had to leave your room in order to let her clean. It usually took only half an hour so you didn’t really mind, besides she was only really doing her job anyways.

“Are you here to do the weekly thorough cleaning?” You question, tilting your head slightly. “Just let me quickly change.” You say, only to be cut off by the woman who you once thought was timid.

“I’m already two minutes behind schedule, please leave. I will be finished in half an hour.” She states, a small glare in her eyes. You feel chills go down your back, slightly frightened by her surprisingly threatening demeanour. She had never spoken to you so harshly before.

“A-Alright, Jiku.” You respond, stepping out of your bedroom. She pushes her small trolley of cleaning items into your room and slides the door closed behind her, having kicked you out of your own abode. You clear your throat awkwardly, wondering what to do during the next half an hour. Not to mention, you hoped nobody would see you. You were dumb enough to have not changed out of your pajamas just yet and if somebody managed to catch sight of you, not only would you die of embarrassment, they would most likely die because of how low status you must be if you were roaming around in your pajamas, as if you had no better clothes to wear. 

You bite your lip nervously before slowly shuffling your feet along the hallway, deciding to take a small look around the palace while you could. You had never really gotten the chance to properly explore, once you had thought about it. Continuing to walk, you stop at a small door that had music spilling out of whatever room was behind it. Curiously, you bend over and decide to look at what was happening inside. Indeed it was a sneaky and rude thing to do, however you would rather know if it was safe to go in at all before you opened the door.

Peering through the keyhole, you see three young women, each with at least three maids either doing their nails, hair or fixing up their makeup. You began to eavesdrop unintentionally on their chatter, letting your curiosity take over yourself.

“He rejected Sua Suho and Via Resniyi. Can you believe that?” One of them gossip, holding a silver hand mirror in her hand in order to examine herself. She had dark hair and eyes and skin painted over with a shade much too light for her in a desperate attempt to look paler. The beauty standard of Yunoaiu was harsh. Women had to be pale, feminine and skinny in order to get a husband nowadays. 

“Oh please, I’m much better than them anyway.” Another one bites back, sashaying her golden locks of blonde hair in the process. She was naturally pale in comparison to the other one but seemed to be much more narcissistic.

“Do you really think we stand a chance? I heard he likes to play hard to get.” The third one interrupts, a small pout on her lips in order to make her lips appear larger.

“Oh please, the ones who play hard to get are always the best. Besides, he’s the wealthiest man alive. My father will be over the moon if I can score him. His looks are a bonus as well! He’s the handsomest emperor that Yunoaiu has ever seen, without a doubt!” The second one squeals dreamily, picturing him in her head.

“Via Resniyi is the finest woman alive, you brainless blonde!” The first woman yells at the second one, throwing her mirror at the blonde.

“Shut up, Vanessa! You obviously can’t see my charm through those cheap false lashes! They aren’t even designer!” The blonde roars back viciously. 

“Somebody is a bit of a lurker, aren’t they?” A familiar voice asks, causing you to jump up straight and whip yourself around. You came face to face with none other than the emperor and two guards following behind with their usual emotionless stance.

“I-It’s not what it looks like-“ You try to explain, an embarrassed red colour flushing your cheeks as you wave your hands, insisting that you were innocent of eavesdropping.

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” He says, only to pause as he looks at your clothes. He clears his throat awkwardly, “Why are you in your pajamas?” He questions, a rather unemotional expression on his face as usual.

“Be-“ He cuts you off, “Never mind that. Go and change right this moment and I might just let this one slide.” He states, pointing at you with his closed red fan.

“I can’t, you see! The maid is cleaning my room, and I was just a little... bored.” You explain, biting your lips nervously before hearing several gasps and quite a racket from the door behind you.

“He’s coming! He’s early!” One of the ladies whisper yelled, well, more like yelled in general. You felt like the scene that was probably going on inside would make you laugh, however you didn’t dare even giggle in front of the emperor.

“They are here because of my grandmother.” The emperor states before pointing lazily towards the door. One of the guards steps forward to open it. Quickly, you stand out of the way so that the girls wouldn’t see you once the door was fully open.

“Emperor Xiang! It’s so lovely to meet you!” One of the ladies exclaim, a happy yet incredibly fake smile plastered across her face. The emperor’s lips stay in their usual straight line, obviously paying nearly no mind to the ladies which prepared to their best just for him, Instead, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you along with him into the dressing room, where there was a large door leading to a walk-in closet and three dressing tables at either corner.

“Maids, please do what you must with her. Ladies, go home. I take no interest.” The emperor states before letting go of your wrist and swiftly turning around and leaving through the door he had dragged you in through.

However, the blonde persisted and tagged along with the emperor. She had pushed it too far however when she had dared to grab his clothing and yank him back from walking away from her any further. The emperor stands still, listening to the young lady’s words.

“Emperor, I took the time to get ready for you. I am one of the best of the best and can grant all your wishes. I swear on my life that I can make you the happiest man in the world.” The blonde states confidently, her large ego obviously getting to her head. However, you couldn’t watch the scene play out any further when three maids lead you to the dressing table and started to fix up your nails, hair and put on some light amount of makeup on your face.

“I beg to differ.” The emperor growls threateningly, causing the blonde to flinch away at his harsh tone. One of the the two guards grab her wrists and put them behind her, pushing her towards the entrance, obviously about to kick her out of the palace for breaking such a strict rule. Nobody was allowed to touch he emperor without his permission. This rule was mostly placed there due to how many people had attempted to inject him with some sort of substance or had tried to make him ill with a skin disease.

Once the maids were done with you at the dressing table, they drag you into the changing room and begin to undress you. Uncomfortable with this, you cut in.

“I apologise but I can dress myself. I’m just not comfortable with this. Is that alright?” You question, intervening. They immediately stop and nod their heads before leaving the dress on a stool in the corner of the changing room and quickly departing, closing the door behind you and giving you the privacy you had sought after.

Who had known that just the first day without Octavi would be so bizarre? You thought about today’s occurrences as you put on the light blue dress that didn’t dare puff out too much and rather just draped down. It had white frills at the end of its long sleeves and a beautiful white collar with a large, pearly white bow coming from underneath it. 

Once dressed, you stepped out of the changing room to meet a line of three maid girls clapping their hands at your beauty. They praised you with such compliments as, ‘You look beautiful’, ‘You’re so charming!’ And so on, feeding your ego much more than you had thought they would.

Finally, they sit you down and but on white lace socks on your feet, followed by sky blue flats, matching well with your dress. You had been properly dressed up today all thanks to the emperor and felt a small blush on your cheeks. Never in your wildest dreams did you expect this. The younger you would have been squealing with happiness, as it used to be your dream to be a princess. 

“We’re finished miss, you may go.” One of the maid girls say before they all proceed to curtsy in front of you. Blushing slightly, you curtsy back and mutter a quick ‘thank you’ before departing and returning back to your bedroom quarters. Finally, it seemed that the maid had finished cleaning so you didn’t hesitate to step back inside.

Your room smelt so much better, fresher and looked that way as well now. Finally, you resumed on with your work, the music still pouring into your ears in the background. You wondered if the maid had enjoyed the music as well, having left it on while you were gone.

In the meanwhile, the emperor was storming over to the place where he was expected to meet his grandmother for lunch. He was already understanding of her small speech earlier today but now she had pushed his patience too far. He had had enough of her summoning large numbers of women to the palace to try and charm him and win him over as though he was some sort of prize. He was finished with being ogled and played with as though he wasn’t a person himself. Because for god’s sake, he was the emperor. He had put up with it for the last month but now that she was even summoning women to the palace without his consent only poured more gasoline onto the fires of rage that he could feel.

He took a deep breath, not wishing to yell at his beloved grandmother before stepping inside the dining room. She was just about to greet him before he cut her off with a stern voice.

“Grandmother, I appreciate your concern with my love life, however you have taken it too far. I have asked you numerous times to stop beforehand, however you refuse to listen to my requests. Please, stop meddling with my love life or else I will have all visitor requests that you send to the acceptance office automatically denied. I know you only want the best for me but its quite enough. I will find the one when the time is right.” The young emperor says, walking over to his grandmother with an unpleasured gleam in his eyes.

She chews nervously on her lip before nodding and giving him a polite smile. “I understand. From hence forth, I will try my best not to meddle in such private matters. I only wanted to give you a small push. When you were in those young teenage years, you were such a playboy. I wonder whatever happened.” She says, grinning playfully.

Her acceptance of his wishes at last had lightened the mood so much that a small smile snuck onto his face once again. “Grandmother, it was only to fill the void. Besides, it was quite entertaining as well. I heard that in your time, you were quite the charmer yourself.” He responds, smirking.

She laughs slightly before replying once again, “Ah, whoever told you that? Well, no point resisting it as I certainly was. However, when I met your grandfather, I finally settled down. I could tell he was the one for me. I guess our charm runs in the family, does it not?”

“Without a doubt it does,” The emperor confirms her statement before pouring her a cup of water before she began to enjoy her lunch cheerfully in peace. Then he proceeded to pour his own cup with water as their conversation pulled on.

Whilst all this fuss carried on in the palace, Octavi had finally arrived at his first destination. He stood on top of a large hill where they had set up camp, the rebels trying to climb up the mountain. Octavi sneered down at them, finding it ridiculous that they weren’t aware that their position was much better than theirs.

The rebels threatened to kill every single last immigrant from the other countries, complaining that their jobs were being stolen when quite obviously the employment rate was high because of their laziness. They used their dislike for immigrants as a mere excuse for this.

“They obviously do not have the brains but they do have the numbers. Find their leader and dispose of him, he obviously has quite the persuasive technique if he was able to get the entire village on his side.” Octavi states before holding his hand up. “Hold your fire.” 

“We’ll bloody murder every single immigrant and all those high class shitheads!” One of them roar much louder than the other’s complaints.

Octavi slams his hand down on a small table that had been set up beside him, signaling for them to open fire before the wall of guards surrounding the top of the hill began to shoot arrows or hold up shields in a pattern. This allowed them to maintain offence and defence.

Soon enough, the whole village of rebels was wiped out in mere seconds. “Sir Kirayo, I have discovered that they were the very rebels who tried to poison the water system and cause the worldwide crisis.” A guard states before saluting and returning back to his posts.

Octavi sighs and fixes his tie, having not broken a single sweat. “It’s good we got rid of them swiftly before they issued the second phase of their plan. They nearly were able to bomb the nearby town. I demand for more lookouts to be placed in areas where rebellions and such violent groups have begun to grow. I’m glad this isn’t a common occurrence.” Octavi responds to the guard before stepping back inside his carriage.

He quickly ticks off his first order of duty from his notebook before the horseman leads the carriage to his next destination. Octavi looks out the window, fearing the place he was about to go to next. It was a place full of dread and somewhere he had tried to avoid for many many years. 

However, he decided that paying his older sister a visit in the insane asylum wouldn’t do much harm, especially after the incident that had messed her up so much. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, seeing his sister long ago. Oh, how she had changed. And oh how much he was scared to meet her for the first time again since then.

Status: Spell Checked


	7. 7

Restrains. Chains and locks on her wrists, ankles and neck. Or at least, that was what he could see. The chains of insanity held her down from living a happy life. The things she had to go through had dragged her down to the deepest dungeon of the mind - insanity. Octavi’s concerned purple eyes scanned over his sister’s body as she walked over to Octavi, her thin figure wobbling side to side unsteadily. Famine was obvious in her cheeks and her skin was an unhealthily pale colour.

She walked to the glass barrier between them and placed her shaky, boney fingers onto the glass, as if reaching out to him for help. Help to free her once again, like the beautiful mockingbirds that rejoiced in the morning sun back at the palace. 

“O-Oliver..?” His big sister whispers under her breath, hitting a hard blow somewhere deep in Octavi. She could barely even remember his name anymore and it seemed that her condition was only getting worse. However, perhaps it was best for her in the asylum. After all, one of the emperor’s old enemies had attacked their home village and had tortured Octavi’s sister to the point she was pushed over the cliff of happiness. Octavi had tried to find her therapists, some of the best in the country. However, it was to no avail. His sister was never going to get better, and it was all because of the enemy.

Working with the emperor would help him to get vengeance for his sister and perhaps, maybe he could lift a little bit of weight off his and her shoulders.

“My name is Octavi, dear sister.” Octavi says in his emotionless and heartless tone that he always seemed to use before you got to know him. However, Octavi’s lip quivered solemnly at the scene in front of him. 

In the meanwhile, the restrains of endless work seemed to corrupt your mind. You were nearly finished with the outfits the emperor had requested and were just adding some final touches. Once again, the same record made by ‘BLANC’ was playing in the background, letting her beautiful voice sink into your ears and help make it feel like you had some company while Octavi was away. 

As you were just about finished with the outfit on the stage, you gazed at the golden and red masterpiece in front of you. So much effort had gone into it and it really turned out to pay off. However, as you gazed at the outfit, you felt as though you were forgetting something. Then it suddenly seemed to pop in your head, you had forgotten the translucent fabric for the emperor to wear around his arms like an elegant scarf. It was a simple thing to make but was very popular with those of high class. If you made the long and translucent scarf, if would surely earn you more respect in the fashion industry and the emperor would be seen as slightly more trendy than traditional.

Agreeing with yourself, you decide to hastily run to the storage closet. You slide the door open and closed behind you before hurrying down the hallway, nearly bumping into a maid or two along the way, to which they responded with quite an attitude to. Once you approached the oh-so familiar wooden door with the golden letters, ‘Storage Closet’ painted on, you grabbed onto the door knob and pulled the door open. Inside the storage closet it was fairly dark, however light that bled into the room from the brightly lit hallway seemed to illuminate the storage closet much better than you had expected. Without a second thought, you hurried into the storage closet, only to remember about the step that was there, causing you to fall over yet again. 

Memories of the many times you had done the same while Octavi assisted you only made you blush with embarrassment before you quickly swept yourself up onto your feet and started rummaging through the fabric drawer. The drawer was indeed dusty but fingerprints from your past visits were visible on the handles, suggesting that perhaps you were the only one who seemed to care about the existence of these incredibly expensive fabrics. You desperately search for the perfect type of fabric but to no avail. Checking over and over, you realise that perhaps they just didn’t have the fabric. Pursing your lips with disappointment, you guessed that you would most likely have to wait a bit longer until you could finally relax. 

A young maid hurries over to the storage closet door and grabs onto it gently, ready to close it. However, she jumps slightly as her crystal blue eyes spot you in the darkness, looking unusually frightening. 

“A-Ah.. you’re.. lady Fuyomui, the royal tailor. U-Uhm..!” She hastily curtsies yet her legs wobble from side to side. This maid was very short in size with large and round glasses on her face. Her hair was a neatly straight blonde that only went up to her jawline. 

You laugh slightly and quickly step out the closet, hoping you didn’t frighten her too much. You wave your hand nonchalantly, “No need to curtsy. I was just looking for some fabrics but it seems I can’t really find what I need.” You explain, an awkward yet confidently large smile plastered on your face. You thanked the heavens that you had hurried to the storage closet rather than walked, as you may had ended up with her seeing you fall over like the clumsy person you really were.

“I was wondering why this door was open and figured somebody may have forgotten to close it.. anyway, s-sorry for bothering you, it’s just my second day working here and I’m still getting the ropes. On the other hand, I do know that there is another storage closet with fabrics inside. I think its down this hallway and to the right if you’d like to check there.” She suggests, a smile reflecting yours on her lips.

“Ah.. I’ll check there. I guess I’ll have to order some or get them myself if I can’t find what I’m looking for though. Perhaps I’ll give it a try though.” You ponder, looking down the hallway.

You jump suddenly however when she suddenly bumps into and starts to run away, directing your attention from the hallway back to her figure. “I-I’m sorry! I forgot that I have to clean the dishes before the head of cleaning decides to fire me!” She yells, running down the hallway, holding her long, black maid skirt up to enable her to walk more. In fact, all maids seemed to have the same uniform. They wore white blouses, black pleated skirts that went up to the ankles and black loafers. Some of them even wore black and white aprons that tended to have frills and lace decorating the edges. To you they seemed more like religious followers from the nearby temple but their outfit was still somewhat cute.

Reminding yourself of the task at hand, you look to your left and right, wondering which direction was ‘down this hallway’. You decided to pick right in the end, living by the silly belief that the direction ‘right’ was always ‘right’. You walk calmly down the hallway, deciding to prevent yourself from annoying anymore of the maids as they seemed to begin conspiring against you for always bumping into them. Besides, you had plenty of time on your hands to finish the outfit.

At the end of the corridor, you take a right once again like how she had told you to do so. You continued to walk down this corridor, finding that it looked exactly the same as the last once. Starting to the feel the boredom rush through your veins, you eventually pause at a strange looking door. It was a wooden sliding door like most of the ones in the palace, however it had birds painted in gold onto it. You let your curiosity overtake you and slid the door open without a second thought. 

Beyond the door was a part of the palace gardens that you certainly had never seen. Your balcony could only let you see so much and obviously, it didn’t show you some of the best parts of the palace. The gardens were always in perfect shape thanks to the gardeners hired to the palace. Once again, the palace only accepted the best of the best to work as part of the staff.

The garden in front of you had red and golden lilies near an elegant golden fountain that restrained a beautiful, young marble woman in stone. You noticed the woman to be one of the goddesses this part of the region greatly worshiped. Her name was Lu Shiko, the goddess of luck and prosperity. No wonder she would be made of gold, in an elegant pose in the middle of a fountain. From her closed eyes gushed heavy water, as it was believed that her tears would grant you eternal life. However, not in this case. As far you were concerned, this fountain only contained normal water.

You soon stepped into the garden, letting the flat stones that formed into a path lead your way along the luscious, green grass and varieties of flowers that you had never seen before. You smiled at the beauty of nature that surrounded you, entrancing you in the dance of the wind that made the flowers sway side to side in joy. 

You ponder for a moment, wandering over to the extravagant fountain. You sit at the edge of the fountain, lightly touching the clear water with your finger tips. You hum slightly, looking calmly over the garden and it’s beautiful colours that made you think, this was what it means to be alive.

Lyrics of a song from ‘BLANC’ were still stuck in your head from yesterday so you couldn’t help but let your voice pour out. “When the waves carry my goodbye to you, when the tide brings you my sorrow, let my misery drown and pay back the time I spent pitying myself after you sailed away,” You sang openly, sure that nobody was around to hear.

You slowly take your hand out of the fountain and begin caressing the red and golden water lily reaching out to you nearby. Your cheeks flushed as red as the colour of the water lilies at the fact you got to saw the emperor’s real appearance a week ago. He had indeed kept you out of trouble and it most likely wasn’t a big deal. After all, the only time he ever sheltered his appearance with the translucent fabric was in more traditional and formal settings. 

However, you were blushing more out of embarrassment and surprise rather than being in love with the emperor at all. Sure, he was most likely the handsomest person you had ever laid your eyes on but he was not as beautiful on the inside. You would know, especially after your last formal meeting with him nearly two weeks ago. His long, black hair extended down to his tailbone and his eyes were as red as the lily in your hand. His skin was pale and overall, his emotionless personality truly did seem to fit his appearance splendidly. Every single outfit that you had seen him in was laced with the feeling of mystery and he wore it perfectly. 

You continue singing the lyrics to yourself, deciding that you could do with a small bouquet of flowers on your desk. Perhaps you could even pin some flowers that held a special meaning to them onto the emperor’s ballroom outfit that was nearly finished either ways. 

“My cheeks are stained with misery but I wear it beautifully, there’s a glimmer in my eyes that will never die, unlike the love you gave me,” You continue to sing. You had to admit, you weren’t the best singer in your perspective but you hoped that you could be considered decent at least. All you knew was that your singing voice wasn’t terribly good but it wasn’t terribly bad either.

“Your look at me is as blank as the evening sky when you said goodbye.” An unknown voice finishes the song from behind you, yet didn’t sing it. Instead, they spoke it. The sudden interference with your privacy caused you to jump slightly and whip around, instantly taking your hand off of the gorgeous lily.

You came face to face with the emperor himself, who’s eyes were nowhere to be seen. Instead, you saw two black holes. He was wearing a white mask with red traditional markings and small golden details on it. The part where the eyes were went to be was slender and pitch black, however you presumed that he could see through it from inside. He wore the usual colours of black and red and his hair was now tied back into a ponytail unlike the last time you saw him. 

“Where on earth did you hear that song?” The emperor questions, his voice showing no trace of anger, interest or will to socialize. In fact, he was a locked book that you could not read even if you tried your best. However you on the other hand, were as open as a book could be.

“The records in my room.. I played it on my record player. It’s most likely one of my favourite records. The singer’s voice is so beautiful. Why do you question me so?“ You explain, obviously slightly nervous at the sudden question.

He stays silent, not answering your question. Then you finally processed the fact he was wearing a mask and wondered what the special occasion was. 

As if he read your mind, he spoke. “I’m wearing a mask because I went to greet some townspeople and thank them on the success of an installment I made into town square. Tradition tells me I must wear a mask, so wear a mask I will do.” He explains before walking past you, his expensive robes drifting in the wind, carried in an elegant and fiery dance.

Two palace guards tailed close behind him silently, not even batting an eye at your presence, as if you were never even there to begin with. A new installment into the town square? You pondered what it could be. He most likely put some sort of egotistical statue. You didn’t know him terribly well, so you weren’t really sure what he would’ve installed. 

“I hope you enjoy my mother’s voice.” He says to you as he disappears through the sliding door, having it closed behind him by the royal guard. The last sentence he had said to you left you speechless, as you finally found the identity of your new favourite singer. She was married to his father, the former emperor.

She was a famous actress and singer amongst the high-class people of Yunoaiu. One day she had been hired to perform in front of the emperor himself and it seems that it was love at first sight. They frequently met repeatedly after that day and she eventually was proposed to by the emperor on a romantic vacation together overseas in Ferguinaloi, the country of love. Of course only the few people who were lucky enough to see her sing or act were high-class and so barely anybody other than them got to see her appearance. She did make many public appearances with the emperor after they got married, but you could remember that every time you saw a picture of them, they wore masks to hide their facial features from the lower class people. The only time that everybody was considered to be on the same class was when a royal family member passed away or if a special holiday was in session.

Whilst you processed all this information, the emperor approaches a balcony on the fourth floor of the palace. Once he had reached the light grey coloured balcony, he instantly noticed the tea table and two seats on either side. It seemed that yet again his grandmother had invited an unexpected guest to join him in brunch.

Muttering forbidden words under his breath, the emperor accepts his fate and sits down on one of the seats. A butler who had stood so still by the door to the balcony that he didn’t seem to even be there, was finally noticed when he reached out to pour the emperor a cup of green tea. Taking the tea plate that the tea cup rested on, he held it in his left hand as he used the other hand to bring the fragile teacup to his lips, waiting patiently for whoever was to come this time.

Out comes the elite and lead general of the allied forces, as if on cue. He walks over to his chair and bows deeply towards the emperor before sitting down swiftly. The general was fairly old, with wrinkles beginning to form on his face and streaks of grey and white running through his raven black hair like rivers of time. 

“What do you wish to speak with me about?” The emperor asks, his voice prying onto the general rather listlessly. The emperor takes another sip from his teacup, finding his mind feeling tempted to run elsewhere.

“Your Royal Majesty, I have come to inform you about an urgent matter. I apologise deeply for the sudden interruption of your schedule.” The general says in a deep and raspy voice, his slim, green orbs focusing on the garden and kingdom that they overlooked from the luxurious balcony.

His majesty doesn’t reply, signalling to the general to quickly get it over with. So, the general carries on speaking. “The underground Black Snake group have been growing more tacky with their work, leaving more and more clues behind with each attack they put onto us. However, I fear that this has just been to distract us from the fact that they are now trying to send some of their members to try and get a job in the palace, and hopefully assassinate you.”

“Now, you won’t let that happen. Won’t you? Nothing gets pass the ‘Emperor of Death’ and his general. Close down staff recruitment for now and any workers that have already been given the job run a thorough background check on. If anything else happens, you know what to do.” The emperor says, his body still like a porcelain doll in the finest dollhouse that money could buy.

“Heighten palace security and get more guards to assist my grandmother. This palace is supposed to be the heart of the empire, the safest and most valuable place. If we let some disgusting disease into it, things could only get worse. When the palace staff comes here to work, I promise them my absolute security. If you fail to protect my subjects or at least don’t do as much as you very much know you can do, I will have you fired and banished to Greyunbui.” The emperor harshly says before throwing his teacup onto the ground, very much reminding himself of you.

“Also, put the plan to exterminate them into action.” The emperor mutters to the general before standing up and stepping on the broken shards of the teacup without a care. He very much knew that what he had just done would improve the general’s performance, so he had no regrets to his harsh words or to the poor little teacup he had shattered. His royal majesty leaves the balcony, leaving his butler, guards and general by themselves.

The small emperor peaks through his grandmother’s door, catching sight of the general in all his youth and neatly ironed, black uniform. Countless awards decorated his chest, glimmering with pride. However, his lips seemed to be holding back information with sorrow.

“Your Royal Majesty, I have come to inform you about an urgent matter. I apologise deeply for the sudden interruption of your schedule.” The general mutters before getting onto one knee. He takes off his black gloves and places them on the floor before bowing his head deeply, hand on heart.

“The Black Snake group seems to have had connections with your daughter-in-law and son’s death. It seems that even if our security was strong, there has been a traitor in the current palace staff who is leaking information. We are aware of the culprit and have locked him in solitary confinement before we receive your signal to carry forwards and put him through a ‘thorough questioning’.” The general mutters, breaking the terrible news to his grandmother.

“Murder them if you need to get the information you need. Do whatever you need to do. However, if the Black Snake group manage to lay a single finger on my grandson I will have you fired and banished to Greyunbui.” The emperor’s grandmother orders with venom in her tone.

“Your Royal Majesty, I am very sorry for your loss. We all miss them as well. We understand your pain.” The general says before standing up and leaving his gloves at grandmother’s feet as a sign of his eternal respect and loyalty to the royal family.

“That was quite a scene there. However, don’t be looking so deep in thought under that mask again or you might get wrinkles.” Eli states playfully, hoping to heighten the emperor’s mood, knowing very well what that encounter had reminded him of.

“What else is on the schedule for today?” The emperor asks, brushing off his first assistant’s comment, finding it fairly annoying how they knew each other so well that they didn’t have to look at one another’s faces to tell what the other was feeling.

“I’ve opened a specific amount of time for you to practice your Shinfuxi techniques and battle abilities before you must meet the general, head of the ministry of foreign affairs and the lieutenant for dinner. After dinner you have a stack of papers to sign for issues relating to Yunoaiu. A nearby elementary school have decided to send you letters as their language assignment, so if you find anything of the sort it would be wise to respond as it will have a positive social impact on the locals-“ Eli begins.

“Why would I need to give a positive impact on children? If the locals begin to think I’m a positive and kind emperor they’ll use it to their advantage.” The emperor mumbles annoyed, however held a reminder to check for the children’s letters in the back of his mind.

“Being kind does not always make you weak, great one.” Eli responds, a cheeky smile resting on his lips as he walks alongside the emperor.

The emperor reaches the garden door with he same golden symbol of a bird on it before raising his hand. “This is as far as you will follow me. Come for me when it is time to get ready for the dinner with the three middle-aged bastards.” The emperor says before sliding the door open himself and swiftly taking his leave.

Eli sighs, “Only you, emperor. Only you.” Before walking away nonchalantly to take care of other matters while he had the time on his hands to do so.

During these events, you still were walking around the garden, finding it much larger than you had expected. There were many interesting statues that filled your head with knowledge of the past emperors and you remembered how you saw many useful herbs here and there. 

However, you soon came upon a small building that had a hip roof that curved downwards then back up once again in a beautiful colour of shimmery gold. The walls of the building were wooden, built up with wooden joints that did their job better than you had expected, instantly noting how the building was also fairly old by the dusty windows that most likely were opaque by this century.

The building was surrounded with a large and open field of grass that seemed to be growing fairly taller than other grass you had seen around the palace, suggesting that the gardeners were perhaps neglecting this part of the garden.

You jumped slightly when a tall and pale young man stepped out of the building. He wore a white blindfold around his eyes, a white and sky blue casual-style yukata with traditional white pants underneath that were loosely fitted and rolled up to his calves. He had a sky blue belt that held a long and thin sword that was about half a meter in length. It was thin yet still was a few inches tall and incredibly sharp. This was the traditional weapon to the country, known as Yui. Shinfuxi is the battle style easily compatible with it, so when you use the two together in practice they mix together to become Shinyui. 

The young man doesn’t seem to notice you, especially since he was wearing a blind fold to help heighten his other senses and the fact that you were indeed peeking around the corner from behind a floral bush that was neatly cut on all sides.

He begins to do a series of warrior poses, moving so quickly that you couldn’t even see him change between each position. His long, black hair was tied back fairly messily with a white ribbon to keep it back out of fear that he may cut it most likely. 

His movements were sharp and fierce with meaning. Each swipe with his sword was swift and thirsty with the urge to kill. This impression made you believe that perhaps he was a high-level knight in the king’s army, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to have made it inside.

“I know you’re there.” He states bluntly before continuing with his moves. You jump slightly, rustling around the bush’s leaves before swallowing nervously. 

“M-Me?” You ask, a flustered and embarrassed look on your face from this sudden encounter. 

“Who else?” He says before standing up straight and facing in your direction. You hurry over to him, wanting to apologise. However, you still took caution, knowing fully well that he could kill you with a single swipe of his sword.

“Alright, I confess. I may have been watching you. However, who couldn’t? Shinyui techniques are so difficult to master yet you seem to do them with ease.” You explain, pursing his lips. His height compared to yours was quite frightening, as you were only up to his chest.

“They’re not difficult once you learn the base positions.” He responds, before letting out a small sigh. “If you’re the royal tailor, why are you watching me? I might need to report you to the emperor if you keep acting so suspicious.” He teases, a small smile on his lips.

“Please, all that happened is that I let my curiosity come over me slightly. I just have some extra time on my hands and being cooped up in work all alone for too long isn’t healthy for anybody.” You explain yourself once again, cheeks tinted with an annoyed shade of red.

“Alright then, strawberry. However, you should leave me be. Don’t let your curiosity make you meddle in matters that don’t concern you, or you may get hurt.” He responds once again, reporting your explanation before making his way back to the building. However, after he went just several steps away you lunge forwards to grab his arm and pull him to face you as if by instinct.

“Ah, I know I’m a handsome man but please control yourself.” He teases you once again, however his face was still as emotionless as ever. 

“I-It’s not like that-!” You spit out, face turning as red as a strawberry, hence the nickname he had given you.

“Even if you are a beautiful strawberry, I prefer to take things slow. I’m not exactly looking for a ‘service’ woman either.” He continues to mess with you, finding it amusing how flustered you were becoming.

“Be quiet, it’s not funny. It was by instinct, my body moved on it’s own! It’s likely because I need somebody to come with me sometime to get some new fabrics. I’m not allowed to leave palace grounds on my own because the emperor has promised to keep all palace staff safe under his protection and contract.” You state, a hopeful look upon him.

“I don’t have all the time in the world. The only way you can get me to accompany you is with payment. I can assist you tonight, but you must be quick.” He accepts your offer with a slight condition.

“How much are we talking about?” You interrogate, hoping the price wouldn’t be too high as your grip on his clothes softened and eventually fell from him and back to your side.

“1,000 golden coins.” The young man responds, a cheeky grin on his lips.

“That’s so much-!!” You retort with disgust, despite knowing you could easily pay that with the sort of money you’ve been earning at the palace.

“For the emperor’s best knight I think it’s fairly cheap.” He states back , his usual emotionless expression back on his face.

“You’re the-“ “Yes, I am. I’ll take that answer as a yes. If you choose to do it for free with a regular palace guard, he’ll not even carry the fabrics you buy and you’ll most likely have to wait at least two months before a spot opens.” He cuts you off, as if reading your mind and instantly knowing what your response was going to be.

“Alright then, fine. We’ll go tonight.” You accept his offer, wanting to meet the deadline for your outfit and make sure that every single detail was there and perfect. 

“You’ll know when I pick you up.” He replies, confirming the set time of day. He then begins to walk back to the building, his flawless figure drifting away.

Status: Spell Checked


	8. 8

You were currently writing some notes down in your notebook about what had happened today. You wanted to make sure you kept track of the days you spent at the palace and how you felt. It would be a good keepsake for you in the future after you left or retired, and also something good for the next generations of your family to read in order to know you and their family’s past a little better. As you finished up writing, you stored the quill back into the ink pot and decided to close your notebook after you returned from the market as the ink may still be drying up.

The night sky was dark, yet the stars so far away continued to sparkle like the gems on a wealthy woman’s neck. You had been waiting patiently for the emperor’s supposed ‘best knight’. You drummed your fingers on the table, and just before you could get up and find something new to do, you heard tapping on your window. You quickly look over to the big, glass window. You could see your reflection in it as well as the outdoors. the plants danced in the evening breeze, and the moonlight gave you the ability to see the faint outline of a knight.

His dark hair seemed to bleed into the night sky, and as you inspected him you realised that he was still wearing the same clothing as to when you first met him. His sky blue and pearly white yukata seemed to be made out of very fine material, however since he was the emperor’s first knight it only made sense.

You stumble to grab your satchel, the same old one that you had brought with you from home. Yes, it wasn’t the best but it was still your favourite, especially since it had meaning to you. As you wrapped the satchel around your body, you ensured that the bag of golden coins that you prepared was inside the satchel, where you had put it earlier. Now that you were all ready, you hurried to your balcony and opened the door. 

As you did, the strikingly good figure of the knight stood in the door frame, causing you to stumble back. He examined your room before stating, “Your room is very feminine and cute. Who would’ve known there was such a thing as a cute stalker?” He pondered before looking down at you. You proceeded to shyly look back up at him, or at least, you looked at the parts of the blindfold where his eyes were meant to be. 

“Follow me, we can go now.” You say, doing an action with your hand as if telling him to follow after you to the other door that led out to the hallway. However, he shook his head and leaned against the door frame.

“I’m the one taking you to the market, and I’ll let you know that what I’m doing might not be completely legal.” He says, before tilting his head to the other side of the door frame in order to look at the stars.

“I hope you know that if we get caught, we may be killed or banished to the oceans. However, that won’t happen. Since I’m the one escorting you. Now, don’t be silly. We’re not going to be able to sneak out easily through the main gate. We’re going out the secret exit at the back.” The knight tells you, before flashing you a cheeky grin and grabbing your wrist. Before you could even do anything as much as react to what he just said, he drags you along with him to the edge of your balcony. 

Frightened, you grab the edge of the banister in order to prevent yourself from falling forwards with the knight as he simply leaped over the banister. However, he paused and quickly grabbed the banister, his feet gripping onto the thin edge, in order to keep himself from falling. He crouches down to your level and seems to inspect your face. “I thought you were brave. Why so shy, little flower?” He asks seriously, staring you straight in the face. Or at least, you imagined that was what he was doing from behind the blindfold.

“You just jumped off a balcony! Are you insanely suicidal, first knight? I have not lost all my strings with humanity to find it logical to just jump off a balcony!” You exclaim, your heart beating quickly from the near-death experience.

“You need to trust me.” He states. You stare at his face, flustered yet cross with him. “How can I do that?” You bite back, only for your question to be answered by the man wrapping his arms around you.

You blush deeply and don’t hug back, surprised by the sudden gesture of affection from somebody as mysteriously cold as him. However, you could just sense the smirk on his lips.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I’ve not fallen for you just yet.” He whispers into your ear as he falls backwards, holding you tightly in his arms. You scream loudly and hide your face in his chest as you could feel your body free-falling. One of his arms let go of you, only making you hold tighter onto his clothing. However, as soon as you hit the ground you couldn’t feel the impact, and the rush of wind against your skin had stopped. You opened you eyes slowly. 

He had caught your fall by folding onto the branch of a tree. You both hung from it, as his other hand was wrapped around you. He lets go of the branch before you both fall just one foot until you hit the ground. He lets go of your waist and smugly turns around, signaling you to follow after him.

Still held absolutely confused by what had just happened it took you a while to process everything before running after the knight. He led you through a couple of bushes through a secluded part of the palace garden and began to crawl through some of the thicker bushes. You felt like children pretending to be on an amazing adventure, crawling through bushes and climbing, or more like falling, on trees. 

Silently, you decide to crawl after him, not wanting to annoy the person assisting you by complaining about every little thing as though you were a spoiled brat. You find that there was a small fault in the big, tall walls of the palace. You both slithered through it with ease, before finding yourselves in an extravagant yet barren street. The shops sold goods such as clocks, things that you wouldn’t think to find people buying all the time. No wonder the street was so empty despite the shops still being open late into the night. 

The young and accomplished knight led you down a few more streets just like the one you had just emerged to from the palace before reaching a large, wide road full to the brim with stalls and potential buyers floating like an ocean in between it all. The street had a reddish glow to it because of the red lanterns hung over the market. It was a truly lively place to be. 

The knight turned to you and smiled gently. There’s a stall that sells high end fabric. Don’t be fooled by the fact that this place is a market, all the goods are from abroad and are incredibly expensive. We’re in Yunoaiu after all, everything is deadly precious and rare. The people here only accept the best of the best, so here we are at the most expensive market you will see in any country you visit. It’s called the merchant’s night market. The stalls are only open at night so they don’t block the road during the day, and also because the ships from abroad only arrive in the evening. So that’s why the what is on the back of a silver coin?” He quizzes you, a smile on his face.

“The Yunoaiu Lighthouse? Since all the ships arrive at night, that must mean that the lighthouse is the only thing that is able to guide them to the docks.” You respond, hoping that you were correct.

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Since you got the question right, I’ll make sure the sea of people don’t drown you.” He responds, smiling his signature cheeky smile at you. 

Meanwhile, back at the palace there was a meeting in session. Behind his usual, red translucent screen, the emperor sat on his second throne. The third general called Yun, the head of the foreign affairs office otherwise known as Liaon, the head officer of segment five named Darron, a head historian called Yui Lai and the third royal assistant, Genio, all sat at a wooden table. Two royal knights stood at either side of the red screen, as the men kept their head downs as the emperor announced the meeting to begin. 

“Third General, Head of Foreign Affairs, Chief Officer of Segment Five, head Historian and third Royal Advisor, myself. I call you all to the merchant’s night meeting.” Genio states. He keeps his head bowed, as do all the other men. “The emperor has summoned us to discuss urgent matters. We bow our heads and say, ‘long live the emperor.’”

“Long live the emperor.” They all say in chorus, before another person behind the screen begins to speak. 

“Second royal advisor is here to speak for the emperor, bless his holy voice. In this formal meeting, we will be using manners of the highest formality. You are not to look at the emperor or hear him speak, or you will be sentenced to banishment. The emperor rings the Wang bell to begin our meeting, all bless our nation’s father.” The second advisor speaks from behind the red screen.

The emperor gently picks up the bell put on the arm rest of his throne, softly rubbing his thumb over the red ribbon decorating it before proceeding to ring the bell.

The second royal assistant, otherwise known as Terence, places a wooden desk in front of the emperor before proceeding to place expensive parchment paper in front of the emperor. He also places a red ink bottle next to the paper, along with the large, red, royal quill before returning to his station, standing next to the table, making sure not to be too close to the emperor.

“You may now speak.” Terence states, his hands behind his back in a proper manner as he stands as still as a statue.

“Your majesty, the black snake group members are not only becoming more sloppy with their attacks, but more violent as well. Recently, they have burnt down a brothel and murdered two prostitutes in this process. We were able to stop them from poisoning the main river by dumping toxic waste, and have the three culprits who tried to carry out this act in solitary confinement. We are waiting for your orders, your majesty.” Yun states.

“If history has taught us anything, it is that the black snakes are a very deceitful group. Many times, we have been focusing on stopping them from hurting the people but we have forgotten to protect ourselves. They nearly managed to kill the late Princess Evaini when she was five by simply becoming a member of staff and poisoning her cup of tea. We must not just think one way, but both ways. We need to tackle all problems at once somehow.” The historian follows off.

“We need a permanent solution. The black snakes keep returning. We need a plan that will surely abolish the group, or at least leave them with such small numbers that they can not do great damage to the kingdom.” Genio adds on afterwards.

The emperor picked up the royal quill with his thin and slender fingers and began to write. Terence looked over at the emperor, waiting until the quill was put back down, signaling that he was ready for Terence to read out what the emperor wished to say.

Meanwhile, Liaon, the head of foreign affairs decided to speak. “Their attacks have only been against the most powerful kingdoms. And by far, ours is the most powerful and they are trying to take that power. The black snakes believe in such foolish morals and will do anything to show their prowess by causing issues for such a reputable kingdom. Lately, they have been attacking brothels and farmers. They want to shorten our crops for the winter coming soon, my dear emperor. They want to put unrest in towns by burning down brothels and murdering women. We are lucky that they haven’t started attacking schools just yet.”

The emperor listens in on the conversation and continues to write while they speak, only putting down his quill after Liaon stopped talking. Terence gently picked up the parchment paper and read the glorious and breathtaking handwriting of the emperor in red ink. 

“The emperor says, ‘The black snake group has caused issues for our empire is too long. It is time to take larger, more drastic measures to get rid the plague that is the black snakes from our empire. I believe it is only right that we run a thorough background check on all staff hired to be at the castle. We should hire private spies to try and join the Black Snake group and to be our ears on the whispers of the streets. If the black snake group is increasing in number, it means they are doing the best they can to gather criminals or those who can barely afford to live. The black snake group have power over our lower class, because we have been unable to give them the quality of life that they deserve. Taxes are low for the upper class, however for the lower class taxes mean that they may lose their home. If we can satisfy more of the lower class and in that process lower the amount of black snakes, then we will certainly benefit. If the lower class are easily able to join middle, they won’t be as desperate for money that they wish to turn to the life of crime. It is my duty as the emperor of our nation to look after my people, and you are all right. It is time to get rid of the black snakes once and for all. Do any of you have requests on what we may possibly do?’” Terence reads out from the parchment paper before providing a new paper to his majesty and placing the used one into a red chest.

“We should monitor brothels for any suspicious activity. There’s a rumour that anybody apart of the black snake group has a tattoo of a snake on their body. We could ask the prostitutes to check if such tattoo is on any of their clients. If they can report any suspicious persons, we can offer them a reward.” Genio suggests, desperate to impress the emperor with good requests.

“No, we must hunt down the source of the problem. The leader of the black snakes and any possible heirs should be tracked down and killed on sight. If we do that, there will be nobody to lead them and the group will fall apart.” Yun continues on after Genio.

Before Terence could even blink, the emperor had already written several sentences in yet still the neatest handwriting one could rest their eyes upon.

“I believe we should also hire spies for the emperor in the palace, to hear into or look into any suspicious people who have been hired.” Genio says, opening up yet another suggestion for the emperor. 

As the meeting continued on inside the palace with he utmost seriousness, you had a lighthearted and childlike smile gracing your cheeks. The knight who you had only met today walked through the crowd with ease, people parting the way for the handsome and tall man. Meanwhile, you followed close behind. It had never been so easy to get through a sea of people. When rice was running low and there were just as many people fighting for the last few bags from the farmer, including yourself, you had dreadfully been pushed our of the crowd as if you were a goldfish suffocating among the sharks.

“We’re nearly there,” He states, walking carelessly amongst the townspeople. Soon, he turned swiftly to the right and stopped in front of a large stall. You quickly scurried after the knight, desperate not to be swept away. 

The stall was made out of mahogany and there were shelves around the inside of the stall full with fine silks and fabrics from faraway lands. There were boxes full of sewing kits and embroidery thread. It was a tailor’s dream come true. Or at least, it seemed like a dream come true to you. A chubby man sat on a large, cushioned sofa behind the stall, several meters back. His collar was tight around the neck and his strawberry blonde hair was slicked back with much more gel than was needed. He had stripy red and yellow bow tie and his dress shirt was a cool white. He wore indigo coloured pants, and his outfit was finished off with golden, pointy-toed shoes. His servants appeared to be running the stall for him, with them fanning him and organising the fabrics.

However, as soon as he saw the two potential customers, the man’s unbothered and sneering expression changed much too dangerously into one that was cheery and exciting. 

“Welcome to Polleli’s Perfect Fabrics! I’m Polleli Percy, feel free to just call me Polleli. Is there any specific type of fabric you are looking for? Or a sewing kit perhaps? They are 20% off for this week only!” Polleli, the owner of the stand exclaimed cheerily. He seemed very positive and as he stepped up to the booth, an air of invitation he brought with him drew you in. The short man was barely just five feet tall but held his nose upwards with a high and snooty pride. 

“I’m looking for a crimson red, translucent fabric or perhaps silk will do. Suitable for a finishing touch such as a scarf around the arms. I’m the emperor’s personal tailor and I require the best quality of fabric you can offer me.” You state, speaking in a matter-of-fact way and looking at the man straight in the face.

He gasps, “My! You are the talk of the business, dear! Many designers and tailors are wanting to meet you, and we’re hoping to see you at a certain royal ball. Either ways! Enough with the small talk, you must be such a busy woman,” He smiles at you sweetly before turning around and shouting, “PATRICIA! GET ME FABRICS NUMBER 447 AND 924!” He yells at the top of his lungs, especially since it was hard to hear one another as the market was bustling with loud chatters and sales pitches.

“Somebody is a fan of you, say, can I get your autograph?” The knight whispers to you, bending down slightly towards your ear. He chuckles slightly white near your ear, causing a chill to run down your spine. While Polleli turns around, the knight swiftly stood up straight once again with a straight face, as though he had never even moved in the first place.

A female servant dashed speedily towards Polleli with two rolls of fabric in her arms. Polleli takes the fabrics and places them on his booth table.From a small wooden box under the table, he takes out two small samples that matched with the fabric. There are the two fabrics that I believe will be to the emperor’s taste. They are my finest red fabrics that match what you said you wanted, so please, feel free to inspect the samples. 

You caressed the two samples in either hand and decided to go with the translucent one after all. “I’ll go with the translucent one in my left hand, it goes better with the outfit I’ve made. I’ll take a full roll. Your fabric certainly is of high quality, I’ll be sure to buy some more fabrics when I have more time.” You tell Polleli.

Overjoyed, Polleli smiles at you, “Very well then. I’ll get the fabric ready for you to take.” He says before turning around and shouting once again, “PATRICIA! BRING A FULL ROLL OF 447!” He yells viciously. 

The cheeky knight standing next to you let out a small snicker at the shopkeeper as you got your money ready. The same servant as before emerges from behind some shelves of fabric, carrying a fresh roll of the fabric you had chosen. Polleli takes the fabric and wraps it himself in indigo coloured tissue paper before wrapping it securely shut with a golden ribbon. He then places it forward and states his price, “That’ll be 14 golden coins, please.” 

You take out fourteen coins from your satchel and place them on the table. He smiles cheerfully to you before retreating back to his sofa, not seeming to pay mind to you anymore now that you were a customer who he had managed to sell to.

The knight takes the roll in his arms. It was fairly heavy and you could tell just by how thick it was. However, he seemed to carry it with ease. “Shall we walk back?” He asks you, a small smile on his face.

However, before you could even answer, he began leading the way to back to the palace. With a delighted smile, you follow after him. “How shall I transfer the payment for your services today then?” You ask.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about and have decided to give you a discount. If you give me a goodnight kiss on the cheek, I’ll agree to let it slide for 100% off, or if you rather, for free. What do you say?” He asks you, turning the corner and leading you back to the quieter streets that you had both once emerged from.

You choke slightly on your air before debating it in your head. If you were going to save up money, there was no way you could spend 1,000 golden coins just because the best knight in the kingdom lead you outside of the palace and back inside for 25 minutes. As you thought of your reply, the knight bends down slightly to get on level with your lips. He tilts his head and grins happily, his cheek several inches away from your face.

Pouting childishly, you peck his cheek shyly, your soft lips pressing against his delicate, pale skin. “Thank you, royal tailor.” He says, standing up straight once again and now walking alongside you towards the palace.

“I’m sure we’ll meet again soon. Don’t be surprised if I drop by for a visit once in a while, you’re the only person in this palace who actually catches my interest.” He says, looking at you in the eyes through the blindfold, his rosy lips curved into a smaller, more genuine smile now.

Status: Spell Checked


	9. 9

“God fucking damn it!” A young man roared from the shadows. The finely built man’s sweat shimmered in the sunlight, as he was without a shirt. He wore baggy, black pants and a dark blue belt around his waist, keeping them up. Despite his charming physique and undercut, wavy grey hair, the most notable thing about the man was the large black tattoo of a snake that extended all around his chest. Slamming his fist onto the table, a young lady jumps several feet into the air with fright instilled into her body from her master’s anger.

The young maiden had straight, clean cut blonde hair that ended at her jawline. She wore fairly large, round glasses and was wearing a cloak over what seemed like a royal maid uniform. 

“How did information of us breaking into the palace leak out? Answer me now, Rena!” He yells with a raspy voice before his hands grab his face. He sighs heavily, appearing extremely frustrated as his hands slithered into his locks of hair.

“I’m sorry sir, I really don’t kno-“ The blonde woman is cut off by the man kicking a neglected, wooden chair that broke apart upon impact, due to its ancient age.

“That is bullshit! I’m tired of you vermin screwing up my plans. This is the reason why father refuses to hand the black snake organisation to me, you fool! Please, give me some good fucking news. Yippee kay yay, did you get any information?” He interrogates, his voice becoming more calm. He sits atop the map of Intuuin that was spread out across a large, square table. 

“I-I’m afraid not sir. They only let me start yesterday. However, I’m able to hear the emperor’s daily schedule as I’m required to wait outside of his office in the morning in case anything needs cleaning or fixing as soon as possible. I’m a useless errand girl. I mean, how wise can those fools in the palace be if they are blind in the mind enough to put a new recruit right next to the emperor’s office? Yet they say they’re taking extra measures to ensure everybody’s safety. If you-“ The blonde woman is cut off once again by the man, filled with rage once again.

“God’s sake! I didn’t ask for your opinion, now did I? Now, listen here.” The man says, grabbing the collar of the woman’s dark cloak and pulling her towards him, their face now several inches away. “If you can get me some information worth my time, I’ll treat you to something lovely.” He whispers to her, kissing her ear before dropping her away from him. Truly, the man seemed immensely like a playboy. 

“Eugene, I love you!” The woman exclaims all of a sudden as his back was turned to her. She called out his name, her heart pounding like mad from just that mere kiss on her ear alone, just the fact that their skin had brushed together was enough to send her going into hysteria for the man.

“Rule number 65. Don’t address me by my birth name.” The man hisses, taking a gun out from the holster that rested on his belt, and clicking it before turning around and quickly shooting her straight between the eyes. Her eyes were wide as she fell onto her knees, the life and soul bleeding out of her.

“I hope your twin sister can do better than you. Truly, you’ve disappointed me Rena.” Eugene says, getting down on one knee and holding her chin. “My, your beauty. I nearly feel bad for what I’ve done. However, you knew fully well when you joined us that even if a minor rule is broken, you will face death.” Eugene reminds here, a dark chuckle rolling off of his pink tongue before he pecks her lips and releases her chin, allowing her nearly lifeless body to collapse face forward onto the ground, drowning in a pool of blood as he exits through a rusty and ferrous metal door.

“Clean up this mess. Make sure nobody knows she’s gone. Not even that damn Vena. If she finds out, she won’t be productive when it comes to her job.” Eugene orders the buff man by the door before licking Rena’s blood off of his lips. “Just her luck.” He murmurs, advancing towards a silver, metal door. Two buff men stood either side of the door in an entirely, plain black uniform. One of them hold a black, silk dress shirt which Eugene slips out of the man’s grip and around his body. Buttoning up the shirt, once he was finished, he nodded to the guards.

They open the doors for Eugene, allowing him access to his father’s office. His father sits there behind a large, metal desk on a cushioned and expensive leather chair. There wasn’t anything too notable about the office, and things were fairly plain. A large window was behind the desk and the walls and floors were made of solid concrete, no decoration or flaunt of wealth added. Eugene’s father wore a black suit and his eyes remained closed. Noticing his son’s presence, Eugene’s father opens his eyes. They were lifeless and merciless, so cold it was enough to give even Eugene shivers down his spine.

“Any information on the vile emperor?” His father questions calmly, his voice as slick and hurtful as ice, even though it was his son he was speaking to. 

“Our unit has managed to infiltrate the palace undercover. Information will come shortly, as it has only been a day since they have been put to work. The emperor however has been able to catch ahold of our undercover attack, closing the rest of palace staff recruitment until further notice.” Eugene states, bowing his head down, not daring to stare his father in the eye and taking a whole different type of behaviour from earlier.

“Your mother would be disappointed at the rate of the progress you make with these plans. I have decided to hand over to you my own plan. Who could be in close contact with the emperor for a long period of time and easily poison him despite being a new recruit?” His father asks quizzically.

“Father, there is nobody that comes to mind other than the chefs, however they are not new recruits.” Eugene states clearly and as confident as he can, his head still bowed down to his father. The black gloves covering the young man’s hands were still stained with the newly blood, still light in colour, signaling that it was still oxygenated and fresh.

“You fool, have you not been inspecting every new recruit? About a month ago, the emperor held a competition in order to select his new royal tailor. A young woman named [Name] [Last Name] won, and has been courting to his tailoring needs ever since. Now, I need you to find a way to either get a hold of the outfits she makes for the emperor in order to poison the clothing with a slow acting virus without anybody suspecting a thing, or to lure her into joining the black snake group so she can do it herself.” His father says, hatching a malicious plan for his son to carry out.

“If you can succeed at this, it might influence me to think about stepping down and handing my position into your hands. However, until the day you can prove to me that you are perfectly capable, do not even dream of it.” His father scolds him for his failures, a disappointed growl resting in his voice.

Eugene gulps slightly, as his father dismisses him. Eugene proceeds to leave his father’s office, his brows knitted together whilst he was deep in thought for a way to carry out this plan. He needed to put this plan into more detail. Even if it took a while, the rewards that he would reap would be phenomenal.

In the meanwhile, Octavi is on the same royal carriage. His blue hair slightly messy and his rich purple eyes gleaming with more confidence than ever before, especially since he had managed to abolish to rebellious forces under his command. His plan had worked perfectly, and he couldn’t help but feel like there was nothing in the world to stop him. Thoughts of his mentally ill sister were pushed to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to feel despair over their relationship at the moment, or what had happened in the past. Obviously, his sister would be better off there than with him. He was a monster in his own eyes after all. Clearing his throat, Octavi pulls his sleeves down slightly, making his uniform neat. A soft silence rested in the air of the carriage, as a notable companion was sat next to Octavi. 

It was a short, young male. He was similar in appearance to Octavi, except his hair was pearly white with strips of pale blue running through each of his curls. His eyes were the same slender shape that held beautiful purple orbs between each lid, and his skin was fairly the same. 

“Brother, why are you taking me away from the mental health facility? I was instructed to stay there with sister.” The young boy questions his big brother, Octavi. Octavi closes his eyes for a split second longer, as he hesitates to answer his little brother’s question.

“It is necessary. You are next in line of the Kirayo family. When I pass away, or the current emperor is replaced with a new heir or relative, you will stand as their assistant. It the family’s pride and duty to work for the royal family.” Octavi responds coldly, before is eyes shift away from the green, luscious scenery outside the window, to the small version of himself that sat next to him.

“So that you are prepared, you must undergo special training. This training will last ten to twenty years, depending how well you do. It all depends on how quick it takes for you to become perfect. From your step, to your voice and to every manner and movement, blood and bone in your body.” Octavi adds, giving his brother a serious look.

The young male sighs and crosses his arms, “What if I want to become an astrologer when I’m older? This seems like so much effort for the simple position of fourth assistant. Why not first?” He complains.

“The family secret, my dear Oriin. If you gave it some deeper thought, perhaps you could delve into just why ‘just fourth’ assistant is very important. We handle most of the spare paperwork, while first, second and third get to lounge around. We are the fathers of the royal assistants. When you join the rest of the descendants, just like yourself, they will be looking up to you. Our family’s honour will be laid in your hands to set an example. Please, don’t disappoint our ancestors hard work, for a job as useless as an astrologer’s. What we do impacts the entire system of how things are managed in the palace.” Octavi tells Oriin before using his pale fingers to flick his brother’s forehead as a slight punishment for not realising any sooner his special role.

“Why can’t you just get your future child to do thi-“ Oriin’s complaint is cut off by a loud bang in the background, causing the ground itself to shake, as though a giant had landed upon the earth. 

Octavi immediately raises himself to his feet and looks out the window to see people in black wear and white masks. The polished white masks had a black snake inked upon the front. “Shit.” Octavi huffs under his breath.

“Language!” Oriin scolds his older brother, only to have Octavi swing his brother over his broad right shoulder, before proceeding to open the carriage door. Grabbing the roof of the carriage, Octavi climbs onto the top. He dodges several arrows shot towards him with grace, before jumping onto the back of one of the horses. 

Taking his large, metal sword out of its holster, Octavi uses it to slash the horse free from the carriage, before prompting the rider of the carriage to do the same. 

Oriin is showed to sit in front of his brother in order to be shielded from any harm coming from behind them as Octavi forces the horse to go even faster than it was before. “Yah!” Octavi yells, kicking the sides of the horse and flicking the reigns using his wrists. The horse accelerates to a greater speed, guided by Octavi to move left to right in order to dodge any more arrows coming their way. Other guards accompanying Octavi were also on horses by now, shooting their own arrows at the group while riding the horses backwards.

Whilst all this chaos had just emerged and happened in the world, you were sat in the enclosed part of the garden with the knight once again. The knight had been showing you his Shinfuxi techniques, in hopes of impressing you in some way most likely, or perhaps just to show off. And to you, it seemed liked the latter.

“When the bastard tried cutting off my left leg, I jumped just in time and beheaded the fool! I saved the emperor’s grandmother! I was a national hero!” The knight boasts with his pointy nose before stowing his sword away once again.

“Very impressive indeed. However, why not international?” You question, a sly smile on your lips. You now had plenty of spare time due to the fact your outfit was completely finished and all other preparations and errands you might need in the future had already been attended to. So, in the meanwhile you had decided to critique the knight’s combat skills as he had so kindly offered to you this morning.

“I’m working on it. It takes time and effort to become a flawless knight.” He deflects your possible insult with more confidence yet again. He swiftly sits down in a cross legged position beside you on the beautiful, freshly cut grass under a large oak tree that sheltered the two of you from the harsh mid-day sun.

“So, tell me about yourself. What do you like, oh mysterious, flawless knight?” You ask, deciding to humour the man.

“I am tall and charming, however anybody can tell that. Surprisingly, my favourite colour is red as it can symbolise so many different things. It’s a shame that the emperor is the only one allowed to wear red. So, in result I wear my second favourite colour - sky blue. Quite royal isn’t it? However, not on the same level as red. Hmm, I think what you really wish to know is why I have so much free time. Well, I’ll tell you just that, my elegant sparrow. As the royal knight, I have reached the highest rank a knight could possibly get. I have received all achievements and medals that can be rewarded. This means, my talent is saved for special occasions. I am on the same rank as a Duke. If there is a crisis, or the emperor calls for me or needs for me at any time, I am always prepared to defend him.” The knight responds to your question before leaning against the bark of the tree and stretching out his long legs. “How about yourself? What is your origin?”

You clear your throat, wondering whether or not to talk about your past. “My origin tale is one that’s not full of achievement. We are quite the opposite. It is a touchy subject, and I don’t wish to bore you with a maiden’s sob story.” You respond humbly.

The knight surprisingly rests his head upon your shoulder and yawns. “So? Bore we to death if you must. Everybody has had difficulties in their past. If it something you wish not to speak of, do not speak of it. If it is something you wish to vent out of your system, you have a man sworn to many secret, as though a cave of hidden wonders, right on your shoulder. My ears are open and my mouth if closed, my lady.” 

“My lady? That’s quite a title to give a peasant girl. You are supposed to ask me beforehand if I accept that title either ways, as a way of formality. On another note.. I believe it is something I wish to speak about. It is something that pains me every so deeply inside. I have only spoken to it about my busy brother Kai. However, I wish to say more. So, here I begin then. I was born in a land much different from this one. My parents were lovely people, who cared and loved me with everything they had. Despite us not being the richest nor the poorest, they provided me with as great a childhood I could get within the boundaries of my life. The disappointing thing is, that when my land was ambushed, so many lives were taken away. The uniforms I see on these royal guards are dangerously close. Am I right to think it was the emperor who ambushed us when I was young? It couldn’t be. His reign had not begun then. The story is a mystery even to me. All I remember is burnt ash, and fire roaring at me like a monster under the bed pulling on my ankles. It was truly horrifying, as I watched my parents disappear into a frenzy of orange, dragged by the ankles by these.. men. However, the part of what else had occurred is blurry in my memory. It is because I couldn’t think straight. I mean, who could after their family and community had just been taken away so viciously? After all, whatever did they do to deserve that treatment? Then, I was running. Running so quickly, before somebody called for me, not by name, and grabbed my wrist. Scared, I thrashed around and hit my head, and blacked out. When I had woken, I was in a foreign room, with Kai by my side.” You tell him simply, shrugging your shoulders.

“How miserable that must be. Fortune has not been with you.” The knight responds before sitting up and gently pushing the side of your head to rest upon his own shoulder this time. “So much sorrow for one young, fair maiden to bear with.” 

The knight wraps you in a cocoon of his arms, as you helplessly allowed salty droplets to rush down your cheeks as you covered your face with embarrassment at your waterworks in front of him.

He grabs your wrist and pulls it off of your eye. He stares into your [eye colour] eyes through his blindfold and gently leans in, kissing your tears until they stopped rushing down, and soon you felt much better. You had been kissed at least twenty times on the cheeks by the young knight, giving your heart a cruel throb and your cheeks a shy, immodestly red blush that seemed to grow.

“You’re cheeks at the moment.. are my favourite shade of red.” He states, staring at you intently, his gaze never leaving your figure, not even to inspect the beautiful garden, that captured perfection, surrounding you. It was as though your were the centerpiece, the goddess of beauty stood in the middle of an extravagant marble fountain. However, you were just yourself. Despite this, you seemed like so much more to the knight, as sparks of passion flickered in his eyes, reflecting into your own. In fear of being too easily won, you had pushed the knight away from you slightly, clearing your throat.

“It’s not appropriate to have our bodies so close. I do not even know your name. And.. I fear that I am.. too easi-“ You were interrupted by a blue, and white flare being shot up into the sky from the tallest tower of the palace, leading a loud bang to resonate throughout the air. The knight’s infatuated gaze breaks from you and towards the flare, dropping your wrist and scrambling to his feet.

“I must deeply apologise for my sudden leave, however an important situation has come up and I am needed. Till we meet again!” The knights yells before sprinting out of your sight, leaving you speechless at what had just occurred so quickly in just a short period of time. Your heart was beating like crazy, and you sad under the sienna oak tree for several moments in order to process everything that had just happened. Raising your self unsteadily to your feet, you began to walk around the garden. What was that experience? What was the situation you just endured? You weren’t sure how to feel, and you also weren’t sure to keep your heart from pounding against your rib cage, as though an aggressive bird swinging itself against the walls of a cage, dying to be set free.

Timidly, you retreat back to your private quarters, only to halt in your steps at the dreadful sentence, “The fourth assistant’s unit has been ambushed!” Cried a maid from behind a large column.

“My, is that why there were those two purple flares earlier? Whatever happened to Sir Kirayo?” The other maid responds, biting her lip with concern.

“I’m not sure, but rumour says that it’s the black snake group once again. They keep trying to kill the fourth assistants in hopes of putting discord into the palace and knocking the emperor down slightly. Too desperate if you ask me. Just look at what happened to the poor man’s sister. Haven’t you heard? She’s in a mental asylum for God’s sake.” The maid consulted with the other.

You felt a lump in your throat at these sentences, and stood there, unsure of what to do. And, when you were unsure of what to do, you consulted Kai. Heart heavy and head full of anxieties, you rush quicker to your private quarters. You burst into your room, flinging the door open and causing it to slam against the wall like a Juggernaut.

You jump onto your bed and immediately reach for the telephone, inputting your big brother’s telephone number that you had now memorised. However, the longer that the phone was not answered, you felt each beep wreck your soul with more panic and worry. You slam the phone back down and look around in panic, unsure of what to do. You run out of your room, hoping to find some answers or some way of helping, only to collide with a powerful force that flung you to the ground. Opening your eyes, you noticed that the young maid from several days ago at the storage closet had just bumped into you, or vice versa. Hitherto, you got up and gave her your arm, helping the maid back onto her black, polished shoes.

“My dearest apologies! It wasn’t my intention to injure you. In any way! Please don’t allow me to be fired.. I worked so hard to get this job.” She begs of you, her eyes squeezed shut.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, I don’t wish to put any sort of harsh punishment upon you. Wherever are you in such a rush?” You ask our of curiosity, tilting your head to the side slightly.

“I could ask you the same thing, malady?” She responds to your question with yet another, dodging your question sneakily.

“Well, I’m worried for my friend.. I heard that he was been ambushed by the black snake group, and I’ve heard of how dangerous they can be. I wish to help in some way.” You respond sorrowfully, your head sinking downwards.

“My, how terrible. I believe the best way you can help is to stay put and pray. If you get into harm’s way, his life won’t be made any easier. It seems like you care for each other very much at the sound of things. So, sit and pray is my advice to you. In fact, let’s sit and pray for their save return together.” The maid suggests. Perhaps this was the blossoming of a new friendship?

The maid leads you back inside of your bedroom, closing the door behind her. She sits upon your bed, where you sit next to her and let yourself sink into the comfort of the bed. She wraps her arm around you and gives you a small yet reassuring smile. 

“There is no need to worry. He is a professional, and the specially trained royal knights are there by his side. He is not alone. And, you are there with him, in his heart. Are you not?” The maid asks, her touch unsettlingly cold against your skin despite her skin being warm as she cupped your hands together in her own.

Status: Spell Checked


	10. 10

The sunshine danced on the most extravagant balcony of the palace, gleaming from head to do with a flair of rich and expensive taste. This sort of taste, would only be found in the emperor himself. Who, ever since he was a child, was as picky as one could be. He only ate carrots when they were cooked with rosemary herbs, harvested two days earlier than usual and when the sun was upright. He only wished to go outside when it was before one in the afternoon or after four in the afternoon, in order to keep the sun from ruining his fair complexion. He only agreed to wear certain styles of clothing on certain days of the week, and refused to wear certain colours if the weather was even slightly different from what was predicted. The young emperor refused to listen to classical music on a X.F. Xu record player, only accepting the sound quality of the limited edition V.P. Xu record player.

His peculiar and specific tastes made nearly all who worked for him go mad. Even if something was slightly off, he would still rant about it and hold it against one for the next era. In despite of this, the Emperor these days had changed drastically. He didn’t mind whether or not the curtains had been tied to the side at a specific angle, or what time of day he went outside, or what colour he wore during any weather and during any day of the week. To the palace staff, it seemed like a miracle. Little did they know, it was all to do with the fact that the Emperor had something else resting in his mind. Something else that bothered him much more than such petty things. Yes, the black snake group was something he focused on daily, however he found that he could not keep this other issue off of his mind. Bothered deeply, he could be seen spacing out throughout the palace here and there.

Of course, as expected, this strange behaviour halted and his usual picky self returned as being all the more picky. Perhaps, it was because his parent’s death anniversary was nearing. He wanted to make sure that as they watched him from over the heavens, that he was living the lavish lifestyle that they had wanted for their little man, and he made sure that his grandmother’s retirement from the spotlight of the crown was all the more lavish than anything he could give himself. However, above all, although it didn’t seem like it, he raised his people’s expectations and wishes above his own. 

This can be found truthful in the fact that in his short rule, he managed to abolish underpaid workers and slavery, as well as extreme poverty in all nations he ruled over. Although mysterious, he was an emperor that all would wish for. One who truly looked after his people before himself.

This heavy weight on his shoulders caused them to slope as he sat at his desk, face resting in his palms. The curtains blacked out the sunlight, and only barely peaked in. Not a single light was on inside though, a cold and blue feeling resting in the emperor’s study. Being emperor was indeed the greatest blessing and the most horrid curse. Ever since he was little, the young man was never able to even display emotion. 

When his parents had passed away, the young man could not shed a tear. The royal advisors trained him strictly, sixteen hours a day before it all begun again. 

Every day of every week, the young heir to the throne would wake up at five in the morning, go through vigorous studying for four hours straight, then proceed to have breakfast if the royal tutor saw it fit as a suitable reward for doing decently at his work. He would then practise some sort of fighting or sword techniques, depending on which type of day of the week it was before practising etiquette then on for another four hours after the two hours of sword fighting. Then of course, many other things were on his schedule. Things that would shape him into becoming the perfect emperor, things that would have to be paid with childhood trauma. For example, when his three-legged bunny Sparkles was executed because the young heir could not remember the different war tactics used.

His deep train of thought was interrupted by an abrupt and clear knock on the door. “Your majesty, it is time for your tea.” A lowly servant says through the thick, beech wood. 

“Leave it. Bring my tea to the royal tailor, I have too much work to do since the incident.” The emperor responds. After hearing footsteps disappear, he drops his quill and rubs his eyes violently. “Just a little bit more.” He reassures himself, as he could feel fatigue feel his veins. He had been working for 36 hours straight since what had happened.

“Brother, we’re going to die!” Cried Oriin, squeezing his eyes shut as the black snake group drew closer. “Never have I met savages as persistent as they! They’ve been on our tail for the past two hours. Brother, do something!” Oriin yells, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“You little crybaby. It is nothing to worry about. An urgent message has been sent, and the emperor’s first knight will be here in no time. We need to hold out though, until he arrives.” Octavi responds. However, all things lovely were ended when a member for the black snake group managed to crawl himself onto the back of their horse.

Oriin screamed hysterically in his elder brother’s ear, only making it all the more difficult for Octavi to try and push the man off. Soon enough, other members were jumping onto the successful member’s horse in order to come closer.

Octavi feared that it might be the end, before he saw a shadow fly over him. “Only an hour late.” He sneered, looking up to behold the first knight of the emperor, dressed in magnificent grey and blue, with a blindfold to match. The young knight had seemed to have jumped from out of nowhere, and bravely into the pile of members trying to catch ahold of Octavi and Oriin. Soon, the member’s horses halted and some even turned around, fearing what the knight could do.

The emperor’s knight gracefully took out his sword and jumped from horse to horse, fighting the members off of their stallions. “Run, you fools! Get back to the palace, quickly!” Yelled the knight at the duo of brothers, before proceeding to fight the members. Punches, blows and darts were thrown, however he allowed none to pierce his perfectly snowy skin. 

The brothers ran off to the nearest village for safety in order to regain their composure and plan out their next move before returning to the palace. While they ran away on their steed, the knight sliced and cut at the members, with great precision even though he had a blindfold around his eyes.

“There was once a famous man who said, ‘Do not slice, yet stab’. This is especially important when the opponent has thick armour. A stab just two inches deep is usually fatal.” The knight says while blocking all the attacks from the men who had launched attack on Octavi and Oriin. “Listen here, fools. I am the emperor’s first knight for a reason.” He states confidently with great pride, before continuing to fight them off.

Several hours later, Octavi and Oriin arrived to the village on their steed. Octavi had managed to calm down his little brother’s nerves. Octavi however was barely even shaken by this incident, due to the emotional training he had gone through and the fact this had happened before to him. It was no surprise that an important asset to the monarch would be under target, so Octavi was always alert. Oriin falls off of the horse and spreads himself out on the ground.

“Big brother, I think I do not want to work at the palace for definite. If those evil guys follow me around everywhere, I’m bound to go mad. It’s difficult enough already having to behave at school.” Oriin whines, enjoying the ground after the terrifying incident he had experienced on the horse. “Oh sweet, sweet dirt..” He whispers.

Octavi rolls his eyes and ties the horse to a tree before kicking his little brother’s side. “Listen here, numb-skull. You do not behave at school at all, I’ve seen your terrible grades.”

“Excuse me, I got a 100!” Oriin yells back in objection, an angry look on his face as he sits up, rubbing his side gently after Octavi had kicked his sibling.

“Yeah, if you add all your test scores together. Seriously, how sad do you have to be that the teacher feels such pity- enough to give you a mark just for writing down your name?” Octavi scolds his younger brother.

The brothers’ small quarrel is interrupted by the strikingly handsome knight as he slides down from the tree and onto the back of the horse. “Ah, to be young.” The knight whispers, leaning back and relaxing as if nothing had happened at all just several hours ago.

Oriin screams at the knight’s sudden presence while Octavi looks around confused. “How-?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, young gentleman. I am wise, yet not old. I am graceful, yet violent. Do not ask questions. You will not get an explanation by asking around.” He responds mysteriously, before gently shaking his head as if it was in disappointment. “Listen here, young boy. You have much to learn. When I was your age I was already finishing my swords fencing training and many other things. I honed many skills such as dance, piano, violin, hand to hand combat and so much more. The thing that makes you the best at a skill isn’t just with practise. It is also with the talent your other skills have gifted you. The skills you have learned, ever since you were young, are building blocks for your future self. So, do not be lazy. I am sure your mother and father are waiting patiently for you at home and expect you to come back with badges, trophies and stories that will truly make them proud. Octavi here, when he was young, he was just like you. So rebellious, gosh. He didn’t listen to a single thing that I said. All he wanted to do was play all day or pick flowers like the little coward that he was. Despite of this, that little boy pushed himself and has grown into a fine young man. Wouldn’t you agree?” He lectures the young boy before looking at the sky. 

“Ah, the emperor has heard about the urgent news and wanted me to deliver a message. He says that you must hurry back to the palace as soon as possible with Oriin before any drastic measures are taken by those snakes. On the other hand, I must go and help in the medical ward now. Many palace guards just to protect you Oriin, so make sure to look after yourself. You were born with the Kirayo name because you have the potential. Now, farewell.” The white knight finished, before rolling off the tree and walking out of sight steadily and without a care in the world.

“How is that guy always so carefree? He literally nearly loses his like every single day. What has he got to smile about?” Oriin questions his older brother, a detestable look upon his face for the knight. The young boy did not like being lectured and preferred to be independent. He did not want to do what he was told, rather he wanted to do whatever he wished to do. The family name of Kirayo gave him the power to do so. Of course though, he had no choice but to listen to his brother and elders.

You were currently sitting on one of the luxurious seats on the balcony, a blanket made from white fur wrapped around your torso. You stared drearily into the wild night sky, finding it funny how it was the same one that Octavi was looking at too. Even though you were concerned for Octavi, you realised that you felt more concerned for the knight you had met. You did not know his name, and he was as pale and mysterious as the moon. Sometimes, he felt as cold as the night or as distant as the moon. Right there in front of you but out of reach. You could always reach out to him physically but you felt like you couldn’t reach into the young man’s depths of his soul. You were so curious about him. Curiosity was taking over your body until your mind reminded you of Octavi’s situation. Octavi was reputable man who was intelligent. He used to be distant as well but now he was as warm as the sun. The moon, the sun. Two men, representing each. Then, what was the emperor?

You scoffed slightly at the thought of the young father of the nation. The stars reminded you of him. He was divided. It seemed like he was different every time you met him. Sure, he was always formal yet rude but he was the emperor. The clouds of responsibility hid his true light and all the different parts of his personality seemed to be stretched out the whole galaxy. 

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the thick silence in your room. You take a moment to process this sound before jumping slightly and yelling, “Come in!” As clearly as you could.

Several seconds later, the maid comes in with tea for you. “Still worrying, my lady? Do you need my comfort once again?” She questions, gently placing the silver tray onto the metal coffee table next to your seat. On the plate was a titanium white teapot with pink flowers carefully painted on with a small, matching teacup. 

“My lady, this tea is slightly alcoholic. I am aware it is quite rare for a tea to have alcohol, however it is tradition in Yunoaiu. When one is worrying, our ancestors say to wash away your worry with this tea. It tastes slightly strange and not very much like the local kind because it uses expensive alcohol made exclusively for residents in the palace. It is also fairly strong. Drink it with small sips.” She says before bowing her head to you.

“I will take my leave now, there is much preparation required for Sir Kirayo to have a comfortable return to the palace, especially after what happened to him.” She communicates before keeping her head bowed slightly and leaving hastily. You shrugged off her unfamiliar behaviour and disclosed a quick thank you as she left so quickly, which you weren’t sure of whether she heard you say thanks or not.

You poured yourself a glass of the brew and gently lifted it to your nose. You discovered the drink’s aroma was very strong and bold. It made your nose sting slightly, evoking your body to pull the cup away from your face. The cup was now a suitable distance away and your body took itself a moment to muster up the courage to take a sip from the strange beverage. You lifted it back up to your lips, only to have the cup gently swiped out of your fingers.

You jump slightly in bewilderment before looking around flabbergasted. “You should be careful who you accept drinks from, little tailor.” A warm, familiar voice tells you. You look at the source to find no other than the knight. “Sir knight! I am glad you returned to the palace unscathed. The emperor was locked up for the whole time in his office for safety precautions and to take care of all the urgent matters surrounding the incident.” You respond.

The knight, who was perching on top of the balcony wearing his usual clothes, threw the cup over his shoulder carelessly into the garden below.

“Oh my. Are you sure it’s okay to do such a thing? That was certainly expensive, wasn’t it?” You question the knight. “Well, little tailor. You are gullible to no end. This tea contains impure snake wine, meaning the snake was not prepared properly and so the venom remains in the wine. When mixed with jasmine pearl tea, it is quite the deadly combination. I’d advise you to be more careful around that maid. She is a-“ The knight was cut off by a loud, resonating knock at the door. You turn your head to the door and look back to the knight, who had now disappeared. Slightly rattled by the knight’s words, you yell in an unsure voice, “Come in!”

You are confounded by the person who steps in. Your long awaited Sir Octavi Kirayo gives you a complex gaze, his sky blue locks in a mess. “Well, look at you. I’m sorry that my return was delayed.”

You give him a gentle smile and wave, “Octavi! I am so glad you returned safely!” You chirped at the sight, jumping out of your seat to go and greet the young man. He clears his throat, remaining formal as always. “I have brought you something.” He murmurs, his gaze trailing away shyly. His hand presents to you a small, purple velvet box. “It is nothing special, just something I picked up on the way here. I thought I would give you this and let you know I was alright before turning in for the night. I am quite worn out after my trip.” He explains.

You giggle slightly and take the box from his hands. “.. Please open it after I leave.” He whispers nervously, sweating slightly with a light pink dust upon his cheekbones. “The emperor wishes to see you in his office. Farewell, Fuyomui.” He says abruptly before hurrying out of the room in embarrassment.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his timid behaviour before opening the box. You found a small fairy with the same features as yourself twirling around as a soft tune played. It was a miniature music box from far away. The only sold music boxes at the industrial centre of the country, where the greatest inventors lived and sold their awe-worthy goods. You smiled gently, as if Octavi was calling you some sort of dream-like fairy. You placed down the music box and let it play for a bit more as you enjoyed the tune before venturing out of your room and towards the Emperor’s office. 

Soon, your body was towered over by the large doors. The guards at either side slides them open for you, revealing the emperor at his desk, forehead on palm. At the sound of the doors opening, he lifts his head. “Greetings, little tailor.” The emperor says in a weak voice, seemingly overstressed.

There was a woman in one of the leather seats in front of his desk who stared at you judgmentally. “Who is this, your Majesty?” She questions, a tinge of disgust in her voice.

“Somebody who you must have respect for, fool.” He uttered to her, however it came out louder than intended. 

The woman seemed to be hurt by the words, and stood up angrily. “Please excuse my behaviour. However, please take me up on the dinner invitation. It’s in a restaurant quite difficult to reserve such a table, especially in the VIP section.” She mutters back in a small voice, before bowing her head deeply. 

She stood in that position for several moments, waiting for the emperor to dismiss her. The woman’s legs began to tremble dye to how long she was being forced to hold them position. The emperor grumbles, “You are dismissed by your emperor, fool.” 

The woman then proceeds to speed out of the room, shouldering you with great force. You stumble slightly, falling against the frame of the door.

The emperor quickly looks up at you in panic, before immediately becoming his cold self once again. Despite how hard he tried to hide his exhaustion, he failed miserably. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was in a mess. His hand was red from how much he had been writing and his eyes were barely being kept open. He must have been awake for several days straight at this point.

“Please, take a seat.” The emperor says. You walk to the leather seat where the woman once sat, taking her place. The doors closed behind you and only now were you able to take a look in the room. It was quite dark, containing dark wood and red with hints of gold here and there. The thick, red curtains made it difficult to see anything, especially since the only source of light was the small lantern on the emperor’s desk that illuminated his perfect features.

“I would like to thank you, for still staying here.” The emperor mumbles, writing while he speaks as if using it as an excuse to not look you in the eye.

“..It is quite alright, your majesty. I’d like to apologise for my behaviour-“”It is nothing to concern yourself with. It is quite eye opening and new. Not many speak to me like that. It was refreshing to say the least.” He responds immediately, acting incredibly insistent on your apology.

“The reason I give you thanks is because.. most of my tailors leave by now. My temper seems to be exhausting and well. Once they hear of the black snake group, they leave. It seems to be the final straw for them. I guess my desperation has lead me to the correct tailor who is perfectly loyal and provides comfort to my first knight.” He pauses for a second before continuing, “The first knight is quite lonely and doesn’t fully understand how to behave himself around others in an informal manner. He was raised to be formal and look down on others after all. Especially since he had entered the palace. Nonetheless, please do not pity him or hate him for this.” He states, his voice weak as his fatigue begins to get the better of him.

“I’m sure the first knight has many of his own hardships in daily life. I was wondering why he sounded quite awkward when he talks informally. It’s quite amusing. I’m sure you haven’t heard him speak in such a way since well, you are the emperor.”

“Well, you’d be surprised. Thank you for visiting me.” He finally looks up at you and takes out a small red flower charm. “This is a lucky charm for royalty. I’m giving this to you, because you acted very calm during the incident. You quite deserve it. You are dismissed..” He mumbles before closing his eyes and slumping onto the desk. You laugh slightly, and gently remove the charm from his slender fingers, accidentally running your fingers over the scar covering his pink palm. You wondered how he had gotten such an injury, but decided not to press him on it if you were to meet again. It was quite lovely to have a chat with the emperor, even if the air was still stuffy and your hands were sweating buckets due to the large power dynamic. You cradle the charm in your hands before standing up, bowing your head and quickly leaving the room after the guards open the door for you once again. You hurry past Eli, who gave you a small smile and eyed the charm in your hands as you left.

“How peculiar,” he muttered to himself. “That’s the charm the late dowager. Why did he give that tailor his mother’s charm?”

As you returned to your quarters, you lay the charm on your bedside table and reach for the telephone on the side of your bed. However, you place the telephone back down as you look at the clock by the phone. It was already three in the morning. Knowing your brother’s workload, you didn’t dare call him at this time to interrupt his beauty sleep. You hastily change and prepare for bed, before sitting down on the duvet. 

You sigh and look at the ceiling before your eyes gently close, and you lose yourself in the world of dreams. Just several moments later after you had fallen asleep, the troublesome maid stepped into your bedroom. She tiptoes quietly towards the balcony, grabbing the tray with the tea set on it. She checked the inside of the teapot and scoffed.

“Did she even drink any? Her skin is still pulp with life. I am growing tired of my failed attempts. Perhaps, a more slow death is what she deserves.” The maid whispers to herself before angrily throwing the tray over the balcony. “I hate being a darn maid!” She whisper shouts, before staring at your sleeping figure. 

“Ah, [Name]. My master will be coming to the palace soon. Everyone you love will soon be dead.” She sings quietly before walking over to your bed. Shortly, she was standing over your motionless figure, plotting in her head a way to make you unwell, and eventually, lead you to your death. “Your lucky my master told me to do this discreetly, or else you would’ve been dead the moment I saw you. My twin sister may have failed, but I refuse to. I won’t lose my life in the same way.” She murmurs before leaving rapidly.

Status: Spell Checked


	11. 11

The red rays of sunshine from the rising sun gently crept into the Emperor’s bedroom as he snoozed in silence. The room was large and round, though a rectangle interrupted its circular walls in the middle to form an indentation: wherein could be found a king-size bed and advanced space, granting it easier access. Grand, translucent ivory curtains hid the aforementioned indentation on either side, tied back with a thick golden rope hanging on a knob shaped as a ¹ gilded flower.

The walls had an extravagant wallpaper showcasing bamboo and white flowers, with of course hints of gold to symbolise the bedroom’s owner’s high status. The Emperor’s bed was white for the most part: its only inconstancies being the silver trimming and the red leaves placed upon the duvet cover as decoration. He preferred his room not to look extremely grand, for he found it to become readily overwhelming. He rather liked the idea of white as the main attraction: it was soft on his eyes, and even more so after a long day of disquieting work. He couldn’t possibly fathom showing his room off to anybody, either way: his reserved tendencies always caught up to him. All those rumours labelling him as quite the playboy were untrue, spread only by women who were angry at him for not taking any interest in them despite their many, almost repetitive, efforts. 

The sliding doors were the flaming colour of wine, another ¹ gilded symbol of the kingdom painted onto them. The floor was a pure frosted marble, and part of the wall was mostly just windows; however, the curtains hid the spectacular views which sprouted from them. 

A soft yet magical sound of a bell ringing came from outside his door, giving him a mellow waking. He groaned slightly and rolled around in the sheets, letting a pillow or two thump onto the floor. He stretched and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, before softly opening them to the new day. Groaning anew, he sat up on the edge of the bed and bent over to touch his toes. 

The pale robe he wore was loosely held over his body by a matching strap of cloth. An indefinite gap between each of its sides revealed the man’s chest and collarbone.

“Tell imperial grandmother I say good morrow..” He ordered one of the many butlers waiting outside. The butler did not respond and with rehearsed simplicity headed to his grandmother’s quarters. After all, nobody was meant to answer the Emperor unless expected to by him or during a conversation.

He then proceeded to stand up, his toes turning slightly pink from the cold of the marble beneath his feet. Regardless of this, the young male still refused to put on his slippers. “Schedule.” He remarked, inducing his first assistant Eli to enter through the doors in his usual moss green outfit. His golden locks were neat, and his eyes full of excitement for the oncoming day.

“This morning at six, Via Resniyi has requested a new meeting with your majesty. I have already declined the offer in your stead, as we all know how you planned to answer it. Rather, you are to meet with president Ezio Hermuu of the Yunoaiu University hospital to discuss the opening of the hospital as well as healthcare for the people. It is set to be one of the most prestigious hospitals with the most notable medical management. President Hermuu also thinks your decision to grant free healthcare to those who may struggle to pay for it is a magnificent idea and wishes to discuss what its qualifying points are. Next, at eight in the morning, you will have breakfast with your grandmother and, at nine, move on with tea in the general's company to converse of the black snake group. Following that, at eleven until two in the afternoon, you are to organise events and complete any paperwork required. You will later have lunch with Sir Kirayo to address the incident. From then onwards, you are to do paperwork until one in the morning.” Eli perfected his brief schedule of the monarch’s rough day ahead. 

“Tell Lady Resniyi that if she is to contact me ever again, I will not hesitate to strip her or her family of their title.” The Emperor stated dispassionately before Eli's swift withdrawal from the room. He proceeded to change into his usual black and red outfit, with only a slight variation from the one he'd worn the preceding day. 

Afterwards, he sprayed on a timid amount of cologne, used a red ribbon to tie his hair back, and ultimately urged to leave his bedroom. The guards, positioned at each side of the doors, upon hearing his majesty approach from the opposite subsidiary, open them. The young man began to walk through the main hallway, heading towards the carriage that would lead him to the first matter of the day. By his side was primary assistant Eli, further back a paired group of guards, closely followed by a maid and a butler. 

“Ah, the king’s parade~” Eli whispered to the Emperor, who, never slowing his gait down the stairs, snapped back at him in a cold tone: “You are not to speak to me unless spoken to.” His steps are large and unforgiving, yet he found his mind wandering elsewhere. He disliked that insistent Lady Resniyi with all of his soul; however, she never seemed to take the hint. No matter the amount he left behind. The thought of her made him cringe, and slightly roll his eyes, distracting him from the fact he had bumped into you as you walked through the hallway. 

The Emperor jumped slightly and snapped out of his dreamlike trance, realising he had tripped you over. He rapidly kept you from falling over face-first into the ground by wrapping an arm around your fragile body. He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed for one of the very first times in his life.

His cold fingers felt like snow against your warm skin, as he pulled you up to your feet. Blushing nervously, you dusted yourself off before redirecting your gaze to the Emperor. You stood right in front of the monarch and the loyal people trailing behind him, halting them in their path. You coughed nervously, endeavouring to stop the thick tension from settling further into the air, in vain.

“Your majesty, I am profoundly sorry. I apologise for not being more careful when I rounded the corner.” You said in a feeble voice, keeping your head down like a bow to the Emperor. You started to sweat, desperate not to lose your head for such a stupid mistake.

You felt his cold fingers envelop your chin and lift it up mildly to make you face him. He stared right at your face. He stared directly into your [E/C] eyes with such tremendous intensity, “Apology accepted, despite the fact it was very much my fault for not watching my way. I confess my thoughts to be somewhat distracting a place. It is early daybreak, so I will let it slide. Also, you’re not meant to look me in the eyes.” He stated, maintaining both of your gazes interconnected as he appeared to loom over you.

You could feel your cheeks practically burst into flames and looked away, though it did little to alleviate the sensation of his daggers-like pupils on you. Gently, he released his grip on your chin and resumed his trek. “Have a lovely morn, little tailor.” He said in his customary monotone voice, disappearing down the hallway. 

You choked on the air and hunched over lightly, your breath hitching. What in the world had just happened? You bumped into the Emperor himself! Why did you decide to stay so close to the corner as you rounded it? You couldn’t get that man’s voice out of your head and despised the fact that he was acting all high and mighty after he had fallen asleep in front of you on his desk. He probably crumpled all of the paperwork as well. He must have woken up later on and resided back to his private quarters, ignoring what had previously occurred.

The lucky charm he had given you was in your beloved satchel, stashed in the bedside table. You'd decided to have breakfast in the garden in these wee hours of the day, and ever-so-slowly continued on your way. Soon, the all too familiar Octavi joined you.

“I saw what just happened. If it were a maid, they would have lost their head, to say the least. You are lucky that the emperor has favour for you, especially after the trick you pulled when you had barely met. I think he got over the cup breaking quickly; it was his least favourite set anyway. Do you enjoy the gift I gave you?” Octavi questioned, a light blush now dusting his cheeks.

“Yes, it was quite the wonder. Thank you very much.” Octavi smiled gently, “The head knight actually helped me out to pick it. He was there with me during the incident and saw me choose one out. He knows I’m incapable of completing such tasks correctly, so he offered his guidance. I’m glad it was useful. I’ll keep his guidance in gift purchasing in mind for the next time I decide to.” Octavi mentioned before proceeding to accompany you to the garden.

As you both entered the garden, your breath was taken away by the majestic scenery. The flowers were beautifully grown, and the bushes perfectly cut. The fountain remained there. Soon, both of you approached a small greenhouse. Entering the greenhouse, you both found that it was warmer than outside (since the sun was still beginning to rise, it was quite chilly). There were tables scattered about in the large greenhouse and a small station for breakfast to be made. Four palace servants were currently working there; quadruplets by the looks of it; to serve breakfast to the palace’s working staff if they wished to have a more delightful start to the day. 

The four men were identical in appearance: light chestnut skin, resplendent white hair and black eyes being their most prominent traits. The only way to tell the four dazzling men apart was via the placement of a mole on their face. Mu was the one with a mole near his eye. Next up were Fu; the mole being on his cheek; Yu; near their lower lip; and Bu; on the right side of their chin. Mu, Fu, Yu and Bu were spectacular at cooperative work. Their coordination was phenomenal and allowed them to produce the meals very quickly. At least, that’s what you remember Octavi telling you about the four brothers as you found a seat, and had thus yet to witness it. Then, you were left there as he went to get the two of you breakfast.

You smiled joyously as your eyes cast around the greenhouse, finding that only a few tables were occupied at the moment due to how early it was. Everything was so serene, and the soft music that resonated throughout the greenhouse added all the more to the effect. It was as though the whole world was at peace, and there were no more worries. The four brothers played around with Octavi, greeting him and chatting happily as he tried to make an order.

You couldn’t quite hear what they were saying due to the music, but just the sight made you resume smiling to yourself. There were large plants with big leaves covering some of the orange sunlight as the sun began to rise further into the sky, like the sun itself was smiling back at you. You chuckled to yourself at their childish behaviour, watching the four brothers treat Octavi as one of their own, breaking his formal composure.

You looked out the window at the sight of the royal garden blocked by the plants in the greenhouse, and sighed gently to yourself. Your life had significantly changed, and you had moved to the city. However, you still felt incomplete. You had only really managed to make one notable friend - Octavi. You would call the first knight your friend as well; however, you didn’t even know his name. You also felt more like he was babysitting you. Not only did he keep you from being poisoned, he also helped you escape the palace for the best time you’ve had since you got to Yunoaiu. You giggled remembering the night you had both snuck out but the remembrance of last night's situation genuinely began to disturb you as it finally started to settle in. Somebody had tried to kill you. Perhaps you just denied it this whole time, or maybe it was too early in the morning for it to completely set in. You took a deep breath, and looked at Octavi’s back as he was waiting for breakfast to be made. 

You bit your bottom lip, unsure of whether or not to tell Octavi about what had transpired last night. Surely, it would be important to tell him. Or would it just turn out to be a trivial, small thing? A thoughtful sigh left your lips, your brows knitted together in concern. Soon enough, Octavi returned with your breakfast, a small smile adorning his face. It seemed like he really trusted you. You only ever saw him smile when he looked at you, so surely he would feel hurt if you didn’t tell him?

He sat down on the chair opposite from yours and placed a plate of two sunny side eggs, white jasmine rice and some chicken in a traditional sauce. He had a matching plate in front of himself and simpered once again at you.

“Shall we dig in, [Name]?” He asked, not bothering to wait for your answer as he licked his lips and picked up the chopsticks, beginning to eat the delicious meal in front of him. You shakily cleared your throat, still unsure, but the lump in your throat only made you choke on guilt before you finally decided to spit it out.

“There’s something I need to tell you. I think it’s quite serious..” You said, clearing your throat as you raised your head, meeting his purple dusk eyes.

“Yes, anything. What is the matter?” He asked, a concerned look growing on his face as his head slightly tilted to the left.

“Well, a maid came into my room last night,” You began, looking at him to make sure he was paying attention.

With his eyes wide open, he responded, “Mh-hm,” carefully forcing you to continue.

“And, well, she gave me some tea. It smelt quite funny and- I think that maybe, uh, it was poisoned. So I- I didn’t drink it.” You said, stumbling over your words as you spoke.

“Are you alright?” He questioned, his eyes somehow getting wider. He dropped his chopsticks and grabbed your hands. He glided his thumbs over your knuckles comfortingly before continuing, “We need to tell the head of internal matters as soon as possible. He will send an urgent message to the Emperor. If there really is somebody from the black snake group trying to pull stunts in the palace, it is of utmost urgency. Everybody has been background checked so it can only be the black snake group. We must hurry.” Octavi explained before jumping up from his seat, ready to sprint towards the head of internal matters' office.

To your dismay, however, an unexpected cracking of glass was heard. One of the glass panes from the greenhouse shattered into a million pieces, reflecting light in every possible direction as a silver glare rushed past you, hitting Octavi in the side of his arm. You both stared at each other in shock, a distressing silence consuming the area. His purple eyes cringed with pain as he suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and toppled over to the floor onto all of the cracked glass.

“[N-Name]!” He called out to you in a hoarse and concerned voice, “Get down right fucking now!” He yelled and your body didn't even challenge his order as you threw yourself onto the ground. You panted heavily and kept your eyes on Octavi. He looked more concerned for you rather than himself, even though he had been the one getting shot.

He used his uninjured arm to drag himself towards you and wrap himself around your body, shielding you from any awaiting damage.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked, staring at your eyes, looking like he was about to cry from worry.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Are you alright, though? Stop acting like a lunatic and get yourself some medical attention! Stop worrying about me, worry about yourself!” You scolded him for being so careless over his own health. You gently ripped the bottom of your dress and wrapped the cloth around his wound, hoping to stop the bleeding before the bullet would most likely need to be extracted from his body.

You looked around to find everybody else on the floor as well, some screaming and crying with fear. The four brothers were hiding behind the counter, one of their heads sticking out to check the scene and make sure it was safe. He gave a thumbs up and said to everybody, “We’re clear for now but stay on the low.” He then returned under the counter.

“[Name], stay here. I need to let somebody know straight away!” Octavi whisper yelled to you.

Out of rage, you slapped him across the face and pushed him off of you. You stood up, bent over slightly to avoid recognition and looked at him with an exasperated face.

“You are more hurt than me! Did you not just listen to me? That’s the problem with being a woman in this society - nobody damn listens! You better stay here!” You whisper yelled back at him before turning around and running towards the glass doors, leaving the young man openly flabbergasted. You were not afraid to speak your mind when needed and knew that sometimes you had to talk some sense into the men around you.

Swinging the doors open, you sprinted out of the greenhouse and throughout the lusciously orange-lit garden. You began to cry in fear for Octavi and the people in the palace, pushing you to run faster. You reached the doors and swung them open, throwing yourself inside and against the wall in front of you. Breathing heavily, you looked around in fear, “Where is the head of internal matters office?” You yelled at the top of your lungs, attracting the attention of all the maids and butlers nearby, causing some of them to jump from startlement. 

“Down- Down the corridor and to the right.” Somebody responded before you continued to sprint down the corridor. Soon, you faced the hall’s end, where you took a right and examined all of the plates on the doors to find the one you were searching for.

‘HEAD OF INTERNAL AFFAIRS OFFICE’ was written in bold letters on a large door, urging you to grab the sliding door and slide it open with compelling force, prompting the wall around the entrance to shake.

A surprised old man looked at you with a concerned gaze, his head tilting to the right slightly. “Whatever is the matter, young lady? I’m in the middle of an important meeting-“

You cut off his voice and screamed with great clarity, “There’s a black snake group sniper in the garden who's shot Octavi Kirayo! He is injured and in the garden! Please help me!” You begged, your eyes welling up more and more.

The old man’s eyes grew wide and, donning his imperial uniform, jumped up and ran to a red telephone nailed to the wall. He picked it up and began to talk with the person on the other end, tapping his foot.

“Alright. Yes. Alright.” He answered before putting the phone back in its rightful place. 

“Young lady, you are ordered to wait here. The tertiary knight force is going to the garden, medics to the greenhouse. You are to wait here so that you don’t get injured and in the way of the operation. You could be shot on sight if you were mistaken for a member of the black snake group. The emperor will be returning soon, and the palace is about to be on shutdown. Nobody is to go in or out, do you understand? Please stay inside the palace and avoid all windows.” He advised you, a dead-serious look on his face.

You bit your lip, causing it to bleed. You feel the metallic taste linger and invade your tongue as you lowered your gaze to the floor. You were useless once again. Octavi needed help and, once again, you weren’t there. You left in silence and returned to your bedroom, concern taking over you. 

You tried not to cry, holding back your tears to be - to feel - strong. As you closed the curtains, a familiar figure slid the window open and entered your room, locking the window behind him and closing the curtains for you.

“Are you alright? I came to the palace- here, as fast as I could when I heard what happened." He held your hands in his and gave you a tender smile. “Octavi is stronger than you think, little tailor. I know you’re worried. You have the lucky charm of the Emperor though, don’t you? I heard.” He reassured you.

You glanced up at him, eyes still pooling with anguish. He caressed the side of your upper arm and bent over slightly, resting his forehead against yours, looking you dead in the eye.

“Little tailor. Look at me.” He said, trying to distract you from your mind.

“Octavi would want you not to worry. I can’t tell you to be happy right now, but I can provide some comfort.” He murmured.

“I know you can’t look into my eyes because of this blindfold. Would you like to know why?” He asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued on either way. “Only those who practise my craft wear blindfolds when they craft. It is quite a traditional and old form of swordsmanship, barely practised today. My ancestors intended for me to learn this craft. I have honed all of its necessitated skills ever since then. In times, the sword was my only friend. That is why I have great dedication. The only time I remove my blindfolds is when I am not in practise. When there is something more important than my skill. Ah, it’s very relieving to take off this blindfold. Yet when I look around, I’m just reminded of the other side of my life. At least when I’m like this, with you, I can be free to be who I want to be.” He smiled and pulled away from you.

“What’s your name?” You asked out of the blue in a blunt tone.

He seemed to be caught off guard as the atmosphere tensed up. His silky smooth voice became slightly more restrained as he replied, “It is of no importance. I’m just-“

“A name is important, you know mine, please let me know yours. I feel like.. I don’t know anything about you.” You interrupted him, a grave expression gracing your features.

“What’s in a name?-“ You cut him off again, “Names are important! They let me know who you are, and it is what you call somebody of importance to you. Names have meaning.”

“Little tailor. I am afraid that perhaps, if you knew my name, it would be easier for you to uncover all my other layers. My name is the door to my soul. Once the door is open, you will be able to run around and know me fully. I don’t think.. that what is inside those walls are what you expect or want. I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed.” He looks at you with a tinge of melancholy.

“I understand but I am not a judgmental person. I’m sure whatever your name is, it won’t be an issue.” You comforted him, as his fingers now beginning to run through his black hair with anxiety.

“Little tailor.. “ He whispered, grabbing your hands. He got down on one knee and kissed your knuckles, mercilessly so. You felt your heart skip a beat. Was he trying to be romantic now of all times? Was he playing around again? Was he just using this as a distraction?

He bowed his head to you and put your hands on his blindfold. “Untie it if you must, my gentle lady.” You could sense the trembling of your fingers as you softly undid the knot, causing the blindfold to fall onto the ground.

“I can’t see you properly, it’s much too dark. Everything is gray and black.” You mumble to him as he raised his neck.

He looked up at you with eyes as sad as the moon. The moon that people urge to leave before the sun returns and dawn breaks. The moon that is alone in the sky and loved by none. He sighed gently, most of his features overcast by shadow. You could barely make out who the man was, yet he seemed strikingly similar to the emperor.

“I can’t see you properly.” The sunlight just barely passing between the curtains is not enough. The young man gently rose, his face now completely covered by shadow, as if hiding his features in shame.

“Good..” He whispered to you, caressing your hand for several moments before proceeding to let go of them.

“It’s so dark. What colour are your eyes?” You questioned him, full of curiosity.

The young man sighed, “I’m glad you can’t recognise me, little tailor. The dark.. truly is my friend. You asked for my name, yet you get this honour bestowed upon you.” 

He picked up the blindfold and wrapped it carefully around your hand, making sure not to do so too tightly.

“There is a belief.. that if a knight gives the lady he loves his blindfold, they will be blinded together - forever.”

1\. Gild - thinly covered in gold/gold leaf.

Status: Spell Checked


	12. 12

“You’re not allowed to visit Sir Kirayo, my apologies.” A guard answered, his tone dull and sordid, eluding all arrays of eye contact with you. An irritated sigh left your lips as you decided to press him further. The guard was ensuring nobody entered Octavi’s bedroom as he was still in a poor state and desperately needed rest. Yesterday, the Emperor had ordered nobody to leave or enter the palace moments after his return, and the occurring of the incident. The Emperor also restricted who could go into Octavi’s bedroom. Hence the only people allowed inside were him and Oriin Kirayo, nobody else. It felt as though the Emperor was teasing you. He knew well enough that Octavi was one of your only friends in the palace. Though the knight could be considered a friend as well by now, couldn’t he? You pondered the thought, despite never knowing where he ran off to. He seemed to disappear in and out of thin air at any given opportunity, like it were part of his many capricious antics: which, instead of amusing you, exasperated you.

“You’re not getting through, so don’t even try, Ma’am. If you push on any further and continue disturbing Sir Kirayo’s slumber, I’m afraid I will have to ask the other guards to drag you away.” The guard instructed you, a more tense and strict tone now lacing his voice as he glared you down.

“I guess I was somewhat rude. He deserves to rest after the whole dilemma, doesn’t he? I probably just miss having somebody around.” You mumbled to yourself, knowing full well that the guard didn’t care enough to listen to a single thing you had said past his last statement. With a heavy heart, you, therefore, departed the hallway within which was nestled Octavi's bedroom.

“Ah, [Name]!” A voice called out. You looked around frantically, your eyes eventually meeting those of primary assistant Eli. “The Emperor wishes to meet with you about an important matter. I have been searching all over for you, and I’m quite glad I was smart enough to think you would be here. Please, follow me.” He ordered rather than asked, already beginning to lead the way to wherever the Emperor supposedly was.

It always felt so frightening and formal to meet with the Emperor. However, you were sure that your nerves would be much calmer now, especially since that night where he had fallen asleep on his desk. It truly felt like you took a peek at the secret yet more relaxed side of the monarch who always seemed uptight to stay behind that mask of his.

Lost in your thoughts, you nearly didn’t notice your arrival to the tearoom where you had first met the Emperor. Eli stepped in first, the royal guards closing the door as you followed close behind. Grasping what to do by now, you sat at the same chair you had sat on when you’d both first talked, distinguishable nostalgia hanging in the air. Meanwhile, Eli walked silently to the other side of the red curtain which separated you from the Emperor. It was somewhat translucent, enough to make out - though barely - his figure. There he was too, sitting on the same seat he had the first time your eyes had laid upon his striking silhouette.

“Eli, you are dismissed.” The Emperor stated, and Eli inevitably came back from the other side of the barrier. He flashed you a comforting smile before leaving through the door in utter silence, putting the stealth of a ghost to shame.

“[Name] Fuyomui. I want to thank you once again. It seems as though I am seriously indebted to you.” The Emperor began, his voice a bit more hoarse than usual, like he had been depressed lately, and his throat had grown tired of crying.

“Whatever for?” You questioned the Emperor, upholding the conversation as you could already feel droplets of sweat begin to rise from your soft [S/C] palms. 

“I summon you here this early afternoon to give you my thanks for staying once again. Second of all, I’d also like to thank you for aiding Sir Kirayo when he was in need. The Kirayo family has a very precious bloodline that has always been by the royal family’s side. I feel as though if something were to happen to him, it would be my fault. I visited him earlier in his private chambers. He said he wished to be alone for the rest of the day as he's been entirely drained of energy. We've found that the bullet was laced with a poison meant to be fatal. However, we had the anecdote prepared by the royal doctor in time, as it is quite a slow-acting poison, readily identifiable.” He continued, before seemingly eyeing your figure. 

You remained in silence's company. You could hear the Emperor rise from his seat and walk over you, his footsteps steady like a beating drum, before halting nigh the curtain. Raising the curtain, the Emperor made eye contact with you. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked down at your sitting figure, his soft and long black locks tickling your cheeks. 

“Well, somebody still requires etiquette lessons. You still don’t know that you shouldn’t be making eye contact with me unless granted the permission to do so, little tailor.” He grinned sincerely at the sight of your face before ultimately pushing the curtain aside and sitting at the once empty chair opposite from your seat.

“Please forgive me,” You begged of him, yet you did not bow your head apologetically: rendering your apology a rather sarcastic remark.

“Your reactions truly do amuse me.” He admitted, a smile still present on his face, his wine-red eyes inspecting your dismayed expression. He had become surprisingly open with you and more informal in manner. He still sat up straight on his chair though and carried around with him the same aura of high status that just seemed to be stuck to his skin like a strong, floral perfume odour.

“Octavi had asked me for quite the favour. He asked me to look after you while he was absent, as though he had completely forgotten who he was talking to. I have decided to take him up on his offer. If he has been shot and harassed so badly like this just for being my assistant, I feel as though I must repay the favour. Even if I am, indeed, the Emperor. Neglecting such a duty would put a heavy weight on my shoulders, along with my soul, until the day it'd happen to slip my mind. Which, I’m sure it won’t.” The Emperor said, his smile slightly fading as the mention of Octavi.

“Do you have feelings for Sir Kirayo?” He questioned you, one of his eyebrows raised with curiosity as he grabbed one of the baked goods from a triple-tiered tray of pastries.

Slightly caught off guard by this question, your eyes widened. “E-Excuse me?” You responded, hardly any words coming out clearly. “No, no. Not at all..” You proceeded. The thought of you and Octavi in a romantic way had never once crossed your mind, and being asked about it directly made you unsure about your feelings. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest from the very thought - but quickly snapped out of it as the Emperor spoke up.

The Emperor did not respond to your answer and instead, slowly stood up from his seat. He grabbed your hand. It felt like such a familiar touch. You flinched slightly, surprised that the Emperor executed such a bold move. 

“I, the Emperor himself, swear to look after [Name] Fuyomui, for the rest of the day.” The Emperor stated, letting go of your hand once his words died out and standing up straight.

“Follow me, little tailor. Do not get the wrong idea; I am only doing this to repay Sir Kirayo for his large sacrifice and effort.” He asserted in a severe tone while heading toward the doors. The guards deeply bowed their head and opened the door, only raising their head after the Emperor had left, along with his tailor.

The Emperor led you down a hallway that just seemed to be endless, venturing to the far end of the palace. Whenever the Emperor passed by anybody in the hall, they would suspend their tread and step to the side, bowing their head to him. They only continued on their merry way after the Emperor had passed by. Soon enough, there was barely any palace staff around, and the both of you reached a somewhat secluded corner of the palace. It was reasonably suspicious of the Emperor, but you didn’t dare question the young man's actions. 

“Granted my generous mood this afternoon, I will let you choose one of these plants from my indoor garden for you to keep as thanks for not resigning yet. I am thoroughly impressed.” He offered you. Unlike a lot of the big doors you had seen, there were no guards by this one. The Emperor opened the door himself - which was a fairly strange sight to see, acknowledging the fact that whenever you'd seen him, unknown guards had opened the doors. 

You both stepped into a relatively small room: its roof made of Venetian glass, with windows scattered about. “The windows are quite small here, and we’re near the top floor, so there’s no way we can be shot from this room.” He assured you before opening one of the windows and leaning the top half of his body out of it, catching a spectacular glimpse of the outside. You heard him inhale and exhale profoundly, as he looked towards the sandy beach that was quite a great distance away.

“Everywhere I look just reminds me of painful memories.” He said, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he remembered how his grandma had forced him to try and find his betrothed at that beach. He closed the window and turned around to spot you looking around at the plants. There were seemingly hundreds of plant boxes full of exotic plants growing here despite the cramped conditions. All the plants were intriguing and bold in colour; you had never been able to see them anywhere else in the country that you had visited.

“Do you enjoy my private indoor garden? Now, do not go blabbing about this room to anybody. It is a secret. This is my secret hideout from those pains in the-“ He cut himself off, deciding to refrain from using any curse words in his language in order to keep a positive impression of himself on you and his clean image as the Emperor.

“Well, the plants are like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” You answered honestly while continuing to inspect the plethora of plants that littered the room.

“The only good side to this whole predicament is that I have much more time on my hands now. Yes, the paperwork is still bothersome. However, I am now able to enjoy myself more in this wretched place.” He said as he nonchalantly stood next to you, inspecting the same golden flower that you were looking at with such great curiosity in your eyes.

“Wretched place? How can this palace, filled with more than a million wonders, ever be wretched?” You questioned him, eyes still gazing toward the flower's beautiful ivory and golden petals that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight: as if there were little pieces of gold dancing upon a sheet of snow.

“Well, I shall let you in on a secret. Please refrain from telling anybody my words. Despite being Emperor, I feel a very heavy loneliness follow me around day after day, dragging my shoulders down. Subjects surround me at every waking hour of the day, and yet, I have never been able to quite open up to anybody I know. I don’t see my grandmother often as she is quite fragile due to her old age, but when I do, she is a joy. But even with her, I still feel lonely and separated from my true self. The only thing she ever discusses with me is potential lovers - just anything about my love life really. Octavi is a good friend of mine, nevertheless. He gives me daily reports on how you are doing, and at this point, I feel as though I know much more about you than you do about me.” He confessed, a soft look in his eyes, as if the ice inside them had melted away for a small moment before they returned to their usual, fiery barrier.

“Do you like this one? It is one of my favourites, but I believe you deserve to keep it. I have given it a name, and my only request in return is that you keep that name.” He told you, and his eyes left the flower, staring at you instead, a small smile creeping onto his lips and breaking his habitual cold features.

“I would hate to force you to part with your favourite but if you insist.” You responded, a similar grin forming on your face - a reflection of his own.

“Its name is Nathaniel. It's - he’s the noblest of all my plants. He was gifted to me by somebody dear.” He introduced you to his plant, a little chuckle leaving his lips as he gazed at your dazzled face.

“You seem to have a deep fascination in plants, little tailor. Do you not?” He asked out of wonder, his head tilting slightly. It seemed as if the Emperor had somewhat relaxed to you. It must have had more to do with the fact that Octavi had made his usual reports about you to the Emperor which you knew full well of but pretended not to. 

“Yes, indeed, I do. I have quite the wide arrangement of plants back home. I have left most of them in my brother’s care while the rest I have gifted to close neighbours. I do not want to give him too many tasks to deal with regularly without any aid during my absence.” You explained your fascination with him, your eyes finally leaving the plant.

“Would you like to attend my flower arranging practice? I will be doing it soon.” You turned your head to look at the Emperor, who was beaming at you as he spoke. When your eyes met, and he realised you had noticed him examining your features, his eyes immediately regressed, and his face returned to its usual listlessness. 

“I would be honoured, your majesty.” You stated, a modest blush dusting your cheeks as you gazed up at the porcelain-looking figure of the young man. The Emperor found it funny how you had nearly never bowed your head to him and treated him like an average person of no particularly reputable status unless addressed about a serious affair directly.

“I will deliver this plant to your chambers tomorrow, then. Nathaniel is a fairly heavy plant, and I would hate to tire your muscles or my own, for that matter. It takes three guards to carry this plant. It may look fairly small but do not be deceived. His roots weigh like boulders.” The emperor disclosed to you before proceeding to the door and pushing it open once again. The Emperor led you back down the corridor in silence, walking in front of you. He held his head high upon his body, which was fixed in a proud and elegant posture. Soon, Eli arrived from around the corner at the other end of the hallway, an alarmed look on his features as he seemed to jump slightly.

“There you are! Your majesty, you must stick to the schedule! We are running ten minutes behind! It is of utmost importance!” Eli exclaimed before hastily shuffling towards the Emperor. His arms helped him quickly advance towards both of you. Yet surprisingly, the Emperor grabbed your wrist and turned around swiftly, dragging you along with him as he ran in the opposite direction. Was the Emperor really running away from his responsibilities? It was a strange event, and it left you puzzled as you struggled to keep up with the Emperor’s pace as it was much faster than yours: his height and practice giving him an advantage. You repeatedly stumbled over your feet but notwithstanding the Emperor refused to let go of your wrist. As he gripped onto it, his clutch was not too tight or aggressive, instead, caressing and firm.

“Your majesty! What in the world are you doing?! You have never acted like this before! We have important matters to attend to!” Eli bellowed, strong and tired pants in-between every word as he chased the monarch down the long hallway. Despite his many efforts, he was slowly losing momentum and consequently disappearing behind a corner, as the Emperor and you were slowly building distance away from him.

“The palace is closed until further notice! I can do whatever I please! I have no matters to attend to other than paperwork!” The Emperor yelled back in a forceful tone. You suddenly fell to your knees, tripping over yourself due to the problematic pace of the Emperor. Eli began to catch up to the both of you, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. You looked up at the Emperor, feeling as though you had disappointed him. You had injured your knee, and it was difficult to get up, no matter how hard you tried. The Emperor seemed to look down at you in disgust as he towered above your injured figure. Despite his cold expression, it came to your surprise when he stooped down and swept you up bridal style in his arms. The Emperor then resumed his sprint down the hallways, holding you close to him as he carried you along. Soon enough, both of you were running down the stairs, but Eli refused to give up. The Emperor then reached the staff closet where you had first bumped into and met that one particular maid with the large glasses.

The emperor swung the door open and shoved the both of you inside before quickly closing the door, making sure to do so gently so the door could not be heard closing, in case Eli would hear. The Emperor dropped your legs and panted, his hot breath fanning your neck as he hunched over, one hand by the side of your head while you were pressed against the wall. The uncomfortably small closet was dark, and you were barely able to make out the young man’s exhausted features. Your head snapped in the direction of the door, staring at it as you heard Eli’s footsteps approaching, beating the floor at a steady tempo. 

“Emperor, please!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, continuing past the closet, his footsteps soon fading into the distance. A soft chuckle left the Emperor’s lips as he looked down at you and murmured, “So this is what freedom feels like, hm? I could get used to this.” 

“You’re too close.” You stated fiercely as a delicate blush crept onto your cheeks. The Emperor’s face was still several inches away, and he had you cornered by using his arm as a barrier near your head on the wall. The Emperor gave no reaction whatsoever; no expression could be read on his facial features while he swiftly pulled away, only to bump into the wall behind him since the closet was so small.

“My apologies, it is only because it is cramped in here. I believe the coast is clear, little tailor. It seems as though we shall spend most of the day hiding out from palace staff. Of course, I hope you do not mind if I do some paperwork with you later on into the day.” He apologised for the intrusion of space and then proceeded to confidently open the door, stepping out of the closet as though he had just left the oriental spa.

“Not at all, your majesty.” You made a mental note to address the Emperor correctly, even though his somewhat childish behaviour today had caused you to speak to him informally several times - or, at least, without addressing him properly. You followed the young man outside of the staff closet and back into the palace’s bright and gleaming interior that stung your eyes slightly due to the fact you had just left a dim room.

“Let us now make our way towards the flower arranging station prepared by my butlers earlier today.” He said, leading the way once again down the twisting hallways of the palace. You followed him like a puppy did to their owner and you couldn’t deny that following the Emperor was a significant benefit as nobody now dared to bump into you in the hallways. It seemed as though the palace's people were not very nimble on their feet until you were accompanying the emperor. Thankfully, the servants that you had passed by did not realise that the Emperor was wandering on his own accord and that Eli was despairingly trying to find him. 

The two of you entered a round room, wallpaper decorating its walls, featuring mostly paintings of bamboo. The floor was bamboo, waxed and varnished well in order to prevent any harmful liquids from ruining it. A circular table stood in the middle of the room, while its outskirts were laced with different sorts of plants. By the table were wooden stools that matched the table in a set. On the table were two vases eagerly prepared as well as plant food and water, adjusted to be more nutritious thus aiding in plant growth and to keep plants from wilting.

The Emperor sat down on one of the stools, and only then did you do the same. You maybe didn’t have the best etiquette, but you knew the basics well enough not to be considered a complete amateur. Everybody would know that you are only allowed to sit when the Emperor sits unless previously told to by the Emperor and if the Emperor stands up, so do you. 

“Now, you may go and pick some flowers and arrange them however you like in your vase.” The Emperor advised you, before standing up and going to pick some flowers around the room. You stood up as well and began to pick the flowers you found the most to your liking before returning to the bench. You laid the flowers before you, planning what to do inside your head instead of merely rushing in. Afterwards, you started to arrange the flowers one by one, placing them into the vase with great care. The Emperor returned to your side, the sunlight the window emitted in front of the table complimenting his features well. 

“What do you like to do in your free time? I have a new job coming up for you soon, so watch out.” The Emperor commenced a conversation, lightening the air. He knew that many people found it uncomfortable to spend time alone with the monarch of the empire, as even the slightest thing could end in severe punishment. He tried to understand and sympathise, and therefore was acting more lenient.

“Well, I enjoy spending time with sir Kirayo and the first knight. I also like to take walks in the garden and listen to music. I’ve been practising my embroidering further as well. I wish to become one of the best embroiderers this land has seen!” You vocalised proudly, your nose sticking up in the air from pride, convinced of your goal. “Do you have anything you like to do in your free time?” You inquired back, your curiosity growing with each passing moment.

“That sounds quite lovely. I do not have any free time, so there is nothing I take much pleasure in. Since the palace has been put under lockdown, and nobody’s allowed to make appointments with me, I have decided to take this time to enjoy myself. All I have to do is paperwork and respond to letters, anyway. That is why I ran from Eli today. I understand that as the father of this empire I should take full responsibility and set an illustrious example. (When you are shining the brightest is when your shadow is the largest, after all). I am human too, believe it or not! So I wished to take a small break for myself today, even though I must return to my office soon to do more paperwork, else I will fall behind and make up for it with many desirable hours of sleep.” The Emperor revealed to you his dilemma.

“That is why I am delighted to be spending time with you today. Other women I am compelled to spend time with are a regal pain, all so lovesick and desperate.” He shivered slightly at the thought before craning his neck in order to look at you, a small smile easing the Emperor’s cold features. “I haven’t smiled this much in a while, and I must thank you for that, little tailor.”

“Ah, I feel as though I understand you more now. It seems like you lead a very stressful life. Everybody needs a break sometimes, so do not feel guilty after today for leaving your responsibilities behind to enjoy freedom, even if it was just for barely a day.” You claimed, peering back at him and giving a friendly smile. 

The Emperor quickly reversed his posture to fully face the vase again, using his hair as a curtain to hide his facial expression. It appeared he was too afraid to let his guard down around you; he was too uptight and nervous. He tried to cover it up. However, his methods did not do well with you for some reason. Why was the stone-cold emperor slowly opening up to you of all people? He had been wondering the same thing, and had been cursing himself in his head for making such silly remarks. You believed that perhaps he was acting this way since he had never gotten to spend time like this with anyone in his life apart from his grandmother, who you now knew was just pressuring the young man into marriage. It seemed as though everywhere the Emperor turned or looked, awaited a liability. You were his escape from responsibility's tomb and his only taste of sweet freedom, so it was only expected for him to open up to you after all.

You mildly shook your head. Perhaps you were reading too much into his behaviour and were overthinking yourself again. You would catch yourself like this pondering and examining the behaviour of those around you, letting your mind wander far and wide to worlds unknown as you did so. You thanked the glorious gods that nobody could read your mind, or else you’d be mistaken for somebody quite near the edge of insanity.

The Emperor softly set his last flower down before beginning to place more flower food into the water, deciding he wanted to ensure that the flowers would last for as long as he hoped. Meanwhile, you were still putting the finishing touches on your flower arrangement. Soft music seeped in through the cracks of the door, keeping you from the outside world. A cheerful tune could be heard from far, far away, instruments working together to create the perfect melody.

“Ah, it must be the townspeople. It is the parade for the goddess of the ocean today. The people always throw a sort of recession for the goddess in hopes that she guarantees them a safe journey whenever they travel across the sea. Yunoaiu is a wealthy centre of trade, so the river in the middle allows trade to happen with ease.” The Emperor enlightened you, looking out the window: only to come into view with the garden that hid the palace walls from his sight.

“I wish that someday I will be able to dance with my people.” The Emperor sighed, closing his eyes to let the music sink into his ears.

His eyes suddenly snapped open as if he just realised something, and he gave you a mischievous grin, “Would you like to make my wish come true?” He quizzed you.

“It would be my honour and pride, your ma-“ Before you could finish with the honorifics, the Emperor stood up, filled with whimsical joy. He wrapped one arm around your upper waist while using his other hand to grab onto yours; exerting the promenade, an essential ballroom dancing position.

“Step on my feet; I will lead the dance. I know well enough that you are clumsy from Octavi’s reports.” He teasingly informed you as you smoothly stepped on top of his black textile material dress shoes. It didn’t seem to cause him any pain whatsoever, and you did so because who were you to deny a direct command from the Emperor? 

Your fingers interlocked with his as he began dancing to the fairly slow beat of the music, enjoying its sluggish yet cheerful tune. You looked into his eyes and realised something. When you were subject to the closet's darkness, he'd seemed strikingly similar to the knight when he had removed his blindfold, and the knight had looked strikingly similar to the Emperor. Your heart rate increased significantly at the thought of the Emperor being the first knight, especially after the way the first knight had been acting so carefree. Were you reading into things too much once again? Or were you correct? You definitely couldn’t get a definite answer unless you investigated it more thoroughly or asked the first knight the truth. You’d rather ask the first knight. After all, if anybody were to laugh at your stupidity, you’d rather it be a knight than royalty. You examined the Emperor’s features without any sort of awkward tension thanks to the fact he had been keeping his eyes closed for several moments. Soon enough, his eyelashes spread apart and his eyes opened once again, his blood-red eyes impaling your [E/C] orbs that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

“Enjoying the view, little tailor?” The Emperor hummed emotionlessly, his features once again as cold and still as a winter statue. He always seemed to have such a look on his face after feeling cheerful, believing he needed to hide his positive emotions with a passive face. You both danced around the table innumerable times, the Emperor including a new dance move every once in a while before the song eventually ended, and you stepped off of the man’s expensive shoes.

Status: Spell Checked


	13. 13

You were currently working on some embroidery, a pleased smile on your lips. You had such a great day with the Emperor: you’d both danced until the parade’s end. Sighing contentedly, you looked out a nearby window, towards the dazzlingly star-filled night sky. Perhaps you could ask the knight to escort you out of the palace once more. It’d be an excellent opportunity to familiarise yourself with the town further, and maybe get something from the festival - if the shutdown were to end anytime soon. Despite all of your high hopes, you knew it wouldn’t. The Emperor had been ever-so-cautious since Octavi’s shooting, and it seemed like he needed a break from everything for once.

Once you thought about it, you hadn’t been able to spend much time with the knight lately. Where did he run off during these long nights and days?

“Lady Fuyomui?” A familiar voice called out from the other side of your door. Your head turned towards the door, slightly confused: not expecting anybody to come to your private quarters this late into the night. You had just spent the whole day with the Emperor and decided to do some preparation for future textile projects that he may require from you. Placing down your needlework, you got up from your bed and walked over to the door. Your room flooded with warm light as you gently cracked the door open, revealing none other than the young maid whom you’d previously bumped into. Her frame blocked the view as she looked at you with an obscure intent in her eyes. The aura surrounding her made you feel somewhat uncomfortable, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on as to why. 

“Yes, what is it?” You asked the maid, a cordial, welcoming smile gracing your lips. You were unsure whether or not she was the one to be wary of, as the maids weren’t usually the ones to prepare the tea. She comforted you, though, and had always seemed like quite a genteel young woman. Could it indeed be possible that she bore ill intentions?

“I bring a flower arrangement from the emperor.” She announced, urging you to step to the side and hold the door open as her small figure carried a vase inside the room, extravagant flowers sprouting from its top. It was the one the Emperor had prepared while you both had been doing some flower arranging. The maid places it down onto your coffee table and releases a deep breath from how heavy it must have been, judging from the mass of flowers exploding from the mouth of the vase. To your surprise, there was a small note attached to the urn by a red ribbon, which you’d almost overlooked.

You let go of the door and made your way over to the coffee table to inspect the note further. Upon it was a simple message: ‘to my little tailor x’, written in black ink and awe-inspiring handwriting. You suspected that none other than the Emperor had provided you with the flower arrangement (for he had made it himself), and so the note was from him as well. You were somewhat taken aback by the romantic gesture, unsure how to respond to such a bold move from the Emperor. Did he send this to you as thanks; to show gratitude? Or maybe there existed some other secreted reason?

Before you could think any further about the matter, you were interrupted by the maid clearing her throat. You turned around, and the pale woman adjusted her glasses, causing them to glint in the moonlight.

“The Emperor wishes to talk with you about an upcoming project for a recently-planned event. Please follow me.” She stated emotionlessly, despite the moderately strained smile on her face, and frightening eyes that seemed to pierce into your [S/C] skin painfully. 

She proceeded outside of your room without waiting for an answer, expecting you to follow behind her obediently. You became nervous, however, not as apprehensive as you had initially been at the beginning of the day around the Emperor. You felt yourself slightly more at ease around the monarch, and so, you soon found your feet trailing behind those of the maid. The palace was empty since it was quite late into the night, nearly edging into the morning. Not many matters were to be dealt with this late as the Emperor insisted on the palace staff getting some well-deserved sleep. You understood that they had great respect for the Emperor, who treated them in such a sweet and humane way, notwithstanding the high contrast in class and power. 

The maid’s hair bounced smoothly in the candlelight as you slowly made your way downstairs. You had no idea that the palace possessed a cellar until the maid led you down foreign stone steps; which seemed to be hidden from the flight of stairs that led the exact opposite direction. Descending further into the ground, you both arrived at a large, seemingly-heavy wooden door. The glowing light that once surrounded you melted away and was replaced by the cold, cyan air that pressed harshly against your skin, oppressing you to advance further down the stairway.

“Are you sure the Emperor is this way?” You questioned her, feeling a bit scared by the dimming light as you had ventured far away from the main dwelling area.

“Certainly, Lady Fuyomui. The Emperor has been doing wine tasting this evening, in the royal wine cellar, and wishes you tell him your most preferred one.” She explained, looking over her shoulder to smile at you as her short and stubby fingers moved to the door and pushed it open with great force. To your astonishment, you saw a seemingly never-ending cellar, wholly stocked with the most exquisite wines from all around the continent.

“Some of our nation’s best wines have been residing here, maturing for centuries.” She informed you before walking into the cellar with a light jump in her step. The basement was mostly made of stone, with wooden shelving assembled to accommodate the surplus of wines. Candles lit it: scattered everywhere, giving a warning glow.

“The lights do not work down here. They seemed to fail shortly after the lockdown, and at the moment, nobody in the palace is particularly apt at repairing this new technology.” She said, gesturing to the burst lightbulb. “We tried replacing the lightbulbs; however, they still won’t turn on. So, we must wait until the lockdown is over.” The maid clarified before leading you deeper into the cellar. You walked amidst identical rows of wines for, seemingly, hundreds of times as time kept on flying by. You both finally arrived at a door, carrying the words ‘Xiang Royal Wine’.

“It’s quite old and dusty here. I don’t recommend coming down often; it can be quite bad for your lungs.” The maid mentioned. “Make sure not to drink too much wine with the emperor.”

“I believe this is as far as I may take you. I am not allowed to enter a royal room as I am the lowest ranking maid in this palace. I only joined recently, so it is only fair. The Emperor is on the other side of the door, waiting for your arrival.” She instructed, bowing her head to you and motioning to the door before walking away, leaving you on your lonesome.

“Ah, thank you.” You muttered to her as she marched past, your hand labouring to reach the door’s cold metal, gently beginning to pry it open. The maid’s footsteps seem to be swallowed by the distance - but then, abruptly came to a halt. Curious as to why, you swivelled around, noticing her standing several meters away. The glasses on her face were gleaming maliciously in the dimly lit cellar, a small grin creeping upon the young maiden’s thin and rosy lips.

“[Name]. You should not be so foolish.” She spoke, a giggle escaping her body as she now clasps her hand over her mouth. She bent over, suppressing her titters until they came to a screeching halt. The maid raised her head lightly to meet your [E/C] orbs.  
  
“What are you talking about?” You questioned her, tilting your head a bit as your body rotated on itself to face her.

“‘Xiang’ is the surname of the previous royal family before the ‘Wang’ exceeded them as the rightful governors of this empire. The ancient Emperor, last of the Xiang bloodline, shot himself in the room behind you. Right in the middle of his eyes; straight through his skull.” She illustrated before shaking her head in dismay. “You can tell how low you are ranked judged by your lack of knowledge. Have you never studied the history of your empire? It is important, after all.” She reminded you, taking one step closer and grabbing the side of her dress: using it to cause a small breeze and blow several nearby candles out: allowing the darkness to prey closer onto your frame.

“Nobody has been to the ‘Xiang Royal Wine’ room until that fateful day. They say that you can still hear his cries echoing throughout the cellar. The royal family disapproves of the Xiang family so much, they refuse to take even a single step inside it. So, if they wish for wine, of course, a servant is sent to do so.” She educated you while pulling her ghostly-white sleeves up past her elbows. 

“Why did Sir Kirayo take such a liking to you? Why did the emperor have to as well? You seem to think you can charm every man in this palace without consequence.” She said matter-of-factly, sighing.

“The person you met at the staff closet was my twin sister. Our master sent her to kill you to make a statement. She failed, and so, he killed her instead. She was ‘too soft’ and spent too much time plotting, also - but I still want to avenge my sister and surpass her. My time has come. You useless, pathetic.. little shit!” Her voice began to rise with fury.

You grimaced at her remarks, a torturous sensation similar to that of a heart pierced with legendary daggers of shock, and fear, burning within you. She took one bold step closer to you, moving her right hand into the front pocket of her apron and pulling out a small handgun coated in shining silver. 

You felt yourself back against the wall, your trembling legs refusing any attempt at following your fight-or-flight instincts. Slowly, the servant raised her gun and pointed it straight towards the middle of your eyes; at point-blank range; a frighteningly sadistic grin tracing her mouth. Soon, well-needed adrenaline kicked in, and you quickly bolted to the right. Venturing out into the many rows of wines, you dashed between them and away from that psychopath as promptly as you could. As you ran, your throat commenced aching and begging of you to halt, even if for just a second; but you never did. The adrenaline was coursing through your veins, tenacious, and as long as her footsteps could be heard, would keep your legs running and running and running.

You twisted and turned through the maze-like structure, heart pounding inside your chest, terror dominating your body. You deftly eluded the maid, running throughout the cellar before pausing your race and staying as still as you could, suppressing your tired pants. You stood near the exit; the door was in sight, right down the cellar’s centre. You were so close, yet so far. Your heart seemed to beat faster as her footsteps couldn’t be detected any longer. You had not a single clue where she was, but you knew she intended to kill you. You shivered, fretting for your very life. Blood coursed through your veins agonisingly as sweat trickled down the sides of your face.

You gulped, staying still for several minutes. These minutes felt like a lifetime as you waited for any movement or indication as to where she was. She didn’t leave; you hadn’t heard the door open or close since you’d both entered the cellar. You peered cautiously around the corner, seeing the middle of the basement barren, like a sweltering wasteland. On one end stood the door leading to the ‘Xiang Royal Wine’ room, which seemed to be a mile away at this point, and on the other end was your only way to retire from this nightmare: the door she’d led you down from. Why had you been so gullible, so trusting - so, so naive? 

Myriad more minutes passed, so painstakingly slow in manner that you felt like a millennium had. The silence was beginning to ring noisily in your ears, your eardrums starting to ache with paranoia. You decided to make a run for it. You had no other choice: defeating her would be impossible in this sort of situation. Yes, you had wine bottles to use, but so did she. Above all that, she had a gun, so close combat was unlikely. She seemed much more experienced than you, and you knew never to pick an unpredictable fight. The best thing you could do was run. Eyes set upon the surely-delectable exit, you thoughtfully pursed your lips before suddenly breaking into a sprint towards the door. It was coming closer into view, but just before you thought your hellish experience was over: she stood right in front of the door.

“Did you really think you could run from me? As a proud member of the black snake group, I will deprive you of life for my master and avenge my sister!” She declared, pointing the gun towards you once again but also, shooting. “The black snake group will kill the Emperor and everyone he dares love. We shall confine this empire to the Gregorian Tree.”

You screamed as your face contorted in pain, the bullet luckily landing in your leg and not a vital organ. ‘Luckily’, although not really. You knew that you could bleed to death in just a few minutes, and there was no point in running anymore as an immense trail of blood would follow. Would you now have to try and talk your way out of this? You never had a way with words, and with your throat aching, you doubted that any good would come, but it was worth a shot. You fell onto your backside, struggling to get back on your feet. Stumbling around and falling over and over again, you still fought for your life.

“You, you don’t need- need to do this.” You uttered in a shrill voice, your ears ringing painfully from the bullet that had sliced through the silence while you’d gradually tried to gain distance by shuffling yourself further away from the woman.

“Just die.” She softly pronounced, simpering, her gun aimed at you once more; preparing to land the final hit as she took no mercy on your bleeding body. She was a genuinely different person than what you had expected. You thought she was good-natured and considerate, especially when she comforted you. Did she sincerely try to poison you?

As she homed and prepared to take another shot, a flash of white appeared in front of you. Your vision was blurry, for your blood continuously flooded out of your leg. Thus, you were unsure of the white personage’s identity. Was it an angel sent here to collect your soul? Were you going to die right here, right now?

A loud bang resonated as she shot once more, the bleary white figure pulling out a silver sword by the looks of it and seeming to stop the bullet efficiently. You heard it fall onto the ground, tinkling as it rolled about.

“How could you seek to harm my little tailor, snake?” A harsh, piercing and familiar voice interrogated. The appeasing tone of the first knight reverberated throughout your ears, relief loosening your clenched muscles. Would he be able to save you before you lost too much blood? At the very least, you would die close to somebody who’d been kind to you - honestly so.

“I could kill you right now, I really should. You’re lucky that I need to question you.” He growled into her ear before hitting her harshly with his sword’s blunt end, causing her to fall onto the ground.

Her frail body hit the floor, and he brutally stepped on her back, a cryptic look invading his wine-red eyes as he watched her slowly lose consciousness and black out. He kicked her side, allowing the spine chilling sound of cracking bones to be heard throughout the cellar.

“K-Knight..?” You grunted out weakly, slumping onto the floor as you felt all life inside your body wither away. You could finally preserve your remaining energy. Never had you been so happy to see the knight. He always came at the perfect time to your rescue - whenever you needed him the most. 

“My winsome dove!” He exclaimed, his word full of worry as he bent over to grip your body and lift you from the ground, carrying your injured and bleeding body bridal style. “Hang in there, my dear. I promise I will protect you with my life.” He whispered, not wishing to harm your ears from any extra loud noises as he sped towards the door and up the cold, stone stairs as fast as he could, jumping over several steps at a time. He forthwith rushed passed the halls; everything moving by in a quick blur, too hasty for you to process in such a state. 

“What.. if she wakes up, and gets away?” You susurrated to him in worry, not wishing for her to generate any more harm. It was arduous to feel concerned as you were drowning in pain, almost not noticing teardrops sliding down your dirtied cheeks from the immense anguish you were going through. Were you going to die? You feared for your life, regretting not having lived it to the fullest just yet. You needed to say goodbye to at least your older brother Kai first, were you to die. 

“You’re my priority at the moment, [Name]. She can’t leave the palace, and she’s too weak to fight anybody considering I supplied her some broken ribs. I promise I will not let her hurt you ever again. I swear on my life, the Emperor’s life, and on the empire.” He told you, bursting into a dark room. “Call the royal doctor!” He yelled at the very top of his lungs to any guards on duty, covering your ears as so to keep them from aching any more than they already were. 

He placed you onto one of the white beds in the royal infirmary, a concerned look on his face as he inspected you. His features, albeit somewhat blurry, were ever so handsome. His face soon left your vision as he turned his attention to your leg. He climbed onto the bed and drove his knee onto your wound to suppress the bleeding, trying his best to keep as much blood in your body as he could. You screamed in pain as he did so, covering your face with your hands.

“I’m sorry, sweet. I need to do this to make sure you don’t lose any more blood. This is for your own good. Please don’t scream; it’s hurting my heart.” He muttered to you, a pained look glazing over his eyes as he pressed his knee deeper into your gunshot wound.

“The royal doctor will be here soon, [Name]. From now on, I am not leaving your side.” He reassured you, ripping fabric off from his outfit and quickly using it to keep your leg from bleeding instead of his knee, not wishing to cause you any more pain. The cloth covering his knee was now drenched with your blood, and just the sight of it made you feel like you were going to puke your guts out. 

He then retreated onto the hard tile floor. He knelt, coming to your face level. He took your hands into his; his expression unreadable as your vision slowly dissolved. “I will stay here the whole time.” He whispered to you before you blacked out, everything converting to a black, lonely void. 

“Go. [Name]! Leave mommy! Go onto the boat!” A mother bellowed at the small child in front of her. Bombs, explosions, and crashes could be heard everywhere, never-ending as everything she once held so dearly to yourself combusted into a million roaring flames. The heat and hazy smoke made it difficult to breathe. 

The only thing she could hold onto now was her mother, and hearing her demanding her to leave was heart-breaking, bit by bit. 

“No, mommy! I don’t want to leave you!” The child cried out, sobbing as tears began to stream down her face. Her mother’s comforting features distracted her from the war in the background, even if just for a moment; it was priceless.

“You need to go. It would be best if you lived, my little flower. Promise me you won’t forget me. Promise me you’ll remember all the moments we cherished. I will always love you, and I will always be by your side, wherever you go. You need to go, my sweet child. The boat is full; it is your only escape! Mommy needs to go.” She bent over and pecked her forehead, teardrops now beginning to roll down her cheeks as dirt hid her beautiful features. She then pushed the girl away, urging her to run away.

That little girl was you. You listened to your mother, diverting to the other direction. “Run as fast as you can!” She yelled, weepings leaving the woman’s lips as she watched her child fade away into the smoke. 

You looked back, not able to see your mother anymore. Panicking, you continued to run in a straight line like she had instructed you, your heart skipping a beat every time a building erupted into flames and crumbled onto your childhood memories. A kaleidoscope of memories could be seen as you went down memory lane. The peaceful town you had once lived in was now a war zone, and this was your only way out. 

You continued running, finding your younger sister’s small and fragile body sprawled out on top of the remains of a building, flies dancing around her in a frenzy. You stooped to her motionless body, uncertain of why she would be asleep now of all times. “Sister, sister! Mommy said we have to go to the boat! Sister!” You cried out before beginning to panic once again. You wept but continued running forward, looking back to your sister as she laid face down in flames. “I’m sorry!” You yelled to her as you ran up ahead.

Eventually, a sea of black water could be seen, the reflections of the fire not giving you any kind of comfort. There was a small boat like your mother had told you full with young children and one young adult by the looks of it, ready to leave.

You jumped onto the boat, and nearly immediately the young man began to paddle it, departing the war-torn town you once loved.

Your heart skipped a beat and you bolted upright, out of breath. You opened your eyes, feeling the sunlight sting them as you leisurely regained your senses and examined your surroundings.

You were laid in a large, ivory bed with curtains pulled to the side. You looked around to see a circular room with large windows, allowing the sunlight to greet you. You could hear birds singing a wake-up melody from outside while you looked at the expensive wallpaper plastered onto the walls. There was a large pile of paperwork on the wooden desk and various messy letters scattered about the room. Cushions, clothing and flowers of all sorts littered its floor in a worrisome mess. You were now dressed differently: a thin white nightgown for comfort during your recovery period.

Nevertheless, the most memorable sight of all in the large room was the young man sat on the window sill, looking outside as though he had no more reason to live. He had long, black hair that appeared to be formed from the most exceptional threads, tied back by a recognisable red ribbon. He wore a black and white bathrobe that barely managed to cover his well-sculpted chest. 

The young man seemed to notice you rustling around the bed, and your frightened panting from the dream you’d just had, and so turned around to face you. Your eyes interlocked with the Emperor’s, whose eyes had a wave of relief wash over them. He stood up and hurried over to your side, unexpectedly tackling you into a smothering hug. His strong arms holding you close, you could feel his heart gracefully beating against your soft skin. You noticed that he was carefully avoiding your leg as he embraced you, full of joy. The young man was none other than the Emperor, in such informal wear, with dark bags under his eyes ruining his perfect, snowy white skin. His hair was slovenlier than it ever was before, and he was certainly near to being indecent, but didn’t seem to care at all. 

“You’re finally awake.” He muttered into your ear, holding you tight - and objectionably close. “Don’t scare me like that ever again. I could barely eat or sleep. I needed to have you in my bedroom to keep you safe. This room is one of the most heavily guarded parts of the palace, and I am here too, so don’t be frightened any longer.” He purred, sending shivers throughout your body with his voice as you gripped onto the bedsheets. He finally separated from you and sat at the foot of the bed, a satisfied grin softening his attractive features.

You felt the heat run to your cheeks as you realised you were in the Emperor’s room and had been occupying his bed while you were asleep. Your grip tightened on the expensive fabric as he shortly continued to speak, your full attention on him. 

“That maid has been taken care of, to say the least.” He grumbled under his breath, darkness invading his wine-red eyes for just a mere moment before they regained their lighthearted form at the sight of you, alive.

“I was investigating that maid ever since she gave you that dubious tea. I wasn’t fast enough with my investigation, and if it weren’t for that, you would be dead by now - at least, if I hadn’t intervened. I came looking for you that day, as I wanted to say my goodnights after the time you had spent on me. You weren’t there, and I could feel my heart stop. What have you done to me?” He told the last part almost inaudibly, as if not desiring you to hear. He looked away, frustrated, but then back at you, reaching over to feel your warm, affecting touch once more.

“It is all right. I don’t blame you on this, and besides, you have many important matters to take care of. How long was I asleep for?” You asked out of curiosity, gazing down at the bedsheets and gently releasing your tense grip on them. 

“A week. The doctor said that you need to rest for another week, however. You are being given a paid sick leave, just in case you worry about your pay. I haven’t left the room. I promised not to leave your side and protect you from now on.” He murmured to you, pain sneaking into his red orbs as he looked down, disappointed in himself as he was not able to protect you any sooner.

“But you never promised me such a thing?” You said questioningly, tilting your head.

He scoffed, laughing slightly. He glanced up at you and crawled closer until your faces were less than a few inches apart. “Have you really not figured it out yet? I am the first knight and the Emperor.” He affirmed, his eyes staring straight into yours as the breeze from the open window caused his hair to sway.

You felt your heart leap into your throat. ‘All right, I am just going to go and sleep for a decade now.’ You awkwardly thought as you stared at the man who had advanced in proximity to you, your faces so close to one another you could feel his delicate breaths hitting your pink cheeks.

“I needed an escape from this life. That identity was the only part of me that I was allowed to set free. I probably sounded and acted quite different, if you hadn’t already noticed. I could tell you had your suspicions though. After all that has happened, I don’t want to keep any more secrets from you.” 

Status: Spell Checked


	14. 14

It had taken you several days of your recovery time to process the fact that the Emperor and the first knight were the same people. It was still a great shock, but now, you found that it explained a bounteous amount of things. Whenever the Emperor was busy, the first knight was never around. However, when the Emperor was alone presumably doing paperwork, he must have snuck out of his office as the first knight to visit you since it was always so late into the night. You had not been able to leave the Emperor’s private quarters to check on Octavi, for the Emperor had grown attached to you and wanted to keep you as safe as possible - just like he promised.

“When can I visit Octavi, your majesty?” You queried the Emperor. You had been deep in thought and were receiving regular reports on Octavi’s wellbeing, yet couldn’t help but still feel worried for him. You would continue to stress yourself on his health until you could see him happy and well, once again. 

“You can visit him when I say so. You had a near-death experience [Name]. You aren’t going to recover so quickly. The royal doctor advised you to get some rest. Since you have been giving the maids such a hard time looking after you, I have to do it myself. Besides, I’m sure Octavi would want me to protect you right now while you’re in such a vulnerable state.” The Emperor reminded you for at least the fifth time. No matter how many times you asked him that question, his calm and collected expression never seemed to waver. It failed to annoy him in any sort of way. Instead, he just smiled ever so slightly every time you spoke.

“I admit, I perhaps shouldn’t have told the maid that the ring her fiancé gave her had a false diamond upon it. But I think I would just feel more guilty not telling her the truth.” You confessed, feeling moderately ashamed that you had broken the news to her in a not so delicate way. Being a tailor called for these sorts of things, you needed to know whether you were getting the material or products your providers promised you.

“You seem to be very honest. At least, you have always been honest with me.” The Emperor hummed. You were currently sat upon the Emperor’s bed, not daring to object to how kind he was treating you, especially after the first time he had met you. After all, Kai always said that ‘first impressions are last impressions.’

“I have, actually. I’m very proud of that.” You beamed with pride, crossing your arms and sticking your nose in the air while you laid against the headboard of the bed.

The moonlight gently poured into the young Emperor’s bedroom as he looked at you with great intent, a grin softening his features. “What is it like in Intuuin?” He asked, tilting his head to the right as he scooted over to sit next to you on his bed, making sure to keep himself a comfortable distance away.

“This is your kingdom, and you live in it right now. What is there about Intuuin that you don’t know about?” You retorted, a confused tone lacing your voice as you looked over at the man. He peered out the window, a tired sigh leaving his lips as he gently untied the wine red ribbon tying back his hair, permitting his dark locks to drip down his shoulders.

“Well, I stay in this palace most of the time. Whenever I leave, everything is still formal and serious; everything is just the same as inside. You were correct when I first met you. I can’t appreciate the beauty of this empire that I rule. Everything here belongs to me, but I don’t know anything at all about Intuuin. Yes, I do the paperwork, guard the hopes of my people, and do pretty much everything to keep this empire running. But I don’t know what it feels like to live in Intuuin—as the average person, going about their merry working day. I feel nearly self-conscious at times. I am happy to serve the people of Intuuin and give them the best I can; still, I need to know.” He took a deep breath. “[Name], what is Intuuin to you?” He said, his head now craning towards you as he rested it against the headboard, a small frown landing on his face. His blood-red eyes expressed wonder about the outside world; how it’s like to step out of his shoes.

“Well, Intuuin..” You thought to yourself, tapping your chin. “Intuuin is my home. When I had nowhere else to go, Intuuin welcomed me with open arms. Intuuin gave me comfort and a family. I wake up every morning, grateful. I am willing to do anything for this empire, and I won’t let anybody take this away from me. Intuuin is a beautiful place.” 

He smiled gently and came several inches closer to you, intrigued. “I see. Do you think the taxes are too high? Are the prices of bills or anything at all too difficult to manage? I wonder how my people are doing. When we went out to the market that one night..” He chuckled to himself and looked down at his pale, slender fingers that sat in his lap. “I was so happy to talk to my people. I was so happy to walk with them on the same ground, even if it was just once.” He admitted while his fingers tenderly go onto the ivory sheets of his bed in the circular room, caressing the beautiful fabric lovingly while he thought of how much fun he had had that night in the market.

“If I may ask, your majesty, what is Intuuin to you?” You requested inquisitively. Your white nightgown matched beautifully with the bedsheets, which seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. 

“Intuuin to me is you.” He stated confidently before looking you straight in the eye. You jumped, surprised as he softly held your [S/C] hand, caressing it while the atmosphere now became more severe and somewhat romantic.

“I have learnt about all the flowers, bugs, shores, beaches - everything about Intuuin over my time. Despite this, I can’t help but feel like I’ve learnt more about Intuuin in the past several months or so with you than I have in my lifetime. When we danced earlier this week to the parade music, I felt as though I was there when I closed my eyes. When you shouted at me, I felt as though I finally got to know my subjects. Everything you do seems to fill this empty part of me that I can’t describe with words.” He sighed, his eye contact flickering away from you now.

“Intuuin was a lonely place without you. Now I’m not sure if I want to let you go. I don’t know what I’m feeling.” He professed, an uncertain expression tainting his beautiful orbs before his head mildly rose from the ground, gazing towards you yet again.

“If I kissed you, would I taste all the beautiful flavours of Intuuin, little tailor?” He asked, his eyes staring into your [E/C] orbs. You could feel your heart begin to race as the smirk on his lips began to grow. It seemed as though you were talking to the first knight now. The Emperor’s soft side was so comforting to you, and then the first knight side of him was all the coyer, albeit quite provocative. 

“I-I don’t know?” You managed to stutter out before looking away. You gulped and picked up one of the cotton pillows next to you, slamming it onto the Emperor’s face without a second thought. It was too much for you to think about - his lips against yours. It made you blush. Never had you ever dreamed of sharing a first kiss with the monarch of the empire himself. Now flustered and only just realising what you had done out of instinct, the pillow hurled towards the Emperor who swiftly caught it. He gave out a hearty laugh at your unseemly behaviour, carelessly tossing the expensive pillow onto the floor.

“Will you let me steal a taste?” The Emperor questioned, his facing inching closer to yours. Flustered, you placed your hands on his exposed chest. He was wearing his black night robe, which had a deep enough exposure in the middle to reveal his well-toned body and broad shoulders, as the handsome figure advanced towards your frail body. 

He flinched at your touch, a pink colour now dusting his cheeks as he stared eagerly into your eyes. “Who ever gave you the right to touch the emperor, little tailor?” He purred, leaning in towards your ear and chuckling slightly, his hands clasping over yours, keeping your soft hands close to his chest. You could feel his heartbeat racing inside his body despite the coquettish behaviour he was presenting you with.

He pulled away, giving out another hearty laugh as he sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing you. He peeked at the landscape outside of the window before it became any darker outside. He hid his face from you, not daring to show his mystified expression, wanting to treasure his calm and collected form around you.

You were too rattled to notice the Emperor’s now slightly fuddled manner, your mind racing and wondering what in the world had just happened. He turned around, suddenly getting into the bed, his legs now under the blanket along with yours. “Is it all right if I sleep next to you tonight? You’re the only woman who can make the Emperor himself sleep on the couch. It isn’t as comfortable. I promise I won’t do anything. I could never, not to you.” He reassured you, already lying his head down on the pillow before you could even respond to his request. You sighed, deciding that he would take your silence as a ‘yes’ before proceeding to lie down beside him. You gave him a small smile, unsure what to do as he continued to examine your features.

He laughed, “Did the Sun come out, or did you just smile at me? I think you smiled at me, [Name]. It’s too late in the evening for the Sun to come out..” He mumbled before delicately closing his eyes. Who would have known that the Emperor would let his guard down around you, just like that? You giggled; he almost reminded you of a tired child after spending the whole day messing around. You felt bad for doing this to him. He was very concerned about you, so you owed it to him to at least let him sleep in his bed.

Your head rested upon the soft fabric of the pillow, the outside world engulfed in more darkness with each passing minute, the moonlight urging you to sleep.   
Eventually, you found yourself snoozing next to the Emperor himself as if you had known him your whole life.

“That fucking failure,” Eugene muttered under his breath. He sat on the curb of one of the many empty streets of Intuuin. He had just received news of the maid’s death and was furious, allowing the moonlight to embrace him in comfort as he stamped his feet on the ground.

“Young master, we must come up with a different plan. The twins have failed you. I believe it is time to move onto plan B.” A tall and slender figure hummed to his master. He had his white hair cut into a simple bowl cut,   
contrasting with his beautifully honey tanned skin. He wore an all-black yukata, and across the left side of his face was a tattoo of a black serpent. His eyes were an emotionless void of grey, and just by his looks alone, one could tell that he was truly dedicated to the black snake group.   
  
The duo stood under the moonlight, the warm streetlights only barely illuminating the dark and isolated streets of the town. The cobblestone pathway was lined with tall houses compacted tightly together to utilise space. A small little house like that was fairly costly, especially since it was near Yunoaiu - the capital of Intuuin.

Eugene ran a hand through his black hair as he remained deep in thought, the cold breeze that passed by seeming like nothing to him despite the fact he was also wearing a black yukata - but accompanied by a golden snake across the chest and leather gloves.

“According to reports from within the palace, the Emperor hasn’t left his bedroom in the past several days. He’s been locked up in there like some sort of hermit. We don’t know why our maid died yet but we will soon. We just don’t have enough people working in the palace. That maid was the only one with a high ranking position amongst the staff. Such a fucking shame. If only those twins knew how to do things right.” The slim man whispered before sitting next to Eugene on the curbside.   
  
“We should have tried to get that tailor on our side. Now she’s too close to Kirayo. There’s no way she’s gonna trust us.” Eugene mumbled, his fingers intertwining with one another before he rested his head upon his hands.   
  
“Father will kill me if I fail him!” He roared angrily. Nevertheless, before he could get up and make a fuss in a burning rage, the slim man swiftly gripped his arm and forced Eugene back down onto the curb.

“Young master, not here. We need to keep a low profile for now. I promise I will not fail you.” He consoled his master, a sly smile on his glossy lips.

“We need to get that tailor on our side somehow, Vernon. The tailor is close to some of the highest-ranking officials in that palace. And from its halls’ incessant whispers, I heard she’s attracted the interest of the Emperor.” Eugene plotted, lifting his head once more.

“I will go there and risk my life for you with pride, young master.” Vernon pledged, causing Eugene to let out a big monstrous laugh, completely ignoring the fact they were meant to be discreet.

“You crack me up, Vernon. You can’t fool anybody with a black snake tattooed across your face.” Eugene howled before standing up, a refreshed and motivated look now on his face.

“I will crush the emperor and all he loves if it’s the last darn thing I do.” Vernon pronounced, hand now on his heart.

“Trust me; I know your loyalty to me, Vernon. Let us bring the Emperor down, block by block.” Eugene announced proudly, gripping onto the wrist of his colleague and hoisting him up from the curb before they walked back to headquarters.

The Sun began to rise in Intuuin, the gorgeous warm liquid light flooding into the room of the Emperor to greet you - and him - with yet another modish day. The scenery was just the same, but it was a brand new morrow. The melody of the birds from outside motivated you to get up.   
  
Your eyes remained closed as you laid motionlessly on the silk bed for several more moments before shuffling around, only to find your movement restricted. Slightly alarmed by this fact, your [E/C] orbs snapped open to reveal strong arms wrapped around your body.

You looked over your shoulder to have your eyes glaze over the Emperor, still in his deep blue beauty sleep. His arms were locked around you, not allowing any escape from the warmth of his body. You nearly didn’t want to leave his touch, feeling the cold air claw against your skin like a vicious predator.   
  
“Your majesty?” You murmured to the Emperor. Your soft voice luckily woke him up, and he groggily opened his eyes. 

A delightful expression barely could form on the man’s face as he remained half asleep. “[Name].. good morning.” He yawned, hugging you closer and forcing your body to turn towards him. Your face was now just several inches away from his bare chest.   
  
“Let me go, your majesty. It’s time to wake up.” You told him, trying to pry his arms off of you.

“I’m not going to let go of you just yet, little tailor.” He mumbled, hugging you tightly before shoving his face into your [H/C] locks.

“Your hair smells wonderful. You must be an angel [Name].” He whispered.

“Yeah, right. Let go now!” You exclaimed, trying to get the clingy Emperor away from you.

The light-hearted atmosphere changed as he now opened his eyes fully, staring into your [E/C] orbs, admiring how they drowned in the sunlight as he now grasped your thigh with a firm hold. 

You blushed profusely, unsure how to react to such a bold move from the Emperor. 

“[Name], remember who I am. I may have a soft spot for you, but don’t think I’ll just let you do what you want. I own everything in Intuuin. Remember that that includes you.” He whispered to you those harsh words in such a sweet way before smirking charmingly.

“If you keep fussing around and squirming, I’ll feel inclined to do more than just touch your thigh, little tailor.” He mentioned, causing you to stop squirming in his tight hold instantly.

“Why don’t we go visit Sir Kirayo later today? We can prepare him a bouquet and a basket of baked goods to wake up to. I think it’s about time we venture out of my quarters a bit. The doctor said that it’d be good to let you move around for an hour to get the blood going. If you just sit around all day, it’ll pool up.” He said before finally letting go of your body. You felt your heart race. You felt as though your pulse was choking you as you slowly stumbled out of your side of the bed.   
  
He silently stood up and sauntered over to his closet while untying his robe, letting it drop open. Thankfully his back was turned to you as he did this before he retreated to his dressing room.

You panted nervously, plopping onto the bed. Last night was manageable, but this morning: the Emperor was pushing his luck. You weren’t sure how much more of his flirtatious antics you could take before you died of a heart attack sooner or later.

“There are some clothes prepared for you on my desk. Change into them before we go out.” The Emperor called through the other side of the thick, wooden sliding door.  
“What if you come out before I get changed? I refuse!” You objected, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Hurry it up, or else I’ll have to help you get dressed, little tailor.” The Emperor warned while changing before the room returned to its old hushed state.

You rushed over to the young man’s desk and slipped out of your clothes, hastily getting dressed in the ones on his office desk. He had had his maids prepare for you a white blouse with a black bow across the collar accompanied by a gorgeous pitch-black skirt with golden embroidery upon it. The dress was slightly on the shorter side, but you didn’t mind since it wasn’t so short to the point you would reveal anything or be uncomfortable with your movements.

Several moments later, the Emperor stepped out of his dressing room in a different version of his usual black and red outfit, except this time he was decorated with golden embroidery as well. He examined you from head to toe, before nodding approvingly at your outfit.

“I’m glad they got the measurements right. I had to make an educated guess.” The Emperor said before walking over to you. To your surprise, he ripped the black ribbon from the collar of your shirt and tossed it to the floor, grabbing one of his signature red ribbons, which he usually used to tie his hair. He put it under your collar then tied it into a neat bow, a content look on his face.

“There. You should be honoured; only I’m allowed to wear red. However, this is necessary, so everybody knows not to mess with you, little tailor. You have the Emperor behind you every step of the way.” He purred happily before hugging you. 

Your feet lifted off of the ground as he hugged you, twirling across the room as if he were a young child with a weightless doll before setting you down by the door.

“Shall we?” He asked, reaching for the door.

“We- We shall.” You responded, dizzy from the sudden twirling you had to endure. The Emperor led you out of his bedroom, down the long corridor, wherein beamed riches from all over the world. He led you throughout the palace, leaving you to follow him through all the twists and turns. Then, you both stepped into a room with massive sliding doors, despite the fact they didn’t look as grand as the other doors in the palace.

The moment you stepped inside the room, a whiff of sweet air hit your nostrils, and the warm air, your skin, with considerate love. The floor was made of black marble, the walls of grey stone. The room was full of cabinets, counters, shelves, and many different spices and ingredients could be found: the same one never meeting your gaze twice in the bustling room. Steam erupted from the stoves as royal cooks were preparing breakfast for the highest-ranking officials in the palace.

The room fell into immediate silence as the Emperor entered. “Please carry on.” He ordered them, urging all of the cooks and servers to return to their duties. However, this time, they were utterly silent. The only sounds that could be heard were light chopping, timers ringing, and footsteps hitting the floor as they continued to prepare breakfast. Everybody in the room was tense under the gaze of the Emperor, like a prey restricted by a boa.

“Chef Lebbing, please prepare a selection of baked goods in a basket. I will return later today in the evening to collect them.” The Emperor seemingly told the head chef, judging from his tall hat and the fact he was the only one wearing a black apron while everybody else had a full-on white outfit.

“With pleasure, your majesty.” Chef Lebbing responded before proceeding to dash off to prepare the basket of baked goods. The Emperor turned to you, hooking his right arm around your waist to lead you out of the kitchen with him, the beautiful scent drifting away from your senses.

“I am afraid we can’t prepare a bouquet, for we are on lockdown and are thus unable to go outdoors.” He broke the news to you before bending over your figure, resting his chin atop your head. 

“You are to stay with me and rest in my office while I do paperwork, [Name].” He said before looking down at your leg. “It isn’t easy to walk with a wound in your thigh, after all. Shall I carry you as if we are newlyweds once again?” He questioned you, sweeping your feet from the ground and carrying you bridal style down the corridor. “The doctor said one hour. I say five minutes of walking is just enough. My tailor is not to over-exhaust her injured muscles this early in the morning.” He announced, completely ignoring the befuddled stares from passing staff as he walked towards his office with you huddled in his arms.

“[Name], do you need some new clothes? Your wardrobe is full of a past resident’s clothes which don’t fit you very well. You must need some new undergarments as well. Shall we make them red? Or what is your favourite colour?” He interrogated you about your preferred colour of undergarments so boldly in the middle of the halls, uncaring about whether or not he was exposing - embarrassing - you to the whole palace staff.

“I would enjoy some new clothes, but undergarments won’t be necessary. My favourite color is [F/C]. Please avoid making all my clothes that colour, though.” You said as he carried you into his office. “I-I have to go now!” You declared, a flustered look on your face. Once the Emperor sat down at his seat, you attempted to race away from your chagrin - only to have his arm hook around you and pull you into his lap. 

“Wherever are you to go? I ordered you to rest, did I not? You are to stay in my sight. I will feel even more at ease with you in my lap.” The Emperor whispered to you, pushing your head into the crook of his neck. His long arms worked around your frame as he began to go through all the paperwork on his desk. You were sat on his lap as if you weighed nothing at all. He began to hum as though he was indeed at peace softly. You were unsure of what to do in such a situation.

The Emperor did not know what to do with his new feelings, and due to a lack of informal communication, he had no idea where boundaries were meant to be at this point in a friendship. Honestly, he had no idea how to stay at a respectful distance and instead clung onto you desperately, like you were the only thing that gave him comfort. He cradled you in his arms as though you meant the world to him, and he was ready to sacrifice his life for you.

He continued to scribble onto the paper with neat cursive handwriting, passing over paper after article and after paper once again. You wouldn’t dare object a command from the Emperor, and even though he told you to rest, your heart could not stop thumping inside your chest like a drum, your [S/C] cheeks reddening.

Several hours, at least that’s what you felt like passed before he was finally finished. Usually, it would’ve taken him much longer. However, since the palace was on shutdown, the weight of the paperwork had decreased significantly, compared to his old routine.

He sighed and laid back in his seat, eyes facing the ceiling. You still sat frozen in his lap, not sure which direction to move toward. Were you to run away? Stay seated? It was all too much to bear. The Emperor’s affection was nearly overbearing and unlike any sort of love you had received before. How did he feel about you? He seemed to act so casually romantic once he had finally left his guard down. You knew for a fact that he treated nobody else in such a way, or else he could have at least a dozen concubines by now.

He looked down at you after a few moments, a smirk on his lips. “What a good little tailor. I’m glad you know how to be obedient.” He praised you before carrying you in his arms as he stood up, allowing you to sit on his warm chair. You felt snug and essential, especially since you were sitting in the grand and noble chair of the Emperor himself.

“It must be late morning by now. We have the whole day ahead of us. The baked goods for Kirayo will be ready by early evening, so we still have some time to spare. The upside to this lockdown is that you are at less of a risk, and I have less work to deal with.” The Emperor chirped cheerily.

“What is your name?” You blurted out of curiosity. If both of you were going to spend time together and be great friends, you at least wanted to know the man’s name.

The happy expression on his face seemed to fade away as his eyebrows knit together, and he stared at the floor. “That is asking for a lot [Name]. Not even my grandmother calls me by my name.” He confessed before advancing slowly in your direction. He kneeled and grabbed hold of your hands, kissing every one of your knuckles, just like he had done as the first knight in your bedroom.

“It is an honor I will only bestow upon you, Lady Fuyomui. My label is Takahiro Nathaniel Xiang Wang, proud Emperor of Intuuin.” He sighed, resting his forehead on the back of your palms to hide his expression. “I remember saying ‘there is no beauty’ in the world. I believe you prove me wrong with each passing moment when we are together.” He muttered under his breath before his gaze met yours again. Steadily, he rose from the ground and cornered you into the chair. His hands held either side of the chair’s back, and he leaned over your body, his face several inches away from yours. You panicked, wondering what in the world was he about to do. Was he going to kiss you? You couldn’t help but glance at his soft pink lips as they advanced closer to yours, only for a knock on the door to interrupt his action.

“Your Majesty, it is prime assistant Eli. The room you have requested is now prepared.” Eli spoke through the door, loud and clear enough for the two of you to hear. Slightly annoyed by the interruption, the Emperor drifted away from you, and you wondered what could have just happened if Eli had not interrupted.

“You will have to stay with Eli. He will take you to Kirayo later today. I have some business to attend to.” The emperor explained to you before a cold, hard expression overtook his once-passionate features, a mask of responsibility and dignity hiding the soft Emperor you knew lurked beneath.

The Emperor opened the doors and, through its cracks, spoke to Eli, giving him orders on how to look after you during his absence. Then, the Emperor left the office but not before sneaking a quick last glance at the woman who had seemed to steal his heart much more quickly than anticipated. 

Eli stepped into the room wearing his usual outfit, his blonde locks barely reaching his shoulders. He gave a warm, classy smile and introduced himself. “We have met before, [Name]. I am Eli, first assistant of the Emperor. Eli is my family name, and as the family serving the Wang family for generations on end, we pass our name onto each other. My first name is irrelevant. You’re the common girl that the Emperor has taken an interest in, hehe. It’s a pleasure to meet you one on one like this finally.” He giggled playfully, his vivacious attitude contrasting with the black and grey yukata he donned.

While you both reintroduced yourselves, the Emperor had arrived at a particular cell in the dungeon that was heavily guarded by palace knights. There was a small drip echoing throughout the concrete walls, and rust had begun forming on the thick bars of metal confining none other than the maid who had regretfully nearly taken your life herself.

The maid was chained to the wall, her clothes bloody, dirty, and ripped from the torture she’d endured. “Snake, it is I. Bow your head in my presence.” The Emperor reminded her. The young woman bowed her head to the Emperor, not wanting to experience any more pain in the dungeons, which drowned out her calls and screams for help. To her young master Eugene, she was sure she was long gone. They had forgotten about her already or thought she was dead. Her feelings for Eugene, however, never seemed to fade away, and she still had faith in him. As long as she could at least contribute to the black snake group, she would feel fulfilled when she left this world.

“I have already gotten all the answers I need out of you. I believe you are of no use to me at all anymore.” He hummed, looking down at the repugnant woman chained up before him that was now groveling at his feet. The maid crawled towards the Emperor, hoping that Eugene would forgive her for doing what she was about to do. The maid grabbed the soles of the Emperor’s feet and rested her forehead on the tips of his shoes, cries beginning to escape her lips.

“I beg for your forgiveness, Your Majesty. Please-“ Before she could plead to him any further, the Emperor proceeded to kick her in the forehead, causing her to topple backward, the back of her head hitting against the concrete walls at a phenomenal force. Blood began to drip down her forehead. She laughed maniacally, ignoring the blood that now was starting to drip onto her lips.

“Are you going to kill me? Hurry up with it, you coward! I have nothing left! My dear master, I have betrayed... I am a disgrace! Kill me now! Please do it! Do it right now!” She yelled at the Emperor before lunging towards him. The Emperor moved numerous feet back, causing her forehead to collide against the concrete wall as the chains restrained her from advancing any closer to him.

“You deserve to bleed to death, just like how you have nearly done to my little tailor.” He growled, a sombre look coming about the Emperor’s eyes. It was a side of the Emperor that nobody lived to tell, his eyes full with silent red rage, seemingly glowing in the dark room as he watched the bleeding woman happily before him. A soft chuckle escaped his lips at her squirms. “Farewell.” He purred before exiting the rooms. “Dispose of her when she is dead. Feed her to the stray dogs on the streets if you must. I don’t want to see her again.” He commanded the knights who tensed up and nodded their heads in response.

It was now late into the afternoon or early evening, you could say. Eli was holding the basket of baked goods in his hands while walking alongside you to Octavi’s room. You were excited to greet him after the whole dilemma and apologise for shouting at him, even though it was only for his own good. As you both approached his room, you began to ponder what it looked like. You began to pick up your pace slightly, unable to contain yourself for any longer as you both advanced toward his private quarters.

“You must be excited to meet Sir Kirayo after not being able to meet him for the past week, despite the fact he had only just returned from his trip. He was very excited to return, the first thing he wanted to do was spend the day with you, Lady Fuyomui.” Eli told you, causing a grin to appear on your lips. You were glad Octavi was just as excited to meet you as you were.

“Hmm.. why do you have different titles? Like first, second, third, and so on?” You questioned, your mind wanting to be more educated on such matters since you were most likely going to live in the palace for a long time, as the royal tailor. 

“Well, it does not have much to do with importance. It is just because we each have different roles. My job is to manage the Emperor’s schedule and accompany him throughout the day. The second assistant takes care of the paperwork that does not need the supervision of the Emperor, which significantly decreases his workload. The third assistant takes care of matters on the objects that the Emperor uses. He inspects food, cutlery, carriages, and all of that kind of stuff ahead of schedule in order to ensure the Emperor’s safety. The third assistant also takes care of personal phone calls addressed to the Emperor, which he writes down into a letter for the Emperor to look over. Fourth assistant, Sir Kirayo, has the job of taking care of military matters. He went on the trip to sort out some defiance in a certain region and did so successfully before too much damage could be done by those barbarians. That’s all I will tell you for now.” Eli answered, informing you about the whole structure of each of the assistants.

“How did each of you get picked?” You asked, deciding to dig in a little deeper.

“Well, the late first emperor of the Wang dynasty had some very faithful companions. When he passed away, he awarded each of his most faithful companions with a title to their family. So, each family loyally serves the new Emperor. Each new generation of our families will serve alongside the new generation of the Wang family. Habitually, the eldest is trained and chosen their whole life before called to their duty at the age of sixteen. However, any of the new kin can serve the Emperor as long as they’re over sixteen years old. After all, it is a great honour.” Eli explained to you, a smile gracing his face. “Any other questions?” 

“Well.. do you know about..-“

"The Emperor being the first knight? Well, of course. I know everything to do with the Emperor.” Eli cut you off, already knowing what you were going to say. He chortled, “You are probably confused as to how he can be in two places at once. For example, how he can be in a meeting while out as the first knight to dally about and practise. Well, one of the assistants will hide behind the screen and impersonate the Emperor. We know the Emperor better than anybody else in the empire, so we can predict what he would respond with great accuracy. It’s a secret, though!” Eli told you before bringing his index finger to his lips and winking secretly at you.

“If you have any more questions that come to mind later on, please don’t hesitate to ask me. I’d be glad to educate you about anything to do with the palace and the systems working within it. After all, I know everything about this place.” Eli insisted before you both stopped in front of a large, white sliding door with golden birds carefully painted onto it. “We have arrived at Sir Kirayo’s room. Here.” He handed the basket of baked goods over to you, proceeding to open the door, not giving a chance for the guards on either side to do it for him. 

When you entered, you could smell a herbaceous scent lingering in the air. The walls were plain white and the floors a gorgeous sky blue, its marble white with small silver detailing that danced in the sun that was beginning to set far away.

Before you could examine the room any further, your eyes rested upon the empty ivory bed of Octavi. There were papers scattered all over the floor in disarray and a toppled-over seat by the bed. One of the windows was wide open, and a harsh breeze spilt into the room, causing the curtains to thrash around like warning lights. It appeared that there were signs of struggle throughout the room and Octavi was nowhere to be seen. The only remaining evidence of his existence in the place being the empty spot in the bed and the steaming overthrown teacup, signalling that the abduction of the weakened fourth assistant was only recent. 

Status: Spell Checked


	15. 15

This chapter may contain violent scenes that are unsettling to some readers. If you are easily disturbed by violence and death, please skip this chapter.

“Do not worry, [Name]. We will find him soon.” The Emperor attempted to reassure your worried self even though his voice was just as concerned as you were looking. Eyebrows knit together and face contorted in dismay; you could barely keep yourself together. Why did Octavi always have to endure these sorts of things? It significantly stressed you out that Octavi was still in some kind of trouble. Now, it could be costing him his life and your sanity.

You and the Emperor were sat in his office, awaiting updates. Once again, the Emperor had to make the security of the palace even heavier. It was now late into the night: after you had found Octavi’s bedroom empty and notified the Emperor straight away. You could not catch a wink of sleep even if you wanted to because all you were fretting about was Octavi. The Emperor’s eyes were drowned with concern as his eyes were fixated on the door, seemingly begging for some good news to come through. 

The two of you jumped as a knock finally interrupted the office’s painful silence. Eli stepped into the office and bowed, proceeding to update the two of you on the current situation. “At the moment, the evidence is still being collected and processed. Sir Kirayo’s elder sister has escaped earlier today from the asylum she was in and is now nowhere to be found. We have no idea if this has anything to do with Sir Kirayo’s disappearance, but it most likely will since a coincidence like this is highly questionable. At the moment, there is an obvious sign of struggle in his private quarters, and it appears Sir Kirayo was taken against his own will,” He stated.

“Sir Kirayo left as much evidence as he could of his attacker by the looks of things. There are several blood marks around the windows from the intruder that is yet to be identified. We tested the blood, and it does not match with Sir Kirayo’s blood sample. There are strands of hair, small ripped pieces of clothing scattered across the place. We are working as diligently as we possibly can, your majesty.” Eli finished before bowing his head once again and exiting the room. He had been ordered to give quick updates with each newly-discovered piece of information. He didn’t wait for dismissal from the Emperor since he was drowning in work now that Kirayo had gone missing.

You could feel tears welling up in your eyes as you sat next to the Emperor on the leather chairs in his office. Seeing your miserable state, the Emperor’s tense face eased up with pity and sadness as he gently held your face within your hands. You couldn’t bear to look into the Emperor’s eyes as small tears began to drop down your cheeks. 

The Emperor leaned in dangerously close before his lips made contact with your skin. The Emperor gently kissed your tears away and pulled you to his torso. Thus you found yourself sitting slumped on top of the Emperor. Was this his way of comforting you? You had no idea whatsoever as the young man continued kissing your cheeks and cheekbones until all that was left were subtle tear stains.  
  
“Dear [Name], precious little tailor. You are not to leave my side, do you understand? We can’t have the same thing that happened to Octavi happening to you as well.” The Emperor whispered in your ear as he now cradled you in his arms in such an awkward position. His hands rested on your waist and forcibly held you close, so you had no way to retreat from his affections this time.

“I understand, your majesty. The pain is too much for me to bear; I do not know how poorly you must feel if more people disappear.” You responded. The Emperor took a deep breath in, inhaling your scent and gently nuzzling his nose into your [H/C] hair. 

“If I lose you, I will lose my whole world [Name]. Do not go. Do not leave my side. Stay.” The Emperor said, gripping onto you tighter by instinct. Soon, you were entrapped in the Emperor’s snake-like embrace for several more moments before his grip finally loosened up, allowing you to return to your seat with reddish eyes.

“Your majesty, do you think Octavi will be okay?” You interrogated the Emperor, looking for more of a sense of comfort in this tough time. Your brows appeared permanently knit together as your eyes fixated on the Emperor’s slender frame.

The Emperor opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Eli bursting in through the doors of the office. “Your majesty, you must come to the interrogation room straight away!” Eli exclaimed, his face glued with shock and eyes as wide as saucers. He had sweat droplets coming off from the side of his face, making it evident that he had sprinted his way back to the office at the received shocking message.

“Of course, just look after my [Name].” The Emperor stated before gripping your chin as he stood up, dragging you up to your feet with him as he leaned in and gave you a gentle peck on the forehead. “I would eat your tempting lips if it weren’t for the situation, [Name]. Your face is irresistible.” He purred into your ear to not embarrass you in front of the first assistant standing at the door. Your cheeks boiled up, and he let go of your chin, allowing you to drop back onto your backside and on the chair behind you.

The Emperor then left the office, retreating out of your sight. Eli closed the door behind the Emperor and sat in his former place, to be around the same eye-level as you. “You must be worried sick [Name]. We all are. I ask you that you don’t allow news of this to leave the palace walls. Do not even telephone your brother. A decision is still being made on whether or not the public should be informed. It could be beneficial and not in many different ways.” He explained to you, information rolling off of his tongue slickly with ease. His yellow eyes were entrancing, and his head full of knowledge. You envied him - he knew so much more than you ever did. You were never able to receive higher education due to the fact you and Kai had fallen into immense poverty. That was when he began his business, and since then, things were looking up for the two of you.

“I understand, Eli. I’m just really concerned about Octavi. I hope he returns to the palace safe and sound.” You murmured. You were visibly upset, and just the thought of Octavi made tears threaten to fall from your eyes again.

Eli sighed, “The palace truly does feel incomplete without him. He was like a brother to me.” He confessed, looking down sorrowfully.

“He was the first friend I made at the palace. I should have treated him better. The last thing I ever did was scold him. I have so many regrets. I know he’s not dead yet, but I can’t help but think-“

You were cut off by Eli who completed your sentence, “What if? I understand what you mean [Name]. That is why the investigative palace staff and I are trying our best to find him as soon as possible. The more time that goes by, the less chance we have, so we are working as diligently as possible. Thankfully, he left as many clues as he could. From what we can tell, it has an association with the black snake group.”

“I see.. why is the black snake group so persistent? I don’t understand why they have to do this. What are they even trying to achieve?” You questioned.

“Well, the black snake group is part of the royal family. Many generations ago, there were a pair of twins who were born. Both were trained into becoming the future heir. They both excelled in just about everything, and just about everything they did had a similar result. There was no way to judge which one was more fit to be the heir of the throne. So, one night they both were forced to fight each other to the death by their father. Their father, the prevailing Emperor, was a dark man who saw Intuuin through its economy crash.” He began the story.

“The kingdom suffered many losses because of him, so as a last attempt to put some good to his name in the history books, he wanted to produce an amazing heir to the throne. The brothers fought in the woods, only to find out one of the brothers had hired some bandits to help him cheat. The brother’s twin was never seen again. When he had returned from the forest, his sword was drenched in blood.” Eli continued.

“Did he kill his brother?!” You exclaimed, hands clasping over your mouth in horror.

“Hush, I’m getting to that part.” Eli silenced you before proceeding with the story.

“The brother cheated his way onto the throne, but nobody knew at all until he confessed on his death bed. Little did he know, his twin brother managed to convince the bandits to take his side. The witty brother had brought money with him, expecting such a thing from his twin and bribed the bandits before they could kill him. From then, the brother who’d been betrayed by his own flesh and blood formed the black snake group. They have been trying for many generations to take the throne away and cause discord in Intuuin. They have killed hundreds of thousands of people and are the arch-enemy of the royal family.” Eli told you the whole story, which left you gawking.

“How could he do such a thing to his brother?” You gasped, shocked by the story. Your hands clung onto the fabric of your clothing due to the shocking revelation.

“Well, people do crazy things for power. It’s obvious that he regretted it, though. Several years later, he stepped down from the throne and let his younger sister take his place. He spent all of his time in the woods, searching. Nobody knew what he was searching for back then and thought he had developed a mental condition. The truth was, he was looking for his twin brother. He never failed to visit the forest every day for the last sixty-two years of his life. Even when on his death bed, he didn’t fail to get up and search for his twin brother. Truly, it is a sad story.” Eli pouted, the story further ruining his mood - so he began to regret telling it to you.

“Wow, that truly is depressing.” You sighed, tapping your fingers against your knees. “He must have been desperate to find his brother.”

In the meanwhile, the Emperor entered the interrogation room in the private security affairs office to come face to face with the two guards in front of Octavi’s door chained to the wall. One of them was knocked out cold from the apparent blood running down the left side of his face and was missing several fingers already. The top half of his armour had been taken off by the interrogation officer, and the fabric cut to reveal a black snake tattooed across his chest. 

The Emperor could already feel the rage boiling in his veins from just the sight of that darned black snake. His eyes turned a prominent, blood red, glowing with the urge to kill from the shadows. The Emperor leaned back against the door, pushing it shut and leaving nothing but a small candle on the wall to illuminate the room. The other guard began to tremble with an unknown fear. His ankles and wrists turned bright red from the struggling he was making against the chains. He was desperate to escape. After seeing what had happened to his comrade, he didn’t want it to happen to him. He had confessed everything he could to the interrogation officer after his friend had lost several fingers, too.

“Now, now. What do you think you’re doing serving up trouble in my palace?” The Emperor growled, his voice laced with poison. The atmosphere surrounding him grew tense and vengeful as he approached the guard step by step.

The guard began to panic as the Emperor slowly advanced towards him, the footsteps sounding like the final seconds on the clock that he had remaining to live. “Your majesty, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He cried out, beginning to sob and beg for mercy as he shriveled at the feet of the Emperor. 

“Have you confessed everything, fool?” The Emperor questioned. The fraud guard frantically began to nod, the nervous sweat droplets dripping from his chin onto the cement floor.

The Emperor got down onto his knee and tilted his head as he examined the black snake group member, a laugh leaving his pink lips. “Yes, yes! I told them everything I know! I swear! I swear!” He yelled, frightened for his life. His eyes twitched in dismay and angst weighed his body deeper into the floor. He rested on his knees, buckled to the wall and at the mercy of the bloodthirsty Emperor. 

The Emperor of Intuuin had no spark of humanity left in his eyes as he glared down upon the false guard. The man could see no mercy in the Emperor’s royal orbs as he looked down upon the man’s figure, as if contemplating what to do next. 

The Emperor violently held the black snake’s chin, forcing them to make eye contact. “Look at you. What a shame.” He whispered. The Emperor gave an empathetic smile to the black snake. Mercy flooded into the young monarch’s orbs, sparking new hope into the man before him.

“Your majesty, please! I will serve you with my life! Please forgive me!” The young man begged with dread. Just a little more begging, and he was undoubtedly going to make it out of this situation alive.

All hope was immediately lost as the Emperor’s eyes reverted to their ruthless state and the same psychotic smile eased its way onto the monarch’s lips. “Did you really think I was sorry for you?” The Emperor asked him, now gripping the man’s neck. “Hm? Hm?” He repeated in time with the shaking of the man’s neck. The Emperor was strangling the man with one hand and mercilessly flinging him back and forth repeatedly so that he could barely speak as the dizziness ran to his head.

“I will repay you! I swear,” The man managed to yell out, desperate for his words to reach the Emperor. The tight grip on his throat was nearly too much to bear, almost no oxygen entering his lungs, and he was becoming breathless.

“Good idea,” The Emperor chirped and stopped shaking the man by his throat. The Emperor’s grip loosened, and the man began to pant heavily, fulfilling the debt of oxygen in his body.

“Your majesty, thank you,” The black snake group member said, tears of joy running down his eyes. 

“No need to thank me for paying with your life,” The Emperor growled, his kind demeanour fading away and the same red glare enrapturing the false guard. The Emperor bent his neck and, with a quick snap, the man was dead somewhat instantaneously. The man’s motionless body collapsed onto the ground as he frothed at the mouth, the life leaving his person and giving a coldness about the room.

“Be a dear and don’t haunt me,” The Emperor whispered to the man’s corpse, finally letting go of his snapped neck and swiftly leaving the room with an unbothered demeanour: like nothing had happened at all.

The Emperor headed down the hallway to return to his office. Several guards, maids and butlers followed after him in pairs, ready to assist him the moment he required them. For once, they had a more difficult time to stay at the same pace as the Emperor, whose long legs strode quickly down the hall, walking hastily toward his dear [Name]. His heart began to ache when she was not around, and he couldn’t quite pinpoint why. 

“[Name],” He called out in a light-hearted tone as his fast walk soon emerged into a jog. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with you. He had made sure that you wouldn’t find out the sort of matters he had to do with the black snake members who infiltrated the palace as he was positive it would unsettle you and give you a new cynical look at him. 

You could hear your name being called from down the hallway, suspending your conversation with Eli. He had been educating you on the different royal titles and some high-class people you were bound to catch sight of visiting the palace one day. The Emperor stopped running at his office door’s view, to catch his breath and neat up his countenance. The palace staff members following after him promptly stopped in their tracks, accidentally bumping into each other.

Once the Emperor now appeared to be ready, the guards at either side of the office’s door pushed them open to reveal the sight of [Name]. The Emperor felt relief wash the anxiety he felt whenever he was without you out of his body. How had he grown so attached? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care, as long as he could make sure you didn’t leave his side from now on. The Emperor stopped and stared at you in realisation, earning a questioning look from you. He wondered if he had indeed managed to fall in love with a mere tailor from the countryside? 

“Your majesty,” You answered, troubled as to why he was standing there. Even Eli looked confused. Your sweet voice snapped the Emperor out his pondering trance, and he quickly made his way over to you. Eli flung himself out of the way as it looked like the Emperor had no idea that he was even there. Eli was nearly jealous of how much attention and affection the Emperor had begun to fixate on you. Before, he and the Emperor were like two peas in a pod, and he was the Emperor’s only true friend. It appeared that now, things had changed drastically in just a short period of being exposed to your presence.

Eli silently left the room, remarking that he was not about to be acknowledged by the Emperor anytime soon and so assumed that he was to resume his work to help investigate Sir Kirayo’s disappearance.

“Did you learn anything useful?” You questioned the Emperor. He nodded, “Yes, the confession and information have been collected by the interrogation officer working on the case. We will find out what happened to him, [Name],” The Emperor pulled you to his chest once more, into a tight embrace. An upside to this whole situation was the fact he was able to comfort and hold you as much as he pleased without you complaining at all. A relaxed sigh escaped his lips before the Emperor gripped your thigh. “I think you should sleep next to me tonight so I can protect you. It’s a dangerous time to be alone,” Takahiro whispered into your ear. You flinched at his sudden boldness. You decided to accept, even though the Emperor wasn’t offering but rather ordering. After all, you couldn’t deny that what he said was right. And at a time like this, you feared being alone after seeing what had happened to Octavi.

A loud clang resonated throughout the air in a dark cell. Eugene was dragging his thin sword along the bars, creating a deadly beat. Inside of the cell was none other than a blue-haired assistant with sparkling purple eyes. Octavi Kirayo was already in poor health and barely able to escape but being under the watchful dark orbs of none other than the heir to the black snake group was taking a toll on his mental state. Octavi’s body was covered with small scratches and bruises from the immense struggle he had put up during his abduction. His arm was wrapped with a bandage - now covered with dirt, begging to be changed. 

“Did you really think we’d let you off that easily?” Eugene hissed through the thick cell bars, his black locks swaying perfectly with each of his movements.

“Of course not, it’s you we’re talking about. The black snake group has always been persistent. You were lucky that I was weak,” Octavi hissed back, just as harsh despite his weakened state.

“You really never know when to back down, do you? Just like your sister,” Eugene hummed, dropping his sword onto the floor and sighing. “I'll deal with you later. After all, several of my men have died in those palace walls over the last year.”

“It is regretfully not our fault, but your own for sending them to the palace, “Octavi made a witty comeback, only to be interrupted by the loud bang of Eugene’s forearm smashing against the bars with pure aggression, giving a warning sign to Octavi.

“Remember, you’re at our mercy now. You better watch what’s coming outta that mouth of yours,” Eugene grinned maliciously before finally backing away from the metal bars, allowing Octavi’s heart rate to slow down. He was scared for his life even though it appeared otherwise. He didn’t worry, for he knew he would be rescued sooner or later. All he had to do was stay alive. It was difficult, especially with Eugene’s wretched remarks.

In the room, there was one other person that Octavi happened not to notice. In the shadows stood a woman wearing a long, tight-fitting black dress that went up to her mid-calf. She stood at 5’10; had a slender figure and around her shoulders was a faux fur scarf, completing her fashionable look. Her light blue hair dripped down to her lower chest, cleanly-cut. Her purple eyes glinted towards her younger brother, shimmering with controlled rage, caged inside of her for years.

She looked at Octavi, a blank and emotionless look stuck upon her face during the whole time. “Sister,” Octavi muttered out of his bloodied lips, his voice coarse and dry due to the lack of hydration.

“My name is Odette Kirayo,” She cut off her younger brother’s soft pleas for help, her voice having no mercy in it whatsoever. “You are no longer my brother.” She cruelly announced, flipping her hair behind her shoulders, slowly approaching the cell.

“After what happened that night, nothing was ever the same. I was a muttering mess. You just let them lock me up in that asylum-” “They told me that that was what was best for you.” Octavi uttered, interrupting his sister before she could continue on any further.

“Don’t say such crap!” She shouted, knocking her fist angrily against the bars. She took a deep breath before regaining her composure and continuing to glare down at the man who she once loved like a brother.

“I wanted to be the fourth assistant!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, and her calm composure immediately shattered into a million pieces. Obviously, her anger had been caged for years and finally, she could let it all out. She had joined the black snake group as they promised to help her get revenge on her family after the incident, which happened that one terrific night. 

Status: Spell Checked


	16. 16

“My child, introduce yourself just like we practised.” The Emperor’s grandmother gave her words of wisdom as she neatened up the traditional red yukata that the young Emperor was wearing. “It is your sixteenth birthday, and it is finally time to meet your assistants. Ensure you show them that you are worthy of their respect.” His grandmother fussed over the small details of the Emperor’s appearance, gently brushing several strands of his hair back with a wooden comb.

“Ah, this just won’t do. Give me one moment.” His grandmother took out a thin, red ribbon and went behind the young Emperor. His eyes were relatively wide and not yet as slender as his current self, and he was several inches shorter as the way you knew him to be. The Emperor’s grandmother gathered his strands of hair and tied them back with the ribbon. His hair could only reach his shoulders, in a terrible mess. “Why do you insist on cutting your hair? I had to force you to cut it last year, and it made me feel terrible.” His grandmother scolded him for being so difficult.

He crossed his arms and looked off to the side with a pouty expression. “Grandmother, my hair is a part of me. Cutting off my hair is like cutting off my parents. My parents are a part of me and always will be. So let it grow long.” He stated, his voice not presumptuous or harsh at all. 

His grandmother faced her grandson once again, a pleased smile easing its way onto her lips. “Now you look like you’re all grown up and proper.” 

“Indeed.” The young Emperor said, a small sigh leaving his lips.

“That was pathetic. Is that how the Emperor of Intuuin speaks?” She smacked him over the head with the wooden cane held in her hands, causing him to flinch and rub his side. “Alright, alright!” He yelled defensively, his side now stinging in pain.

“Ah, what a baby we have as Emperor. I’m going to continue training you long and hard until you can rightfully rule Intuuin. Now go, they are awaiting your presence. Go make your grandmother proud.” She urged him on to the large, wooden doors. 

“Of course, grandmother.” The Emperor reassured her before taking in a deep breath and walking forward. His face was less slim than it would be in the future. All his features at the current moment in time seemed so childish and carefree. Despite his youthful and childlike appearance, nobody could miss the sorrow that sunk into those red eyes.

The guards opened the doors, and the young Emperor stepped into the garden to be met with four royal assistants who were going to serve him for the rest of his life. The first one was wearing a boring grey yukata that contrasted with his bright yellow hair and eyes. The second one had finely-cut black hair and black eyes, he donned a black yukata and appeared like quite the enigma. The third one had light brown hair that just begun to grow past his ears and white eyes. He wore a pink yukata and earrings, signifying that he was a fan of the latest trends and had no opposition to dressing up like a female. Finally, the last one had neatly-cut, light blue hair and striking purple eyes. He wore a dark blue yukata and stood straight and tall with pride. His eyes and face were slim, and he seemed much more mature than the others for their age.

“I come from the Eli family, your majesty. I pledge to assist you until the day I die. You may call me Eli. I am sixteen years old and honoured to serve you as the first assistant.” The young first assistant said, revealing the crown of his blonde head as he bowed down. 

“I come from the Kang family, your majesty. I pledge to assist you until the day I die. You may call me Eugene Kang. I am seventeen years old and honoured to serve you as the second assistant.” The young second assistant spoke straight after, his dark appearance hiding his excitement as he bowed.

“I come from the Weing family, your majesty. I pledge to assist you until the day I die. You may call me Calix Weing. I am eighteen years old and honoured to serve you as the third assistant.” The third young assistant continued before proceeding to bow his head just like the other two.

“I come from the Kirayo family, your majesty. I pledge to assist you until the day I die. You may call me Octavi Kirayo. I am sixteen years old and honoured to serve you as the fourth assistant.” The young fourth assistant said and bowed their head. After several moments, all four of them stood upright anew and spoke in unison: “I am ready to serve the Wang family.” 

The Emperor observed judgementally the four green assistants before him. He kept his head held high and introduced himself in return. “I am from the reigning Wang family. I pledge to guide Intuuin to a glorious future. My name is Takahiro Nathaniel Xiang Wang. I am sixteen years old and honoured to be the current reigning monarch of Intuuin. I accept your assistance.” The young Emperor stated. He spoke with strict confidence although he stumbled over several of his words.

“You may now go to your assigned stations, where you will be given a brief introduction and then proceed to serve the Emperor until you ascend to the heavens. Commence your daily tasks just as practised. You have prepared your whole lives for this role, and now is the time to show all this preparation off. Dismissed.” The high-rank guard asserted in a harsh and loud tone. 

After he spoke, the young assistants bowed once more to the Emperor before retreating to their discrete stations. Everybody except for Eli, whose station was right by the Emperor’s side. He approached the Emperor and slowly stood on his left, sweat dripping down his skin.

“It is nice to meet you, Eli. I look forward to the years to come.” The Emperor declared. His gaze did not meet the young first assistant’s but instead continued to stare into the distance.

“It is a pleasure to serve you, your majesty. I too look forward to the years to come.” The young first assistant stated. He grinned as radiantly as the sun and said, “I hope you don’t frown too much! You might get some wrinkles at a young age, your majesty.” Eli advised the Emperor.

The young Emperor jumped slightly at the sudden comment and finally looked at Eli’s sparkling yellow eyes with his dark red orbs. The young Emperor forced a smile, which ended up looking awkward. Eli laughed at the Emperor’s facial expression. The Emperor blushed with embarrassment and immediately craned his head to face forward once again. “Everybody grows old; there’s no use in trying to prevent it.” The Emperor said, pouting.

The young Emperor and his new royal advisor walked along the halls. The Emperor had taken it upon himself to give Eli a personal tour of the palace to strengthen their connection, which ended up taking several hours. However, Eli soaked in all the information that the Emperor told him, not forgetting a single detail. 

They then proceeded to visit the three other royal assistants. They checked up on the second assistant, Eugene Kang, who sat in delight at his own office sorting out paperwork. He suddenly halted all his movements at the sight of the Emperor entering his new office and immediately stood up, bowing. 

The Emperor bowed his head in return and asked, “How are you finding things, second assistant?” 

“I’m finding them very well. I’ve never seen so much paperwork in my life, it’s wonderful.” The second assistant said a smile on his lips.

The Emperor left the second assistant’s office and immediately received a whisper in his ear from Eli as they walked to the third assistant’s new office, “Your majesty, they are meant to bow to you. You, however, aren’t.” 

“Ah, it must have slipped my mind.” The Emperor said nonchalantly as the guards opened the door to the third assistant’s office. The Emperor’s eyes widened to see the office already decorated thoroughly with exotic plants. On the desk were several papers and apparatus. There were conical flasks and bubbling concoctions that seemed profoundly suspicious.

The third assistant jumped at the sight of the Emperor and immediately took a bow. “Your majesty!”

“Third assistant. It’s good to see you settled in well. I trust things are alright?” The Emperor interrogated, remembering not to bow in return this time.

“Certainly, I couldn’t be happier!” The third assistant reassured the Emperor. Finally, the Emperor and Eli made their way to the final office that belonged to the fourth assistant. Once there, they saw him stood over an overstretched map, scribbling down coordinates and notes intensely.

“I believe it is better not to disturb his flow,” Eli whispered to the Emperor who nodded approvingly in response, leaving the hardworking fourth assistant to his tasks.

The Emperor opened his eyes, to be met with [H/C] hair in his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to see his bedroom basking in the moonlight. As promised, you slept next to him in these ivory sheets. It seemed after many hours of providing you with comfort, the Emperor had managed to make you fall into a deep sleep. His arm was gently wrapped around your waist, holding you close as he slept. The scent of your hair flooded his nose, and he could feel relief wash over him.

He’d just had a peculiar flashback. He frowned. It was terrible to be reminded of Eugene Kang, the second assistant who had passed away. After his mother died, his father supposedly committed a murder-suicide, and their bodies were never found. The Emperor sighed and moved to lay from his side onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling, his heart feeling empty and broken. His long strands of hair intertwined with each other into a mess, his bed head becoming progressively worse as he rolled around in bed. 

He turned his head to look at the back of yours, and he bit his lip. He flinched at the sight of you; it was too much for him to take. He could feel a relaxing high take over him, and his heart felt mended and full. This unknown feeling was driving him crazy. Was he sick? He had no clue what was going on. All he knew at this point was he wanted to stay with you for the rest of his life. The slot of second assistant was open ever since the Kang family produced no descendants. The task to find a new second assistant had been pushed to the back of his mind, yet as he looked at you, he pondered on whether or not you would fit the job. 

Placing the honourable title of second assistant upon your family would be a great honour, but you couldn’t be his tailor and assistant at the same time. He wanted a way to keep you close at all times and a way to make sure you wouldn’t be able to leave him without making it too visible.

He sighed, “[Name], what have you done to me?” He murmured into the night as he slowly progressed himself onto you and held you in a dear embrace. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can let go of you now.” He whispered into your ear, only to have a snore in response. He kissed your tear-stained cheek, “Little tailor, worrying about Octavi. I will make sure your wish is fulfilled and will bring him back home. I don’t want you spending too much time with him, but every time I see a tear drop down from your eyes, I feel like a part of me breaks and cannot be mended.” The Emperor mumbled before nuzzling his nose in the crook of your neck. 

He felt your soft [S/C] skin caress his own, and he gently planted a peck on your neck. “I want to leave my mark here, but you won’t allow me to, now will you?” He says. As he made himself comfortable in the crook of your neck, he suddenly sensed a piece of metal hurt his chin.

He pulled away to see your bras strap on your shoulder and interrupting his small cuddle session with you. He expresses an annoying sigh and grabs your bra strap and loosened it before pushing it down your shoulder and onto your arm, so it was no longer in his way. Now, he could feel your bare skin caress his own without any interruption.

His head returned into the crook of your neck, and he grew silent while holding you close. He needed to find out how to control what he was feeling. His yearning for you was clouding his mind, and all he could do to suppress these strong feelings was hold you close. The Emperor silently let go of you however and pulled away, standing up. “I can’t bear you waiting anymore.” He muttered.

The Emperor changed into a black tunic and baggy black pants. He rolled up the ends, so they didn’t go past his ankles and then proceeded to use the red ribbon once in his hair to keep his pants up like a belt. Lastly, he shoved a small dagger into the pocket of the short, thick coat he was wearing before leaving the room. All this happened so quickly that the rustling he made while getting changed would not have mattered since you would see him go either way. 

Once the Emperor had left the bedroom, several mumbles could be heard from outside. Just a few minutes later, Eli marched into the Emperor’s bedroom with a tired look on his face. He yawned and slumped against the door, instantly falling asleep. The Emperor had sent a maid to wake up Eli to look after you while he was doing some late-night business. Of course, Eli had no choice but to listen to the Emperor’s commands, especially since he was the first assistant. 

Several hours later, the prominent cloudless sky allowed the moonlight to fall into Octavi’s cell as he sat there, motionless. His breathing was weak, and he could see his sister sitting in front of the cell that held him next to Eugene. Eugene was still wide awake and allowed Odette to rest her head on his shoulder as she grew sleepy. It seemed as though the two had formed a connection and could not be separated.

Only now, Octavi finally spotted the golden ring decorated with expensive bright diamonds resting on his elder sister’s ring finger. Shock pulsed through his body and he looked up at Eugene. Eugene’s dark orbs looked at Octavi with no pity. His gaze deflected from Odette’s finger to Octavi’s ludicrous facial expression one or two times before he finally understood.

“Ah, did you only just notice? We are engaged.” Eugene hissed, his voice shattering the cold silent whistles of the outside wind.

“Why? You-“ ”Truth be told, I’ve grown attached to your sister. I fell in love with her after just two years of being the second assistant. I agreed to allow her to assist me, which seemed quite funny. An assistant for an assistant? Well, she was a big help. She wanted just about anything to be in that darned palace.” Eugene murmured.

“Eugene? What are you doing here? The Emperor will kill you if he finds out you managed to sneak in.” Odette said in a worried tone. She sat by her windowsill, peering over at the black-haired man standing down below.

“Odette, I know the ins and outs of this palace. Do not fuss. I have an important question to ask.” Eugene called up to her. The wind sang a beautiful melody as she nodded her head, signalling for him to continue speaking. Her light blue hair flowed gracefully in the wind as she awaited the words to leave her beloved’s lips.

“Will you run away with me? You do not need to be in the palace to be happy, my love. I thought that you were happy just to be with me.” Eugene professed, calling out to his lost love.

“Eugene.. fine. I’ll join you! I can’t stand being apart any longer.” She responded. Eugene beamed with happiness as she disappeared from the windowsill. He waited several moments, and soon he could spot her leaving the back entrance to the garden wearing nothing but her black nightgown and a white cardigan to shield her arms from the cold night.

“My love!” She called out joyously to him, throwing herself in his arms. Oh, it felt wonderful to feel his embrace around her once again. He spun her around several times before setting her down. 

“Let’s go, Odette.” He whispered before the two lovers ran away into the forest, hand in hand, never to be seen again. Little did they know, from a dimly lit room sat Octavi, watching the whole scene play out. He sipped his camomile tea before placing it down upon his room’s windowsill. 

“Odette, my older sister. Are you sure I’m not the oldest? What in the world have you done?” Octavi seethed in self-directed anger. Why had his sister made such a stupid move to run away with the Emperor’s arch-nemesis? He sighed in exasperation, massaging his temples with his slender fingers. The young Octavi could feel the stress getting to his head.

“What do I do, what do I do?” He pondered in a panicked state.

“She promised herself to me, and I promised myself to her. So we ran away, remember? But then you found out my father was the new leader of the black snake group and informed the Emperor. The Emperor cast me away, and I was forced to leave my dear Odette. When I came back, she was married off to a nobleman who treated her terribly. You didn’t know, though, did you? Soon enough, she decided to run away with me and join the black snake group. When you found out about her, you didn’t tell the Emperor now did you? Why did you rat me out but not her? Either way, it doesn’t matter. Your men seized her from my arms, and you decided to keep her trapped in that asylum packed with security. It took a lot of plotting, but I managed to retrieve my wife-to-be.” Eugene sighed.

“I’m sorry, Eugene. It’s my job-“ Octavi was cut off by Eugene. “Yeah, I know. I was going to kill you, but I decided that Odette wouldn’t like that. But actually, she hates you now, doesn’t she? I don’t think it’ll matter much at all to her if I killed you. In fact, I think she would beam with joy. So, how about it? It’ll be a lovely wedding gift. Yes. At our wedding, I will sacrifice you. That is what I decided, and that is why I kidnapped you. Without the man in charge of military affairs, the Emperor is seriously weakened. Don’t you think?” Eugene stated, a cruel smile coming onto his lips.

“Octavi, no! Why are you doing this to me?” Odette yelled at the top of her lungs. Her immense amount of sweat caused the blue strands of her hair to stick onto her face. Her whole countenance was in disarray as she sobbed, her cries filling the air as the two men on either side of her controlled her movements.

“I’m sorry, Odette. If the Emperor finds out you’ve been spending time with-“ ”But I love him!” She cried out, her voice loud as snot began to run down her nose. She was acting hysterical; she couldn’t bear being apart from Eugene for any longer. It was so unfair. They were finally together again, only to be separated by her own flesh and blood - Octavi.

“I hate you!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, attempting to lunge towards Octavi, only to be pulled back by the pair of guards.

“Hate me now, dear sister. This is for your own good. You’ve become insane - when will you understand that that man is only using you?” Octavi interrogated her, his heart beginning to ache at the sight of her poor sister. She was slumped over on her knees in the mud as they stood there conversing in the rainy night.

“He is not using me! He loves me! We’re going to get married no matter what you say! I’m the woman of this family, so you should listen to-“

”And I’m the one with the highest-ranking position. The Emperor’s fourth assistant. Needn’t I remind you? My dear sister. I’m genuinely sorry, I truly am, but this has gone on for too long. If you get caught, you will die. I’d rather you be locked up than die because of something preventable.” Octavi sighed, her cries ringing painfully in his ears. He couldn’t bear looking at her dishevelled state any longer.

“What’s the point of living when you have nothing to live for?” She shouted at Octavi.

“We all have a purpose in life. It is to help ourselves and survive. Do you hear yourself? Your whole life is dedicated to Eugene, who is no good for you whatsoever.” Octavi responded.

“Says you! You’ve dedicated your whole life to the Emperor!” She yelled in response, a fiery rage seeping through her veins.

He shook his head, still avoiding eye contact. “That is where you’re wrong dear sister. I have dedicated my whole life to Intuuin. My country. My people. My home. Unlike you, who has been brainwashed by some psychopath!” Octavi yelled back, his temper beginning to become lost as they continued to quarrel in the rain.

“This country is nothing to me! My home is Eugene! You’re taking away my home!” She cried out. He sighed once again and looked to the guards on either side of her sister and nodded. 

“Take her to the mental asylum. That is the only place where she can be truly safe and recover from this mess.” He muttered under his breath. His eyes finally met the matching purple orbs of his sister who stared at him in disbelief, still struggling to no avail against the tight grip of the palace guards.

“Don’t underestimate the-“ ”The Emperor? Oh please, what can he do if he loses two of his assistants? It’s either you die by my hand or stand by my side and join the black snake group. I’m sure your sister will forgive you if you join us. If you don’t pick one option right now, I’ll kill you either way.” Eugene said, picking up the sharp sword from the side of the chair. The metal gleamed in the moonlight dangerously, threatening Octavi. He felt his heart rate increase and the blood in his veins pump faster.

Restrains. She was locked up against a wall with chains, finally silent after nearly a month of hysterical, violent and shouting behaviour in the asylum. She looked down at the ground, tears gently rolling down her cheeks for what felt like the millionth time this day. Her heart was aching, and she had no idea how to stop it. She loved her brother to bits, but this was too much to bear. She could never accept the fact that Eugene was corrupt in any way. She was sure that during this whole time, Eugene was devising a plan to help her out of this wretched place. 

Her hate for Octavi grew day by day and soon enough, the day she long-awaited for had come. All that was on her mind was Eugene, and she couldn’t bear to think about anything else. Eugene took her away from the asylum, and she finally felt at peace after days and days crying and whimpering on repeat. Finally, those long years she spent could be put behind her.

She began to grow unsure of her love, though, as she realised Eugene’s fickle behaviour. Sometimes, he would disappear and then return with bruises on his neck and small bites along his skin. Of course, she didn’t question it because her Eugene would never betray her. 

Until it was too much to bear inside her head and she confronted Eugene about everything. The unfamiliar scents on his skin and strange bruises and bites and the long nights away from her arms. Instead of responding, Eugene got on one knee and proposed. He needed Odette after all for his plan to work.

Eugene carefully stood up, making sure not to hurt Odette’s neck as he did so. Silently, he walked over to Octavi with a smirk on his lips. “Choose now,” Eugene whispered through the bars, his eyes watching Octavi’s weak and perplexed figure intently. Eugene opened the door of the cell and slowly advanced towards Octavi.

“The Emperor tortured my men. Now it is time I torture men of his own.” Eugene said, a wicked smile on his lips.


	17. 17

(You can listen to this later on at the part in the ballroom if you want to immerse yourself fully.)

“Please stop.. stop..” Octavi mumbled through his dry lips, the lack of basic human necessities and medical aid taking a significant toll on both his physical and mental state.

“Octavi, I want you to kill that darned traitor, do you understand?” Eugene yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Octavi to wince painfully. He could feel his life slowly slipping away at this point.

“No.. don’t you dare lay a finger on [Name],” Octavi said emotionlessly. He had no energy left to show his emotions, even if he wanted to. He could feel Odette’s judging gaze from afar, and could quickly tell that the scene in front of her amused her. Finally, her brother was getting what he deserved. Finally, her brother could feel a part of the excruciating pain she'd been forced to feel.

“Octavi, how do you feel?” Eugene purred into the young man’s ear. He had even more scratches and bruises on his body now, and Octavi was whimpering in pain below Eugene’s merciless figure. “The only way out of this.. the only way to stop this pain is to join me. Together, you’ll never feel pain again.” Eugene whispered. Octavi was mumbling incoherent words under his breath, which were unable to form any sentences. The mumbling was spine-chilling, even for Eugene who had now had quite enough. 

Octavi had been tortured for hours on end, and at this point, he could only take so much. Octavi couldn’t think straight, and his mental state had depleted. He could not make sentences out of his words, as if his mind had gone blank. He could not think for himself, all he could understand was what Eugene had wished for and now demanded of him. Was Eugene his true master? Octavi slumped onto the cold, bloody walls and finally passed out cold at the feet of Eugene.

Odette sat before the cell on a worn chair like she'd done previously, one leg over the other. “Finally, it took a while.” Odette sighed, leaning back into the chair and letting her gaze reach the ceiling. Her arms were crossed across her stomach. Just the sound of Eugene’s approaching footsteps was enough to make the butterflies in her stomach go wild. 

“Indeed, sweetheart. At long last, our plan is coming into action.” Eugene stated, approaching Odette. He held her cold, pale hands and caressed them in his clutch. Odette’s gaze reverted over to Eugene, and she giggled mildly, feeling delighted by his presence.

“I didn’t expect him to be so mentally strong. At least now, he’s our little puppet.” Odette whispered to Eugene before they both broke out into laughter in unison. They intertwined fingers, feeling each other's warm touch in contrast with the cold, eerie air of the dungeons. They had managed to find these abandoned dungeons and expected nobody to be able to find them. Its presence was so forgotten that it would not even be found on any map whatsoever. 

“And I didn’t expect the brainwashing to work that well. Sure, it took a while, but I’m sure the results will be revolutionary for the black snake group.” Eugene smiled, gently kissing Odette’s knuckles, then her ring finger. 

“Now that our plan has been put into action, we can finally get married soon,” Eugene mumbled, a smile on his lips. He got on his knees and rested his head on Odette’s warm lap. She gently ran her slender fingers through his dark locks, sighing dreamily at just the thought of her wedding. The only innocent thing in the room was the golden ring on her finger, shining hopelessly.

Their soft romantic scene was soon interrupted by a tall man stepping in through the door frame. His hair was black and long, flowing in the breeze like dangerous tendrils. His eyes shone a dark, warning red glow into the dark dungeon where they were hiding out. Odette jumped at the sight, unsure who had come in an attempt to foil their plan as their countenance was shielded by the shadows engulfing them. They wore a pitch-black, long-sleeved tunic with matching baggy pants that were held up by a red ribbon at their waist. At the sight of this red ribbon, Odette fell off the seat in fear, dragging Eugene down with her.

“The emperor!” She screeched at the top of her lungs. Eugene’s loving gaze turning into a sheer, boiling rage as he metets the red orbs of the man whom he once served so proudly. Quickly, he picked up the long sword that they had left out on the floor, gripping it tightly in his hand before getting up onto his feet in a threatening stance. 

“I am simply here to retrieve Sir Kirayo.” The emperor said, his voice sending shivers down Odette’s spine. He tilted his head at the sight of Octavi’s older sister and Eugene. “Ah, I understand the situation now. Sir Kirayo should consider himself lucky that I don’t punish him for telling me the cold hard truth. My second assistant is a traitor, and so is his sister. How pathetic.” The emperor stated, before flipping his hair over his shoulder.

“How did you manage to find us?!” Odette screamed, grabbing a rock on the floor and hurling it towards the emperor at a feeble attempt to shoo him away. He caught the rock with ease and tossed it to the side, smirking slightly. He knew that he was about to have some fun. 

“I guess it was just my luck.” He shrugged, his smirk growing into a prideful grin: the prideful, sadistic grin that Eugene had hated ever so much since he left the cage that they called a palace. After all, looks were deceiving. 

“Shut your darned trap!” Eugene roared at the top of his lungs before lunging himself towards the emperor. He had a short temper, which was one of the many things that the emperor had tried to control. Thankfully, the control over his anger had improved while he was the second assistant due to the emperor’s help, but ever since he left, everything just seemed to get worse and worse. The emperor swiftly stepped to the side to readily dodge Eugene’s not very well-thought-out attack, causing Eugene to stumble past where he once stood and nearly fall over due to the immense amount of force that he lunged forward with. He grabbed the clothing covering Eugene’s back and lifted him off the ground as though he weighed nearly nothing at all.

Eugene struggled in the emperor’s grip before finally being thrown into the wall by the emperor. Eugene quickly regained his composure, scrambling to his feet. This time, he had the emperor corned into a wall. With a psychotic grin on his lips, Eugene lunged once again before slashing his sword at the emperor. 

The emperor caught the sides of the sword with his fingers before it managed to hit his palm, a small chuckle leaving his figure. “Have you forgotten who I am, Sir Kang? This is the emperor of Intuuin you’re trying to attack. The man who owns the whole world.” The emperor whispered before grabbing his dagger from his pocket and knocking Eugene on the head with its blunt end.

Eugene let out a whimper before falling onto the floor. Odette gasped and scrambled to Eugene’s motionless body. “What have you done!” She cried out, throwing her head up towards the emperor.

“Calm down, traitor. I simply knocked him out. I am here to reclaim my assistant, not kill the black snake group leader’s son. If I did that, I would be in more trouble than I hoped for.” The emperor hissed at Odette’s figure before kicking her in the chest, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor. He towered over her, a curt sigh leaving his lips. “Look what you’ve done with your life.” The emperor asserted confidently as he then entered the cell where Octavi’s body rested.

The emperor eased up at the sight of Octavi still breathing and gently hugged his fourth assistant before hauling him over his shoulder. “My palace guards can’t get this job done fast enough. If you want something done, you truly just have to do it yourself.” The emperor told Octavi’s limp body. The emperor then proceeded to carry Octavi over his shoulder out of the dungeons where they were residing, grunting as he moved. Thankfully, he was strong enough to carry Octavi on his own, but his muscles would without a doubt get somewhat tired on the way back to the palace.

“Now, I did this for my [Name] and myself. I don’t want to see her cry anymore, and your stupid self is supposed to look after the military. I can’t do all these jobs single-handedly. Well, I could, but it would be one heavy workload.” The emperor talked to Octavi’s feeble body. He walked back to the palace, seeing the sun beginning to rise. “It seems I’ll be later than I expected. [Name] might notice I left.” The emperor said, his legs walking along the side of the long, muddy path. He trudged along the mud, exhaling a disgusted sigh. “You better recover speedily.” The emperor continued marching along the dark road. It was a road several hours away from the palace, and there was barely any light to illuminate his way. He wanted to arrive back to the castle quickly, hopefully before the sun would rise too high and ideally, before you woke up. He wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up.

Fuelled by this hope, the emperor picked up the pace and walked faster back to the palace, his strides now longer, and prouder. He made sure to hold Octavi delicately over his shoulder so that the weak man would not have to endure any more pain on his way back to comfort.

“This is no ideal way to spend one’s morning.” The emperor said, continuing to talk to himself as he walked among the slugs and frogs. The crickets were making an annoying song as they nestled up in their high tree, as if looking down on the man walking on the ground. 

The emperor continued on his way for several hours, the landscape same as the one before the next step he took, any change challenging to spot due to the darkness engulfing his frame. Unexpectedly, the red-wine sun slowly began to rise over Intuuin as the palace came into view.

“That cage nearly looks like heaven from here.” The emperor muttered, his muscles tired from carrying Octavi over such a long distance for such a long time at that. His shoes and the bottom of his pants were coated with dried mud, and as he approached the palace gates, the guards looked at him suspiciously.

“State your name and business, peasant!” The guards shouted at the nearly unrecognisable, messy figure of the emperor. The emperor pushed the hair hugging the frames of his face back, exposing his face to the guards who seemed to jump and nearly faint at sight.

“Open the gate, fools! Who are you calling a peasant! Summon the royal doctor!” He growled, insulted by the guards' comment to him. He looked and felt so tired and unruly that he was nearly past the point beyond recognition.

“My apologies, your majesty! I didn’t recognise you there!” The young guard pleaded for mercy before signalling to the others to open the large, golden gilded gates. The monarch entered the palace gates and soon to his aid came several guards.

“We will take care of it, your majesty!” They assured, urging the emperor to place Octavi in their care. The emperor gently placed Octavi in their arms, and they proceeded to place him onto a stretcher before running up the hill and towards the palace, seeking him some medical attention.

He looked up at the sky to see that by now, it was late in the morning. He had arrived back later than he had anticipated and knew for a fact you were not in bed and instead probably having breakfast. 

The emperor sighed and returned to the confines of his palace by himself. He snuck back into his bedroom, only to find that you and Eli were gone. He saw a small note on the bedside table written by Eli to inform the emperor that they had gone to have breakfast. The emperor was upset by the fact his wish had not come true. To console himself, he made his way to his bathroom and closed the door behind him before turning on the tap to let the warm water flow into his large ivory bathtub. As he waited, stood up on the matching ivory marble floor, a small knock echoed throughout the bathroom from the door.

“Your majesty, you should have told me to ready your bath.” The maid said, upset that she was unable to do her job and afraid that the emperor may reprimand her for it.

“Not to worry, I’ll do it myself. You are dismissed.” The emperor responded coldly before stripping himself of his clothes and entering his warm, morning bath to clean himself of the sweat and mud.

He sank into his bath, gently grabbing the bowl full of herbs and dumping part of it into the bathtub, causing the room to erupt into a beautiful lavender fragrance. Now, he could truly relax. His tense, tired and worn-out muscles could finally be at ease. He pondered and was excited to see you smile and thank him for bringing Octavi back. Hopefully, you wouldn’t spend too much time with Octavi; nevertheless, he wanted to spend just as much time with you as he could. He held you dearly in his heart and was prepared to do anything you wished. 

As soon as he felt he'd regained enough energy and was relaxed enough, he hurried over to the dining room where you were most likely having breakfast with Eli, who the emperor had ordered to babysit you before his departure from the palace, much to Eli’s dismay since he had to be woken up just to go and look after you. Eli was a very hardworking member of the palace, after all, he did part of the paperwork that belonged to the emperor late into the night. But it was never enough to lighten the emperor’s workload as much as the second assistant had. 

Meanwhile, you enjoyed breakfast in the dining room with Eli on the opposite side of you. The two of you had decided to eat breakfast without the emperor while he was busy doing paperwork in the early morn, according to Eli. You were enjoying some scrambled eggs, bacon and buttered toast for your breakfast. It was delightful but straightforward, to say the least, as you continued to dig into the delicious meal cooked by some of the best chefs in the nation.

A butler swiftly entered the room as if he was nothing but a ghost and approached Eli. He leaned in and whispered some information into Eli’s ear before disappearing once again to resume his daily tasks.

Eli placed down the plain porcelain cup he was sipping his tea from and smiled at you. “It seems as though the royal guards have managed to find Octavi and brought him back here. He is receiving medical care at the moment. Surprisingly, he isn’t lethally injured. When he wakes up, he will require some time off of his job, but he will be free to move. It must be a miracle.” Eli informed you before taking another sip of the fragrant tea in his hands. 

You beamed, sunbeams seeming to escape your figure as you bounced in your seat with joy. “Truly? Is Octavi truly back?” You interrogated Eli. Eli nodded in response as he sipped his tea, only to nearly drop his teacup as you screeched with happiness.

Your happy celebration was cut off as the emperor entered the room. However, you were unable to hold a smile in. “Your majesty, Octavi has returned! The guards managed to find him!” You exclaimed, informing the emperor of the news.

“How lovely.” He stated, approaching the table to join the two of you. He sat down beside you and poured himself some tea before the maid can move from the station to do so for him. He then proceeded to pour you some tea as well, earning a confused look from the palace staff. Why was the emperor suddenly so informal and independent around the royal tailor?

“May I go see him?” You asked, a smile embracing your lips.

“He’s still resting, my little tailor.” The emperor said, softly gripping onto his teacup to take a sip from it.

“Nonsense! Your majesty, you promised me a visit to Octavi. Surely you are a man of your word?” You questioned him desperately. You could barely contain yourself from running to the royal infirmary.

“[Name], please. Octavi needs more time to recover before he can meet some guests-“ ”Do you not care about him at all? He was probably alone for so long! He needs somebody by his side now more than ever. Even if I can’t talk to him, I want to see him at the very least. I can’t believe you! It’s not like you saved Octavi yourself, now did you? All you did was try to win my affections in the absence of him.” You hissed at the emperor. You stormed out of the room, leaving the royal staff shocked at the scene you had just performed in front of them.

The emperor dropped his teacup, causing it to shatter across the ground in a million pieces, just like his heart had when you shouted at him. It took the maid several moments to regain her composure before noticing the broken teacup and swiftly cleaning it up as quickly as she could.

The emperor sat there motionless before resuming to eat the breakfast that had been prepared for him. Eli gave a concerned look. Surprisingly, the emperor did not lose his temper or even attempt to chase after the maiden whom he seemed to fall head over heels for. Silent, Eli handed his teacup to the emperor. “Have my tea instead, your majesty,” Eli said in a soft voice, comforting his childhood friend. He knew the emperor was hurt deep down, even though he did not show it at all.

You sprinted down the halls and corridors of the maze-like palace in a drastic search for the royal infirmary. If Octavi were not there, he would most likely be in his private living quarters resting in his bed. Hopefully, you would remember the directions. Your [H/C] hair flipped left and right as you took sharp and harsh turns throughout the halls, nearly bumping into several palace staff on the way.

Soon enough, you approached the royal infirmary that had at-least six guards guarding the door. “The emperor has allowed me permission to see Octavi.” You declared to the guards. They nodded, allowing you entry. Usually, they wouldn’t let anybody in except for the emperor even if they said something of the sort, but the emperor had given them specific instructions to follow any of your wishes.

You entered the room to be met with the sight of Octavi sat up on the bed as white as snow, sheets covering his bottom half as his top half was covered with bandages. He wore an ivory blouse that was only partially buttoned, exposing part of his bandaged chest. His light blue hair was messy and damp, showing that it was just newly washed a while ago, and his purple orbs sparked with happiness as they met your [E/C] ones.

He was already having a speedy recovery due to the fantastic medical skills of the royal doctor and felt better just being in the safe confines of the palace. But after seeing you, he could feel himself become a million times better than he was before.

“[Name].” He spoke in surprise. He did not expect anybody to be allowed into his chambers so early into his arrival back home.

“Octavi!” You exclaimed exultantly before proceeding to approach him and sitting on the edge of his rest bed.

“I’m so glad to see you once again [Name].” Octavi said, laughing slightly at your glowing aura due to his return.

“I never stopped thinking about you while I was gone. I had hope. I knew that I had to hold it out to see you again. I apologise for my delayed return.” Octavi added to his previous statement, gently moving his hand over yours to grip it tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” You confessed, grabbing his hand in return with both of yours. You clasped onto him for comfort, a relieved smile on your lips.

“You are alright, right?” You looked at him for reassurance, earning a nod from the weakened young man. “Yes, I am indeed feeling alright, Lady Fuyomui.” He responded in a buttery, charming voice that was weaker than you had remembered, quieter too, most likely due to the hardships he had to endure after being kidnapped. Judging from his bandages, he had to take in a lot of physical and mental torture, and just the sight of those bandages hurt you deep in your heart.

“I believe I promised you a day spent together?” Octavi asked, tilting his head. “I can’t quite remember.” He appended, cutting off your train of worrisome thought. 

“Well, yes- you did. But it is alright; you’re still weak.” You insisted, beginning to panic as the man moved his legs and placed his bare feet onto the cold floor. He wore matching, baggy white pants that were tight around the waist so they wouldn’t fall. It was the usual outfit given to those who were unwell in the palace, so it was exceptionally comfortable.

“Let us take a walk [Name],” Octavi said, a small smile on his lips as he stood up. He stumbled, giving you a heart attack before he stood up straight. He looked at you blankly before extending his arm, signalling for you to hook your arm with his. Your heart skipped a beat and you accepted his offer to do so before he led the two of you out of the infirmary.

“Sir Kirayo-“ ”Don’t say a word.” Octavi cut off the guard’s concerned words and continued to walk down the hallway with you. He was in good enough health to go on a simple walk. However, you noticed his strides were smaller and less broad and confident than they once were.

“[Name], I’m so happy to be able to spend time with you once again. Overjoyed, in fact.” Octavi stated in his usual smooth, formal tone. You smiled at just the sound of his voice and nodded your head in agreement, “I couldn’t agree more, Octavi. I’m happy that you arrived back safe and sound. I was worried sick. After all, you were my first friend in this palace.” You responded gratefully, paying no attention to the beautiful decor that surrounded the two of you, neither the priceless artefacts as all you were focused on was the most precious and priceless artefact of all - Octavi Kirayo. He seemed slightly different in demeanour due to his poor health, though it still appeared to be the Octavi you knew and loved.

Octavi halted in his tracks before of the grandest doors you had seen yet in the palace. There seemed to be a whole story gilded upon the magnificent door that towered over your figures, and the colours were extravagant, to say the least. The guards on either side opened the pair of doors to reveal a breathtaking ballroom. It glowed with gold in nearly every corner, and flowers were painted upon the walls, ceilings and floors in a beautiful array of colour. The floor was polished to perfection, as if this place was new, and upon the stage in front of the large, stain glass windows were four thrones. This was fairly confusing, granted that there was only one emperor. 

“Why are there four thrones?” You inquired, wondering whether or not Octavi would know the answer to your question as the two of you ventured into the beautiful ballroom.

“One for the emperor, his mother, his father and his grandmother,” Octavi said before leading you towards the right, where there was a second stage, slightly lower down with a golden, grand piano. It took your breath away, and you felt like you had just entered through the gates of heaven to come face to face with the most beautiful - and expensive - room that you had ever laid your eyes upon during your lifetime.

“However, his mother and father passed away, and his grandmother spends most of the day resting in her private quarters. She usually has several friends over, so she’s never alone. In fact, she’s nearly more popular than the emperor. She never is bored.” Octavi explained to you. Before you could feel any sort of pity for the emperor, Octavi let go of your arm and approached the piano.

He sat at the piano, and carefully played several notes and an arpeggio before sprouting these notes into a beautiful song. The music bloomed throughout the air, the petals of his feelings hitting your face as you heard the beautiful sound of music fill the large room. You stood there star stuck by the performance unfolding before you.

“I made this song for you [Name]. I was meant to give it to you that day we went for breakfast, however, I was unable to due to the whole dilemma. And the dilemma after that, of course.” He said, a sad look upon his soft features as he played. You smiled, endeared by the fact he had written a song especially for you. 

He continued to play the lovely song that he had composed just for you, each key sending shivers down your spine. The whole scene was so enchanting; you could feel goosebumps forming upon your [S/C] skin.

“I shall hopefully write to you many more songs to come,” Octavi said through the song he was playing on the piano, as if his voice was a song itself. You finally felt at peace. Was this what happily ever after felt like? You could finally rest steady, knowing Octavi was safe. And you could finally feel his feelings, embracing you with the power of his music. 

“I have so many ideas; you truly are the source of my inspiration [Name].” He admitted, his soul melting into the monochrome keys of the piano. 

“I wish I could play like you, Octavi. It sounds wonderful.” You responded cheerfully. You were genuinely treasuring this moment you were able to share with Octavi; these precious times were not something you could easily forget.

Finally, at long last, your heart could be in peace as Octavi was finally within your reach and could rest in comfort. 

Soon enough, the song ended with a rich sound and silence soon began to ring in your ears. Octavi silently turned to you and smiled.

“I love you, [Name].” He susurred to you in his usual sweet satiny voice, but loud enough that the echo of his loving words throughout the ballroom could be heard again and again - causing your heart rate to dramatically increase, as though he was whispering those three words repeatedly to you. Who had expected such a vast array of emotions today? It had not even struck afternoon yet. You were truly excited to spend the rest of the day with Octavi, especially after he had muttered those words to you. You nearly wished to hear them again, at least a million times over.


	18. 18

Octavi and yourself had spent the whole day together, creating new and beautiful memories. For the final part of your day, Octavi had decided to have dinner with you in your private quarters where the emperor would surely not be able to find the two of you since he most likely thought you would be spending the day with Octavi.

While the two of you had been having the time of your life, the emperor sat at his large, authoritative desk in his royal office, going through parchment after parchment of endless paperwork. There was so much to be done in the absence of two personal assistants that he had barely any time at all to be concerned about you spending too much time with Octavi. Ideally, he would’ve liked you to rest upon his lap to give him comfort as he powered through his work, trying to do the papers as quickly as he could to be able to cut in and somehow earn your affections once again.

Eli stood by the door, surprised by the emperor. He was usually a cold hard shell; however, now he was so easily offended by your words. Unexpectedly, he had been strangely silent today as if he was too busy mentally fuming at the thought Octavi got to spend so much time with you. Continuing to do his work, scribbling ink onto the parchment paper, he didn’t notice Eli clear his throat in a feeble attempt for some attention from the emperor. Eli cleared his throat once more, only to not receive any acknowledgement at all from the emperor for a second time. 

“Your majesty,” Eli stated clearly, only to continue to be ignored by his master. “It is time for dinner.” Eli continued, hoping to earn at least a glance or nod from the monarch.

“Go have dinner without me. I will be finished soon.” The emperor responded coldly and in a monotone voice, dismissing Eli from his station.

“If you insist.” Eli took the emperor up on his offer and swiftly left his station, exiting from the door. It was already relatively late into the night, and he had been waiting for the emperor to at least take a break from his work so they could enjoy some dinner. Despite this, the emperor had been ravaging through his work ever since you had stormed out of the room and shouted at him for doing nothing when in truth, it was him that saved your dear Octavi. Eli felt pity for the emperor, if only he had told you the truth about him being Octavi’s saviour. He thought that the emperor would not want you to know, but it seems as though Eli’s plan of action had been incorrect. 

You and Octavi were currently sharing a splendid dinner at the coffee table in the centre of your bedroom. You sat upon cushions as chairs would be too high for the low-lying table. You were enjoying a rich chicken broth with balls of rice and thick noddles. It was flavourful and an absolute joy to eat, the taste was on par with Kai’s homemade soup from back home. 

“Octavi, I have a question.” You announced, moving your gaze from the enticing soup to Octavi’s figure. You gently placed your spoon down, and Octavi mimicked your movements, stopping in the middle of his meal to listen to your question.

“Yes, go ahead. What is it that you wish to ask of me?” Octavi questioned, his curiosity caged inside.

“If you had one day left to live, what would you do?” You asked, tilting your head with curiosity as to what the young man’s answer would be. You had only just realised that you didn’t know much about Octavi’s likes or dislikes at that and so ; however determined to learn a bit more about the man who had so confidently professed his love to you earlier that day.

“Well...” He pondered for a moment, purple orbs rolling to the ceiling before reverting to you as the answer came to his mind after several moments.

“Ah. I know. I would spend the day with you.” Octavi responded listlessly, as though his answer was not a big deal. Did this man not notice what an impact his words could have on you? You blushed at his response, not expecting something so sweet.

“That’s so sweet, Octavi.” You affirmed. If you could manage to learn a bit more about Octavi, perhaps he could be a potential love interest in the future. You weren’t currently looking for a relationship, despite the fact you were available. (Which was something you often got told off by Kai for since he was unsure who would look after you once he passed). Women had barely any power in this society and earned less gold than men did for the same work, so you couldn’t blame him for showing concern for your lacking love life.

“Why, of course,” Octavi replied before picking up his cutlery and resuming eating to his heart’s content. After all, he needed the nutrition for a speedier recovery. 

You reached for your cutlery but paused as another question came to mind. “Actually, I have another question as well.” You announced once again, causing Octavi to quickly slurp up his noodles so he could respond to the question as he nodded, urging you to ask him.

“What is your favourite colour?” You asked, now picking up the cutlery to continue eating.

“Well, what is yours?” Octavi regressed the question to you.

“It is [F/C]. It’s very appealing to me at the very least.” You responded with a slightly stifled voice due to the fact you still had several of the thick noodles in your mouth, practically abandoning all basic etiquette at this point.

“Yes, that is a marvellous colour. My favourite colour, however, is..” He quickly began to think, wondering what colour he found most appealing. He had never been asked this question before so never actually gave it some real thought. Frantically looking around, his purple eyes locked with your [E/C] ones.

“My favourite colour is [E/C].” He stated with an utter resolution before proceeding to slurp his noodles up from the bowl, unable to resist the delectable taste on his tongue any longer while you made small talk with him.

“How come?” You interrogated him, causing him to choke on his noodles slightly as an embarrassed blush formed on his cheeks. “Just cause.” He shot back at you instantly, not wanting to explain how he had come up with his favourite colour so quickly.

“Alright, then.” You accepted the fact you weren’t going to get an answer out of him if he didn’t want to tell you. After all, this was Octavi you were talking to.

Octavi took several moments to regain his composure after being embarrassed and disconcerted from the thought of answering your question. He didn’t want you to know that he had picked his favourite colour solely off the colour of your eyes.

“[Name], thank you for not giving up on me.” He thanked you out of the blue, a smile on his lips. You nodded, “Not at all. I would never give up on you, Octavi.” You responded politely.

The two of you continued to eat in silence. However, this sort of silence was comfortable. After all, during this time, you had the chance to process all the things that had happened today. You did feel slightly guilty for shouting at the emperor like that, but he deserved it, he did nothing to help Octavi. It was all thanks to the royal guards, but he still expected you to thank him? How ridiculous.

Octavi sat there, his head still blank. Ever since he had been rescued he'd had nothing on his mind, as though it belonged to somebody else. The only thing he could think about was killing you, as that was all that Eugene told him for days on end. It was a terrible thing to endure, but now, he felt nothing. He had been putting up an act to seem like the usual, friendly Octavi; however, he couldn’t feel a single thing. What had happened to him? What had happened to his sense of being? Everything was so frightening and new, but it was nostalgic and average at the same time. It was as though he had been reborn into a different mindset, and he couldn’t fight the urge any longer—the urge to kill you.

His hands were shaking slightly, and he looked at you murderously. You couldn’t notice his dangerous, poisonous purple glare setting upon you like the sun setting in the distance, engulfed by night. He looked at the knife at the side of the bowl which he had not used yet. The blade was reasonably long and was meant to be used to cutting through meat and steak during a meal.

Octavi felt himself telling him to stop and not even to dare pull such an act, yet his mind couldn’t stop him anymore. After all, Eugene had managed to brainwash the fourth assistant to do his bidding. Now, Octavi was one of the newest and most excellent members of the black snake group. Eugene had managed to break him mentally, and now, there was nothing in his mind. The only thing of reasoning he could hear was Eugene’s instructions to kill you. His former self was no longer there; there was presently nothing but destruction on his mind. 

He didn’t want to hurt you, and he had genuinely fallen in love with you over the time you had both spent together but, sadly, not all stories have a happy end. He couldn’t spend the rest of his life with you as he wanted. He couldn’t hold you in his arms as he wanted. He couldn’t do all the things he wanted to do together anymore. He had no sense of self; his soul had been lost. He didn’t know if there was any escape from this mental state of his, but now - all he wanted to was kill the person whom he loved the most.

Octavi timidly reached for the knife, gripping it in his pale grip as his eyes fixated on you while your head was kept down, focused on slurping up the delicious food placed before you. You had barely been able to eat correctly in Octavi’s absence after all. The only reason you had not died of starvation was all thanks to the emperor who enforced healthy eating habits upon you.

He gently picked up the knife and snuck his hand behind his back. Little did Octavi know, the emperor was watching right from the other side of the door through the small crack left open. The emperor could feel his heart rate increase with concern for you, causing him to push the door open.

“Octavi, the royal doctor requires to do a check-up of you. Little tailor, I have a job for you.” The emperor stated loud and clear as he entered the room, causing Octavi to jump from his seat and onto his feet, leaving the knife on the floor behind him, making it appear as though he'd simply dropped the knife if the emperor spotted it on the floor.

The emperor had made sure to intervene before the situation could escalate any further. He had no idea what Octavi had intended to do with that knife, but wasn’t going to take any chances of you being in danger, even if you had hurt his feelings earlier in the day. Even if you hurt him, he was going to protect you no matter what, just like he had promised. It was probably the second time the emperor had saved your life, and he thought that he deserved at least half of the affection you were giving Octavi. The emperor had luckily just arrived at your room several moments ago in his despairing search to find you before stopping upon seeing the unfolding scene.

“Of course, your majesty. I shall be off then, lady Fuyomui.” Octavi tensed up and abruptly withdrew in a dubious manner, heading towards the royal infirmary.

You sighed at the presence of the emperor, even though you couldn’t help the fact you still saw him as a good friend of yours. After all, he had been looking after you when even you weren’t looking after yourself.

“What sort of job do you have for me, your majesty?” You asked the emperor who soon entered your room, closing the door behind him. He walked further into your room, stopping by your bedside to stay a considerable amount of distance away from you since you wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

“I need you to fix the hole in my black tunic and make some new pyjamas for me. I’ve been using the same several pairs of pyjamas from ever since I was fairly young and forgot to request you to tailor some new ones, preferably loose-fitting.” The emperor instructed, lying through his teeth. He had plenty of pyjamas that fit him perfectly well, but he needed a good enough excuse to come here, and order you to do something for him. If Octavi was really up to something, he couldn’t tell you as you thought poorly of him and would think he was lying.

“Alright then, very well. I’ll start work on them tomorrow.” You said, standing up from your seat and walking towards the door. There was no other route than passing by the emperor, which you gathered up your courage to take.

“Where are you going?” The emperor interrogated you as you began to leave without being dismissed by him, making your way towards the door of your private quarters.

You ignored the emperor and walked past him, only to be pulled back by a grip on your wrist. He pushed you onto the bed and hovered atop you, his arms on either side of your head. Despite the awkward position, the emperor still looked as confident and cool-minded as he usually did. You, however, couldn’t help but erupt into a blushing mess in such a position and struggled under the emperor’s massive frame.

“Have you forgotten who I am?” He questioned you, trapping you between his arms and legs. “I am the emperor of Intuuin. I had the tolerance to allow you to leave the room once without being dismissed, but I will not have the tolerance to do so twice.” He warned you before leaning closer to your face until he was just several inches away. “You have no affection or heart towards me. Many people have said such about me as well. If you don’t want to give me your heart, I’m stupid enough to give you mine. I chase after you because I need you, I want you. I yearn for you when you’re out of my reach, out of my sight, [Name]... I lov-..” The emperor cut himself off, his eyes widening. He finally realised what the warm feeling inside him was this whole time. Was it really love? And if it was, would you ever feel the same? Could he make you feel the same? He quickly backed off of your figure and ran out of the room, leaving you deserted.

You lay down on your bed, speechless from the scene that had recently taken place. The emperor had just whispered such sweet words to you at such proximity. It felt like a scene from a romance novel - too good to be true. It was so dreamy, and charming, and you could slowly feel your cold hard anger towards him melt away. You were still confused as to why he had cut himself off before finishing what he was saying and stormed out. What was he about to say either way? You hadn’t the slightest clue and weren’t sure if you wanted to know.

At the very least, you now knew that the emperor had grown rigorously attached to you, and by pushing him away, you were only making him worse. You could understand why he yearned for you; you were the first person that he indeed was able to act informal with and open up to for the first time in his life. You were the first person to see the warm, loving side of the emperor. Now that side had grown into something sort of obsessive. It was too soon to tell. Either way, where had the emperor gone?

The emperor moved up the stairs, ignoring the butlers and guards that were trying to follow after him since it was required that he had some palace staff assisting him at all times. Nevertheless, the emperor’s sprints across the palace were too quick for anybody to catch up with. He came to an abrupt stop in front of a silver detailed sliding door with two pairs of guards on either side. 

Panting slightly, the emperor regained his composure before the guards opened the door for him. The emperor stepped in eagerly, only to be met with the sight of none other, but Via Resniyi sat next to his beloved grandmother to share a late evening tea. He stayed still, frozen with shock. “Grandmother, the palace is in lockdown. How is-“

“I invited her to stay with us for several days before the lockdown. I was going to schedule the two of you to spend time together, but it appears that you’ve been too busy so we’ve been enjoying some time together.” His grandmother responded, cutting off the emperor as she already knew what he was going to ask.

“Imperial grandmother has been treating me very comfortably and kindly during my stay, your majesty,” Via affirmed, a smile on her lips as she looked at the emperor with a soft blush on her cheeks.

“Please excuse me to the restroom. Takahiro, look after Via in my absence.” Imperial grandmother ordered her grandson, “Bu-“ ”It’ll only be for a moment.” She cut off his objection before disappearing into the washroom. Finally, she had managed to get the two alone. The grandmother stood in the bathroom for a while, wanting them to spend as much time as possible without them being suspicious as to why she was taking so long.

“Your majesty. I still feel the same way about you.” Via avowed, her cheeks blushing a bright red as she looked down at the floor timidly.

The emperor crossed his arms and sighed, “As do I. I still reject your feelings just as I always have.” He responded harshly. However, his words of rejection could not affect Via’s obsession with the thought of becoming empress, and so she continued to press on.

“Your majesty, I’d be happy to be your concubine.” She offered. After all, being a concubine was the first step to becoming the empress. 

“I already have a concubine.” He answered coldly, his gaze avoiding hers.

She flinched at his statement. Who had managed to beat her to the position she was attempting to achieve for years?

“Who?” She questioned urgently, looking up at him with fierce eyes. She would make sure that he stripped him of his concubine, she would embarrass that woman and make her lose the king’s respect if it was the last thing she did.

“[Name]. She is the only one for me.” The emperor replied harshly before departing the room, ignoring the calls of Via. “Who is [Name]?!” She yelled out repeatedly, her cries not acknowledged.

The imperial grandmother hastily left the bathroom upon the sound of Via shouting out. “What in the world? What is the matter? What did that troublemaker do now?” She questioned Via. She wanted the reason as to why her grandchild was acting so unruly and rejecting a supremely capable wife.

“He has a concubine named [Name]! Who is [Name]?!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, unable to keep her calm composure as she could only feel envy running through her veins.

“[Name]? I have no idea! I didn’t even know he had a concubine!” The grandmother responded, surprised from the information that she had just learned.

Meanwhile, the emperor wandered through the halls and made his way to the royal infirmary on his way back to his bedroom. He needed to speak with Octavi about the incident in private. When he entered Octavi’s private quarters, he was nowhere to be seen. However, he could hear your laughs accompanying Octavi’s echoing down the hallway. Jealousy plunged into the emperor’s body as you two continued to spend an excessive amount of time together. After what he had seen, the emperor took no risks and no tolerances; he thoroughly distrusted Octavi. The emperor dashed towards the sound of your laughter, hoping that you would not become hurt before his arrival.


	19. 19

After the emperor had left your room, Octavi had nearly immediately stepped inside. He had a courteous smile on his lips as he entered, and you gasped in surprise. “Octavi? I thought you went to the infirmary?” You questioned, glad to be in his presence once again.

“I was just hiding around the corner, waiting for him to leave. I promised to spend time with you for the whole day, after all, Lady Fuyomui.” He explained himself before venturing into your room and then proceeding to sit back down on the cushion where he once sat at the coffee table. He looked at his food and sighed, able to tell that it had already gone cold.

“I was practically starving, but now my food is cold,” Octavi complained before looking up at you. He smiled as you went to your bedside table and scribbled something down on a small piece of paper, your back now turned to him. He hastily grabbed the knife from the ground and stored it in his pocket, making sure not to push it in so that it wouldn’t tear the fabric and expose his plot.

You turned around and advanced towards Octavi, placing the small piece of ripped parchment paper in his hand. In his hand was a telephone number. “If you want a new outfit, call this number. My brother runs a business and is an astounding tailor himself. I learnt most of what I know from him.” You explained, grinning kindly. Octavi clutched the paper and placed it in the opposite pocket of his so he didn’t make contact with the knife.

“Why have you decided to give me his business number?” He inquired.

“Well, you tend to wear the same uniform each time I see you. If you ever need adjustments to your uniform or a new outfit, my brother - Kai Fuyomui - is the man to call!” You promoted your brother’s business, a gleaming smile on your lips. You were proud to promote Kai because you had a strong faith in your brother’s potential, and knew that his works were not to disappoint. He barely had a cynical reproach on any of his works, and if he did, it was never something significant.

“Ah, yes, I see. I will indeed contact his number if I wish for such a thing.” Octavi reassured you, accepting the business pitch you had just made to him. 

“Do you have a record player in your room?” He queried you, a plot coming to his mind to finally get his job over and done with. A malicious smirk couldn’t help but form on his lips as you went to your record player and hauled it back to the coffee table. Afterward, you proceeded to claim a box of record boxes from the corner. You gently placed the large cardboard box next to Octavi’s figure. 

He seemed to ponder for several moments as he dragged the cardboard box onto his lap, now looking through the plethora of records. He inspected them, repeatedly, several times over.

“Do you know these songs?” You inquired, tilting your head as you bent over him to get a better view at the titles of each record.

“I know all of these songs. I need to find the perfect one for you.” Octavi stated, before stopping at the very sight of a specific record. He took it out of the box then out of its cover, revealing the mysteriously clean record. He placed it upon the record player and turned it on, now dropping the handle onto the record to allow it to begin to play.

“This song is called ‘The Moon Represents My Heart,’” Octavi said as he finished setting up the record player.

He knew that this obscure part of his mind was taking over, but with the last part of his original self, he wanted to leave you something ever-lasting that you could remember him by. He wanted you to know that even after all that happened, his feelings were still valid, and he never meant to harm you in the first place. The fact he had become brainwashed maimed him from thinking for himself.

“The moon is a symbol of love because it symbolises that flaws can be perfect. Love and darkness are the shades of life, and the moon symbolises this signifies the change in life.” Octavi declared as he stood up. He stared you in the eye, and as you stared back into his, he took out the knife and held it in his hands.

His arms embraced your body, and the knife was positioned against your back without you knowing, ready to strike at any given time. 

You both started dancing along to the soft, mellifluous music resonating throughout the room. Octavi’s purple orbs merged with your [E/C] ones with great romance as you both twirled around and about the place without a care in the world.

“[Name]. One can survive in life alone, but one cannot live life alone. That is what I have learned from being with you,” He took a deep breath as you both twirled around your bedroom, as though you were in the finest ballroom known to man. He led the dance, and nearly every step of his farewell waltz was perfect.

“Before you had arrived, I was surviving in life by myself. I had none to rely on or love. After your arrival, I finally managed to live my life. My life was finally being lived. I will never forget what you have done for me,” He murmured, holding you closer. He set his chin on your shoulder, tears silently beginning to dribble from his now glassy purple orbs. His mind was blank. All that was on it was you, and the will to kill that Eugene had implanted. He could feel his hand gravitate towards your spine, desirous to finish the job.

Octavi held out for a bit longer, wanting to at least make it throughout the whole song. You stayed silent, as you felt his heart beating lovingly against your own. He held you in a tight embrace, as though it was the last time he would be able to do so.

“You must understand that the hardest part of this is leaving you. I can’t help myself, though. This is not who I am, [Name]. I am not the Octavi you know; little of the man you know is remaining. He is departing. When he is finally gone, do not look at me the way you do. Do not speak to me the way you do,” He whispered. You were disturbed by his words, unsure of what to say. You knew he wasn’t done speaking just yet and so allowed him to continue talking to you.

“I am glad that... I managed to live my life with you. From now on, I will just have to survive the way I did before,” His figure never tiring from the embrace, you both relished in the harmonious dance. You both stopped in front of the door, and Octavi finally pulled away, though mildly, so you could barely see the tears dripping down his face.

“Octavi! Why are you crying?” You questioned him, grabbing his face and gently rubbing the tears away with your [S/C] fingers. This question only caused him to sob more in your touch as he looked down at you.

“I’m sorry, [Name].” He said before stabbing you in a region of your back with a reasonable amount of force, but thankfully not too deep. An intense pain entered your body as you cried out and fell onto your knees. Before the knife could be lodged in any further, the door suddenly opened. There was your knight, the emperor. He swiftly grabbed Octavi’s hand and twisted his wrist before throwing him across the floor. The emperor kept the knife in your skin as you would lose your blood quicker if he took it out. At the moment, the knife was the only thing keeping you from dying at a quicker rate. 

The guards alarmingly stepped into the room, and the emperor bellowed orders to them. “Arrest him!” The emperor instructed his guards while scooping you up from the ground and throwing you over his shoulder. He refused not to carry you bridal style in the possibility he could make your injury worse if he touched your back too much.

The emperor sprinted down the hallway with you over his shoulder. Your sight was becoming blurry, and it was more challenging to see anything. You had barely recovered from the gunshot wound, and already you had another near-death experience. He had a worried expression on his face as he yelled in a frantic voice, “Summon the royal doctor at once! At once!” He quoted himself to emphasise the importance of the matter. 

Before he could manage to reach the infirmary, you'd passed out, only sparking more worry in the emperor. He could feel your warmth slowly slipping away as he gripped tight onto your frame, making sure not to drop you. Once the two of you arrived at the infirmary, he placed you on your front side, and soon enough, the doctor rushed in with his team of other doctors and nurses. You could hear the shouting and orders surrounding you, but nothing could be made out into words as your mind melted away. Finally, there was nothing.

Several hours after the incident, the emperor had been staying next to your side for the whole time. He at last parted with you as the nurses decided to strip off most of your clothes and cleanse the blood off your body. 

He finally had the time to make that traitor pay for what he had done. The emperor entered a dark cell, his fourth assistant chained to the wall. How ironic. It was hard to be merciful against the man whom he once worked alongside.

Octavi looked up at the emperor with dark purple hues in his eyes. Just at sight, the emperor could tell that Octavi was already lost. Eugene had managed to brainwash him, and it finally took over his entire mind. If the emperor let Octavi live, he would, without a doubt, find a way to escape and complete the task Eugene had set for him, which was to kill you supposedly.

Octavi was already long gone, and he couldn’t risk losing you as well. The emperor approached Octavi’s vulnerable figure that was trembling beneath him - but not in fear. It was from the restraints. He wanted to move; he tried to kill. He pulled against the chains longing for the freedom to do so but to no avail. The only outcome was his wrists becoming damaged from the continuous pulling and struggling that built up friction between the metal, and his pale wrists.

Octavi was nothing but a man with the urge to kill, an animal, a predator ready to feast upon its prey. It was as though he was no longer a human being as he growled and hissed against the dark metal chains that restrained his movements.

“I will kill [Name]!” He roared on the top of his lungs as he continued to struggle. “Eugene is my master, and the emperor is a fool! Eugene is my master, and the emperor is a fool! I will kill [Name]!” He proclaimed hysterically. Octavi had become utterly insane, just like his sister at the clutches of the ex-second assistant - Eugene Kang. The emperor looked regretfully at the violent man that Octavi had sprouted into. He was unable to protect Octavi. He had let [Name] down, he had let Octavi down. He had let Intuuin down.

Octavi continued to recite the words that were shouted at him for days on end by Eugene himself, each scar on his body an inflicted reminder of his ultimate task set by his newfound master. It was the only thing on his mind, at long last. Before, it was [Name] and this task, but now - none of his former self remained. It had taken all of his remaining strength and energy to at least give you the day he promised together.

“I will kill [Name]! [Name]! Emperor is a fool! Eugene is my master!” He repeated excessively and crazily, stumbling over his words in a hoarse voice. It was a sight painful to see. The old Octavi was beyond recognition; he truly had changed. It seemed as though, finally, the black snake group had managed to make another victory after such a long period. 

Rage filled the emperor’s body from the thought of the black snake group. He was confident that they would be popping open bottles of champagne and celebrating the death of the fourth assistant. He was sure that Odette and Eugene would be overjoyed by their plan coming into action. They had not killed off Octavi straight away and instead decided to use him to continue causing discord in the palace walls, and to make the emperor realise that a simple shutdown couldn’t keep them out.

The emperor grabbed the gun on the metal table on the opposite side of the table that was far out of Octavi’s reach with his long and slender fingers. His hand was shaky, but he continued with his movements. He needed to do this to protect [Name] and to protect Intuuin.

“I’m truly sorry, old friend.” The emperor stated as he aimed the gun towards Octavi’s head from a distance, a remorseful look on his face. He had hoped it would not come to this, but he was hoping to do anything to protect [Name] at this point. 

“Kill the darned rabbit, boy!” The general of the second legion shouted at a young emperor. The emperor shook in his boots, gun held tightly in his hands. His palms were sweating as he aimed the gun at his pet rabbit’s head. 

“I-I don’t want to kill Sparkles..!” The young emperor exclaimed, only to earn a flood of comments from the general to urge him on.

“When you’re older, you’re going to have to kill more than just a rabbit. You’re going to have to kill people. Your enemy and someday - maybe even your own flesh and blood. So get it over with and man up, boy!” The general yelled at the emperor.

“You didn’t learn your war tactics, so this is the punishment. This is just like real life. If you don’t do what is required of you during a time of war or have no idea how to guide your country through it, the punishment is death. If this were real life, thousands of your subjects would have died. So it is either the rabbit now, or your people in the future.” The general continued to persuade him, urging the young boy to finally become a man by taking one of the most significant leaps in their military training yet.

The emperor looked away and, on impulse, fired the gun. His bunny’s body could be heard rolling off of the stool it'd stood on and onto the floor.

The emperor gulped and turned his head to see his bunny dead on the ground. Tears began to fall from his eyes as the general patted his back. “Good man!” The general complimented him. However, these compliments meant nothing to the young emperor. All that had surrounded his early life was death. The death of his mother, then his father, and now - he was forced to kill his pet rabbit ‘Sparkles’. Was this indeed the life that awaited him? The path that he was forced to take from birth?

The emperor turned his head away as he shot, not wanting to look at Octavi’s motionless and dead figure falling onto the floor. A loud thump could be heard, and the emperor threw the gun on the floor, appalled by the act he had just committed. Yes, he had killed people before, but he'd never wanted to do it to his long life friend and companion. Yet it meant saving the one woman who had managed to win his heart. The loud bang resonated throughout the room, still ringing through the emperor’s head as he looked over his shoulder at the inanimate body of Octavi, face forward onto the ground. 

Then, there was something: a painful ringing in your head. It was as though you had heard some sort of gunshot, and as you tried to fumble around slightly to reacquire control over your body, your movements were interrupted by a terrible pain scorching throughout your lower back. Your eyes shot open, and you were met with a soft, empathetic light filling your sight. The sunlight was gently pouring into the infirmary, and by your bedside was the emperor’s head, resting on the edge of your mattress. The emperor had belittled himself so much to be sitting on a stool by your side. 

“He stayed here all night,” Eli declared from a distance. By the door stood him, arms crossed as he looked down at the floor in misery by the death of his childhood friend. He was unsure of whether or not to tell you the news. In the end, he decided to keep his mouth shut and leave the decision up to the emperor.

“I won’t wake him up then.” You mumbled out weakly, intertwining your fingers through the strands of his dark hair thankfully. Once again, the emperor had saved your life. You owed him just about everything at this point. You weren’t sure whether or not you wanted to inform Kai about the whole dilemma and all the different problems that had occurred.

You felt a heavy weight on your chest, and couldn’t even bear to ask what happened to Octavi. You could quickly tell that he was probably long gone by now, like all the other black snake group members that had entered the palace walls. It had seemed that when you thought things were getting better, it all slipped out of your grip too quickly.

One moment you were at the top of the world and in the next, you were at the bottom. You had fallen from the highest point ever, to the lowest of the low. 

All you had was the emperor to thank for saving your life. If it weren’t for him, you undoubtedly would’ve died twice due to the black snake group.

Eli was there in the dungeons, and even several hours later, he could still hear the gunshot ringing in his eardrums. He had stayed back after the emperor had left Octavi’s inert body, most likely to mourn his friend and organise him a proper burial. It was known most of those who died in the dungeons would be tied up to a rock and sunk to the bottom of the ‘River to the Underworld’ where they'd resume rotting away.

It appeared to be incredibly early in the morning, as you could tell the Sun was just barely beginning to rise from the friends far away from where you rested. 

“How long is my recovery period?” You asked Eli, finding that he usually knew the answers to all your questions. Your voice lacked in joy and life - you had decided that now it was time to enter the mourning period for your dearest friend Octavi. Was it all a mere act? Did he honestly feel the way that he expressed? If he did, why did he stab you in the back? There were so many questions in your mind that you simply couldn’t answer, and for some reason, you didn’t want to know the answer either. You didn’t want to speculate about it any longer because you knew it was too much to bear.

“It will take you approximately ten days to recover. The emperor has managed to prevent the knife from being lodged any further into you. If it had gone any further, it might have hit an artery, and you could've required long intensive treatment.” Eli responded, his voice reasonably lifeless as well. Either way, both of you seemed to agree not to talk of what happened wordlessly. You both couldn’t take it without shedding at least a tear or two.

“[Name].. it was the emperor who saved Octavi, not the guards. I don’t think it was very right of you to pull off such a stunt, especially in front of the palace staff. I recommend that you apologise to him, especially since he has saved your life.” Eli suggested, a pitiful look on his face at the emperor’s frame as he noticed him slowly beginning to awake.

“Ah, yes.. you’re right. I can’t lie that I feel incredibly guilty about that. I was so impolite and rude to none other than the emperor himself.” You confessed, looking down at the emperor as you remarked his small movements.

The emperor slowly managed to wake up, his eyes hastily widening upon the sight of your awaken figure. “[Name]! I’m so glad you’re awake.” He exclaimed in a somnolent tone, a grin immediately melting onto his lips.

“Takahiro, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you in such a manner during breakfast. I was merely desperate to see Octavi as I missed him so and all my pent up stress was wrongly taken out upon you. I apologise deeply.” You apologised to the emperor, a sad look on your face. You didn’t know who you were anymore. Due to all the stress that you had been troubled with in Octavi’s absence, you released out upon the emperor of all people. You were lucky not to be dead now at the very least. You had been acting like a brat that day and were truly ashamed at yourself now that you had been able to process what you did.

“It is alright, little tailor. I was aware your words were not true. Now that you’ve been forgiven, do not do such a thing again or else you’ll have to repay me in some sort of way.” The emperor responded, overjoyed now to hear your apology. He had been feeling low ever since, but now that you had spoken those words, he could finally be at ease again with his [Name].

“I’d also like to thank you, for.. saving Octavi. Even though he is gone now - I’m glad he could spend the last day of his life in some sort of comfort.” You thanked the emperor, now grabbing both of his hands. You truly owed him just about everything, and you were glad that things were back to normal with him, and back to normal with you. 


	20. 20

It had been about a week since the presumed death of Octavi Kirayo, and everybody in the palace remained in low spirits. The Emperor himself had not been so intrepid and attentive towards you as he was before the incident. The days seemed to drag on for years, and the seconds for centuries. Everything seemed to remind you of him, and now, every time you looked up at the moon, you could only think of the words Octavi had spoken to you.

It felt as though you too were surviving through life during this tough time and not truly alive at all. The Emperor had noticed your dejected mood and resolved not to intrude or push any further at the risk of making things worse. With all, he concluded that the grief had sunken in and was beginning to fade away, so it was the perfect time to at least try to lighten your spirits. 

He had left you short letters for each day of the week on your bedside table to wake up to. He eased the rule of the lockdown, allowing the staff to at least get some fresh air in the private gardens behind the palace walls.

On the following Monday of Octavi’s passing, the first letter read :

Dear [Name],

Little by little, you will learn how to let go of this loss, but never of love. Love gives us the memories that we cherish so dearly and close to heart. Although the late Octavi Kirayo has made his departure to the heavens, he left you the memories built with the stability of love. Continue to grieve, but do not forget to live your life. Mourning is the last act of love, and gratitude, we can give to those who have left us. As they say, ‘where there is deep grief, there was deep love’.

You didn’t know who’d been leaving these letters, and all the confusion it brought you was understandable. The individual - most generally known as the stealthy Emperor - had been sneaking into your room at dawn to place them onto your bedside table, not making even the slightest of sounds. Whenever you opened your eyes, the first thing you would feel like doing was crying. But these notes much helped to ease the pain, and make this period of grief more natural to handle.

On Tuesday, the second letter read :

Dear [Name],

I have found quite an interesting quote in one of my poetry books. It reads, ‘Grief is like the ocean; it comes in waves, ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim.’

It was a lovely little quote to read, and with each passing day, your heart became somewhat jauntier.

On Wednesday, there was no letter. Instead, there was a small box of poorly handcrafted chocolates: two milk chocolate ones and two whites chocolate ones. Spattered upon the milk chocolates were pink sprinkles with modest details drawn onto them very crudely. On the white chocolates, there were cherry blossom flowers painted on with a sort of icing or coloured chocolate, but it too was poorly done. Either way, they tasted delicious.

“How does this work? The icing isn’t coming out.” The Emperor announced as he held the piping bag in his ghostlike hands. The elderly head chef of the palace looked at the Emperor with great concern, too frightened to stop him as the Emperor waved the piping bag around. Soon enough, the Emperor squeezed the piping bag much too toughly, and there was chocolate all over him. 

“Goodness me!” He yelled in shock, only to earn a mental facepalm from the head chef. The head chef finally intervened with a new piping bag, directing the Emperor’s hands along the chocolate.

“Your grip must be delicate. Do not apply it directly onto the chocolate, but slightly above. Allow it to fall neatly onto your craft. If you apply it straight on, the texture will look terrible, and it will look too much of a mess.” The chef instructed as the Emperor had finally gotten the hang of things.

The Emperor spent, at the very least, two hours on just four chocolates with about three batches pushed to the side due to their horrific condition. Sadly enough, the best four that he had picked out still weren’t in pristine, professional condition, but they would do. The royal chef sighed as the Emperor finally left with the small box of chocolates. The chef had never spent so much time to make four chocolates in his life and was glad that the Emperor didn’t suggest any cooking lessons as it would most certainly mean his death.

On Thursday, you woke up to a blade of green tickling the tip of your nose. To your wonderment, you found an enormous and extravagant bouquet of exotic flowers on your bedside, more prominent than the bedside table itself. The plants were mostly in [F/C], which was your favourite colour. You placed this abundant bouquet into a giant flower vase and made sure to look after them to the best of your ability.

On Friday, you were shocked to wake up to a dark, red velvet box. Upon opening the box, there was a beautiful pair of golden earrings with ivory pearl teardrops hanging down. They looked incredibly expensive but complimented the frame of your face wonderfully. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t return it to whoever was supplying you with all these well-thought-out and fancy goods.

On Saturday, and Sunday was a small drawing of the sun, and then one of the moon with tiny smiley faces on them. You found it was quite endearing and thoughtful of them.

Presently, as you woke up on Monday morning, you felt a weight on your arm, pulling you down. You looked over your shoulder to see none other than the Emperor clinging onto you from behind, holding you in a deep embrace. You could barely pull away and were struggling against his grip for several moments until you eventually woke him up.

His dark lashes parted to reveal his drowsy red orbs. “[Name].. stop moving..” He mumbled into your ear, his hot breath on your cheeks, making you blush. He pulled you closer into his grip and gazed at you. “Hug me back [Name].” He ordered more than asked. Not having the strength to reject him so early in the morning, you simply decided to obey. He had saved your life twice after all, so it was the least that you owed him.

He blissfully sighed as he felt your arms around him, holding him close in return. “[Name], you drive me crazy.” He whispered to you before leaning in closer to your ear. “If only I could do more than just hug you.” He purred before pulling away. His sleepy eyes widened as a thought came to mind. He immediately sat up, and your arms fell off him as he did so. His hair was messy from sleeping next to you, and he was wearing nothing but his loose bedtime robe. How immoral could this man be? His entire chest was exposed, and it was as though the gods had sculpted him.

“[Name], there is an important matter I wish to discuss.” The Emperor commenced speaking, looking at you from over his shoulder with an edgy look. “It may not be the right time, but I cannot wait for a second longer. Today, I want to take you on a date. This evening, I will tell you about this matter I’ve been thinking about for quite some time now. I promise that I can lift your spirits, little tailor.” The Emperor said, a bright smile on his lips. 

You sighed - you were still in the grieving period, and even though things were starting to become better in Octavi’s absence, you didn’t think you were anywhere near to finishing grieving just yet. Nevertheless, you were sure that the Emperor could raise your spirits as he had done before, and you could do the same for him. Despite this, you were unsure about whether or not to take him up on the idea of a date. Deep in thought, the Emperor stared at your pondering expression for several moments before growing impatient.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes. I’ll come to pick you up in an hour, so get ready. I’m taking you somewhere fun.” The Emperor said before standing up from the bed. He walked over to your side and grabbed your hand in his own before leaning down to lay a small kiss on your soft skin.

“I shall take my leave then. Good morrow, little tailor.” He whispered into your ear, hunching over your body once again. He pushed strands of your [H/C] hair behind your ear as he did so, looking at you with an unreadable expression in his eyes of immense feeling. You held your breath as he advanced on you, squeaking as he gently ran a hand up your thigh in a comforting manner. Despite the gesture being meant to give you comfort, the heat in your body began to concentrate into your cheeks, causing you to glow flamboyantly. A small chuckle left the Emperor’s lips as he felt the heat from your cheeks radiate onto his skin, and finally pulled away and left through the door.

You sucked in a deep breath as the door shut behind him. Oh, the things you had to endure because of that Emperor. He was driving you up the wall with such bold moves, even at a time like this. You were glad he laid off such gestures for a little bit, though it seemed he had grown back into his old ways. 

You laid still in your bed for a moment or two, wondering what had occurred, and taking the time to process your exciting morning. At long last, you sprouted from your sheets and let your feet come into contact with the shrilling temperature of the floor. Baring with the cold, you made your way over to your dresser and began to change into your daily wear. You were reasonably unsure of what to wear for your supposed ‘date’ since the Emperor had left you with nearly no prompt as to what the scenery or formality would be. You chose to wear a simple white blouse with a black knee-length skirt, the red ribbon that the Emperor had gifted you tied into a bow around your collar. To look a bit more ceremonious and presentable, you decided to wear the pearl earrings you had so generously received.

You then proceeded to brush your [H/C] hair and neaten up your appearance before eventually came a knock upon your door.

“Are you ready, [Name]?” Takahiro called through the other side of the hardwood door, prompting you to stand up from your desk and hurry over to the bedroom’s entrance. You slowly opened the door to see a surprising sight. Takahiro was dressed in a humble ivory yukata, unlike the other times you had seen him after he revealed that he was the first knight. There wasn’t a single red thing on his appearance other than his eyes. 

“Indeed, your Majesty-“ 

” Just call me Takahiro from now on, [Name].” The Emperor cut you off before pushing the door further open to reveal your outfit. The Emperor blushed slightly from the joy of seeing you wear the earrings he had gifted to you.

“You’re wearing the earrings I left for you, little tailor.” The Emperor spoke with delight, causing you to blush. How were you so stupid? Of course, it was the Emperor of all people leaving you such extravagant gifts. The Emperor took your hand into his and guided you out of your room, leading you down the hallway. 

“Thank you very much for the gifts.. you truly have spoiled me. I feel as though I should return them to you.” You thanked the Emperor while feeling his cold skin press against your own as you both walked throughout the palace. You continued doing so in silence before approaching a door that looked somewhat old and out of place in the castle.

“Where are you taking me?” You asked sceptically. After all, ever since the maid incident, you had learned to be more careful as to where people were taking you, especially if it were through sketchy looking doorways.

“To the town.” The Emperor curtly responded, his hand reaching towards the shabby door handle. Upon the first attempt, the door didn’t budge. The Emperor tried again with a bit more strength - only to receive the same disappointing result. Finally, he let go of your hand and kicked the door down as forcibly as he could, the lock flying onto the floor with a clatter. The door was completely open, with half of it falling off its hinges. Terming what you felt as “shock” would be considered an understatement.

The Emperor gripped onto your hand again, and you looked around at the landscape surrounding the two of you. It was a disordered part of the garden, most likely forgotten about due to its negligent state. As he led you past the large trees shielding the entrance and the long blades of grass, you both neared a thick wall of hanging vines. 

Takahiro pushed the vines to the side and enabled you to go ahead as they were rather cumbersome even for him. You got down on your knees and crawled through the small hole kept hidden by these never-ending vines. Was this the way he escaped so readily from time to time? And were the two of you supposed to be leaving the palace? After all, you were thought to be on lockdown. 

The Emperor soon followed after you, and at the end of the dusty tunnel, you stood up to come face to face with a magnificent view of Yunoaiu. You could see over several story buildings made of colourful stones the large, broad river, alongside which the population seemed to be the densest. There were several remaining decorations from the parade, making it quite evident that they had not been informed of the death within the palace walls. That brought a thought to your mind -

Who had killed Octavi and in what way? You expected him to have been given the death penalty since the law books themselves stated it. You couldn’t help but let your mind wander into a worrisome state before sensing the Emperor’s heavy hand on your shoulder. You jumped and looked up at him to see a reassuring smile. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The Emperor questioned you as he gestured to Yunoaiu in all of its matchless beauty. He took you by the hand and down a beaten footpath filled with overgrown weeds. As you both advanced into the city, the path became a shimmering, moon-like cobblestone. Tall buildings gradually surrounded the two of you, providing a refreshing sort of shade. 

Before the two of you had the chance to step out of the concealed alleyway and into the busy street, you seized the Emperor’s hand tightly and pulled him back with what little strength you had over him. 

“Your Maj- Takahiro, won’t the people recognise you?” You queried, lightly tilting your head. If the news broke out that he had snuck into the town with an enigmatic woman, it could take a heavy blow on his reputation.

“Oh please, they don’t even know what I look like. I didn’t wear red today either, so there is nothing to worry about. The chances we bump into somebody who has met me in person - face to face - out on these streets is fairly low.” Takahiro explained, reassuring you that he wasn’t risking his reputation for your day out with him.

Takahiro smoothly pulled you along with him into the busy road, and soon, his hand advanced to being snuggly around your waist to avoid a situation where the two of you would be separated in the hustling streets of Yunoaiu. You noticed that the road was identical to the one you had gone to with the first knight, but there were no stalls this time, most likely because it was only a night market. 

“First off, I want to bring you with me to the boat market after buying some savoury treats from the bakery as a snack.” The Emperor said, giving you a warm smile once again. You had noticed that he didn’t smile nor talk to anybody the way he did to you. Whenever you were together, it was as though he was a completely different person.

“Ah, that sounds lovely. Shall we, your Majesty?” You proposed, a solicitous smile on your lips as for once, you led the way for the two of you. Arms hooked, you and the Emperor marched alongside one another towards the bakery. Despite the bewitching scenery of these hectic streets with multicoloured buildings several stories high, the Emperor felt in such a way that he couldn’t bear looking away from you. You looked over to him, remarking his constant glancing away and back. 

This time, both of you locked eyes. To your surprise, the Emperor crimsoned - by such a simple thing, though he’d made frequent bold movements towards you. 

“[Name], don’t look at me like that. I’ll only want you more.” The Emperor warned, regaining his composure as he averted his focus on your route to the bakery.

“Then why do you keep looking at me, hm?” You questioned Takahiro in a slightly teasing manner. As far as you could tell, the Emperor had begun to form a crush on you. It would be fun to taunt him further and such, but you refused to take advantage of his feelings. You had realised that just spending time with the Emperor made you feel a million times better.

“Because you’re beautiful, [Name]. Even if you don’t think so, just know that you are.” Takahiro responded blankly to your question, as though he had not said something so endearing to you. You felt your heart beat out of your chest from such a comment and at last, you reverted your gaze towards the cobblestone path, cheeks dusted pink from the brief exchange you had both enjoyed.

The picturesque buildings encasing the bustling street delayed your arrival to the bakery a tad more than you had initially expected. The bakery was relatively large and high-end. It was named ‘Mun Mun Bakery’, as you could see those words painted in golden cursive on top of the white building. This building stood out from the rest due to its simplicity in the wide range of coloured buildings one could find on the street. Dull colours such as white, beige, black or anything in between was considered out of the norm. 

The bakery was a few stories high, a large chimney - readily mistaken as two discrete units - sprouting out of the teal-tiled roof’s top. On the first floor was the bakery, which showcased a vast array of delectable treats from sweet to savoury. They were all so dashingly presented that one would feel bad just to eat the creation. 

“This is the infamous Mun Mun Bakery, yes?” Takahiro stared at you for reassurance as you both stood by the large double door entrance while endeavouring not to conceal the baked goods shown in the windows behind you.

You looked back at the young man and nodded your head in response, “I believe so. They have quite a plethora of branches throughout the country. Loads of people buy from this bakery despite its high price points.” You disclosed to Takahiro, who nodded as he soaked up the information. For once, you felt knowledgable, but you only really had the Emperor’s lack of experience in the outside world to thank for that.

Takahiro held your hand tightly in his own, escorting you through the large, white double doors and into the bakery. A homely scent overflowed your senses, and the lovely sound of happy voices and bread crackling made your heart swell up with joy. The Emperor seemed to enjoy the bakery more than you did, however: a simper on his lips beginning to show through his cold facade. 

As anticipated, he had caught the eyes of many women in the bakery. Nobody could deny that he was quite the dreamboat. And despite his attempt to look like a middle-class foreigner, no one could overlook the expensive and gleaming fabric his clothes consisted of. Fashion was quite essential and a prominent factor in the lives of the Yunoaiu people. In conclusion - they knew expensive material when they saw it. The ladies were beginning to ogle at him, slowly advancing step by step as if hoping to sneak in a small chat with this parable of a man. 

He walked up to the counter, and the ladies stepped out of the way, allowing him to go before them. Astonished, you began to realise that beauty and wealth did indeed hold immense power in this world. A light red glow emerged from their cheeks as they continued to admire him several feet away. Only now they had noticed your presence, their eagle-hawk eyes glaring daggers at your intertwined hands. This made you nervous, and you could feel multiple beads of sweat start rolling down your forehead.

The clueless Takahiro proceeded to speak with the man at the counter who had chocolate hair and eyes that matched perfectly with one another in such a sweet way; almost like he was made of darkened honey. He stood in awe at Takahiro’s presence. Due to the other customers’ reaction, he had no idea if this man was some sort of famous figure or high-class aristocrat. 

“Wha... What would you like to order, s-sir?” The shorter man stammered behind the counter.

Takahiro looked over to you, freezing up at the question. Had the Emperor suddenly become apprehensive of talking to one of his subjects? Well, you could understand how he felt since he wasn’t the best at not speaking in an awkwardly formal manner. 

His glassy red orbs pleaded for help, and you decided to intervene and save Takahiro from any more anxiety. “We would like one strawberry loaf and four egg custard tarts please.” You requested. You had chosen to order the items from the menu that you believed the Emperor would enjoy the most. You knew he had quite the sweet tooth, for whenever you had eaten together, you had caught him adding sugar to his tea or coffee and often picking more saccharine options with his desserts. Nonetheless, you also noticed he strayed away from anything too sweet so you could quickly tell his tolerance wasn’t that high - even if he loved it. 

Takahiro bent over and whispered into your ear, “Some shortbread matcha cookies too, [Name].” 

“-And some shortbread matcha cookies.” You added on at Takahiro’s request. At the sight of this, some of the girls looked utterly enamoured by his timid yet adorable external nature. He could propose to them right this instant and, as it appeared, they would say yes, never regretting it in their later years of life. Their stares made you uncomfortable, and as Takahiro pulled away, he finally began to notice. 

As a result, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, letting go of your hand. His long and nearly bat-like sleeves shielded most of you from their curious gazes, and you felt a sense of comfort in the Emperor’s arm. Were you finally beginning to feel the same way? It couldn’t be. You believed it was ridiculous that the Emperor liked a low-class woman such as yourself and for you to have feelings for him would be frowned upon and shameful to the eyes of the public.

Your heart was slowly picking up its pace, thrusting in your chest restlessly as if the Emperor had never embraced you before. Where did these sudden feelings come from? Did you genuinely let him win over you?

Fortunately, the people surrounding you had no idea this was the Emperor, or else they’d call you prejudiced and greedy without a second thought. You were practically shaking in your spot at the very thought despite the Emperor hugging you close to his side as the man before you began to collect the goods you had ordered.

When he returned several moments later, he had an ivory box with the bakery’s name printed onto it. “Your treats are in this box. That’ll be-“ Before the man could reply, the Emperor took three gold coins out of his pocket, one for each of the different things he had ordered for. 

The young man stood on the other side, shocked to his core. Was this man really offering three gold coins? The bickering and dreamy chattering of the women paused as they only began to realise the Emperor’s immense wealth. If only they knew it was the Emperor, then they’d be completely lost at the scene taking place in front of them.

Usually, several gold coins were enough to buy some of the most exquisite ball gowns in the country or imported goods from far off. After all, a thousand silver coins made one gold coin, and a hundred bronze coins made one silver coin. Some of the women nearly fainted, others whispered to each other once they had processed the scene.

“My husband hasn’t spent that much on me in five years, but this man did on some bread?” One of the women whispered to the rest. Despite her hushed tone, you could hear her perfectly well.

“My husband spends more on alcohol than he does on me.” One of them shot back in a whisper. The ladies were growing more and more upset with each passing moment, seeing that you were lucky enough to be on this confounding man’s arm. Only now did they pay mind to you, they began to scan every inch of your form. They took mental notes of your movements and fashion sense.

They continued to do this, and their eyes finally met with the red ribbon tied neatly around your collar. Were you wearing red? The colour that only the Emperor was allowed to wear? Suddenly they burst into a sea of murmurs, hiding their lips behind their feathered fans and each other’s ears.

“She’s wearing red, do you see?” 

“Does she know the Emperor?”

“Is she stupidly breaking the law, or does she know the Emperor? I need to know!” The voices whisper-shouted at each other. Before the situation could escalate any further, Takahiro placed the gold coins in the young man’s hands. 

“Keep the change.” The Emperor insisted, and he swept the both of you out of the bakery, shielding you from any more distressing rumours and stares. The Emperor dragged you along by his arm, still shielding most of your frame with his draped sleeve as you both evacuated the scene. The Emperor held the box of baked goods in his other hand, the ones which he had yanked out of the employee’s hands in your rushed exit.

Both of you seemed to silently agree with one another not to speak any more of the awkward incident that those women had caused. The tense atmosphere seemed to melt away as you both made your way onto the path consisting of different shades of grey on each cobblestone. There was a buzz of chatter in the air, much different to the one in the bakery. 

As you both proceeded to walk along the busy street, your stiff muscles slowly became relaxed over several moments. Noticing your now comfortable position, the Emperor boldly wrapped his arm around your waist once again. You flinched at the sudden gesture, not expecting him to do it. 

“[Name], I’m sorry you had to endure that.” Takahiro apologised to you, looking down at your figure. He quietly admired your gorgeous [H/C] locks being caressed by the breeze in an oh so perfect way and the sparkling of your eyes as the sunlight danced across your irises. You could tell he was looking at you from the fact his dark strands of hair were gently poking your cheeks. Still, you kept your head facing forward, predicting that it would be reasonably inconvenient if you both randomly began to stare into each other’s eyes while walking down the street. 

“It’s alright; it isn’t your fault. Women tend to be nosy when it comes to handsome and rich men.” You reassured him, remembering that he was just a clueless puppy when it came to interacting with other people informally. 

These words piqued his attention, and his eyes widened slightly. The small gasp from his lips caught your attention, and you finally turned your head towards his, your eyes meeting with his broad and childishly roguish grin. You raised an eyebrow questioningly as you took note of his expression.

“Wha-“ ”Do you think I’m handsome, [Name]?” Takahiro interrogated you, his grin seeming to grow wider with each passing moment as he led the two of you towards the boat market. His grip on your waist tightened, resulting in your figures being pulled closer to each other. To you, he seemed to have no shame whatsoever and felt free to do whatever he pleased with you. He continued to look down at you with loving eyes.

When you locked your [E/C] orbs with his, you could see the red hot fires of an intense desire burning within him. It nearly made you jump. You had never expected somebody to be in love with you so profoundly. Well, if he did love you. All the signs pointed towards Takahiro’s love growing more robust and more intense for you with each passing day, and with how things were beginning to escalate, you couldn’t help but wonder what he would be capable of doing if something didn’t work out in terms of his love life.

“Yes, I do. I’m not going to try and lie about it.” You responded lethargically despite your pink-dusted cheeks. You felt inclined to be as honest as you could all the time and didn’t want to lie to the Emperor himself, even if your relationship was becoming more relaxed.

You couldn’t help but admit that the moment you had laid your eyes upon him, you thought that he was incredibly handsome. Life indeed seemed to be biased at this point - the man had it all. He had the looks, the riches and the power. What more could he need? 

As if he could read your mind, out of the blue, he made the statement - “I want you.”

Your eyes fluttered several times as your heart nearly leapt out of your chest. Was he messing around? He had said those words so loud and clear. However, you remained troubled and disputing whether or not you had heard him correctly.

“I want you, [Name].” He repeated himself in his bright and confident voice. It was official - the Emperor honestly had no shame and was most likely the bravest man in the universe. Did he know what he was doing to your poor heart? Wait, were you beginning to fall for him too without even noticing it? You shook your head, maybe the recent trauma you had gone through had done your mental state no good in that sense.

As you began to enter your usual cloud of thought, Takahiro took note of this and decided to change the subject for the best. He looked around for something to talk about and noticed the lines of houses and stalls that once surrounded the two of you on either side were gradually beginning to disappear and soon, a long and winding river could be seen. 

One could finally perceive the natural beauty of Yunoaiu. The river was transparent, similar to a liquid diamond with water lilies floating upon the surface, so light-heartedly. The ground was covered in a myriad of algae on which the koi fish swam ever so graciously like it was an underwater ballet. Far off in the distance, you could see the town of Yunoaiu stretch for miles, only ending at the bottom of a high mountain that seemed to shield the rich and mighty from the lower class life on the other side of the river. 

Takahiro did not need to distract you. The sheer beauty of it all caught your attention, your eyes focusing on the colourful and exotic birds which flew around in the air with authentic freedom and the sun still high in the afternoon sky, beating its warm motherly rays down upon the Earth, and onto the canoes and vast array of boats floating upon the river. Each ship was barely two meters away from one another, and it appeared that if one was selling goods, it had a blooming flower sculpted onto one of the ends. Although, if it were a potential consumer in this boat market, the boat had a sparrow carved into it. 

The clouds in the sky were nowhere to be seen on this sunny day, inclining a lot of the people who were on the boats to use paper umbrellas which were uncommonly cheap yet beautiful to protect their skin from any damage.

You had not gotten the chance to venture any further in Yunoaiu than the street you were previously dwelling in, and at this moment you were glad that the Emperor had given you such of an opportunity. A pleased smile snuck onto your rosy lips, paying no mind that, despite the breathtaking view in front of the two of you, his eyes were still glued onto you - the most entrancing sort of treasure one could find in the whole of Intuuin.

“[Name], I’ll let you get anything you’d like. Buy as much as you want - I will pay for it all.” Takahiro asserted, a gleaming smile on his lips as he guided you by your waist towards the part of the dock where you could rent a boat to go into the market.

Unknowingly, Takahiro cut the queue - catching the attention of the people who had been waiting for quite a while. The women were about to make a protest until they beheld his handsome figure and wealthy fabric. They looked at him dreamily, causing quite an uproar among the husbands and other men who were in the line.

The person who was renting out the boats looked questioningly at Takahiro who proceeded to take out five golden coins. The man’s eyes sparkled with delight and greed, his hands practically itching for the coins to be in his hands.

“Will this be enough, good man?” Takahiro questioned the man who instantly nodded his head up and down frantically before snatching the golden coins from Takahiro’s hands. Upon closer inspection, the man’s heart filled with delight as he realised the golden coins were indeed real. The others waiting behind were too shocked by the amount he had nonchalantly paid the man to even argue.

“It is plenty, please - one moment.” The man replied in a hoarse voice before turning to his son, “BOB! FETCH THE FINEST CANOE!” He practically screeched at the top of his lungs, causing his son - who appeared to be in his early twenties - to jump with fright and nearly fall into the water below. 

“Yes, father!” He instantly countered, promptly untying a black and golden boat and guiding it towards the dock on which his father’s stall was. The son looked up at you as the ship made its way to the platform’s edge and gestured fo you both to climb in. 

Without a second thought, Takahiro hopped into the boat, causing it to sway nervously and nearly topple over. He then faced you and grabbed your waist firmly with his pale hands, carrying you onto the boat as if you were a princess. The women in the background couldn’t help but fawn over him despite the fact he only had eyes for you.

You could easily conclude from experience that Takahiro was not like the rumours you had heard before meeting him - he was not fickle at all. Even though the two of you weren’t yet in a relationship, he held onto you like a lost puppy who had finally found its owner.

“Would you like my son to row your canoe?” The man offered from his stall as if he wanted to get rid of his son if it meant getting more gold coins. 

Takahiro shook his head, “No, thank you. I shall row this canoe on my own.” Takahiro announced as he wanted to be alone with you.

“As you wish.” The man responded before urging his son to leave the canoe. His son did as his father said and climbed back onto the platform. Takahiro took the oars into his hands and swiftly commenced rowing the two of you towards the boat market situated in the more central part of the river.

“I learned to row when I was seven years old, [Name]. I won several canoeing competitions.” He boasted, hoping to impress you.

You chortled, quickly detecting his attempt. You decided to play along, not wanting to upset the Emperor on his big day out. “You’re very talented, indeed. Women love a talented man, I must say. You must get on very well with the ladies.” You responded.

“Do you love a talented man, little tailor? It does not matter if most women in general do; I want to know what you like. Besides, there is no need for me to get on well with any lady when I have my [Name].” The Emperor bit back, a smirk on his face. He knew perfectly well about the romantic words that kept sputtering out of his lips. Just by your facial expression, he knew if he kept saying things of the like, you would become flustered.

The whole situation was romantic, to say the very least. Takahiro was rowing a canoe with only the two of you aboard across the most breathtaking river you had laid your eyes upon. Sometimes, the sunlight would dazzle upon the soft waves, making it appear as though the water had turned into a sea of diamonds.

“Well, I like talented men. However, talent isn’t the only thing that somebody should look for in a partner.” You spoke wisely, a sweet smile on your lips as you both slowly advanced towards the entrance of the boat market. Most of the sellers had their ships anchored to the base of the river in order not to float away when they were busy selling goods.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Takahiro responded, and finally, the image of the boat market was clarified. The market sold all sorts of things, from appliances to accessories from different parts of the world. It was like a massive clash of different cultures; each boat painted in a way to represent the land of which their goods had come from, a remarkably clever thing to do as most buyers had a particular taste harmonising with a specific place of the world.

Long wooden poles were erupting from the ground and holding up large translucent and multicoloured sheets of cloth to help provide some shelter from the harsh sun. As Takahiro rowed the canoe between the different kayaks at a slow pace, you proceeded to take your time and admire all the different things that came from far away lands. You had never gotten the chance to travel abroad. Yunoaiu was the furthest you had ever gone from home despite it being in the same country.

Takahiro paused the boat, and his attention deflected to a florist selling bouquets on the river. Her canoe was practically erupting with exotic and eye-catching flowers. Notwithstanding the beauty of the bouquets, the price made many customers stray away. 

“How much for this bouquet?” Takahiro asked the woman as he used his slender finger to point to some red and white flowers with smaller [F/C] flowers to accentuate the bouquet. It was one of the most expensive ones there, and she looked at him judgementally.

“More than you can afford-“ 

“Is this enough?” Takahiro questioned as he threw five gold coins which he’d quickly dug up from his pocket at the assuming and disrespectful woman before proceeding to take the bouquet from her canoe and rowing off in a hurry. 

As you both fled the scene, you sighed, relieved. “You shouldn’t judge people by their appearances.” You stated, earning a silent nod from Takahiro.

“I couldn’t agree more. Just because I’m not wearing something extravagant doesn’t mean I’m a beggar.” Takahiro acknowledged, his head held high and proud.

The sunlight falling on the sheets of cloth covering the market passed through them more softly and dimly in variegated shades of colour. Some sunshine became red, another green, and yellow, and so on. The market seemed like a kaleidoscope of colour, but the main attraction could be none other than you in Takahiro’s eyes.

Takahiro placed the bouquet in your lap, “It is for you, [Name].” He said as he did so, causing your eyes to widen. Had he just spent that many gold coins on you of all people?

“Your Maj- Takahiro, I can’t accept this. It’s much too expensive-“

“It’s rude to turn down a gift [Name]. You don’t want to disrespect me again, do you?” Takahiro interjected. He would remind you that he was the Emperor, but he could not say that to you in such a public place, especially when the two of you were supposed to be locked up inside of the palace. 

“If you insist, Takahiro.” You accepted the gift, not wanting to be any ruder than you had previously been in the past. You clutched the bouquet tightly, the floral scent tingling your senses in a pleasurable manner.

“Look at all the koi fish, [Name]. They don’t seem to be very shy.” The Emperor mentioned as he noticed how the koi fish were also swimming below the market.

Had the Emperor just made a pun between the word koi and coy? You mentally hit yourself at the poorly made joke despite the fact he had managed to erupt a handful of giggles from you in the process. 

Several hours flew by as Takahiro repeatedly tried to make puns or some sort of joke. Nothing seemed to catch your eye although the Emperor had offered to buy you anything you pleased. You figured such a suggestion would mean that you momentarily felt fulfilled in life. You both had finished the baked goods over time as you explored the market in what felt like only scant minutes. 

As the day melted away and the sun slowly began to set, the two of you finally made your may to the platform, returning the canoe you had rented to the old man and his son named Bob.

“Are we going home now?” You asked the Emperor, easing a smile onto his face as you both drowned in the orange sunlight. 

“It’s nice to hear you call the palace your home. It certainly is a home to me now that you’re around, little tailor.” Takahiro pointed out before shaking his head.

“Also, we have one place left to go. What sort of man would I be if I didn’t treat a beautiful lady such as yourself to dinner?” Takahiro questioned you, his nose high in the air at the fact he had been such a gentleman the entire day. 

“Takahiro,” You hesitated for a moment. You had begun getting used to calling him by his name, but it was still somewhat foreign to you.

“The restaurants are always fully booked in Yunoaiu; there is no way to get a table anywhere without a reservation made at least a week earlier.” You explained, now not even noticing as his hand slithered around your waist.

“I have a special surprise prepared for you.” Takahiro declared, throwing you off. Much to your surprise, he had justly thought this day through despite it seeming like he decided to take you out on a date on a whim. Your hand gripped tightly onto the stems of the bouquet as he used his waist to guide you along with him to an isolated part of the docks overlooking the sunset, with a candlelit table specially prepared for two.

While you were left speechless, Takahiro took this chance to explain. “I have an important matter to speak about, and I believe this is the best setting to do so in.”

Takahiro pulled the dark wooden chair away from the matching table which had been covered with a cloth. There was a golden candelabra holding three readily lit candles, and well-installed cutlery. 

The young man pushed you on one of the chairs while he went on to sit on his own, facing opposite of you. 

Your eyes drifted away and focused upon the distant sun that was being swallowed by the Earth, casting red and orange rays upon Yunoaiu. There was no sunset quite like the one here. Where you had previously lived, the buildings were so tightly compacted and tall to accommodate everybody, and because of it, the sunset was barely visible. 

A man slowly approached the table with a tray on his arm as he wore a butler uniform from the palace. You jumped slightly, your first instinct notifying you that the Emperor had been found out and was going to be in trouble.

Noticing your now frantic behaviour, Takahiro holds your hand gently. “Do not fret, darling. He is one of my most trusted butlers and has sworn not to utter a word to nobody.” He reassured you with a loving smile as he gazed at you so keenly, not paying any mind to the butler who placed two plates of a dish that mainly consisted of a medium-rare steak upon the table. 

Once the butler had retreated to god knew where, Takahiro emptied your hands by taking the bouquet and setting it on the edge of the table. Afterwards, he seized your hands tightly within his and looked at you with a stern expression. Neither of you could even begin to enjoy the gourmet meal prepared for the two of you.

“[Name] Fuyomui, you are to become either my concubine or consort,” Takahiro stated, making it quite plain and evident to you that it was an order more than him asking you. He had given you two options, neither better than the other to a respectable agree.

“I have fallen deeply in love with you, [Name]. I need you not to leave me ever again. Either you become my concubine - my mistress who will stay by my side throughout my whole life like a sham marriage, or you can become my consort - practically my fiancée. You have stolen away my heart, and now you must pay the price. By picking one of these two choices, nobody can take you away from me - not even you.” Takahiro said sombrely as his grip on your fingers dramatically tightened, the caressing of his thumbs over the backs of your hands doing nothing to alleviate the tension.

One of his hands retreated to take out a red velvet box from his pocket which he opened and placed onto the table, presenting it to you. It was a golden ring consisting of a large and clean-cut diamond that sparkled brighter than the river beside you. The diamonds were arranged in a way to form a small flower and to say the least - it was undoubtedly expensive beyond imagination and superb at that.

He pushed the box closer to you, urging you to make your decision as he grew impatient, his foot tapping restlessly against the ground.

“So [Name], will you be the emperor’s concubine or consort?” 


	21. 21

Thank you to @sig_mkmo on ig for this fan art! This is the first fan art I have gotten for Obscured, and it makes me so happy hehe. Her Quotev account is Astridz. 

The Emperor sat upon his throne, a smug look on his face. His hair had been tied back with his signature red ribbon, exposing his slender eyes resting upon Eli. He wore the usual red and black robe while the palm of his hand took hold of his cheek. His wine-red orbs had a delicious and darker yearning hidden beneath them as his other hand slowly tapped the golden details of the throne.

“Your- Your Majesty, did I hear that correctly?” Eli stammered, bewilderment permanently etched onto his features. His panicked gaze reverted from your figure to that of the Emperor in a repetitive manner, unmistakably taken aback by the situation.

You were sat timidly on a recently made throne, placed by the Emperor’s side. In the throne room, there were now two thrones as the Emperor had finally found a consort - [Name] Fuyomui. Everything was happening too quickly for you to process, but last night’s decision was one of the most difficult you had made in your life.

“Takahiro, I deeply apologise, but I have to refuse your offer. I don’t want to be your consort nor concubine; I am your tailor. Please, don’t be ridiculous.” You responded dimly, your head lowering as you were afraid to hear his response.

The Emperor gaped at you in utter disbelief that you had the nerve to reject him after he had clearly told you that you had to choose one.

“Don’t be ridiculous? The only thing ridiculous here is how ridiculously in love I am with you. I’m warning you while I’m still asking politely.” The Emperor impatiently tapped his finger upon the ivory cloak on the table. His patience was running thin. He wanted an answer, and he wanted it immediately. 

You finally earned the confidence to look up at him and make eye contact, showing at least a decent amount of respect. Before you could even begin to object any further, your mouth fell agape at the man whom you just realised was looking at you with such intense feeling, as though he were a completely different person. His fiery red eyes seemed to burn through you, urging you not to test him any more. 

After a few minutes of silence, his murderous look eased up, and he gave you an impish grin. 

“[Name]. I want you now. If I’m honest with you, I’d prefer that you choose consort.” The Emperor said through his smile, looking down at you with no mercy. He had gotten you cornered with this decision, and finally, his long-lasting thirst for you could be quenched whether you liked it or not. 

“What happens if I choose concubine?” You asked him, raising your brow. If you chose concubine, you wouldn’t have to be given any lessons on how to be the proper Empress or attract too much attention.

“[Name], choose consort for me. I was being lenient and gave you two choices, but it truly feels like I’m just begging you to marry me already. If you go against the Emperor’s wishes and choose concubine, I’ll show you what you have to do as a concubine tonight.” The Emperor instructed you, his lips pursing as he looked you up and down.

“I- I.. Do I really have no choice?” You responded, your sweaty hands gripping shakily onto the tablecloth.

“Well, not really. Why not make things easier for both of us and choose consort already? I’m willing to kill for you if I have to. When I want something, I will have it. How the hell have you not yet learnt that I’m a psychopath head over heels for you?” 

You looked down to your lap. You could only imagine what he could do, and you could tell just by the threatening look in his eyes that he would not hesitate to take extreme measures to get what he wanted. He was the Emperor, after all, somebody not to mess with. At this point, you had to think about the safety of the people you knew, your friends. If you didn’t go along with his wishes, who knew what could end up happening? Could he even end up hurting Kai?

“Alright, then. I accept, I’ll be your consort.” You stuttered, not having the guts to look your new fiancé in the eye, his eyes holding such a potent gaze.

You felt a hand grasp your chin, forcing you to look towards him. His cold, slender fingers lifted your chin so you would look him in the eye. He seemed utterly overjoyed despite your worrisome expression.

“Finally.”

Since you were now the only royal consort, you had been given the privilege of wearing red clothing. Though you insisted not to wear any as it would only draw more unwanted attention towards you, the Emperor decided that a red velvet outfit would be the best thing for you to wear in celebration of your engagement. For once, you were given proper and higher treatment and simply overnight you had turned from a girl from the rags with a tragic background to the future Empress of the kingdom.

“Do you wish to inform your.. your subjects about your engagement, Your Majesty?” Eli questioned, scratching his blonde hair as he lost all sense of what to do.

“Not quite yet. Let us do things the traditional way - I shall announce [Name] was my wife after our wedding day. That way, nobody can bother us about our engagement until we are already sealed together by the hands of God.” The Emperor declared, not wanting anything or anybody to get in the way of your marriage.

“Understood,” Eli responded, confused as to how things had seemed to fly by him and the Emperor was soon to be married. 

The Emperor leaned over his throne in order for his arm to reach your hair, which he twirled nonchalantly around his fingers, the strands intertwined into his hand as if he were chaining you down so subtly you could never escape from him.

Without another word, Eli left the throne room completely in awe at what occurred that day. He had been ordered to do this and that to make preparations for the perfect private wedding.

“[Name], you truly are divine. I must say though, be careful what you do. I don’t want to see my bride running away or embarrassing us in public.” He hummed contentedly, the innocent and tender look in his eyes disappearing as though it’d been a mere facade helping him get what he wanted. After all, the best way to win a war was for there to be no war at all. 

You remained silent, your gaze never meeting his as you grew incredibly apprehensive. 

“What are you thinking so hard about, little tailor? Ah, I guess I should not call you that anymore. You are no longer the tailor but my consort.” The Emperor let out a deep and small chuckle as he played with your [H/C] hair.

“I’m not thinking about anything. It’s just a bit overwhelming to be getting married all of a sudden to somebody I haven’t really formed romantic feelings for yet.” You confessed, biting your lip.

The Emperor’s fingers stopped playing with your hair and remained so still that one could’ve mistaken him for a statue. Flinching at the painful silence that almost screamed into your ears, you regretfully looked up at him to see another deadly, venomous glare burning right through your frame.

“You love me, [Name]. I know you do. That’s a funny joke.” He kept chuckling - though it’d initially been softly, his laughter soon became louder and brasher as if he had gone crazy and couldn’t bring himself to believe the words which had just left your lips.

“Anybody who gets in between the two of us can die. Ah, [Name]... I cannot wait for you to be my Empress.” He said with a voice drowned in sheer happiness. 

“I must ask, however, where has this behaviour come from? This is so unlike you.” You interrogated him. He was acting frighteningly different; it seemed he had become insane overnight. His latest behaviour made you anxious, and you felt as though you hadn’t truly gotten to know him after all the time you had spent together.

“Well, I suppressed my feelings for you for so long [Name]. If I had initially acted like this when my romantic feelings had blossomed, I’m positive I would have no chance at all for you to accept being my consort. The easiest way to win a war is for there to be no war at all. I realised if I wanted you to be mine, I didn’t have to pull out large amounts of threats or offers but instead, I had to win you over. Now that you have accepted my proposal to you, you can’t run away from me. Isn’t that just - simply - sublime? Even if you want to leave, you can’t go anywhere. My [Name], my Empress, my life.” He revealed his intentions to you, leaving you flabbergasted. All had been a facade from the very beginning, and it, indeed, was too late to turn back. 

Once a woman had become consort and soon enough the Empress of Intuuin, she could not go back on her word. You felt the weight of the diamond ring tensely weigh you down as his soft fingertips forced your orbs to focus on him, and only him.

“[Name], [Name], [Name]. You can’t leave me now. My biggest fear has no chance of happening! You are my weak spot, after all; I must protect you myself.” The Emperor continued to talk before finally letting go of your chin. While he did so, Eli re-entered the room, ironically right on cue.

The Emperor laughed at Eli’s concerned expression towards you, as he had left you in such a position that you appeared to be intently staring at him. 

“She doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s head over heels for me already.” He told Eli, an immodest grin on his lips as he turned and faced you, your noses touching. You blushed profusely. Pulling away and sitting upright, you faced forward and did not dare even to flinch as you heard Takahiro’s laughter at your behaviour.

“Your- uh, Your Majesty, the items you purchased for your consort have just arrived,” Eli announced.

“Splendid! Bring them in!” The Emperor requested cheerfully, using his arm to make a gesture that urged Eli and the servants to bring the items into the throne room.

“As you wish,” Eli muttered before swiftly leaving the room.

“What is he talking about?” You questioned, utterly taken aback by what you had just heard.

“Oh, it is nothing much, just some engagement gifts from me to you. It is tradition in Yunoaiu for the wealthy man to spoil his fiancée. A lot of the women in the kingdom tend to brag about the things their fiancés have bought them. It goes without a doubt that they’ll be questioning what I have gifted you during the wedding celebration. So it is only natural that you tell them every single thing I have bought you.” The Emperor explained to you, a complacent smile on his lips as the large, golden double doors of the throne room were opened by the guards, revealing a line of butlers and maids carrying what seemed like hundreds of gifts from sizes big to small. They advanced towards you and placed each gift around your throne and at your feet. The presents surrounding you were quickly piling up at an alarming rate, and you feared they would become taller than a mountain.

“Takahiro, this is unnecessary! I don’t need so many gifts. I feel bad now; I only prepared you one small gift.” You intercepted. You felt spoilt to the core. You did not want to be greedy, but you also didn’t want to be seen as disrespectful by turning down the gifts.

“It is necessary, sweet Empress. I finally get the chance to spoil you rotten, so don’t expect me to hold back. I did not expect a gift or anything in return. However, what is this gift you speak of? It has caught my interest. It does not matter if it is small; it is the thought that counts.” The Emperor responded to your words with his eyebrows raised due to curiosity.

You took out a small, black velvet box from your pockets and presented it to him with both hands. He inspected it for a moment before using his slender, pale fingers to pick up the object.

“Are you supposed to be proposing to me now?” He teased.

You choked on your saliva at his remark and shook your head, “Don’t be ridiculous, Your Maje- Takahiro.” It was still taking some time getting used to calling him by his first name. It felt strange for it to roll off your tongue and nearly wholly foreign.

He proceeded to open the box, exposing a golden brooch in the shape of a flower, decorated with pure, blood-red rubies. It had taken quite a lot of your saving to purchase the item but saw to it only fit after the way he had tried to cheer you up and even risked his reputation to sneak you out of the palace.

“Ah, how gorgeous. I shall wear this whenever we are in public.” The Emperor announced as he took it out of the packaging and attached the brooch onto the fabric that covered the left part of his chest. 

“The red reminded me of you because you have red eyes and that ribbon to hold your hair back.” You explained, a small smile on your lips. He grinned and grabbed your cheeks forcefully, planting a large and messy kiss upon your forehead. You flinched at the contact, and despite pressing your hands against his chest to get away, the number of kisses he placed on your face didn’t stop augmenting. Some were barely missing your lips.

“Don’t worry, [Name]. I won’t kiss your lips just yet.” The Emperor revealed. One of the maids placing a present at your feet stumbled at these words and almost toppled over. She had never heard the emperor act so affectionately and felt astonishingly surprised. Once she had processed what happened, she scurried off. 

“Just yet?” You echoed his words before he finally let go of your cheeks. He gestured to the presents that had now begun to tower over you. It seemed that his main aim was to distract you from the gifts so you wouldn’t object any more. You currently had a mountain of presents to open and an Emperor waiting by your arm, eager for you to open them all. 

“Go on, [Name]. Start with any single one that you want.”

“Oh, uhm- alright then.” You replied, deciding it was too late to turn back now. The Emperor’s behaviour was incredibly concerning to you and made you wonder if you even knew him at all. Before you could think of the matter any longer, you felt the Emperor nudge you, pestering to have one of the gifts opened.

You came out of your thoughts and picked the closest present to you. It was wrapped in a relatively large rectangular box with purple tissue paper. When you had opened the box, your eyes met with one of the most inappropriate things you hadn’t expected the Emperor to get you. Sat upon a cotton purple cushion was a piece of red lingerie. You choked on the air in your throat and looked at the Emperor questioningly before instantly closing the box to how it was previously.

“Oh- Thank you, Takahiro.” You chose to thank him either way. You were a tailor after all and knew how difficult lace was to make by hand, and you could spot the expensive fabrics incorporated into the piece. The feeling of gratefulness was there but also great embarrassment.

“I hope you wear this for me on our wedding night.” Takahiro boldly ordered of you, rather than asked. You shuddered at the remark and hurriedly moved onto the next present. It wasn’t the time to become any more of a flustered mess. 

“Uhh, no promises.” You returned with a nervous smile. The two of you continued to open your presents for nearly the entire day until it was already evening. Your hands were growing tired, and your whole body felt fatigued. You had received an extensive range of gifts, from upscale clothing to foreign objects you had never even heard of.

As the window behind you grew to spill in the moonlight after the holy Sun’s disappearance below the horizons, the guards opened the door and announced an entry. “Imperial Grandmother is now entering the throne room, your majesty.” 

For the first time, you laid your eyes upon Takahiro’s grandmother. She was around the same height as you and wore a red tunic with long, bat-like sleeves and golden details here and there. She appeared to be sweet until her wrinkled gaze targeted itself upon your frame. From what you could tell, she was utterly enraged. Her eyes switched to none other than Takahiro, whom she gave a nasty glare that would’ve made the whole kingdom fall into submission to her.

“Emperor Wang! My grandson, what in the world are you doing? Why are you marrying a- a tailor? That is unheard of! I am utterly disappointed beyond description! What ever pushed you to do such a thing? If you were ready to marry, you should have let me help you find a suitable consort! Via Resniyi is a lovely woman; she has been waiting and pondering over you for years! You are not to marry this peasant! Is this how I raised you to be? I am- I can’t believe this!” She roared furiously, her kind facade immediately shattering onto the ground.

Takahiro gently let go of your hand and stood up. He stepped in front of you as if to shield you from his grandmother, who indubitably held strong disagreements with his engagement to you.

“Grandmother, stop this nonsense. I already told you I was not interested in any of those women. I indeed did not intend to find love at all. However, [Name] has stolen my heart and affections. I now want to marry her. She is not to leave me. I will not let you take her away from me.” He proclaimed his admiration for you, leaving his grandmother thoroughly confounded.

She looked to the guards, “Throw her out! Throw her onto the streets and humiliate her! She is lucky I am not ordering an execution!” The Imperial Grandmother yelled. The guards immediately sprung into action and advanced towards you, only stopping in their tracks when the Emperor raised his hand.

“You may be the Imperial Grandmother, but I must remind you that I am in a more powerful position. I am the Emperor of Intuuin. I won’t let some old twit take my consort away from me. Guards, I demand you to throw her out of the palace, onto the streets and humiliate her. She is only to return when she apologises for not paying respects and congratulations to my engagement and wishing my consort ill-health.” He instructed the guards. Your mouth hung agape, and you clung onto Takahiro’s clothing.

“Takahiro, don’t you think that’s a bit extreme? She is the Imperial Grandmother-“ You were interrupted by Takahiro looking over his shoulder at you, revealing his deadly predator-like eyes to you. It sent shivers down your spine.

“I am only giving her the same treatment she was about to give you if I had not intervened. If she does not want this, she will say her apologies to the guards who will inform me of it. Then, she shall bow on her knees to you for forgiveness.” The Emperor elucidated in a grim tone. “I see that as a suitable punishment, grandmother.” He hissed, venomous words spitting from his lips as his eyes fixated upon his grandmother once again.

“Beg on my knees? Me? To a peasant? A low-life? I-“ ” What are you waiting for? Get on with it.” He cut off his grandmother and signalled the guards to carry on with his orders. The guards ran back towards the door and further away from you, presently advancing towards the Imperial Grandmother.

The guards grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the throne room before closing the doors behind them. After that scene had occurred, the palace servants broke into a wave of whispers and mumbles. 

“Continue you as you were unless you want the same type of punishment.” The Emperor pronounced. The sea of whispers immediately drained away as the servants resumed their usual evening tasks with a sparse feeling of uneasiness.

You were speechless. It was difficult to believe what had just happened right in front of your eyes.

Takahiro whirled around, his eyes holding a tender and passionate devotion for you as he held your hands within his own and placed kisses upon them in a doting manner. 

“My dear Empress, do not worry. I promised to protect you. Nobody shall take you from me - not even you. If you even think about running away, I’ll lock you up or maybe even cut off those beautiful legs of yours if I deem it necessary. Anything to keep you with me.” He mumbled, abruptly grabbing your chin.

He gazed at you with glowing red eyes that seemed to prey upon you. The moonlight danced across the floor from the large, arch-shaped window behind the thrones and a soft glimmer appeared on his face. You both stood there, frozen for several moments. You had no idea what to say, and all he was doing was admiring each and every single one of your features.

He grabbed you by your waist and pulled you up from the seat. Hunching over to hug your waist close to him, he stared into your [E/C] orbs with extraordinary intent and love. Your lips were several inches away, and soon enough, your foreheads were gently pressed against one another’s as he continued to near.

It finally hit you what he was about to do. You seized his collar for extra grip and pushed him away. Caught off guard, you managed to move him an inch or two away from your face. He stood frozen for a moment before his eyes became more slender. He glared at you not-so-lovingly, the predatory look you had just recently learnt about returning. 

“[Name], [Name], [Name].” He muttered in a disappointed tone as he shook his head sorrowfully. He grabbed your hands which were still stuck upon his collar and pulled them forcefully off him, causing his clothes to fall open. His muscular chest had become exposed, and while he held your wrists firmly, he pressed them against the throne to keep them out of the way.

He slowly advanced upon you. As much as you tried to object or pull away, he wouldn’t budge this time. 

“Your Maj- Takahiro, it’s too soon for me to kiss you on the lips. It would be indecent of me. I do not believe this is a bright thing to do-“

“[Name]; you are my consort. You are not only to become Empress soon but will be required to take care of my personal needs, yes? I think I have been taking things fairly slow. As a reward for all these gifts and holding myself back until last night, I want to feast upon your soft lips.” He professed.

You could not even respond before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. It only lasted for a moment, but it felt like a lifetime. His gentle lips against yours made your cheeks burn up. You could not utter a single word at all. It all seemed so magical yet so forced. You tried to pull away and even attempted to open your mouth in order to ask him to stop.

This was a terrible move to make, as he immediately slipped his tongue into your mouth and began to kiss you even more deeply. 

None other than Eli entered through the door and quickly paused. “Your Majesty?” He inquired, clearing his throat in hopes of gaining some sort of attention.

You attempted, even more, to get away from the Emperor. This was too humiliating for you to bear, especially since there was now a spectator. Despite the supplementary presence, Takahiro ignored Eli and continued to give you a meaningful kiss until you were practically suffocating for air.

He finally pulled away and licked his lips like a beast who had just enjoyed a meal after being deprived of food for so long. He looked at you hungrily, as if begging for more with his orbs. You rubbed your lips with the back of your palm and Takahiro gave you a mischievous grin. You began to pant heavily, gasping for air. Even though the kiss had lasted for an eternity, Takahiro seemed to not be out of breath at all.

Takahiro turned around and looked towards Eli, a pleased smile on his lips.

“Yes, what is it, Eli?” Takahiro asked.

“Odette Kirayo from the black snake group requests an audience, Your Majesty.”


	22. 22

Warning! This chapter contains sexual conversation in a part of the chapter. I will put a [❣] at the beginning 

and the end of this part of the chapter in case anybody wishes to skip past it. 

I’d like to thank Theatricalblueblack on Quotev and on tumblr for making this week’s beautiful fan art of Octavi and for always leaving interesting comments and theories in the comment section. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The sun slowly set in the kingdom of Intuuin as you sat at the peaceful window sill of the Emperor’s room. He had demanded it of you to share a room with him - especially since you were now his beloved consort. You sighed at the orange skies melting into a dark blue hue as the day gradually faded away from your sight. The sun was leaving through the faraway horizons, leaving you once again. The lockdown was over, yet freedom was still out of your reach. 

Your hands gripped tightly onto the clothing of your dress, desperate for some sort of consolation. You had to admit that you had a crush on the Emperor ever since you first laid eyes on him but then again, just about any woman who saw him did as well. The young Emperor had grown through his years into a handsome man; he had aged like fine wine. 

The view from the window was breathtaking. The white beaches were not too far from the palace, and a part of the kingdom could be seen. You looked at the lively town of light outside the dark palace walls of which you were now encapsulated in.

You had treated the Emperor poorly, and you could not deny that fact. He had rescued your life twice and risked his own to save Octavi. If anything, you were greatly indebted to him, and the least you could do was be obedient for once in your life. He had said it through his pink lips himself that you were not going to leave.

You had to accept the fact that the palace was now your residence. If anything, it nearly felt like a prison. Your reflection in the window stared back at you questioning whether or not this was the life God had promised you. Was this what the great gods decided as your fate? Was there really no more escape available to you?

You looked away from the window, not wanting to miss your stolen freedom any longer. Surely living in the palace wouldn’t be so bad. There were countless rooms to explore, beautiful imports of all sorts of products from every nation in the world, and you knew for a fact that the Emperor was going to spoil you rotten with gifts. You were not the type to fawn over materialistic riches, but perhaps it was time to sell yourself away.

Your [E/C] orbs wandered towards the black telephone placed on a small table near the door of the Emperor’s chambers. Perhaps it was time to inform Kai about your engagement to the Emperor. You had put off calling him for a while since things had got so hectic and you didn’t want to worry him any more than you already had before. 

You took grave footsteps to the telephone, your shaky and resentful hand reaching for the polished phone. Gripping the cold surface of the phone, you raised it to your ear to hear a blank and repetitive ‘beep’ every second or two. 

Inserting Kai’s phone number, you heard the repetitive ‘beep’ change into the usual dialling tone as you contacted your brother. 

Several moments later of holding your breath, the phone picked up.

“[Name]? My beloved sister, I haven’t heard from you in quite a while.” Kai greeted you through the phone, giving you the fraudulent comfort of him being by your side.

“Indeed brother. I apologise for taking my time to contact you.” You apologised to him.

Before you could talk any more Kai interrupted you, “Could you perhaps write me a letter or call me at a better time? I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment. I have a customer over informing me about what they wish to commission. Business has been going so well recently! In fact, this customer said he knows you from the palace and that you recommended me to him yourself. Thanks for that, [Name]. I’ll catch up with you soon. You know I love you a ton!”

Before you could even respond or question whom it was, the blinding ‘beep’ repeated into your left ear, leaving you with questions and prayers unanswered. 

You had recommended Kai to any servant you came into contact with in hopes of helping his business grow, and you were glad to see that some of the servants were taking your advice. 

Meanwhile, the Emperor sat upon his large and luxurious chair, hunched over listlessly as his fiery orbs focused upon the lady before him. Odette Kirayo sat on her knees, bowed over with her forehead pressing against the floor. She pleaded for mercy from the Emperor, not wanting to be in the black snake group any longer.

“Odette Kirayo.. why in the world should I accept your apology? I should just lock you up right this instant. You are an accomplice to the murder of Octavi Kirayo, are you not? Look at all the mess you and Eugene have caused me. If anything, I don’t want to let any of your kind walk free in this land. Not to mention, you’ve definitely given your little brother Oriin some childhood trauma. You truly never let anybody around you catch a break, don’t you?” The Emperor refused her apology.

He let out a disgusted scoff as she shuffled forward to his feet to grab onto the tips of his shoes, her head placed upon his toes. 

“Your... Your Majesty... I beg of you; please forgive me-“

“Why are you even here? For all I know, you could be willing to fulfil Eugene’s pleasures so desperately that you would risk your life by showing your mere presence in front of me. I don’t want another word out of you. You are wasting precious time that is meant to be spent with my empress. Guards, lock this fool up and have her interrogated.” The Emperor ordered. 

His eyes stared down at her mercilessly as he used her position to his advantage. He kicked her in the forehead, sending her falling backwards and hitting the back of her head against the hard floor. 

“Eu-Eugene left me! He cheated on me-! He already had a fucking wife-!” Odette struggled to blurt out or even form sentences as the guards dragged her away. The Emperor chuckled at her pitiful behaviour before rising from his seat.

“Your majesty, what has gotten into you?” Eli questioned him, a concerned expression on his face. Eli had been standing by the Emperor’s side, as usual, ready to protect him from harm and assist him in the blink of an eye.

“What ever do you mean, Eli?” The Emperor asked his first assistant. 

“Well.. you’ve been fairly violent and a tad darker recently. Ah, what am I saying? You’re normally like this. I did notice that your behaviour was a bit more easygoing and soft, however. It is nothing to fuss over, though.” Eli pointed out before deciding to keep his mouth zipped shut.

The Emperor sighed and shook off Eli’s comment, “I’m not sure I get what you’re trying to say. It does not matter either way. I shall be off now; I have wedding matters to discuss with my future empress. Get all the paperwork and bills prepared for the wedding. We’ll be having a party after our marriage in order to celebrate with our guests. Ultimately, I shall also discuss with [Name] where she would desire to go for our honeymoon since I don’t mind where we go as long as she’s by my side. See you in the morning, Eli.” 

Eli couldn’t even muster up a response, for the Emperor had already drifted away from his sights. He returned to his private living quarters which were now being shared with the aforementioned tailor. It was still difficult to process what was happening. Not to mention, everything had grown hectic as the Emperor pressed the date of the wedding to only be a month away. Under the enormous stress of an added workload, Eli had barely any time to question the Emperor on the engagement. 

The Emperor approached his bedroom with a chipper expression on his face and a small kick in his step, practically bursting with joy. Everything was going swimmingly for him and just the way he wanted, and he had nothing to complain about. He decided to question you on what you would like for the wedding, after all, he wanted you to feel welcomed and comfortable. Things were going to be grand at the wedding. His intentions to make it one of the grandest and most memorable weddings in the history of Intuuin in such a short amount of time put a considerable amount of stress on the palace staff but he believed it was all worth it if you would be pleased.

The Emperor didn’t spare anybody who bowed to him on the way to you a glance, only you on his mind. Before he had been sure about everything but love had given him an open weakness and a strength. Now that you were to be married, he could protect his weak spot while thriving in delight by your presence.

The guards proceeded to open the door for the Emperor and allow him to enter his bedroom. He felt the warm air, and the scent of your skin hit his senses as his hawk-like eyes twitched around the room for your figure. His muscles eased up, and his broad shoulders lowered ever so slightly with relief. His most precious treasure was safe and sound. 

“[Name], I have returned. I have several matters to discuss with you regarding our wedding, which is only a month away. I hope you don’t mind if I bombard you with questions, it’s all plainly to make sure our wedding is the best to be.” He approached your frame which had returned to gazing wishfully at the window.

Your train of thought was quickly interrupted by the familiar touch of Takahiro’s hands on your shoulders, gently relaxing them to ease up your stiff posture. 

“Ah! Ah, yes, yes, of course.” You mumbled out, finally processing what Takahiro had said just several moments ago.

“Look at you daydreaming about our wedding. I’m simply overjoyed, [Name].” The Emperor whispered into your ear as his arms melted off your shoulders. They slithered around your waist, pulling your back close to his torso. 

“Well- What can I say? I simply can’t wait.”

You responded nervously. If you wanted to survive without having your ‘legs cut off’ or broken by the Emperor at the very least, you had to obey. You owed it to him, so you had decided to stay put and fulfil the Emperor’s wishes - even if your freedom was an expensive price to pay. 

“Me neither!” Exclaimed the Emperor as he lifted you by your waist to twirl you around the room with him before falling onto the bed with you trapped within his lengthy and muscular arms. He caressed you close to him, seemingly afraid to let you go and eventually lose you. 

“So, [Name], you must tell me. What venue do you believe is best for our wedding? The priestess has agreed to bless our marriage and be the one to connect us until ‘death do us part’. It could be anything you please, my love. A vineyard, the beach - oh! I’d prefer a religious location. That way, nothing can separate us. If we are joined with one another in the eyes of the gods themselves,” His hand snuck down your arm and smoothly clutched your palm within his own, “Then truly nothing can separate us. Don’t you think? Let’s be honest; I’ll be with you even after death. When we leave this world to enter the kingdom of the dead, I will have you by my side.” He murmured hoarsely into your ear; his voice laced with a deep and tranquil tone.

You paused and thought - the Emperor and you? For the rest of your life and afterlife at that? You had to admit you felt attracted to him, but it was most likely due to his physical features. You had not got to learn much about the Emperor just yet, and your blossoming crush from long ago was now left to wilt away with uncertainty.

“[Name]? What do you think?” The Emperor quoted himself, snapping you out of your thoughts. You had found yourself repeatedly stuck in trains of thought in your head, travelling round and round with new questions each time.

“Ah, I’d enjoy a religious venue as well. I.. you... I’m up for whichever one you choose, as long as there’s a beautiful view.” You replied to the Emperor’s question. You felt as though you were suffocating in his entrapping grip around your body - hauling you closer and closer. Yet you couldn’t help but enjoy the attention. You enjoyed the feeling of his warm breath against your neck and the sweet nothings he would whisper into your ears time and time again. Your emotions were in a mix. 

“A religious venue indeed! I know a certain one that has the most exquisite view with flower fields as far as the eye can see. It is where the great god Ezio had sacrificed himself for his first and last love, don’t you know? It has such a strong connection to love as well as religion. It is perfect, no?” Takahiro nuzzled into your neck, giving your shoulder Eskimo kisses before pressing small pecks with his soft rosy lips against your [S/C] skin. 

“It is indeed.” You said. Were you frightened of that bloodthirsty look he had in his eyes when something set him off? 

Takahiro pulled away and gazed at your shoulder, sparing a glance at your bra strap. His hands drifted away from yours and climbed up your back. You felt shivers go up your spine with the electric sensation of his cold fingertips hitting the warm skin on your back. He paused at your bra strap and swiftly unhooked it, freeing you of the underwire’s uncomfortable position. 

“Takahiro- what- what are you doing?” You asked, astonished at his sudden behaviour, a flustered blush spreading across your cheeks.

“Aren’t you uncomfortable sleeping in a bra, [Name]? I heard that it feels like a nightmare. I only wish for my empress to have a peaceful beauty sleep. Unless of course, you were hoping for more than just a touch on your back.” The Emperor susurrated into your ear. 

You flinched at the ticklish sensation of his breath and remained unsure of how to respond to his statements.

“I am somewhat uncomfortable-“

“Are you afraid of me seeing your teat through the thin fabric of your nightgown?” He interrupted your answer with a confident and bold inquiry that made you jump in his grasp.

“No! No, I-“

“I am going to be your husband soon. I hope you are aware that if not on our wedding night, we will perform intercourse during our honeymoon. It is tradition, after all, to do so. Or is that something you do not want?” 

“Well, I-“

“Are you a virgin, [Name]?” The Emperor interrogated you with his hand still placed on your back. 

“Yes, I didn’t have time-“

“You must feel nervous then, yes? I usually prefer to be quite rough in bed, but I can be gentle on you if you’d prefer that.” Takahiro repeatedly cut off your answers as his questions kept coming from left and right. You could soon feel his hand leave your back and slide down to your thigh where he gripped onto tightly yet tenderly.

“I must admit that I am nervous for such a thing. I don’t think I’m quite ready yet.” You told the Emperor, regretfully looking over your shoulder and meeting his gaze. He had been staring at you the whole time. You winced in surprise, your orbs now locked with one another’s.

“I guess I will just have to wait until my empress is ready, as long as I don’t have to wait forever. I’d like to have an heir to the throne.” The Emperor responded.

Much to your surprise, he was not pushy or desperate towards popping your cherry and was willing to wait. You had expected to see that still unfamiliar bloodthirsty glare that you could not get used to even if you tried. Instead, you were met with the glaze of love blinding his eyes.

“You.. you’ll wait?” You repeated his words.

“Indeed. I’m not desperate to do it with you even if I can’t deny my attraction to you in that sexual manner.” He affirmed with you what he had said. 

“I appreciate you being patient with me.” You replied gratefully, a sigh of relief escaping your lips.

“In return though,” He grabbed your arm and turned your body to face him, “I ask you not to make me hold back.” 

Your heart skipped a beat as the Emperor flashed you a devouring smile.

❣

“[Name], my dear. I still have many more questions about our wedding, but first - do you have any questions you’d like to ask me regarding it? It’s best to get them out of the way now rather than later.” He questioned you as he sat up to pull the duvet cover over your bodies as shield from the cold night air.

“Is it alright if my brother comes to our wedding and designs my wedding dress - or if not, at least helps in some sort of way to make it?” You asked the Emperor, hopeful.

“[Name], I hope you understand that the members of the upper-class will not want to meddle with him if it’s not on business terms. I don’t think it’ll be wise to have him at our wedding; he may not have the right etiquette or diminish your image.” The Emperor said truthfully.

You sighed, suppressing your anger. You felt as though he were only trying to appease those with high status around him. You threw the blanket off your body and moved yourself to the opposite edge of the bed, straying as far away from the Emperor’s frame as you could get.

“Don’t be difficult with me, [Name].” The Emperor stated as he watched your figure quiver from the cold. His touch was the one thing keeping you warm as Intuuin became frigid during the night time. It was surely not possible to freeze to death, but the cold was quite unbearable, especially in such a thin ivory nightgown. 

The Emperor’s wine red eyes watched as your [S/C] skin became paler and shivered in the cold. He sighed and raised his arm with the duvet, welcoming you to a warm burrow in his grasp and the duvet as well.

“My empress, come sleep next to me.” The Emperor called to you in a light and welcoming tone.

You ignored his calls. You wanted Kai to be there at the very least. You already felt like you didn’t fit in after all. Kai being there would make it a little bit better. And he would most likely walk you down the aisle since he was your only known living family member.

“Very well, I’ll make sure your brother comes to our wedding on two conditions.” 

You shifted to peek over your shoulder, curiously, “What are your conditions?”

“He agrees to take etiquette lessons until the wedding comes around. I know an etiquette tutor whom I can send over to him several times a week. That is my first condition. My second condition is that you come here now.” He ordered of you, a passive look on his face.

“F.. Fine.” You responded, scooting back over to the Emperor who wrapped you in his warm embrace once again. The cold air was like hell against your skin; the warmth you now experienced was heavenly.

❣

Takahiro looked down at your cleavage, noticing that your bra was still loosely on your torso. You blushed, taking notice of where his eyes had diverted to. The Emperor proceeded to remove the bra straps from your arms gently. As you reached to remove it from under your nightgown, you let out an audible gasp as the Emperor’s hand shot up your robe and gripped the bra from your chest to rip it away from your body before he carelessly tossed it onto the floor.

As his hand left from under your nightgown, you hastily pulled your dress back down before he could see too much of your body. The Emperor placed his forehead against yours and smiled mischievously. 

❣

“Now, shall we continue talking out the details for our wedding?” He questioned you happily.


	23. 23

This chapter will contain an unsettling scene during the flashback that includes violence, so please proceed with caution or just skip the flashback altogether. 

This weeks artwork was made by @soranochan on wattpad! Thanks so much, 

I think this fan art of MC and Takahiro looks beautiful.

With the wedding quickly approaching to the point of it only being a week away, you had no sort of time to wander in your thoughts as you usually would. No, now your mind had been set with being obedient with Takahiro. Not only for yourself but for the people whom you knew as well. 

At the moment, your arms were held up, perfectly aligned with your shoulders as you got your wedding dress fitted. It was made with a heavy and expensive fabric that weighed you down but looked dazzlingly elegant and graceful in every single way. 

You stood on a small stage in the middle of a large and resplendent room, littered with rolls of expensive fabric from head to toe. Your arms grew tired as you had been stuck for the final fitting of your wedding dress for multiple hours now. You had given the news to Kai through letter considering you were too much of a coward to say it through the phone, and he was astonished but happy for you. Nobody knew your thoughts on the marriage, and neither did they care.

You wore a bright, blood-red dress to symbolise your new status as royalty. The dress hugged your curves in all the right places, complimenting your shape while enhancing your best features. Rather than just a single piece, your dress consisted of several layers of clothing.

The first layer was the long-sleeved, red silk shirt worn on your frame, which was tight around the torso but loose around your wrists to the point it would drape down. For your second layer, it was the bottom half of your wedding dress. It was enormous but not so much to the point you looked like you could hide the whole country under your skirt. However, the frame that was holding the bottom half up to keep it in that rounded shape was difficult to walk in, and you nearly felt as though you were to suffocate. Finally, the last layer was reasonably loose with shoulder parts that glided down to your elbows, showcasing the imperial emblem on your forearm. This final layer held much more of the detail compared to the other elements that were just the same shade of red with golden lace and embroidery done in certain places.

“Ah! You look gorgeous. Don’t you agree?” The tailor interrogated you. He has a noteworthy tailor, particularly popular with those in the upper class. You sighed and nodded your head silently.

“Indeed, I have nothing to complain about; it is just a bit heavy, don’t you think? And-“

“Nonsense, this is nothing! You still have your train to wear. I’m just adding some finishing touches upon it before you can wear it. I’m sure everything will work out perfectly. Besides, heavy clothing just means your movements will be more graceful and slow, no?” The tailor interrupted you.

“This is ‘nothing’, huh?” You let out an inaudible sigh, it seemed as though everybody cut off your sentences these days and that your opinion didn’t matter at all. With nearly no time left to the wedding, you had no choice but to go with what the Emperor wanted of you.

The blonde-haired tailor stood back with a glamorous smile easing his pale, snowy face as he looked at your wedding gown.

“It is no wonder that I am one of the most famous tailors of all time. My work is astounding if I do say so myself,” The man glanced to the wall, taking a mental note of the time. “Ah! It seems that you must change out of it now. Our time is nearly up, royal consort.” He looked towards the several maids standing to the side, and they immediately rushed over to help you undress in order to change back into your daily wear.

In the meanwhile, the Emperor was finalising any finishing touches for the grand wedding. He planned solely to invite those especially close to the royal family that were in the upper class with the small exception of your brother Kai Fuyomui. Even if it was to be kept between a small number of guests, he was not to make it any less grand. 

He rested his chin within the pale palm supported by his elbow on the grand office table. A plethora of paperwork was riddled throughout his desk, each piece of parchment paper being confirmed and checked by Eli himself who was sat at the leather chair meant for guests before the table. It was still fairly early on into the day and with the wedding to happen so soon, the stress of the due date was more than one man could handle alone. 

At times like these was the Emperor most thankful to have the loyal first assistant Eli by his side to lighten his load of work. 

“Your majesty, I must question your decision to throw out the imperial grandmother. I am glad that you granted the request to at least let her stay in a faraway corner of the palace with only scarce necessities. However, the imperial grandmother’s time is running short, and I believe it is best to let her live her final days with freedom and bliss.” Eli requested to the Emperor cautiously. Whenever he spoke or made a proposition, Eli knew how to structure his sentences and questions. He had learnt it the hard way when growing up alongside the short-tempered young Emperor.

“You are quite right in the scenario of her being your average elder. However, she has locked me in these walls my whole life has she not?” The Emperor examined Eli’s request with a calm demeanour, paperwork in either hand.

“She is the only family member of yours who raised you, your majesty. She has forged you into the man you are today, yes?” Eli responded to the Emperor’s comment. He knew how delicate this topic was, however, Eli was always the type to fight for the right thing to be done.

“Indeed, she is, and yes, she is the woman who raised me. However, I believe that human branding her own grandson and making him into her own puppet before he let things go out of hand is not a very appropriate way to raise a young child. I have lived most of my life doing whatever she pleases and granting all her wishes, but now that there is one thing I wish for dearly as an adult, she wants to take it away. All I want is [Name]. If she takes [Name] away, I will not hesitate to show the measures I will take to keep [Name] by my side. If imperial grandmother ignores my lenient efforts to express how [Name] is my only consort with no concubines to be included in the near nor far future, so, therefore, I will not hesitate to show her what I am willing to do for [Name]. “The Emperor reminded Eli, his tone becoming slightly lower with a predatory growl on the edge of each word he spoke.

Knowing that is was best to back off, for now, Eli bowed his head in acceptance of defeat. “As you wish, your majesty.” 

They continued working in silence for the next few moments before Eli suddenly remembered something, “Ah, your majesty,” He began whilst shuffling paperwork in his grasp nervously. He knew it was best to stay silent, but it would be better to tell the Emperor now rather than later. “The Resniyi family.. is not invited?” Eli said in an unsure tone as he scanned through the paperwork of guests over and over again. 

“Indeed, I want nothing to do with their daughter. She has been chasing me around since the age of twelve, and she still has not learnt her lesson. I have never been interested in her being my consort and never will. She has recently heard of the engagement between [Name] and I from imperial grandmother and is furious at this current moment in time. As I mentioned earlier, I am taking no chances. My wedding day with [Name] will not be ruined. I will treat her to the first beautiful day to a long life of riches and admiration.” The Emperor confirmed with Eli before letting out a tiresome sigh.

“I believe that is quite the right move to make, your majesty. She has never thought about the repercussions of her actions. After all, she is the one who spread all those negative rumours about you to the ladies among the upper class to have a better chance with you. It is evident from numerous of her past actions that your reputation is not kept in mind. Nor is it cared much for; as long as she gets what she wants. She is quite the selfish young lady compared to the Resniyi family’s generous reputation.” Eli agreed with the Emperor, reassuring him that his decision was indeed the correct one to make. He hoped that she would not cause a scene about the Emperor’s decision though and would be more careful before she wound up hung by the neck for ill intent towards the Emperor.

In Eli’s humble opinion, the Emperor was sympathetic to Via due to the fact she was the one woman he ever appropriately communicated with during his childhood despite his grandmother. Even just from afar, it was apparent that the Emperor had only seen Via as a friend - mayhap ally - for his whole life.

A chill ran down the young Emperor’s spine as he sat upon his ankles, knelt before imperial grandmother. The young boy was twitching furiously despite the feeble attempts he made to subdue his visual anxiety for what he knew was to come. 

Twitching furiously with fear whilst clinging onto his arms as if for dear life, he hung his head low. This was the only time in his life that he would have to bow his head so low as the heir to the throne. 

The surrounding air was cold and nibbled painfully on his exposed upper half as he waited in anticipation, his crimson belt pinching the fabric into his waist to shield his lower half from the cold. His pale and alabaster white back gleamed in the moonlight that entered through a barred window, not being able to reach his features as his forehead pressed onto imperial grandmother’s neatly gilded and embroidered shoes.

“Look at you tremble. If people see this fear within you, do you think they will still want you to rule over Intuuin?” Imperial grandmother’s words cut deep through his heart like a knife, breaking his ties to emotions slowly. She had made it her mission to make him emotionally numb. That way, her grandson could not cry or whine anymore. That way, she could produce the strongest heir yet for the people of Intuuin. One that could be heartless and merciless when needed to and could get the job done with no fuss whatsoever. With the empire of Intuuin shrinking each day, she felt it in her heart that this was what the people needed.

“No, imperial grandmother. Please make me numb to fear, to sadness, to love. As you have taught me, love is my greatest weakness. Fear will make me question myself even if I know the definite way to do things. I am the heir to the throne, and I wish to tread over my father’s footsteps and outshine him. I will outshine all the past rulers before me. I will make Intuuin into the greatest nation known to man. So please, imperial grandmother, give me strength.” The young boy spoke with certainty and venom in his voice that completely clashed with the childlike tone that reigned upon his vocal cords as he was still fairly young.

“That is something we will have to work on overtime, imperial grandson. For now, I need you to swear your loyalty to the crown and Intuuin. Intuuin is not the land but the people. Everything you do must be for the people, even if you must sacrifice yourself. Do you swear to the gods that you will be a worthy Emperor of Intuuin?” Imperial grandmother grilled her son. Despite her severe and merciless tone, seeming much alike to the future Emperor’s tone of voice, she was perfectly relaxed. Knowing his answer already, she reached towards the metal rod sticking out of a small hatch concealing the only source of light in the room beside the giant moon. 

Her wrinkled hand reached for the hatch’s handle and pulled it open with a considerable amount of force before the door swung open. Embers danced in the cold air and died on the cement floor at the end of their performance. The roaring orange flames that erupted from this raging fire begged to burn for an eternity as it engulfed the end of the metal rod. 

Taking a small handkerchief from her pocket, the imperial grandmother used it to protect her hand from the hot metal handle and any ashes that would be dusted over the rod due to its repeated use. 

“I pledge my loyalty to Intuuin to the gods themselves. If I let down my future subjects, I will walk through the gates of the underworld wilfully with my head held low in shame.” The young man discoursed with the utmost conviction despite his trembling limbs.

With those words, the imperial grandmother lifted the rod from the flames that devoured the opposite end, revealing metal shaped into the symbol of Intuuin. It had a crown over it to represent the responsibility that the Emperor had over the people. This was highlighted with a glowing orange from the immense heat radiating from the dark metal. 

The young man clenched his teeth, expecting the pain.

Despite this, he was caught entirely off guard.

The metal burnt its frame into his lower back, forming a never-ending reminder of his loyalty to Intuuin whether he liked it or not. The young man squealed and grunted in pain, his hands forming into fists and hitting against the floor.

“Imperial grandmother, please help me to ease the pain - I beg of you! Call the doctor, somebody, a maid even! I need ice! I need-“

“This is just a sample of the pain you are to experience in the future to provide for the people of Intuuin. I hope you do not let your family down. It is in the blood that pulsates through your veins like the main river that streams through Intuuin’s mainland. You will get over it. Do not ask for help. I expect to see you practising your new waltz by five in the morning tomorrow, not a moment late. The Emperor has no flaws, do you understand?” Imperial grandmother lectured him through her teeth before throwing the rod aside and dusting off her handkerchief. She proceeded to stow it away into her pocket.

Leaving the young Emperor in a fit of pain on the cold cement floor of a peasant, imperial grandmother left through the jail cell’s door abruptly and with no regrets. She did not lock the door behind her, allowing her grandson to go whenever he had finally overcome the pain.

“Your Majesty, what do you plan to do with Odette Kirayo?” Eli questioned the Emperor out of curiosity and for the fact that the painful silence while doing their work was getting pretty awkward.

“After the investigation is completed, I will decide. I need to know whether or not she is telling the truth before I make my final decision. If she was stupid enough to lie and walk right into the palace, then we will just have to execute her. If it turns out she is telling the truth, she could be a powerful ally against the black snake group.” 

“Very well, your majesty. I believe [Name] should arrive back any moment now from the bridal dress boutique. I shall finish the paperwork on my own if you’d like. After all, you need to spend as much time with her. There is only a little bit of paperwork left anyway.” Eli offered the Emperor as his eye caught sight of the time on his watch.

“Indeed. I shall leave you to it then, Eli. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to come and find me. I shall now go and wait for my future empress at the foot of the palace doors.” The Emperor didn’t hesitate to leave Eli behind to see you and immediately rushed out of the office. Eli chuckled at the Emperor’s puppy-like behaviour.

“Ah, to be in love,” Eli sighed dreamily as his eyes wandered to the window, wondering about the last time he had fallen in love.

The Emperor hastened to the front doors of the palace, the usual parade of servants attending behind him on high alert, ready to protect or assist the Emperor in the batting of an eyelash. 

The knights on either side of the door jumped at the side of the Emperor; he had not gone through the palace’s main doors for years. Caught off guard by the Emperor’s sudden presence and bold strides towards the door, the knights took a moment to regain their composure before hastily opening the large doors to reveal the vast gardens at the front of the palace that seemed to go on for miles.

The young Emperor’s frail body rolled down most of the steps before he finally regained his balance and stood up straight. His legs were wobbly, and he made sure to be cautious not to slip over due to the large amount of rain pouring from the grey and cloudy sky. The drops of water beat against his skin painfully as he looked up to the top of the steps to see none other than imperial grandmother.

“You useless boy! Come back when you know how to pay attention. Do you think you can live a normal childhood? You are the Emperor! Your ceremony is to be held soon, and you still can’t get such simple tactics correct. I will only allow you back into this palace if you beg at my feet for mercy. I raised you, and you have some nerve paying less attention to your studies as usual. I have raised you to be strong Emperor, and I have raised you with so much love. What else do you want you selfish child? How can we have a selfish child as yourself as the Emperor?” Imperial grandmother yelled venom from her pearly white teeth.

Never had Takahiro felt so small, so helpless. 

“I-I am the Emperor! You can’t kick me out of my own palace! I have nowhere to go!” The young Emperor objected to his grandmother’s decision.

Interrupting the argument, a young Eli came running out from the palace doors to drop on his knees in front of imperial grandmother.

“Please grant his majesty your mercy, imperial grandmother. He slacked in his studies today due to my armada of questions. I have only started this position and wished to be able to gain some information so that I could serve the Emperor in the best way possible.” Eli begged for clemency for his master Takahiro.

The young Takahiro stood in the rain speechless. None of what Eli had said was true at all. Eli had nearly no questions at all and did everything he ordered of him to a perfectly high standard. The Emperor’s mind had only been elsewhere due to the fact his parents’ death anniversary was quickly approaching, and so was his ceremony.

The young Emperor looked pitifully towards Eli, realising that this was to be the one man who was always to be by his side.

“Eli, stop,” Takahiro ordered of his first assistant, who first hesitated before pulling away and standing up once again with his head bowed down in the rain.

Takahiro slowly approached imperial grandmother and got on his knees himself, and commenced to beg for mercy.

Eli stands aback absolutely flabbergasted. She had just made the Emperor himself bow to her. It was a genuinely humiliating thing to do as Emperor. This punishment also seemed much too drastic. Quite sick of the scene unfolding in front of him and the worry of his master becoming ill from the rain, Eli grabbed Takahiro’s wrist and pulled the Emperor to his feet.

“Your majesty, I apologise for forcefully pulling up to your feet, but you do not need to bow to this woman. You are the Emperor of Intuuin. You do not have to bow to anybody. This woman should be the one begging for mercy.” Eli scolded the Emperor for just going along with whatever his grandmother wanted and then moved on to scold imperial grandmother himself. 

Standing protectively in front of the green Emperor, Eli shot daggers from his orange orbs towards the imperial grandmother, who was watching with an amused face from under her pitch-black parasol.

“You should be thankful that my master has not sentenced you to execution. If you were not of his own blood, he would not hesitate.” Eli stated plainly, dragging the young Emperor by his wrist into the palace’s warm and welcoming entrance.

“Your majesty, I believe that you should respect your grandmother but still know what is wrong and right. She may be your grandmother, but as she has spent her whole life teaching you, your role as Emperor should always come first.” 

“You are correct, Eli. However, I fear I do not have the confidence of the Emperor. Nor a man even, to act strictly upon imperial grandmother. Without her, I would be completely lost.”

“Indeed, but you must believe in yourself. I will help you to build your confidence, your majesty. I will help you to grow in a more nurturing and healthy way. Just telling by the few days I have spent here, imperial grandmother has been raising you in an injurious manner and has been hiding this fact by smothering you with love later on. Now, you know love as pain. Love is not pain, your majesty. Even if she tries to make you emotionally numb, you must not let her. Your feelings can be strong and important when you must empathise with your subjects.” Eli reassured the Emperor.

He sighed and looked away, his short black hair dripping with droplets upon the red carpet in the main entrance. 

“Love is a weakness.”

Takahiro ran cheerfully down the stairs as he spotted the royal car near the main stairs to the grand golden entrance of the palace, a small jump in his step as he did so. He looked forward to any time to be spent with you and longed desperately for your return even when separated only for a moment. The sight of your safe return caused a wave of relief to wash over him, allowing his muscles to relax finally. 

The afternoon sun rested high in the sky, illuminating your arrival back to the palace. As you arrived at the palace steps, you gazed towards the towering and intimidating walls that you now knew as your home. At the foot of these walls stood none other than the Emperor himself, waiting for you as though he were a puppy waiting impatiently and desperately for its owner to arrive back home.

As you stepped out into the showcasing light of the mid-day sun that now beat upon your skin, Takahiro looked simply overjoyed from the sight of your figure.

“The finishing touches for our wedding have been completed. With the wedding about a week away, everything should be wholly sorted in the next few days. I hope the traditional dress looked gorgeous on you. I chose quite a few for you to choose from so it would be upsetting if you didn’t like them. I understand they can be a bit uncomfortable but does your expertise agree on their beauty and quality?” Takahiro asked you, his tone unusually chipper.

“I certainly agree despite the fact they are fairly heavy, as well as flamboyant and extremely detailed. I am impressed but not with the comfort in short.” You responded to the Emperor’s questions about your morning out of the palace. It was like a breath of fresh air and not to mention, the workshop of the tailor reminded you so much of home.

“Ah yes, Kai called you this morning, but I picked up the phone instead.” The Emperor informed you. You perked up at this information and stared at him in a questioning way. After all, Kai was usually much too busy to be the first one to give you a call.

“What- What did he say?” You blurted out in high-spirited curiosity.

“He rang to inform you that the veil of your wedding dress is complete and so I told him if it suits the theme of your dress and or the wedding. He also rang to inform you that he’ll try his best not to arrive late as traffic is always terrible even if he leaves early. I must ask you, however [Name], does your brother have an issue? I can hire somebody to help him overcome his habit of stuttering.” The Emperor informed you.

You giggled slightly at his comment, knowing fully well that it was just Kai being nervous by the fact he was on a phone call with the Emperor himself. “No he does not require any treatment, I believe it’s just because he was nervous to talk to the Emperor.”

“Ah, I see. He is to be my brother-in-law, however. Ah. I just realised that. I am going to have a brother for the first time... how interesting. Perhaps after we enjoy our honeymoon, I could spend some time with your brother and get to know him better. After all, family is important, no?” The Emperor proposed to you.

You nodded your head affirmatively, “Yes, Takahiro. It must be exciting-“

Before you could continue to congratulate the Emperor on the fact of him getting so lighthearted over getting a brother-in-law, you felt yourself being swept off your feet and then held bridal style.

The Emperor’s strong arms supported you well as he twirled with you in his arms before running up the flight of stairs that led back up to the palace. You questioned how he had enough strength even to run up what seemed like hundreds of stairs whilst carrying your body but decided not to challenge it as it would ruin the festive mood that the Emperor was currently in.

“I shall carry you just like this after we are wed, my love! Ah, how invigorating! I am going to marry my dearest [Name]. I truly am overjoyed. I have never felt so happy in such a long time.”


	24. 24

for you to listen to when the maid is playing her instrument

Thank you to @madabusa on ig or seoulize on Quotev for this amazing fan art of Takahiro!

“We are to be married tomorrow, dear [Name]. I am simply overjoyed. Finally, you will be bound to me; forever, and by the gods themselves. This is the last evening I will see you before you walk down the aisle. I will miss you terribly each minute we are apart, but my emotional pain will be worth it if it means I get to marry you the next day.” The Emperor susurrated into your ear. He approached your frame from behind and wrapped his strong arms around your own, trapping you into his embrace.

“Indeed.. yet I must admit to you Takahiro, I feel like I don’t know you at all sometimes. I feel like we are close yet distant at the same time. My feelings have been in a fix due to these uncertainties.” You spoke cautiously in a soft tone, hoping not to pierce the Emperor’s heart with your words.

He looked down upon the top of your head. It was illuminated by the orange light of the sunset flooding into the bedroom you now shared with the Emperor. Deep in thought, he finally spoke up.

“Are you sure you want to learn more about my past?” The Emperor purrs into your ear. You could hear uncertainty in his voice for the first time in forever. It felt like Takahiro was finally about to open up to you. So, you took in a deep breath and prepared yourself.

“I do want to learn more about your past. I will also let you know about my own if you’d like.” You offered to Takahiro, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible when sharing the new information with you.

“I already know about your past. I had an investigation done on you when you first joined the palace. Either way, I’ll still tell you. My past is long and winding, yet I’ll try and put it in short for you to understand. After all, there is just so much you can learn about me in our limited amount of time. After the sun sets, you will have to go and sleep in the bridal chambers. Is it alright for you to hear the shortened part of my life?” The Emperor was surprisingly not visibly upset at all from your words and instead held you closer to him.

Your eyes wandered outside to meet with the glowing sun, which was just beginning to set in the faraway distance. As the sky was becoming a warmer colour, you nodded your head and looked up at the Emperor.

“Yes, please,” You urged him on. You knew for a fact that his past would be exciting and perhaps finally, you could learn how to understand the Emperor’s dynamic personality.

“If I am to tell the story of my life, I shall start from the very beginning then, yes? Well. My father was the Emperor of Intuuin not too long ago. He ruled with generosity and kindness, but his downfall was the fact he was not brave enough to resort to violence. He needed a strong ally at this difficult time for Intuuin when we were one of the smallest nations in the world and shrinking each day. So, he married my mother, who was from the foreign land of Ceruth. Unlike my father, my mother was deeply invested in war tactics and the military, but she was also a large fan of music. She is the one who prevented Intuuin from being completely crushed by foreign powers. However, she sometimes spent more of her free time with her instruments than with me. As you have seen, she has made a few hit records in her time.” He began his explanation by revealing his parents’ background, wanting to give you some understanding and context before he got to the part of his own life.

“Intuuin was still a small nation, but with my mother there, she made sure that our country did not fall. Things were too good to be true, of course. My father had a younger sibling on the other hand, who was desperate to rule Intuuin. He wanted to make Intuuin grow and reach its full potential. Long story short, he pulled off many acts to try and dethrone his older brother only to fail. Thus he was banished. Some years later, he sent an assassin to murder my parents as his last resort - thinking that he would automatically become the next Emperor. However, he was not aware that I was born. It is often tradition to keep the heir to the throne a secret from the public, excepting the royal family’s close members. Much to his surprise, I was to become Emperor instead.” While speaking about his parents, you noticed the humdrum tone in his voice. He was trying to conceal the hurt he felt once again but to no use. You could tell just how troubled he was from the way he began to clutch onto you.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Takahiro.” You consoled him, running your hand on the pale skin of his lower arm. At this point, you were deeply invested with the story of Takahiro’s past so made short sentences to urge him to continue. 

“It is quite alright; it was a long time ago anyway. My grandmother had told me it was an accident for most of my life rather than revealing the truth about their death. To put it simply, my grandmother informally ruled the kingdom as she was my primary caretaker with the help of royal advisors. She raised me strictly to become the perfect ruler of Intuuin. If anything, she made me completely numb to emotion for a short period. During this time, I took over the world. I let out my anger, my stress, my frustrations upon the earth and conquered every country and nation known to man. I was heartless and merciless, unlike my father. I had mastered everything to do with war and the military. Despite Eli’s efforts to stop my rampage, I continued. Soon, there was nothing left for me to conquer, yet I still felt unfulfilled and empty inside. This was around when I was first officially crowned Emperor of Intuuin with all the festivities and ceremonies. I was about 15 years old when I took on the crown and responsibility-“

“15 years of age? Why, that’s quite young, and yet you took over the whole world? Did your grandmother genuinely teach you everything you know? I would’ve thought your parents taught you some things.” You questioned him, echoing his words in pure disbelief.

“Indeed so. I guess that’s solid proof of how well imperial grandmother raised me to be Emperor. Not a single day off, this has been my life for as long as I can remember. My grandmother only wants what’s best for Intuuin. After all, her husband died fighting for Intuuin’s independence. So naturally, she wants to make sure Intuuin never becomes that weak nation once again. Not to mention, this is her home, after all. Intuuin is very precious to her, and she has been watching over it for many years. Lastly, no. My parents did not bombard me with studies which went against my grandmother’s wishes. My mother and I would spend time in the garden picking fruits and practising instruments and then on some days I’d run around the imperial office and play with my father as he did his paperwork. Father was usually quite stressed out and uptight when he was doing paperwork, so he always said he was glad to have me there to cheer him up and keep him company. I’d say I had a good relationship with my parents.” The Emperor finished his summary of his life, obviously leaving out the more intricate parts and occasions.

“Nathaniel darling, do you like what I have made you?” Takahiro’s mother called out to him. The woman had long and impressive locks of pure black hair that seemed to flow like a dark waterfall. Her eyes sloped downwards and had red eyes, much like her son. In fact, her son nearly looked like a smaller version of herself. 

In her hands was a hand-stitched stuffed toy in the shape of a white tiger. The eyes were uneven, and the stitching was messy, but it was made with love. She held it out to her young son, a pleased smile on her lips. Takahiro’s mother was often preoccupied, hence the fact that she had taken the time out of her day to hand-make a toy meant the world to him.

The young Takahiro tilted his head in awe at the plaything and took it into his small and pale hands, a childish grin easing his features as he looked up to his mother gratefully. “It looks terrible, but I love it!” He told her truthfully, a proud smile on his lips.

Takahiro’s mother let out a velvet-like laugh at her son’s brutal honesty. He was growing to be just like her, a strong individual that also didn’t know when to keep their mouth shut. Luckily for her, Takahiro was also a highly empathetic child. She could already see from his personality that one day, after many years of raising her son, he would become one of the best emperors of Intuuin.

“Brutally honest as always, I see.” His mother responded, still recovering from the statement which she had found hilarious. 

“Mother, I’ll look after this..”

“Tiger. It is a white tiger you see, Nathaniel. They are known for their great strength and majestic fierceness. They represent fearlessness and spiritual awakening; the white tiger symbolises courage, willpower, instinct, vision and much more strong traits that an emperor must have. I hope you know that you will blossom into the Emperor of Intuuin one day, Nathaniel. However, it is not mine or anybody’s decision what kind of Emperor you will grow up to be. I trust you to look after Intuuin nevertheless. Can you do that for me?” His mother explained then asked for reassurance, crouching down in order to look with her son at eye-level.

Takahiro nodded his head proudly, “Of course! I can’t wait to be Emperor. I’m gonna be so cool!” Takahiro exclaimed cheerfully.

“You seem to have led a much more eventful life than I have.” You told the Emperor. Lost in the story, neither of you had noticed the sun slowly setting deeper into the horizon. The tips of the sky now sprouted into the midnight blue of the night.

“Nonsense. You have quite the interesting background. Do you have any other questions relating to me? No matter how personal, I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.” He offered, obviously wanting his consort to be as comfortable as possible in his presence. It was not an easy thing to be so relaxed in the Emperor’s stead, especially when you were a peasant from one of the most impoverished areas of the country.

“Well, I have some questions about your love life actually. Have you ever been in romantically in love with a woman before..?” You asked timidly, a small rosy blush now dusting your [S/C] cheeks.

"[Name], [Name], [Name]. Have you not yet realised? I have not made any romantic advances towards a woman beside you in my life. If anything, the most action I’ve gotten is most likely due to my grandmother trying to find me a suitable woman as consort. However, let me be plain and honest here. You are asking due to the comment I made quite a while ago, yes? I am still a virgin myself, [Name]. Just because a man knows what he likes in the sheets doesn’t mean that he has done sexual things with a woman before in his time. Look at you worrying over nothing. Why? Has it been on your mind ever since that night?” Takahiro purrs into your ear.

You gulped, knowing fully well the predatory gaze he had in his sleek and blood-red eyes right now even though you could not see him. Over the past month leading up to your wedding, you had got closer and more pleased with Takahiro. Despite still being unsure and feeling somewhat trapped, you had learnt to accept that this was your life now.

A deep sigh escaping his lips, Takahiro let out a chuckle. “Now you can never run away from me, [Name]. Tomorrow we will be bound for the rest of eternity. I promise I will not let anything get between us. Nobody has loved you more than I do. I will give you a warning once, [Name]. If you run away, I will hunt you down. I have eyes and ears on every street and field within Intuuin. If you disobey me and repeatedly try to leave me, I will kill you and then myself. I will leave Intuuin for you so we can be together in death as well. Isn’t that romantic now, my love?” He whispered dreadfully into your ear. 

You could feel his warm breath hit the side of your neck, and you couldn’t help but feel like a prey about to be devoured into pieces. A nervous trickle of sweat travelled down the side of your forehead. You gulped the saliva down your throat and felt as though you were about to choke. It was at times like these that you grew unsure. What in the world was he talking about?

“Takahiro, what if I did-?” 

“You don’t even have to ask such a ridiculous question [Name] because you won’t. This is how I express my love, dearest. You won’t leave me now, will you?” He cut you off, a slight growl in his voice warning you to choose your next words carefully. 

“I’m just saying that-”

“Anyway, let’s not fuss over something that will never happen. You looked so deep in thought while I was talking, [Name]. Do you want me to go into further depth for some parts of my life? I will do so quickly before the sun melts away into the night,” The Emperor granted, changing the topic and diverting your curious mind elsewhere.

“Did you really not have anybody romantic in your life?” You pressed on, feeling that he was concealing something.

“Very well then, I’ll go into depth about all that crap. I’ve known Lady Via of the Resniyi family since the age of twelve. She has made romantic advances towards me yet can’t seem to take a hint. So, she has resorted to destructive and toxic methods to try and get me to propose to her. I don’t want anything to do with her, though. She has always been such an annoyance and doesn’t realise even now that I never was interested in romance. Of course, until I met you. You caught my attention at first for no woman outside of the royal family has dared to talk some sense into me. If anything, Eli is the one usually doing that. I grew curious about you as well, since you were one of the only peasants who dared talk to me. So, I went as the first knight to find out more about you. It seemed as though without realising it, I fell in love with you. I think I realised I had fallen in love when I was willing to hand even one of my most prized possessions over to you - the flower that I had named after myself. From that moment on, my romantic feelings for you poured out and were difficult to hide,” The Emperor snickered as he thought about his past behaviour.

“Was that sweet side of you not an act then? I mean, the way you were before I became your consort.” You questioned Takahiro, looking up at his serene figure.

Takahiro let out a sigh and shook his head, “Nothing has been an act, [Name]. I simply have many different sides to my personality. Now that you’re my consort, I can show you every side of me. I hope you show me every side of you too. After all, I do not care what my dearest [Name] looks like. Your skin, your hair, your height, anything could change, and you’d still be my [Name]. Forever.” He whispered into your ear.

Shivers travelled down your spine as Takahiro’s fingers gently glided up and down your arm.

“Do you not have any light-hearted questions for me, [Name]?” Takahiro laughed at your serious demeanour, his chuckles seeming to ease the atmosphere of the room immediately.

“Ah! My apologies, I’m just so curious. I finally feel as though I’ve got to know you. I do have some less severe questions, though! Like when’s your birthday? What’s your favourite colour and animal? My birthday is on-“

“[DOB], yes, I am quite aware, and your favourite colour is [F/C]. On the other hand, my birthday is on March 28th, and my favourite colour is red-“

“Just red? No other colours?” You interrogated him.

“Just red. Well, I do quite like certain shades of blue as well. That’s a secret between you and me, though,” He booped your nose and chuckled, “Ah yes, and my favourite animal is the white tiger. My mother had made me a white tiger stuffed toy when I was younger. She was not very skilled in sewing, so it did not turn out the neatest, yet I still treasured it dearly.”

“Where is it now?” You asked curiously.

“Well, grandmother took it away on my tenth birthday. She said I was much too old for toys. I am not sure what she has done with it.” Takahiro said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

His eyes wandered over the window to see the sky a deep red with the midnight blue slowly pressing down upon the horizon. Pulling away regretfully, Takahiro took one last look at you.

“I will see you tomorrow when you walk down the aisle, my love. For once, I will not be able to keep my eyes on you. I will have somebody watching by closely. After all, you aren’t going away anytime soon. I’m not going to have anybody trying to ruin our wedding either. You will be bound and tied down to me forever,” He looked at you with that sadistic look that you still couldn’t get used to. His eyes seemed to glow a menacing red as he approached you one last time for the night.

His hand steadily gripped onto your chin with a pleasurable smile upon his face as he leaned down to press his lips against your own. Before you could even object or pull away, he used his hands to grab onto your wrists and restrict your movements. His deeply passionate kiss settled into your mouth for several moments before he pulled away and licked his lips. Pleased with the kiss, Takahiro leaned forward to kiss your soft and tender cheek, “See you tomorrow, my love.”

As if on cue, a maid knocked on the door and stated her purpose: “Your Majesty, the bridal chamber awaits your consort.”

Takahiro gave you a shooing motion with his hand, urging you to leave through the door as he confirmed with the maid, “Indeed, she is on her way to you now. I trust you to treat her kindly.” 

“Of course, your majesty.” The maid shyly responded as you left the private chambers that belonged to both you and Takahiro.

The maid had her honey-brown hair tied back neatly into a bun. Unlike the other maids, she was wearing a simple and draping ivory gown that stopped perfectly at her ankles and a black apron with a red flower embroidered into it.

The red colour caught your eye, as you thought that only the Emperor and his Empress could wear the colour red. Before you could even open your mouth to question it, the maid knew precisely what you were thinking and answered: “There is a red flower embroidered onto my apron as I am now to serve you for the rest of my life, my empress. Tonight is the first of many nights I will be serving you. I am honoured that somebody as lowly as me is allowed to wear even a small amount of this rouge colour. Even if just during your preparation to be wed and the wedding.”

As she answered your question, she bowed her head and led you down the nocturnal hallways of the palace. Despite the limited amount of light, you were not too surprised to find many servants at the castle still awake in a rush to finish any preparations for the wedding that was to happen the next day. The servants that you passed by seem to freeze in your presence and bow gratefully, even if you were not the empress yet. It nearly felt awkward to you, as you felt as though you were the one meant to bow. Due to your now drastic change in lifestyle, the only person you’d ever find yourself bowing down to was the Emperor himself. You nearly found it amusing how you had gone from a small country peasant to the empress of Intuuin more quickly than you could comprehend but then again, even if you were given more time you knew you would remain unsure. Takahiro had made it clear what he would be willing to do to keep you, no matter what the cost. It seemed unhealthy.

The maid led you out of the palace and to an area of the garden you had before never been to. There, you came across a building made purely of red and gold. It had flowers and storks decorating the exterior, and a dark brown staircase leading up to the main entrance. Walking up these steps slowly but surely, you felt the moonlight give you salutations as the cold fresh air nipped at your lungs with the taste of freedom lingering away. 

The maid hurriedly opened the door for you and bowed, allowing you to enter. The building was just one large room. At one side of the room was a sizeable king-sized mattress covered with maroon duvet covers. The floor was made of a dark and mysterious wood that was hidden away by exotic rugs and carpets from foreign lands. There were dressers and a matching dressing table on the right side of the room just opposite of the bed, and you found the place to be illuminated with a warm glow from the red lanterns with words wishing you a long and happy marriage in the future, spilt across the whole ceiling. 

As you entered the building, you found five other maids in the middle of making last-minute preparations stop their movements to get on their knees and deeply bow towards you, “Our empress, welcome to your bridal chamber. We are honoured to serve you,” They welcomed you in eerie unison. Unsure how to reply due to the fact you were still getting quite used to things, you stood there silently.

As if by perfected by repeated practice, the maids stood up in unison once again, still bowing their heads. One of them spoke out and introduced you to the bridal chamber, “This is where you will reside tonight. You are to have a large serving of noodles tonight with pork for a long and fortunate marriage. However, I am afraid that we are not allowed to let you eat starting tomorrow until you have walked down the aisle. We will be playing you some spiritual bridal music to give you a good night’s rest and will wake you up in the morning to bathe and dress you, so you are prepared for the wedding. If you require anything, please do not hesitate to summon any of us by ringing this bell,” She gestured over to a thick and dangling rope from the ceiling of which you assumed connected to a bell.

“The wedding is to happen at dawn so you must go to sleep straight after dinner,” The maid finished as she motioned for one of the others to fetch your dinner. From a corner of the room with a water jug and several teacups, the other maid picked up a golden tray and carried it over to a low-lying table in the centre of the room that sat for only one.

She laid the meal upon the table, revealing a divine smelling dish of noodles in a rich chicken broth, accompanied by pork, green onions, a tea-stained egg and bamboo shoots. By the meal, she laid out a small side dish of rice, bread and beans before returning to the line of her colleagues and keeping her head low.

“Do you dismiss us, our dear empress?” A maid questioned, to which you took a moment to respond.

“Ah, yes. I will see you in the morning, you are indeed dismissed,” The maidservants scurried out the door in ta straight line, closing the door behind them in a rush. All of them left except the one who had escorted you to the building. Instead, this maid took a seat in a corner of the room on a red velvet pillow with a string instrument ready in hand to play whenever you decided to get into bed.

You sat down at the table and began to enjoy your meal by yourself, savouring its rich and expensive taste in your mouth. Your stomach growled for more as you gobbled down your meal and side dishes with ease, finding that the plates were empty nearly straight away. You cleared your throat in embarrassment, not realising that you had been so hungry despite not eating much throughout the day due to last-minute preparations for the wedding. 

Deciding not to keep the maid waiting any longer than she had to, you retreated to the gargantuan mattress. Sinking into the soft fabric that kissed your [S/C] skin, you already felt sleep calling your name.

As the maid saw your heavy eyes threatening to fall asleep any second soon due to this tiring novel life, she played a calming tune on her instrument, easing you into sleep.

In the meanwhile, Takahiro privately made his way to a concealed corner of the palace. He arrived at a wooden door that was threatening to break off its hinges. Opening the door, inside was a relatively average looking room that was modest and not too grand despite its comfortable furniture and bleak colours. Sat on a small, grey and cushioned chair by a window that overlooked the vast palace gardens was the imperial grandmother. There was an empty matching seat opposite from her and a small tea table where a tea set rested, ready to be poured and drank at any moment as steam slowly escaped from the spout.

“Nathaniel.. how kind of you to visit me, my boy. I haven’t been able to hear any news about your engagement to that disgrace of a woman since you have thrown me in here. I hope you’re here to tell me the good news of your engagement being cancelled, or at least downgrading that wrench to a concubine.” Imperial grandmother hissed in a falsely polite tone, her eyes never lingering from the window.

“I thought I owed you a visit the evening before my wedding. I hate to break it to you but [Name] is going to become empress of Intuuin whether anybody likes it or not.” Takahiro told his grandmother as he stood in the wooden door frame with stubbornness.

“Come and sit here, you ridiculous child.” Grandmother did a hand movement, ushering Takahiro to sit in the empty chair across from her.

Accepting the invitation, he closed the door behind him and sat on the small wooden chair, his eyes never leaving his grandmother’s figure.

“I don’t remember you being the stubborn one.” She told Takahiro, a small ‘tsk’ leaving her little rosy lips.

“People change over time, grandmother. I also request that you stop calling me Nathaniel. The only woman who is allowed to do so is my mother... and [Name].” Takahiro said to imperial grandmother, his eyes now drifting to the view of the sun barely peeking over the horizon.

“Tell me what your business is coming here, Nathaniel. Why did you come to visit me?” Imperial grandmother cut right to the chase, her wrinkly hands now drumming impatiently against the tea-table.

“I am here to ask you to bless my marriage with [Name]. You are still my grandmother and the only family member of my blood whom I am close to. So, I have come to visit you to ask for your blessing for a long-lasting marriage with my truly beloved.” Takahiro declared more as though he were ordering her to do so than asking, his red eyes staring at her drumming fingers.

“I will not bless the marriage between a man of royal blood and a woman of peasantry. I may be your grandmother and the one who raised you, but I refuse to bless this marriage. I do not agree with it. If anything, I hope you have a terrible marriage and are in search of a concubine the next day.” The grandmother spoke venom from her lips with a calm tone. 

Slightly angered by her remarks but not being the type to let his feelings get the better of him, Takahiro’s vicious and predatory gaze burnt holes into his grandmother.

“If you bless our marriage, I will let you live the time you have left in freedom and bliss. I will allow you to leave these chambers and never return to this corner of the palace ever again,” Takahiro offered his grandmother, “This is the last chance I will give you to reconcile with me and [Name].”

“I refuse. I would rather rot in here than bless your marriage. I gave you opportunities to marry a rich or powerful woman, and you shut down every single one. Yet a peasant girl walks into the palace, her only skill being the art of embroidery and all of a sudden you wish to marry that fool? That will not go without bothering me. So, I deny my last chance. I would rather live my last years here or be humiliated on the streets than give you my blessing. In fact, I would rather die.” She spoke confidently against the Emperor, the only one who is confident enough to do so other than you.

“Very well, then. The woman who raised me, the woman whom I gave my all to. The woman who I let raise me in such a cruel manner, will not even fulfil my first and final wish from her. I have never asked for anything from you. This is the only thing I have asked of you in my whole life.” The Emperor’s temper began to break loose, but he continued to try and conceal his rage.

“Yet you owe me everything. Without me, you’re nothing. You’d be a crap emperor,” Imperial grandmother barked back at Takahiro, “You still haven’t learnt how to control that temper of yours. What a pain. Be a dear for once and pour me some tea.” Imperial grandmother commanded Takahiro.

Takahiro released a tiresome sigh from his lips and sneaked a capsule out of his pocket. Hiding it in his hand as he reached for the teapot, he poured tea in his grandmother’s teacup. When nearly full, he slyly dropped the capsule into her drink and watched it fizz away silently. He then proceeded to pour himself a cup of tea and returned to a comfortable seating position as he placed the teapot back upon the table.

His grandmother reached for her teacup and raised it to her lips, unknowing of the substance he had put within it. She sipped calmly on her tea, a pleased smile on unassuming lips as she savoured the taste and the feeling of the warm liquid going down her throat.

Takahiro had planted a slow-acting poison that would kill his grandmother in the next day or two. He had managed to get his smug grandmother to feel confident enough to look away as she thought she could anger him. How did she not see something like this coming? He had managed to time things perfectly. Around tomorrow at the same time or later, his grandmother would pass away in this room. She was a threat to his relationship with [Name]. Now that his grandmother would soon meet a sticky end, he just needed to take care of Via and the black snake group in order to protect [Name]. 

“How drastic that you’d rather die than bless our wedding. I thought you were smarter than that, grandmother.” Takahiro commented as he began to sip his tea.

Still unsuspecting, imperial grandmother continued to sip on her tea and responded, “And I thought you were smart enough not to marry a useless bitch.”

Takahiro stood from his seat and swiftly made his way over to the door, “And I thought you weren’t such an old fucker,” He finished as he abruptly left.

He looked to the guards with a pleased smirk on his lips, “Lock her in there and don’t let her out, no matter what the circumstances are,” Takahiro instructed the guards who proceeded to lock the door to imperial grandmother in the guest-chamber silently.

As fast as you fell asleep was as fast as your rest was over. You were being woken up what felt like straight away to you to the small hand of a maid gently shaking your shoulder to wake you.

“My apologies interrupting your sleep, my empress. It is time to get ready for your wedding.” She told you, her hand still shaking your shoulder, only to pull away as your eyelids parted, your eyes cracking open to the very early morning. 

“What time is it..?” You interrogated her with a tired and unbothered tone.

“It is about four in the morning. You shall walk down the aisle at six in the morning when the sun is rising in the sky. His Majesty wishes to see you as soon as possible. The guests are already beginning to arrive, my empress.” The maid spoke to you in a soft tone, not wishing to bother you too badly as it was very early.


	25. 25

Thank you to chanii_sha on instagram for this weeks fanart! It looks beautiful, fantastic job! If I haven’t yet posted your fanart, don’t worry! I’ll get to them soon.

There will be a link to the smut at that point in the chapter. If you wish to read it, click the link, read the lemon then return here to read the rest of the chapter. If you don’t want to read the lemon, just continue reading.

You had been fully prepared for the wedding by the maids specially appointed to you. Not only had they flushed you with a flood of compliments one after the other while getting you ready, they made you look the best you ever had in your whole life. 

You were wearing the grand rouge and traditional gown uniquely prepared for you, and a veil that was delivered to you by a butler sent by Kai who was now patiently awaiting you in his seat at the wedding. Heart thumping in your chest, you could barely keep your fingers from trembling as your maid delicately attached the veil to your head whilst you were inside the carriage. 

Due to the venue being in an open location, you’d have to walk down the aisle as soon as you left the carriage. You felt yourself sweat nervously with your uncomfortable wedding outfit not making things any better. You were thankful that this was the only time you’d have to wear something like this. 

The wedding venue came into the view, and you felt a lump form in your throat. There was a small platform made of stone with a matching arch. There were flowers spilling out of the ancient cracks, as if neatly placed by the goddess of spring. Under the arch stood your undeniable future, in an outfit much alike to yours - pure and majestic red embroidered with what seemed like an endless amount of gold. His hair tied back with his signature red ribbon as always, and his facial expressions much softer than you had ever seen them before. His piercing red eyes seemed to burn into you with the flames of compassion and need, the incomprehensible amount of love in his eyes spilling out and taking form as a stream down his cheeks.

Takahiro seemed overjoyed at the sight of you arriving and immediately taking your first few steps on the aisle. Everybody’s heads craned towards you as they sat on either side. Taking a short pause to regain your composure and ready yourself, you scanned the crowd watching you. The crowd mostly consisted of high-class people whom you had never seen before, presumably close friends of the royal family. This made you tense up under their crushing gazes, only until your eyes interlocked with Kai.

Kai was there in flesh and blood for what felt like the first time in forever. He gave you a reassuring nod and smile, urging you on. Before you could even smile back to acknowledge him, the music began to play. Your heart skipped a beat as you only now took notice of the great ensemble off to the side, playing a traditional piece much treasured by the upper-class. 

You slowly took your steps forward, making sure not to trip over yourself. Your eyes slowly and eventually made their way up to Takahiro. Your heart was throbbing in your chest just at the sight of him; you were unsure if you were feeling love or fear at this point. Your nervous footsteps under the eagle gazes of the crowd eventually let you to the main stage. You gulped as you took your place in front of Takahiro.

You peered up at the seemingly flawless individual and he gazed back at you with a type of love you had never seen before in somebody’s eyes. You continued to stare at one another as the Priest began to read through the traditional scripture that was required to be read out at weddings. As he spoke, you drew closer and closer to making your marriage with Takahiro official. This was just the beginning of what was to come. You were going to be the empress of Intuuin. 

Your heart skipped a beat as Takahiro finally spoke his vows which you had known he had practised over and over in order not to mess up a single syllable: "I, Takahiro Nathaniel Xiang Wang, Emperor of Intuuin, take you [Name] Fuyomui to be my wife and the empress of this country. I promise to be true to you in good times, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life. I will never leave your side and ensure that you do not leave mine.” 

The priest motioned his hand to you, urging you to say the practised vows which you had been taught to say. "I, [Name] Fuyomui, take you Takahiro Nathaniel Xiang Wang to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life. I accept you as my Emperor and I accept my new position as your wife and Empress of Intuuin,” You managed to declare from your lips with the minimal amount of mistakes, causing you to feel a wave of accomplishment wash over you.

Ideally on cue, Takahiro gently took your hands into his own as the priest proceeded: "Do you take [Name] Fuyomui as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

“I do,” Takahiro stated with complete certainty, his gaze focused entirely on you as his thumbs tenderly glided over your skin. 

"And do you take Takahiro Nathaniel Xiang Wang as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest questioned you.

You looked up at Takahiro who gazed at you hopefully, just like everybody else spectating. You pursed your lips and paused for a moment, noticing this slight doubt beginning to build up within you. Takahiro’s predatory gaze that had no getting used to, glared into you threateningly.

“I-I do,” You shakily answered, to which Takahiro seemed to immediately snap back into his sweet and loving self.

Takahiro’s best man, Eli, stepped forward and timidly brought the pair of wedding rings, made from pure glimmering gold, to the priest. The priest took the rings which had been presented to him on a maroon, velvet cushion and proceeded to bless them. 

You and Takahiro said in unison: "I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the great gods that will watch upon us for the rest of our days together.” And with that, you both slipped the golden bands on one another’s fingers. 

"Go in peace with the Gods and Goddesses,” The priest concluded the wedding to which Takahiro swiped you off your feet, carrying you bridal style. He placed a deep and loving kiss upon your lips with his own, not caring that there was an audience to view this. He twirled once or twice with you in his arms before proceeding to carry you down the aisle. The guests stood up and clapped proudly. While leaving the venue, you caught sight of Kai, teary-eyed and looking as if he were going to burst with joy at any second. 

Now, it was time for the wedding party. To say the least, the wedding went swimmingly. 

The two of you stepped into a grand carriage led by pure white steeds to head over to the location of the wedding party, with many less magnificent carriages lined up behind the two of you for the guests at the wedding. 

“Your Majesty,” Via Resniyi announced from the shadows. Thanks to the imperial grandmother, she had been granted access to Takahiro’s private chambers. 

Recognising her voice all too much and already realising the plan that his grandmother had pieced together, he sighed blissfully in the thought of not having to put up with any more trouble from his grandmother.

He glared into the mirror, his predatory gaze piercing painfully into Via’s timid frame, mostly concealed by the darkness. 

“Your grandmother granted me access to your private chambers... I wanted to visit you one last time before you are to be wed,” She slowly advanced towards the Emperor, taking cautious steps.

“And why is that?” He retorted back in disgust.

“I want to try and convince you not to marry [Name] Fuyomui. Please, it is not too late. I am much more fit to be queen. I have hurt you in the past but.. I promise I will not hurt you again.” Via muttered to the Emperor, her voice echoing through the silent room. The moonlight finally illuminated the solemn and pitiful expression on her face as she looked at the man who she had adored and waited for her entire life.

“I had given you one last warning Lady Resniyi-“

“At least call me by my first name! Nathaniel, please! I want to marry you-“

Before she could even finish her objection, she halted herself. The deadly glare in the Emperor's eyes had nearly given her a heart attack. She had crossed the line, especially by calling him by that name of his in particular. She cleared her throat and apprehensively broke eye contact with the Emperor’s reflection, frightened.

The Emperor stood up from his dressing table and sighed as he slowly approached Via, hands in the pockets of his night robe. 

“Your majesty-“ She got cut off by a soft hug from Takahiro. She gasped, surprised. Had she managed to convince him? 

Yet it was all too good to be true. As quickly as Via rejoiced in the Emperor’s embrace, she felt a pain pierce into her back. 

The Emperor had swiftly taken out a silver blade that had now been stabbed into Via’s back. She gasped, unable to comprehend the immense amount of pain. Before she could even scream to express the pain surging through her veins, the Emperor’s hand clutched over her mouth forcefully, muffling her cries and shouts.

Via knew that she had gone too far and his patience finally ran out. She knew that if she didn’t run away, she’d die. Frightened, she struggled against his firm grip on her frail and now weakened body with all the strength that remained inside of her. 

Thanks to adrenaline, Via managed to bite on Takahiro’s upper arm which caused him to flinch, his grip softening for a split second. A split second was all she needed.

Breaking from the man’s grip, she fellalls to the floor and quickly scrambled to her feet as she bulletted for the door, screaming maniacally for her life. The Emperor made his way after her to the door, which was much to her dismay, locked. Did she genuinely think the Emperor would not notice her presence? That he wouldn't plan ahead? 

“Did you really think I’d let you come in between me and [Name]? I warned you in that letter, did I not? I warned you - if you dare object against our marriage or do so much as step onto the site of our wedding venue, I will kill you with my own hands. Or did your twisted, desperate little mind really believe that you could win my affections by doing something so daring... yet stupid? I thought you were smarter than this, really,” The Emperor suspirated in a sing-song type of tone as he advanced towards her struggling body once again. 

She had made a terrible enemy. His eyes burnt holes into her frame, her blood spilt across the floor. The emperor grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her towards him, taking the dagger out of her back before stabbing her repeatedly in the back until there was no movement to be seen from her. No breathing, not a single muscle moving. Her blood was splattered just about everywhere, on his clothes, skin, the wallpaper, floors - everywhere. 

He chuckled at the sight of the woman’s dead body. “What a mess,” He uttered under his breath in an all too charming tone for the murder he had just committed. 

The Emperor stood up pridefully and gave the woman’s body one last kick as a laugh erupted from his lips. “Did you really think I could ever love you? I have [Name]. You thought.. you could really come in between true love? What a sad fate you have suffered, Lady Resniyi.” He whispered to her body as he unlocked the door of his bedroom quarters and opened the door.

There stood Eli, waiting patiently at the seems. Eli was not wearing his usual yukata, yet a pitch-black suit that covered every inch of his skin up to his neck. He had black gloves on too, and several butlers behind him. 

He peered past the Emperor, a small smile on his lips. “I see the deed is done, Your Majesty. It was about time we got rid of her. Who knows what she could have done to your reputation? She had badly affected the people’s trust in you before, so we shall not let that happen again. These butlers and guards surrounding the premises have sworn secrecy of this to you,” Eli said as the Emperor stepped to the side, allowing Eli to step in with the butlers. Immediately, they began to clean up efficiently, making sure not to leave even a single trace behind of the woman’s cold murder.

“I recommend you go to sleep in your other bedroom tonight, Your Majesty. I scheduled the butlers to go there in the morning to wake and dress you for the wedding,” Eli informed the emperor.

”Ah, [Name]! Aren’t you thrilled to be wed?” The Emperor asked you as you both sat in the elaborately decorated wedding carriage together.

“Indeed. The days leading up to it felt so slow but the actual wedding seemed to fly by,” You responded, deciding it would be best to just relax around the Emperor, especially since it was your wedding day.

“My sweet empress, there is nothing that can come in between us. I will always make sure of that.” Takahiro purred to you affectionately. He had never been so happy. With his grandmother and Via Resniyi out of his way, he had nothing left to worry about but the black snake group. For once in his life, the Emperor felt more secure than he ever had before. The warmth of your skin reminded him of the warm days in the sun spent with his mother in the last few days of her life. He felt so safe next to you, yet so vulnerable.

You found your hand resting upon his, and his other hand upon that one considerately rubbing the wedding ring on your finger. His eyes wandered down to this ring and a smile eased upon his features, “I couldn’t go living on without you [Name]. If it was for your sake, I wouldn’t hesitate to kill anybody. You’re mine.”

“I am,” You confirmed. He was not wrong after all, even if his words shook you to your core. You were now his wife and the empress. It was only a matter of time before the rest of Intuuin would learn about their new empress. “Do you think I can be an Empress fit to rule by your side? I have no training, barely any etiquette and-“

“You can learn, can you not? With me by your side, I will teach you everything you need to know. We will make this empire unstoppable,” Takahiro assured you, a sweet smile still on his pink lips. He leaned forward and locked a kiss onto your lips, much less fierce than the first one you had received from him. 

It was soft and full of love. It seemed to last for barely even a second as he caressed your cheek gently before he eventually pulled away. 

“My wife is gorgeous,” He snickered as he looked at you, a soft pink tint coming across his face as he looked away in a flustered manner. “You seem to look more beautiful with each passing day,” He confessed as his eyes finally met with your [E/C] ones once again. “Every time I look at you, I feel myself falling in love all over again. I can never get sick of this feeling, I could spend the rest of eternity with you and not a single moment would be dull,” His words spill into your ears lovingly.

A light blush formed on your cheeks as you cleared your throat nervously, “Thank- Thank you...” You managed to stutter out after feeling flustered from his romantic language.

“Look at you blushing once again, how precious,” He muttered before pulling you close to him and into a tight embrace. His eyes caught sight of the strap of the lingerie he had bought especially for you. “[Name], I did not expect you to wear the lingerie. Are you expecting to-“

“No- No, not at all!” You exclaimed, flustered at what he was most likely thinking about.

“Ah, I see. I was just asking, no need to get all worked up,” Takahiro laughed at your shy behaviour. 

[Lemon/Smut Point]

The palace soon came into view, and you looked up at Takahiro who you found to be looking right back at you. “The wedding party is going to be held in the ballroom, [Name]. The ballroom is a place of great importance to the royal family after all. I want to spend my time there with you now that the ceremony has concluded. We are to celebrate until the late hours of the night!” He proclaimed, chirping with glee as he grasped onto your arm tightly.

And so you did. The party was extravagant, with high-class folks whom you had never met before, exotic cuisines from places you had never been to before and a romantic tune lingering in the air that you had never heard before. Just about everything here was foreign to you - except Kai.

Your pale-headed brother had dashed towards Takahiro, who had his hand wrapped snugly around your waist. After all, you were now his, and he was not going to let you out of his sight today. 

“[Name]!” Kai exclaimed in a joyous tone, glad to finally meet you face to face after months and months of you being absent from his daily life. He rushed over to you happily, only to stop dead in his tracks at the unforgettable presence of the Emperor glaring down at him. He swallowed a nervous lump, feeling oppressed just by the Emperor’s intimidating gaze.

“Who are you? How do you know [Name]?” The Emperor hissed at Kai, pulling you closer to him. After all, he had no idea what your brother looked like. He would have expected Kai to look similar to you, however, you two were barely recognisable as siblings.

“I’m [Name]’s brother, Your- Your Majesty!” Kai stuttered out nervously, bowing over and over again to the emperor.

Nearly immediately, the tension in the air eased as the Emperor let out a hearty laugh, “Hello, brother-in-law!” He hollered cheerfully, only to pause and stare at him curiously. 

“Is-Is there something wrong... your majesty?” Kai questioned.

“Are you adopte-“

“I’m glad you could make it Kai,” You cut in, wanting your brother’s attention since it had been such a long time.

His attention reverted to you, and he perked up, a broad grin on his lips. “It’s been too long, dear sister!” He exclaimed excitedly and reached to give you a warm hug, only to have you pulled out of the way by the Emperor, causing him to stumble forward past where you once stood.

“Why did you do that, Takahiro?” You interrogated him, concerned about why he would treat your brother in such a way.

“I don’t like people touching what’s mine.” He stated bluntly, causing Kai to rub the back of his head awkwardly.

“He’s my brother, Takahiro-“

“And you’re my property, are you not?” The Emperor argued back.

“She is not your property, she’s her own person,” Kai interrupted, a somewhat disgusted expression on his pale features.

“Excuse us for one moment,” The Emperor dismissed himself and you along with him, grabbing your wrist and leading you to a small stone balcony hidden behind the buffet tables and floral decorations. As you stepped out onto the balcony, you felt the cold air brush against your skin. It was beginning to get colder outside as the sun was about to set in an hour or so. 

You strenuously attempted to pull your hand from his grip but to no avail. He sighed tiresomely and aggressively pulled you against the bannister. Your back hit the cold, ancient stone and the Emperor’s hands caged you in, placed on either side of your frame. 

“What are you doing, Takahiro-!”

“Don’t be arguing with me on our wedding day, [Name]. He was getting much too close to you,” He cut you off.

“He’s my brother, Takahiro. Why are you so possessive? It’s not like he can steal you away from me-“

“And he is my brother now too. However, I am not comfortable with anybody else coming into contact with you. What if they damage your skin? What if they hurt you? If anything, you are my empress and the only person whom should be able to touch you is me. Me, me, me!” He repeated himself, a petty rage beginning to spark within him.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Nobody is going to take me away, Takahiro. I’m your wife now, and even if I wanted to leave, I have no way to,” You tried to calm the fiery man down.

“But- But what if somebody does? That’s why I had to get rid of that stupid woman! She was going to come in between us! And my grandmother too, [Name]!” He took in a deep breath before continuing to calm his nerves, “They have been taken care of now. You are right, I have nothing to worry about now. Nothing at all,” The Emperor smoothly grasped the back of your head, his fingers intertwining with your [H/C] strands as he pulled your face into his chest. You could feel his refreshing scent flood your senses, and the silky fabric of his shirt caressing your face, his heart steadily beating in his chest now.

You couldn’t help but pull away and look up at him in fear, dreading the worst. “What- What do you mean, Takahiro? That you got rid of them? That they’ve been taken care of?” You interrogated him, wide-eyed in fear, like a deer startled in a forest of confusion.

“It is nothing for you to stress your pretty little mind over,” The Emperor insisted, a tiny yet mischievous smile now on his lips.

“I think I have every right to know if you had done it for me, don’t you agree?” You pressed on.

“Well, if my empress demands it. I have given imperial grandmother a fatal poison, and have disposed of Via Resniyi who showed no hopes of giving up her desperate yearning to become empress. I told you I’d protect you, didn’t I? Who would have known what they could have done to you? Thankfully, I do not have to stress over that at the very least,” The Emperor confessed to you with an unmerciful and nearly careless undertone.

“Was there no other way to do that? Why would you do that to them? You could have just locked them up- or-“

“Yes, yes, but then there would be the possibility of them escaping or making some sort of plot, or just causing a large mess in general. I was not going to risk that happening. After all, to tackle a problem, you have to tackle the source,” He explained.

“I understand your point, but I don’t know how to feel about this!” You exclaimed in a now panicked state.

“Oh, please, [Name]. I told you myself that I would kill for you if I had to. I don’t know why you’re acting so surprised,” He sighed and rubbed the sides of your arms in an attempt to calm down your nerves.

“I didn’t expect you to actually kill-“

“I’m the Emperor, for goodness sake. I have the whole world in the clutch of my hand. If anything, the only people who defy me are that black snake group and yourself. Do you think I got Intuuin to be the strong nation it was today by sitting around doing nothing? I have the blood of thousands - if not millions, on my hands. Just an additional two is nothing to pry about,” He cut you off once again.

“I know that for a fact! I’m not sure what the exact name of the country I come from is, but I believe it is you who had taken over it-“

“Most likely, yes. I assume you were fairly young, just as I was when I had begun my task of taking over the world. If anything, you should thank me. You’ve had a blissful life in Intuuin now, haven’t you?” He asked.

“You-! Do you even know what happened in some of those small countries you’ve taken over?” You interrogated him.

“Well, I can’t say I have. If anything, I left taking over such small, powerless nations to Octavi. Ah yes, Octavi. I hope you don’t say I should’ve just locked him up too-“

“You killed Octavi?” You interrupted him, your voice aching with disbelief.

“Indeed, I did. It was for your safety. Besides, was that man really the Octavi we knew anymore? To bring him back to his initial state of mind would have been a long process. The only person whom would be able to have fixed him quickly would have been Eli, and he already has many matters to take care of as the first personal assistant. If anything, he’s been busier now that Octavi is gone. Now, he has to take the roles of the first, second and fourth assistant.”

“I... I guess that makes sense,” You knew there was no use arguing with him, he wouldn’t stop until he was victorious. “What happened to the third assistant? I don’t see them around anywhere, can’t they help with the workload too?” You asked out of curiosity and need to make the atmosphere less tense.

“The third assistant has been working overseas, that is why you have not seen him. He was enough matters to take care of, and if anything, he is quite the mischievous and disobedient flirt. I’m glad he is away, or else he would’ve tried to add you to his harem of women. Which, we can’t have. Anyway! There’s no need for you to think about him. I’m the only man who you should be pondering so deeply about my dove,” The Emperor said, a broad smile on his lips to try and revert your attention to be solely on him. He hated hearing you speak of other men, no matter who they were. If anything, he wished he were the only man you knew.

“Ah, I see. Well... I think I need a few moments alone to process everything you have confessed to me in such a short time,” You told him, a nervous lump forming in your throat.

“There is nothing to process or worry about. Everything is fine! Stop worrying about these things!” He yelled. The guests, however, could not hear a word of your conversation out on the balcony due to the loud chatter and music still lingering on inside the golden lit bedroom.

“Why are you getting so angry? All I asked for was a moment or two alone. You have to admit it’s a bit much to process easily,” You questioned him.

“What- What if you love me less because of the things I’ve done? I... I won’t have it. You still love me the same, right [Name]? You don’t love me any less? You love me just as much as I love you, right?” He shot question after question at you, his red eyes flurrying with doubt and desperation as he now clenched onto your arms painfully.

You winced in pain and tried to pull away, “I don’t know! Let me go; you’re hurting me!”

“Don’t you dare try to run away! Don’t even think about it!” He shook you back and forth forcefully as if trying to shake some sense into you.

“I’m not! I’m not! Stop it!” You begged him, struggling in his aggressive grip. You could feel yourself getting dizzy.

“I... I’ll kill you too if I have to! I’ll kill myself too! You’re mine! Mine, mine, mine! If you don’t want me, you’ll learn to want me!” He shouted at the top of his lungs in a turbulent rage, his eyes surging with a deadly red poison into your [E/C] ones.

You began to tear up before he pinned you to the balcony’s bannister, part of your body hanging over the edge at this point. If he kept shaking you like this, you were bound to fall off. 

“Why are you crying? Are you afraid of me? There’s no need to be afraid of me! I’m just doing what’s best for us. I can’t bear losing you like I lost my mother! I am not going through that again, [Name]! Nothing and nobody can take you from me! If Death takes you from my clutches, I will join you in the world of the dead! I’ll always be a part of your life, even when it’s over,” He told you, a crazed look in his eyes. 

Finally, he stopped shaking you so violently and pulled you into a deep and tender embrace. Your heart was thumping with terror in your chest, hands shaky and fearful for what this man could do to you. You felt like you could have died just a moment ago; you felt like he was going to kill you. And yet now, so suddenly, he was so loving. You looked up fearfully at the Emperor’s predatory stature, noticing his violent eyes had subsided and he was tranquil once again. You had millions of questions about this man that could not be answered. He indeed was fearsome. What had you gotten yourself into?

“It’s your dream to stay with me, isn’t it? Don’t worry my darling,” His hands affectionately stroke your hair. “I will make our dream come true, no matter the cost. Nothing else matters. It’s not like you have a choice,” He whispered in your ear, "After all, you can't go against an all-powerful and deeply infatuated Emperor, now can you?"

You remained speechless, your mouth not managing to form any words as you were shaken to your core.

“Now, act natural darling! People will start to wonder where we’ve gone. Let’s celebrate before the party ends soon,” The Emperor grabbed your hand and dragged you with him back into the ballroom. 

The moment the two of you hurried back into the ballroom, the pair of you caught the sight of a wandering Eli who seemed to have been on the lookout for the two of you. He rushed over and smiled brightly, “Congratulations, my dear Emperor and Empress! Your Majesty, do you wish for us to proceed with the banquet now? It is getting fairly late despite the sun only beginning to set. After all, it is nearly summer now. The days have become much longer. They are due to leave in several hours before you get to enjoy some alone time with your bride.” 

“Very well, there is no doubt that the feast will take quite a while to get through. Let the feast commence,” The Emperor confirmed with Eli, who then proceeded to bow before hurrying over to a guard with a gilded horn in his clutches, ready to announce anything to the boisterous crowd.

“Let us make our way before everybody else, my darling,” The Emperor said, now sliding his hand around your waist as he guided you out of the ballroom and just across the corridor to a large dining hall, nearly identical to the ballroom yet more narrow and with different portraits illustrated on the walls and ceiling. 

You made your way to the end of the table. However, before you could even pull the seat out to take your place, the Emperor pulled you away to continue down the dining table with him.

“My dear, we must sit opposite one another in the centre of the dining table. That is the way things are, no matter how fun it is to be at the head of the table,” He informed you, leading you to a grand seat in the middle of the table. He pulled it out himself, allowing you to sit down on the soft, cushioned seat before he pushed you in and advanced to take his seat across from you, hastening around the table. Just as he took his place, the guests began to flood into the room, taking their respective positions. 

It was easy for you to confirm that they were of high class, especially since they each knew exactly where to take a seat at the table in order of their ranking. 

As chatter began in the room, an appetiser was served to each member of the party by dozens of esteemed butlers. You gawked at your plate, stomach twisting in hunger as you had not eaten in over a day at this point. You look around, curious as to what cutlery to use from the plethora that you had been given. 

You looked over to the Emperor’s hands, that were gently tapping the golden cutlery you were meant to use. “Thank- Thank you,” You stuttered out, embarrassed with your lack of etiquette. Takahiro began to eat - and at a fairly sluggish pace. It was most likely because everybody would stop eating when he was finished with his own dish, so he must have been wanting to take his time. 

A stinging gaze made you uneasy, and your [E/C] orbs wandered over to the man beside you. He had a tall and slender figure, and his ivory-white hair was perfectly cut into a simple bowl that contrasted with his beautifully honey tanned skin. His face was caked with makeup to conceal any imperfections, but at a glance, there was not a single flaw or bump of any sort on his face. 

You jumped slightly; his eyes were an emotionless void of grey just drilling into your frame. He gave you a small, forced smile that seemed to pain him deep down just by showing some kindness. 

“Oh! Hello there, thank you for attending,” You told him, hoping to at least acquaint one or two high-class folks.

“Not at all, I’m bursting with joy for the pair of you,” He responded in a monotone voice, “Congratulations, I wish you a long and happy marriage.”

“Thank you very much. I hope you’re enjoying the party,” You continued with the small talk, slowly eating your gourmet appetiser as you did so. 

“Very much so.” He left it at that, reverting his attention to the plate in front of him, gesturing that he wished to leave the conversation there. You wondered why, but your curiosity was soon answered when your head turned over back to Takahiro, who was glaring raging daggers into the man.

A small, inaudible sigh escaped your lips. You knew you had to be incredibly careful with your words and actions from here on out. If you stepped too far out of line or made him doubt your love for him, either you - or many other people could end up dead. The Emperor had proved what he was capable of and so now, you had no doubt in your mind whatsoever that he could murder if it came to it. You wondered why you had doubted his obsession with you in the first place when it was blatantly apparent. Thankfully, the two deaths that had already occurred were not due to your foolishness. However, a chill would run down your spine when you thought about him hurting Kai. The only family that you had left.

Noticing your silence due to your thoughts, the Emperor decided to speak up. “My darling, how is the food? Quite scrumptious, is it not? The royal chef really has outdone himself this time,” He started the conversation.

“Indeed, I’ve never had anything quite as delicious in my life. This fancy food is wonderful,” You responded.

He cleared his throat, a small rosy blush forming on his cheeks. ‘Fancy food’? He found you inevitably adorable.

“Well, there is more to come,” The Emperor said as he finished up his dish. You had barely any scraps left on your plate, so decided it would be fine to miss out on the last few pieces you hadn’t eaten - after all, there was more food to come, and you wondered if you could stomach it all.

Butlers swooped in and began taking the dishes back before returning with the main course, which guests had been asked to take a survey for before they arrived so they could get what they most desired from the selection offered.

It seemed like the majority had ordered the steak, as they had heard that was what you and the Emperor had decided to order.

“Ah, fancy steak! I am truly being fed well tonight,” You announced to Takahiro, a pleased smile on your lips as you started to dig into your meal.

The Emperor closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. ‘Fancy steak’? This was getting too much for him. He didn’t know that a peasant of all people could be so cute. However, you were no longer a peasant. In fact, you were the empress of Intuuin. 

As the Emperor dug into his meal, he made sure to keep an eye on the man whom you had conversed with. After all, he wasn’t a fan of any other man even talking to his empress. If he could, he would lock you up in his bedroom and spend the rest of his life there with you in solitude. Well, he could. But he was sure that you wouldn’t be a fan of it and he hated it when you whined or argued to him as it pained him-

“What do you think of the fancy steak, Takahiro?” You asked him, interrupting his train of thought.

“Well, it was cooked perfectly. I enjoy it medium-rare,” He answered.

“I do too! I love fancy food,” You maintained the conversation.

“‘Fancy food’, hmm? You act like you aren’t served gourmet meals every day, my love.”

“Ah, yes. I suppose you’re right, but today the food tastes especially delicious. Perhaps it is because we’re married now, and I’m so happy,” You laughed, wondering if you spoke words that were true or false. 

He grinned at the sound of your tender words, his eyes lighting up with glee. Time seemed to fly by as you continued the meal with a few uncomfortable stares from the guests, especially from the man beside you. Nevertheless, none of it mattered as the few loving words you had spoken to Takahiro seemed to put him in a childishly chipper mood for the rest of the feast; catching the eyes of the guests who were not used to even seeing the Emperor himself look so delighted, nevermind smiling as well. He was usually so cold and distant, yet the woman sitting across from him managed to switch his bleak behaviour as if it were nothing.

The guests soon took their leave, and the Emperor sat with you in the royal bedroom suite. You were now in your ivory nightgown with several small crimson flowers embroidered into it, making a cute little pattern. 

“You have made me the happiest I have ever been, [Name],” Takahiro whispered into your ear as he cradled you in his arms.

“I adore being alone with my empress. You are my perfect match, my one true love. I would not trade you for anything, my turtledove,” He hummed gently into your eardrums, his voice as sweet as honey. You still couldn’t help but feel slightly shaken from what had happened earlier, as it had left you with suspicions answered but a mass of questions in your mind.

“Look at me.”

Your heart skipped a beat at his mellow voice, and your head craned up to look at his pulsing red eyes. Never had they been so soft, so loving. The warmth of his touch was interrupted by the chilling breeze entering through the open balcony door. You shivered, urging Takahiro to lift the duvet covers and gently tuck you in. The moonlight illuminated his best features, and you realised that you were truly a lucky woman to be with him, but still burdened by his uncontrollable possession. You had not even managed to speak more than a few sentences with Kai, however it was fairly cute seeing the Emperor ease up around him later in the evening.

Even after the dilemma, the Emperor was excited to have a brother. Unexpectedly, the Emperor had also given Kai a stuffed cat doll done by needle felting. It was messily done, as if nearly by a child, indicating that it was most likely the Emperor himself who had made it. Kai was honoured by the gift, to say the desired least.

“I’m going to take a bath now. The maid has drawn the bath for me. Of course, unless you are tempted to join me?” He muttered to you. Your heart skipped another beat, and your eyes widened at his statement, cheeks flushing red. 

He laughed through a smirk at your reaction, his large and pale hands trailing through your [H/C] locks. “Do not fuss, I’m only joking. I think you’ve had a long day,” He mumbled in your ear before pulling away and making his way to the en-suite bathroom, leaving you in the dark bedroom, only illuminated by a warm lamp on the bedside table that contrasted with the cool and blue-toned moonlight flooding in. 

You sighed and made your way out of the large bed and over to the balcony, stepping out and taking in a deep breath of the frosty air. Freedom. Freedom was something you could only dream of now. The Emperor had made it clear, that even if you wanted to leave, you couldn’t. If anything, you felt frightened of him. With conflicting feels of love and fear for the Emperor, you had no idea how you truly felt about him. It was up to you to decide over time, presumably. 

Your elbows rested on the stone of the balcony as you buried your face into the palms of your hands. “I don’t know what to do,” You sighed to yourself, confused about the situation. You were the only person in the whole world going through something like this and had nobody to confide in, especially since the Emperor would barely even let you hold a normal conversation with anybody other than him. He was taking utter control of your life.

“Then why don’t you run away, [Name]?” A nonchalant and grave voice that sounded all too familiar spoke to you. You jumped up from your position, to meet face to face with somebody you had never expected to see again in a lifetime.

Perched on the railing, he was squatted down and tying a rope firmly onto the bannister. Looking up from what he was doing, piercing purple eyes etched into your form. The man had a noticeable tattoo of a black snake ending at the middle of the right side of his neck, and a uniform dyed pitch black.

His pale face illuminated by the moon and tranquil blue locks dancing in the breeze - you came face to face with none other than Octavi Kirayo, who was now supposedly convincing you to run away from the palace with him. 


	26. 26

Thank you to Remind on Quotev for this week’s fanart of Obscured! I love how you’ve drawn the emperor, it’s amazing!

Your heart thumped furiously in your chest as you stared, wide-eyed in disbelief at the man perched upon the bannister. Peering over the edge, you noticed that it was incredulously high up from the ground. After all, you were on the highest floor of the palace.

“Octavi- Octavi Kirayo?” You stuttered incredulously.

“The one and only,” He confirmed with you. Staring, fatally near to speechlessness, at the man in front of you, you noticed that his eyes were not the same as you had remembered. Rather, there was close to no remorse at all, and they had a new sharpness different from what you had grown used to.

“I’ve been watching you,” He chuckled dryly, “Before long, I am certain that you will step out of line. And what do you think will happen to you?”

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about-“

“Don’t kid yourself, [Name]. The Emperor is bound to call you in the future. Your chances of survival in this cage are slim,” Octavi pointed out to you, pursing his lips as his eyes glanced at the bathroom door with light peeking out of its cracks.

“We don’t know that for sure though, now do we?” You snapped back at him, not caring how loud your voice was. However, it seemed like the Emperor could barely hear a thing happening outside due to the harsh splattering of the water from the pipes and into the bath.

“Keep your voice down. Listen, I have come to give you a proposition. Leave this life and run away with me. I may not be the exact same as I was before, but I’m still Octavi, am I not? And I still have these feelings for you, [Name]. I have at least most of my sanity back, and even if the effects of the incident remain, there’s no denying that you know my love is true. Always has been, and always will be,” He spoke in a hushed voice despite the sound of the water flowing, his voice growing in tranquillity as he talked to you.

You paused and thought for a moment. Running away with Octavi could lead him to his actual and final death by the hands of the Emperor, and there was no doubt in your mind that the Emperor would raise hell in Intuuin. But with the marriage yet to be announced to the public, only a small fraction of people even knew of your existence. You could, however, have less of a chance of your life being ended; still, if the Emperor were to find you, there was no way in the world that you would hear the end of it. You could also earn your freedom. You could embroider as much as you liked and explore new horizons like you had wished to do when you were younger.

Nevertheless, it would be risky and put many people in danger. Now that you knew the drastic measures that the Emperor was willing to take, you could not help but feel hesitant. Especially since you felt like the man in front of you was a stranger that you once knew.

His patient instead was running out due to the time-sensitivity of the scenario. “[Name], please. I’m doing this for our good,” He urged you on.

“Octavi, are you sure about that? From the looks of things, you have willingly taken on the role of a black snake. If anything, I have learnt during my time in the capital that they are nothing but trouble. You even admitted it yourself. Why did you have to join them, Octavi?” You objected, a worried expression washing over your features in the pale moonlight.

“I joined them because they’re all I have left-“

“You have your little brother Oriin left! You have me; you have the Emperor. You have your job here, waiting for your return,” You intervened in his sentence.

Octavi sighed and fixed up his tie neatly in an attempt to calm his nerves. There was still that aura of seriousness and ever-lasting formality surrounding the man, and again - he was an enigma to be dealt with.

“[Name], the black snake group is my family now,” He explained simply to you, his voice cold and distant.

“What about your family at the palace?” You interrogated the blue-haired man.

“That is behind me now; it is my past. As much as I would like to get rid of the Emperor, I know full well I do not have the strength do so,” He shot back at you.

“You insist that most of your sanity has returned - are you sure about that? The Octavi I know wouldn’t dare speak such words. He was obedient and loyal to the Emperor, to the palace, and above all - Intuuin. What happened to caring so dearly about the safety of Intuuin?” You objected.

He stared at you, speechless. He didn’t seem to have a response to that. His muscles relaxed for a brief moment, only to tense up several moments later as a firm hand gripped over your torso and another clasped forcefully against your mouth. Tilting your head back, you looked up to none other than the tall and fairly lanky figure of the man whom had been seated next to you during the dinner, indicating to you that this had all been premeditated by the black snake group.

“Listen here, doll. Sir Kirayo here has tried to reason with you and get you to come with us willingly because he’s such a big softie for you, no matter what we say or do. You’re going to come with us whether you like it or not. Whether you even want to escape or not. You know why? Because now that the Emperor thinks he’s so much better than us, what would be better than taking away the thing he treasures most dearly?” He whispered in a hoarse and unmerciful tone, his face so close to yours that you could feel his pale strands of hair tickling your cheek.

“Be gentle with her, Vernon-“

Octavi was cut off by the man who now had you pulling desperately against his arm and stomping on his feet. You wanted some sort of escape from his grasp, even if for a moment. Unfortunately, his grip never softened - not even once. “I let him try to convince you, but our time is running out, and you don’t seem to be leaning towards a particular answer at the moment. By taking you away, we can finally make the Emperor act out on his emotions and have him vulnerable. With no heir to the throne, this will be the end of the Wang family bloodline. And before the heir to the throne can be decided, the black snake group will have the chance to take over Intuuin at last,” He explained their plan to you in the means to frighten you more. It seemed like just seeing fear erupt from your frame satisfied him gratefully as the once listless and stone-cold man was grinning like a maniac.

Before you could make more attempts to break free, the man fell backwards off the balcony with his own free will, your frame still held tightly in his arms. You were no longer trying to break free but instead holding onto the man for dear life. His leather-gloved hand was securely holding onto a particular type of dark rope, and he zipped down at a great speed.

The view was spectacular, with the glowing town of Yunoaiu not too far out of sight, contrasting with the darkness of the night. The ocean peered behind Yunoaiu, its dimmed waves drowning out as it hit the sandy beaches. It was difficult to enjoy such a view at a time like this, especially as you were dropping at an unspeakable speed towards the ground, your ivory nightgown flowing around violently like a crow struggling to fly. Free falling, Vernon soon tightened his grip gradually, making the descent slow down and eventually come to a complete halt just about a meter off the ground.

Across from you, Octavi had taken his own rope and was already on the ground, rummaging around a coal-black rucksack that was hidden among tall blades of grass in the shadows.

Unforgivingly, Vernon dropped you on the ground - without a second thought, soon landing on the ground himself. You fell in the soil, droplets of crystalline water, and dirt damaging your nightgown as you stumbled to your feet, trying your best to regain your balance.

“Help me-! “ Vernon’s hand clasped around your mouth once again, forcefully dragging you along with him as he did so. In a small fault in the palace walls, Vernon squeezed through. He pulled you along with the dirt, your nightgown not even the least of his worries during this abduction. Octavi looked at you forgivingly; the rucksack now slung over his right shoulder as he crouched in the tall grass to chase after the two of you. 

You were being hauled over to a rickety old wagon, with hay still at the back. You presumed that it was most likely stolen off some poor bloke in the countryside, as you would never see such a thing in Yunoaiu of all places. It was the swankiest place to be after all.

Thrown roughly into the back of the wagon, the hay pricked at your [S/C] skin and damaged your linen clothing even further than it already was at this point. Vernon approached your frame, pinning you down and using a rope to tie you to the wagon so that you could not escape. Lastly, he put a blindfold and a cloth around your mouth, making sure to leave your nose so you could breathe. Why weren’t they just killing you instead?

With the blindfold on, you had no idea where you were going and would have no idea whatsoever how to get back. They had shrewdly thought ahead, now jumping into the front and getting the ashen horse to trot forwards. 

In the meanwhile, the Emperor had just finished taking his bath, desperate to get back to you quickly. “My angel must be sound asleep, she’s so silent tonight,” He told himself, a small smile on his lips as he thought about how cute you looked when you slept. He enjoyed dearly being the first thing you woke up to, your groggy eyes illuminating with joy in the morning as if he were your Sun. He began to hum the tune which had been played at your wedding as he got dressed in a plain black yukata. 

Stepping out of the bathroom and looking over to the bed, Takahiro felt his heart drop. 

The spot on the bed where he had lovingly tucked you in was barren, the moon’s spotlight making it incredibly clear to him. His eyes zipped around the room desperately for your figure. He hastily stepped out of the bedroom to look at the guards at either side of the door. They jumped at the Emperor’s sudden appearance, fidgeting around under Takahiro’s impaling gaze.

“Did The Empress leave the room? Have you seen [Name]?” He asked, trying to conceal the worry in his voice with his usual cold facade, only for his voice to betray him and crack sorrowfully when he spoke.

“I’m afraid not, Your Majesty,” One of the guards responded, proceeding to bow after he spoke. 

The Emperor stumbled back, his heart pounding in his chest. There was a rush of emotions running through his veins. He didn’t know whether to feel sad, angry, confused or even all the above. 

“Summon Eli right this second!” He roared at the top of his lungs, his pale hand clenching into a violent fist and knocking so hard against the hardwood door that it had made an indent in the perfect wood and flung viciously open, sending the guard standing by the door flying to the opposite wall.

“Yes, Your Majesty!” They exclaimed before their footsteps carried them faster than they ever had before. 

The Emperor then looked around, searching the closet and even rummaging through most of the clothes, creating a jungle of mess. He checked under the bed, under the desk, anywhere he could before he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over to the open balcony door. He had been so surprised by your disappearance that he had barely even noticed this detail. 

His heavy footfalls led out on the open stone balcony, and he immediately stopped as he stared at the rope. Pursing his lips, he could only come up with two possible scenarios. The rope was specially woven by the black snake group, as their distinct weave and colour tended to be spotted during any shenanigans by the group that involved some sort of rope or thread. 

So, you had either got the black snake group to help you run away, or they had kidnapped you in the small time frame of which he had left you alone. He grunted with anger, leaning over the balcony and taking in deep breaths. He had been hyperventilating and adrenaline was running through his veins.

His wine-red orbs looked up at the outside of the palace and the garden below but it was no use - the sun had set, and it was already late in the evening. However, there was no way you had got too far.

As if on cue, Eli burst through the door. “I heard it was urgent, Your Majesty,” He paused for a moment as he scanned the room. “Where is The Empress?”

“The black snake group has taken her, or she has run away with their aid. Look at this rope. They couldn’t help but make it obvious whose doing it was. I want every guard, general, butler, maid - every single staff member to be on the lookout. Tell all the royal knights and guard divisions to look for her. Get the investigators to do searches of every house in Intuuin; I do not care how long it takes, as long as I find [Name]. Get the residents and look for witnesses. Lock Yunoaiu walls as soon as possible,” The Emperor ordered, his voice cold and strong.

Eli immediately bowed, “Right away, Your Majesty,” He responded before sprinting out the room. Several minutes later, guards and knights could be seen flooding out of the palace and onto the streets, decreeing a total lockdown of the city as they searched for you. People on the streets screamed in fear as the chevaliers mercilessly broke through the crowd, on the lookout for the missing Empress. 

The Emperor took in a deep breath, nails digging furiously into the stone. The black snake group had the very nerve to take his truly beloved; he had the nerve to take [Name]. And the Emperor did not like people taking what was his.

Eli returned to the royal quarters, bowing as he entered. “The word is out and spreading like wildfire, Your Majesty. In the meantime-“

“In the meantime, I will look for her myself,” The Emperor stated boldly. Eli jumped at the statement. 

“Are you sure? Perhaps that is what the black snake group want, Your Majesty,” Eli informed the Emperor, who shook his head.

“Even if it were, do they really think they can overpower me?” 

“At least allow me to assist you,” Eli offered, desperate to help his Emperor.

“No, I will leave you in charge of matters here. I am sure you know exactly what to do,” The Emperor stated. Eli’s eyes widened. Was he going to fill in the Emperor’s position and duties?

“You have pretended to be me behind red screens before, have you not? Nobody will have a clue that I have left as long as you order utter formality and have the few who see you swear to secrecy,” The Emperor continued.

Eli nodded, determined not to object and let down his master. He had total and undying loyalty to the Emperor. 

“So be it, very well. I will fill in your position and duties in the meantime. However, it is best to plan your course of action before you leave, Your Majesty.”

“Indeed so,” The Emperor answered, hurrying over to his office to plan his search.

As now nearly everybody in Yunoaiu was in a desperate search for you, they had no idea that it was to no avail. Vernon had already managed to lead the wagon through the city walls and was now racing through a quiet village. Most of its residents were already fast asleep. 

It seemed as though time were dragging on, your ankles and wrists now aching from the tight rope. As you were led through the countryside, the hours seemed to go on for years before the wagon finally came to a halt. 

Vernon and Octavi jumped off the wagon, and Vernon carelessly walked over to a small, stone cottage. Meanwhile, Octavi climbed onto the back of the ancient wagon to untie you. He looked at the marks which the rope had left and gently caressed your skin, “It must hurt, I apologise for it being put so tightly on you-“

Octavi’s sweet words were cut off by you kicking him away and attempting to scurry out of the wagon, only to be caught by his strong hands and dragged over to the stone cottage. He used his hands to bind your own to stop you from trying to remove the blindfold and cloth around your mouth, gagging your words so you could barely even scream or talk.

Octavi looked around. He had taken you to a small, irrelevant village hidden at the foot of a mountain range, patches of ice and snow in the process of melting away as summer was quickly approaching. There were only a few houses and a small plot of land for some farm animals. At most, there was also a little pub and a stone well in the middle of all the houses. 

The village was barely even a village for that matter. With only a dozen houses at most and nothing all that important about the town, it was not even on any maps. There was no way that anybody could find you and Octavi here, especially since it was miles away from Yunoaiu.

Guiding you past a wooden door, reinforced with pitch-black metal, you felt the warmth of what sounded like a crackling fireplace welcome you. Only after locking the door behind Octavi did Vernon nod his head, signalling that it was alright to remove the blindfold and gag. Doing just that, you rubbed your eyes before scanning the room. 

The walls were made of cobblestone, and the floor has a precarious old wood, crying out with old age whenever somebody dared take a step upon it. There was a small seating area of green, unappealing mossy fabric that had several ivory knitted blankets folded at the end of the sofa.

“Where am I? Where have you taken me? Leave me to go right this second!” You demanded desperately, bolting away from Octavi and towards the door. You pulled and pushed despairingly at the heavy door but to no avail.

“It’s locked. You better behave yourself. Bad behaviour will be punished, good behaviour will be rewarded. Do you understand, slave?” Vernon spat out, harshly with words of deadly venom.

“Slave? I am no slave! I’m the Empress! Let me go right now!” You yelled.

Vernon sighed and walked over to you. He wore an all-black suit with a small, golden brooch of a snake on his right chest pocket. His gloved hand grabbed your neck and lifted you up by it before throwing you away from the door. The prickly and damaged wood only made your fall worse, scratching your [S/C] skin with scratches all over.

“Do you think I care that you’re the Empress? You better shut your trap, little girl. If you refuse to stay quiet, I won’t even do as much as feed you a single crumb,” Vernon hissed, his eyes rolling in annoyance before he raised his hand, preparing to beat you.

Octavi stood up, swiftly catching Vernon’s wrist before his palm could make contact with your skin.

“That’s quite enough, Vernon,” Octavi protested, his voice solemn and formal as usual.

Vernon grunted in annoyance and snatched his wrist away before using his key to leave through the front door, “I’m going to go on the lookout and scan the area then.”

You sighed in relief that the much more violent man had finally left. 

Octavi looked at you apologetically before churching down to carry you up bridal style from the wood and to rest you gently on the itchy sofa. At the very least, it was better than the rough wooden floor.

You took this opportunity to continue looking around the cottage, noticing a small kitchen at the opposite side of the main room where Octavi had gone over to. You saw diverse of his belongings scattered around the place, suggesting that he had been taking refuge here for quite a while. 

The kitchen was fairly clean but with the odd spiderweb or two. It was a matching auburn wood to the floor, and the countertop was made with stone just like the walls. There was a stove as well, but it required firewood to work. 

Octavi retrieved a small wooden box from one of the drawers before returning to the living area of the main room. He knelt in front of you and opened the box, revealing an assortment of bandages and ointments. Taking an ointment out, he inspected it for a moment before opening it.

He considerately placed the ointment on the scratches and wounds on your legs, rubbing the cool mixture onto your supple skin. 

You attempted to pull away from him, not wanting to let your kidnapper even touch you. After all, he was the reason why you were in pain at the moment and were fearing for your life. You had no idea what they were going to do to you, or where you even were.

Octavi stopped you from moving away by forcefully gripping upon your thigh, holding your leg in place as he continued to give it medical attention. Soon after he had put the ointment and such on your wounds, he proceeded to wrap the bandages around them as well.

“I don’t want your help, Octavi. You made it sound like I had a choice-“

“You’ll be having my help either way, [Name]. I don’t want any of your bruises getting infected. My uncle once left a wound on his ankle and it got infected. By the time he realised, it was too late, and they had to remove his entire leg,” Octavi stated.

This made you remain silent; you didn’t want to lose an entire limb merely because you wanted to object. However, you refused to thank him since he was still the reason you were hurt in the first place. 

“Let me go,” You ordered him, crossing your arms sternly.

“No,” He responded plainly.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to,” He replied in a listless manner. There was no end to this man’s patience.

“Why?”

“Because you’re my life’s goal,” He told you, unfazed by the remark he had made. His eyes didn’t even make contact with you.

On the other hand, a fiery Emperor had been plotting for almost an hour now at his desk. Eli stepped into the Emperor’s office and cleared his throat, gaining Takahiro’s attention. “No luck at the moment, Your Majesty,” He informed the Emperor.

Lifting a map among many other documents on the table, the Emperor folded it away after blowing gently on some damp ink that was littered around the map. He had a map of the entirety of Intuuin to figure out where you were and decided to go to the places where the black snake group were most likely to take you.

Still dressed in his black yukata but now with some matching baggy, cropped pants and pinched around his ankles. On his feet were leather boots, built purely for durability and comfort. Stowing the map among other possessions in his black handbag, the Emperor stood up straight. “I shall be on my way now Eli,” The Emperor notified his friend.

“Very well. I wish you a safe trip of which you will return with the empress,” Eli replied as the Emperor walked past him, leaving the palace to begin his search for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quotev & Wattpad Username: minuyu


End file.
